The Way In
by SuperNatural1985
Summary: Innocent. Manipulator. Blameless. Untrustworthy. Max is an explosion waiting to happen disguised in the innocence of youth. Thrust into the North American Werewolf Pack he can destroy them or turn the tides and do what no one expects.
1. Chapter 1 On the Run

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

 **Hi all,**

 **I have decided to start working with Max again after a long hiatus and after trying to revamp him a few times. I will go through all the old original stories, revise and edit the crap out of them and when I am done I will have an adult Max who I can work with. I have been looking forward to working with him in this way for some time but I want to get his past out there first. Hopefully this time will produce the best versions ever.**

 **The reason I took him off last time was that I planned on using him in some original stories to publish in real life. I still do but until I actually get that really going I am making him live here.**

 **Last time I did this the stories were popular and got a lot of good reviews and views. I am not sure what I expect this time but that's ok. Writers should write for themselves as much as the audience. I love and appreciate my audience but I write because I love to do it.**

 **That being said I look forward to doing more on and finally introducing Max as an adult with a husband, Addison and children. I think Max as an adult has unlimited possibilities especially because I get to work with his children as characters and some of Kelley's own characters as older versions as well.**

 **Thanks everyone and Happy New Year!**

 **SuperNatural1985**

 **Please take a look at my one shot _Glimpses_ for a little more of a look into Max's life. **

Ch 1 On the Run

I had been hiding here forever. The people I was with had taken off when they sensed the pack near. I couldn't go with them. I didn't want to go with them. They were vile mutts and I was a bit more than scared of them. Instead when the pack came, I hid. I should have gotten out sooner but I was looking for something in the house. Then it was too late. The real culprits got away and I was left here huddled like a scared dog in a cage. There was little chance they would not find me, so I had to be ready.

I took in a deep breath stifling any scared whimper that might come up unbidden and clutched my legs as I felt another crash through the house. It was so loud and forceful it vibrated the floor underneath where I hid. "You're not a very bright werewolf if you've forgotten I can scent you," a rough voice called. I heard him step into the room. Carefully I picked up the tire iron beside me and clutched it for all I was worth, waiting until he found me. He crossed the room to the window that wouldn't open and tried it before turning to the closet.

I held my breath as he walked forward whistling. He clearly wanted me to know he was there. Maybe the pack members were as arrogant as I was always told they were. Finally his footsteps stopped. I got ready to leap at him. The door swung open slowly and the dark haired man with deep brown eyes glowered at me for a second before his face registered confusion. I took that one second to smash him in the head with the tire iron and shoot under his legs, taking off at a dead run. I heard the weapon clang to the floor before the man spoke. "Ow, _Cazzo_ , I'm not going to hurt you, kid," he called. Shit. I had meant to knock him out.

I raced down the hallway and flew down the stairs as the man yelled behind me, "Guys, kid on the stairs." Double crap. As I landed on the bottom step and started for the front door, someone jumped in front of me. He looked a lot like the guy I had bashed. I backed up and turned frantically searching for another exit, but a blonde haired guy, Clay I thought stepped in front of me now.

"We won't hurt you," one of the men said. I looked frantically between them all before I spotted the gun on the side table and dove for it. My fingers were just able to grab the edge of the handle. I hit the floor at a roll. No one stopped me because I think they were as confused as hell as to what I was doing. I was a kid less than half their weight and a few heads shorter than all of them.

"Liars," I growled and backed up until my back was at a wall. I clicked off the safety and the woman, Elena I knew her to be, appeared then, looking at me and the situation. Suddenly the blonde man smashed balled his fist and smashed in the railing directly behind him. It made a huge crashing noise, distracting me. I jumped and turned my head for a fraction of a second, but it was all they needed to grab the gun from me. I backed against the wall, shaking now.

"Nice escape attempt," the woman, Elena, suddenly said. I looked up at her as she strode towards me. I backed up more but was already pressed into the wall tightly. I clawed at it looking for any stress points with my fingers but didn't turn from her.

"I don't think he likes you, darling," Clay said. I looked over to see him come forward. I am sure fear poured from me like the Nile; I desperately wished I was at the Nile at that moment, anywhere but here facing the psychopath of the werewolf world.

"He's just a kid," the man who I had bashed in the head protested, but Elena gave him a look and shut him up. He didn't look happy but he complied. He had a gash at the side of his head and was bleeding though he didn't seem to care.

"Sarah Campbell," Elena said. She got within ten feet of me and stopped. She crossed her arms and cocked her head to look me over. Sweat dropped into my eyes and I tried to blink it away as I willed courage into my body. There was no courage to be found though.

"I...didn't do it," I cried. My voice came out squeaky and shaky. I tried to defend myself maybe a bit too quickly but I hadn't done what they were accusing me of. I kept my eyes trained on her and watched Clay from the corner of my eye. I needed to keep an eye on the one who could do the most damage. Beyond them I saw the only escape in the house, the busted out window and the front door. I calculated how long it might take me to get there but I didn't think I had a chance in hell of reaching it before one of them caught me. Especially since the two men who looked alike stood behind Clay. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Then why did you run?" Elena asked. I stared at her thinking it really should be obvious to anyone. Maybe, though, it was obvious to anyone who didn't belong to the pack. I looked at the dirty floor for a second composing my answer so it would not sound sarcastic. I had been accused of being sarcastic on many occasions. It had gotten me into plenty of trouble before.

"The pack was after me. When the pack is after you, you run," I said simply. She thought about this for a moment and nodded almost smiling. Clay snorted and then his face grew hard again, his eyes turned cold matching his expression. I shrank from that look involuntarily.

"So what happened?" Elena asked. I looked at her confused as I processed this question and finally my mind went back to Sarah Campbell and the mutts. I wish I had never hooked up with those stupid mutts. I had known better but I didn't have anyone else.

"I...Jake Williston and Oscar Stillman found me and recruited me a year ago. They said they would help me when I changed which I haven't yet and well...I didn't have anyone else so I believed them," I began. I tried to tell a story as close to the truth as possible and the one that would make me look the best as well if I was being honest.

"Where's your father? He supposed to teach you this," Clay pointed out. He looked down at me. They both towered over me. Most people did. I had just turned fourteen, five feet tall and 105 pounds. Just a scrawny pup most would say.

"He took off when I was little. He left me on my own only making sure I knew what I was," I answered shrugging. It was true he did take off but I had learned a lot more than what I was by the time he was done. My father had trained me to be a werewolf soldier and by all accounts I am surprised I didn't turn out as cold blooded as he usually was. The only thing stopping me was my size. I had the skills but not the muscle to prove it. I shook off thoughts of my evil father to concentrate on the moment.

"Irresponsible mutts," Clay murmured. I nodded actually agreeing with him on that point. Most of the mutts I knew were irresponsible and didn't have much brain power. I had stayed with the mutts who got me in trouble because of their protection. They were much stronger than me and would protect me if I used my brain power to help them steal and rob etc.

"What's his name?" Elena asked now curious. I knew she was the one who kept the dossiers so this was not an odd question to ask me. I wondered what she would think when she found out who he was. He was a known pack enemy and one to watch out for.

"Bruce Logan," I said immediately. She scowled and I could guess why. My father was not the take you to the play ground and buy you Christmas presents kind of guy. He was the lock you in a closet to hear you scream kind of guy.

"Been tracking him for a while," Clay growled. I nodded; he was good at escaping and keeping ahead of the pack in general. I often wondered if he had some kind of foresight but I never had the courage to ask. Anything that seemed different in a werewolf was often hidden when dealing with other werewolves unless you wanted them to see it as a weakness.

"Go on," Elena gestured now that we had gotten off topic. I nodded and continued hoping that with trying to tell them a truthful account they would go easier on me.

"Right, I met these guys who took me in and they kind of showed me stuff and they seemed ok at first and then, well. I didn't know what they were doing until I walked in on them...with her," it was enough to turn my stomach to even think of it. I put a hand on my stomach feeling sick again and trying not to picture myself hurling after I had seen the awful sight. The smell pervaded my memory and I almost gagged. "What they did was...God," I said closing my eyes not even having words to describe the horrible incident. My eyes flew open the second I realized I had closed them with enemies nearby. That could have been a fatal move. I needed to be more careful from now on.

"Man eating," Elena said. I nodded hoping the feeling of being sick to my stomach would pass soon. I would never forget those memories though. I reached up and wiped the sweat from my eyes again. Just being in their presence was reducing me to a snivelling little kid.

"She was dead by that point but still it was awful. They said I should get used to it because it was a part of my life, as soon as I changed I would be expected too...I couldn't. I told them that too. They didn't accept this and grabbed me pushing me into her. That's why my scent was on her body," I told them which was the absolute truth. "And on my former comrades," I put in. I was trying to link everything neatly and quickly hoping that by doing this they would believe me and let me go.

"It's a plausible story," Elena said turning to Clay. He regarded me for a moment before walking towards me. I pushed against the wall more trying to slip through it but to no avail. He loomed over me. My heart sped up and started beating out of my chest.

I heard a growl come from someone behind me but it quickly stopped, but given the fact that the man had protested my treatment before I assumed it was him. "Are you telling me the truth?" Clay growled. There was a warning tone in his voice that I instantly picked up on the usual tone from an older and more experienced wolf. I took heed of it.

"Yes, please, it's the truth please believe me," I begged. He pushed close and I turned my head to the side desperate to get away. My cheek ground roughly against the concrete walls within the limited space and instantly the smell of my blood permeated the air.

"Clay," Elena said in her own warning tone. He gave me one last look and then backed away letting me go. I turned quickly to avoid an attack and rubbed my arm. I touched a hand to my cheek and saw blood which I wiped on my shirt. I looked over as Elena dug out a cell phone and walked towards the busted window in the living room. Clay stood by me watching her go. Finally he turned to me glaring, his gaze was full of distrust but also a little indecision. He wasn't used to dealing with mutts this young. I knew I smelled like I had been the attacker but I was still a kid. There had been children murderers in history and being a werewolf made it more likely I could be one.

"Sit," Clay ordered. I slid down the wall crossing my legs and obeying. He dug out some duck tape from his small bag and pulling me forward he quickly grabbed my hands and crossed my wrist. He then taped them thoroughly and tightly. "So you don't think of getting away." Once he was done I tested the bonds and found them tight enough to cut off circulation. I inched away from Clay when he stood back up, being in his presence made me extremely nervous.

I avoided the gazes of the other guys there. No doubt they would think I was a man eating mutt too, so what was the point? No one would ever believe me anyway. I was a kid but I knew why they were taking precautions. If I was a man eater at such a young age there was no hope for my future and they never saw the others mutts. I could be weaving a web of lies. That I was able to see past the situation and understand what they were thinking at all was a miracle for my clouded mind.

Finally Elena walked back in pocketing the phone and looking towards Clay and the men. She gave him a look that was part of some kind of silent communication that I could not interpret. I had always been bad at interrupting looks and such.

"We're taking him back with us," she informed. Clay sighed and cracked his knuckled. Suddenly he reached for me pulled me up by one arm. He dragged me across the floor almost lifting me off the ground as he did so.

"Don't make me regret believing you," he warned. I nodded believing him. They turned me to the front door and marched me out past the two men who were looking at one another. Two cars were in the driveway. I looked around at the crumbling property. Trees surrounded us on all sides and there was a dilapidated barn a few hundred feet away too. I couldn't see it but I had hidden in it enough times to know it should have been my destination and not the closet.

"Make sure he gets back to the hotel, guys," Elena ordered and they let go of me. I was thinking about running into the woods and my chances of escape when someone else took my arm. I watched as Elena and Clay got into one vehicle and then drove off. There was no clean up, not here at least.

"Come on," the man said gently. I nodded and let him walk me to the car and open the door. I got in and leaned back a bit awkwardly with the tape and all. Both men got in and we spun from the driveway, following Clay and Elena.

"My name's Antonio by the way and this is Nick. It's nice to meet you, Max," the man who looked only slightly older said. I caught his gaze in the rear-view-mirror and just looked at him. That was an odd thing to say to a mutt you might be killing soon. Finally I just nodded and looked out the window to avoid more eye contact.

"Nick, grab the knife and get that tape off of him. He's no threat to us. I'll deal with Elena later," he said. I looked back in time to see Nick give Antonio a look. Finally he nodded and grabbed a hunting knife from under the seat. He turned in his seat and gestured for me to scoot forward and turn sideways. No way in hell. I just looked at him and he sighed.

"I don't think he trusts us, dad," Nick said. I looked wide eyed from one man to the other. He couldn't be this guy's dad. Antonio looked to be in his mid-forties and Nick looked to be about thirty five himself, no way.

"We're not going to harm you, but have it your way. It can stay on until we get there," Antonio announced. His eyes caught mine in the mirror, but I looked away instantly. They were as good as their word when we finally got to the hotel. As soon as I looked at it I knew it would be so much better than the cheap and junky places I was used to. The only problem was I had no money to help pay for anything with. I could remedy that easily, though. I was a very good pick pocket.

Nick opened my door for me and then reached down to take my arm. I backed up, not letting him touch me, so he just stepped aside and let me struggle out on my own. I would not take pack help if I could help it anyway. "Max," Nick eventually said when I got out. I turned my head towards him and was distracted for only a second. Antonio grabbed me from behind and I felt the cold metal of the knife. I jumped and, without realizing my hands were free, I turned and sent a knife hand towards his throat. He stood calmly and only stopped my arm when it was inches from him.

"I didn't mean to startle you, but you wouldn't let us do it any other way," he said. I took a step back and growled looking down at my clenched hands. I started to tear the tape away angrily, but he took my wrists in his hands, stopping me. I pulled back and looked up at him. "I've got something that will make this easier than tearing your wrists to pieces if you'll just listen for a moment," he said softly. I looked at him getting lost in his kind gaze. No one had ever looked at me with this much kindness before. It scared me.

I suddenly yanked my wrists away from him and took another step back. He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair accepting a bottle of liquid that Nick gave him. "Roll up your sleeves and we'll pour this on. It'll help," Nick said. I glanced at him. He was leaning against the car, munching on a chocolate bar. I looked at the food longingly before my gaze went back to Antonio. Finally I rolled up my sleeves and held my wrists out. Gently he took them and poured on the liquid. I flinched at first, thinking it would hurt, but it only felt cool.

When he finally let me go, I pulled at the tape and it came off easily. "See, not so bad," Antonio said. I nodded and accepted the face cloth he handed me to wipe my hands and arms with. Once this was done, Nick took the cloth, threw it back in the car and produced a candy bar handing it to me.

"Thanks," I said astonished and with what I am sure was an odd expression. Why were they being so nice to me? It confused me and threw me off, but I could not be thrown off here. I needed to be on constant alert. They walked me from the parking lot to the lobby and the elevator. All the while I couldn't help my giant eyes roving around and taking in luxuries I hadn't dared to dream of. Swimming pool, hot tubs, marble columns and counter tops and floor. Even the elevator had marble.

As we stepped onto our floor, I saw there were only a few other rooms here so the rooms must be giant. There was only one other human walking down the hallway. He glared at me. He looked like a rich snob to me. So stereotypical. As he walked past, my quick fingers darted out and I managed to snag a few bills from his wallet and shove them in my pocket before anyone saw. I was nothing if not quick.

Antonio POV

I watched as the kid fingered the soft bed spread and looked at the big screen TV and the items all around him. From what little we garnered from rumors and research, he was used to living on the streets and crappy motels. He wasn't used to luxury. He walked across the room, keeping his eye on Nick and me as he did, and looked out the balcony window at the bay and dark city skyline. He pressed a hand against the glass and just watched the water ripple and the lights twinkle. Had no one given him anything in his life? He seemed so fascinated by the simplest things.

I stepped towards him, but he saw my reflection in the window and spun around, watching me. I held up a hand and smiled at him. He kept his expression neutral, so I didn't think he was used to smiles either. It didn't matter to me that Clay wasn't sure if we could trust him. I was fairly certain he was just a scared little boy. "It's Max, right?" I asked. The boy, Max, stiffened and then nodded.

"Max Logan," he said softly. Good, then we were researching the right kid. We heard rumours of Bruce Logan and his son as well as his partner Dustin. Nasty, nasty rumours. He had told us his name when they questioned him, but it wasn't uncommon to lie. I was fairly certain we had the right kid.

"Is there anything you'd like to do? Take a shower or eat or drink," I said, gesturing to the bathroom and then the mini fridge. Max nodded then and bit his lip while I just looked at him. I smiled and stepped forward, but he pushed back, trying to go through the glass so I stopped. He was skittish. I needed to be careful.

"I'd like to take a shower," he said just as softly as he had the first time. He was definitely a more soft spoken kid. It almost seemed as if he did this on purpose because he was afraid of speaking loud. Maybe he thought he would be in trouble if he did?

"Great, well, everything's in the bathroom so take your time. Nick will go and get you some clothes for when you get out," I said. He nodded and eyed me and I eventually got his drift and stepped aside. He kept watching me as he stepped past me and then watched Nick before he stepped into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Freaking kid is scared shitless," Nick said lowly. I nodded and gestured to the door and he got up, walking out. I sat on the bed pulling my laptop over and checking emails as I listened to the shower. Nick came back after ten minutes and he set the clothes on the bed, taking off the tags. "I got the smallest size they had," he said and I nodded. The kid was so tiny they might still be too big. I suddenly wondered if he was really sixteen. He looked more like a thirteen or fourteen year old to me. He was definitely only as big as the smallest fourteen year olds I had seen. Clay was even bigger than that at that age and he was a freaking small kid.

Once I heard the shower turn off I gave him a few minutes before going to the door and knocking. "Max, I've got your clothes. I'm going to set them outside the door and then leave, ok?" I asked. He didn't answer, but I knew he got the drift. I set them outside the door and backed away, going back to the bed. Nick was sitting there munching on carrots and watching the news so I joined him.

A full minute later we heard the door open and then close in seconds. I looked at my son and we both shrugged and went back to watching the news. Max came out a few minutes later dressed in the too big pyjama bottoms and t-shirt but he wasn't complaining. The draw string was pulled tight around his waist so they would stay up at least. Silently he crossed in front of us and got onto the bed. He adopted a stiff position and pulled his legs into himself hugging them with his arms, watching the news with us.

Eventually after a few glances at us, he got up and went to the mini fridge and snack bar, getting food and drinks. He gave us another quick look before settling down again. He was acting like we would tell him he could have something but we would take it away from him right after. I then realized this might have been how he was living before and anger surged through me, but I kept it in. I didn't want to scare him any more than need be.

When the dreary events of the day ended on the news cast, I clicked off the TV and we started gathering wrappers and things for recycling. Max stiffened when I came towards his bed and got up himself to throw things out. Next I gave him a fresh toothbrush I had fished from my bag. He gave it a relieved look and went to the bathroom once again. He wasn't accustomed to new things but he definitely appreciated them. Who knew something like brushing your teeth with a clean toothbrush could make someone so happy. We took a lot for granted in this world I felt.

When he came back out he snuggled down into the covers of the bed he was in before and watched us as we got ready for bed. I decided to share with Nick tonight, knowing he would probably sneak over to Elena's and Clay's room anyway and that Max would probably freak out with me so near. "Good night, boys," I said once the lights were flicked off and we were all settled. Nick said a casual goodnight and flipped over onto his stomach, taking up the majority of the bed. He had been like that since he was a toddler. The smallest little boy taking up over half of a king sized bed.

"Night," Max whispered so softly I almost didn't catch it. I smiled and lay in bed watching some shadows flicker across the ceiling from the water on the bay. Eventually I glanced at Max to see he was still awake and fingering the silky covers, but he was struggling to keep his eyes open. I caught anxiety and worry from him, but it eventually faded as he drifted off, not able to keep on alert anymore. He was so used to sleeping on concrete and dirt hard floors he must have forgotten how a bed could feel and he was powerless to resist the softness and the comfort. Poor kid.

I drifted off shortly after and was only woken a few times by gasps or moans from Max. When I looked over at him in the dark I could tell it must be a bad dream but I let him sleep. I wasn't sure which was worse. Should I continue to let him have bad dreams or should I wake him and risk him terrified at a stranger touching him or speaking to him? He was used to the dreams at least and they didn't seem so bad right now. This continued until morning. A night of very little sleep for me.

When I came from the washroom the next day Max stood fully dressed in the clothes Nick provided that were still too big, jeans and a t-shirt paired with blue chucks. He was looking at the bay again. His hand was on the glass, he seemed mesmerized by the sight. He glanced at the balcony door latch a few times and I resisted the urge to tell him he could go if he wanted. I wanted to see how comfortable he was with us now or what he would figure out on his own.

I saw Nick look at him and open his mouth but I gestured for him to stop. Finally his finger lightly touched the door handle and he tensed, but when no one reprimanded him he curled his fingers around it and tensed once more. Again, nothing happened. Finally he pulled the door open and stepped onto the balcony. He then sent a look back to Nick and I who pretended to be deep in our work. With a small almost non-existent half smile he raced to the balcony edge and looked over, taking a deep breath and enjoying the air.

I smiled when he was out of sight. It was very nice to see the boy look anything but terrified. I hadn't been sure that he could before this. When he smiled he looked like any other child enjoying a trip to the ocean. "You think he might jump?" Nick whispered softly close to my ear and I shook my head but didn't explain. He was too far up and jumping meant suicide. I could see he had a hard life, but he was a fighter and it would not cross his mind to do this right now.

"Hey, Nicky...," Clay started to say as he came in the room a full minute later. He looked around and then towards the window growling. "What the…what is he doing out there...?" Clay growled and stalked to the door. It was not his usual menacing growl but seemed to be laced with some concern, maybe the boy was winning him over after all.

"Clayton," I warned, but he ignored me. Max turned and went wide eyed as the much bigger man stepped through the door and reached for him. He side stepped and scurried inside towards us scrambling onto the bed, positioning himself behind me. That must have meant he had some level of trust in me, I assumed which pleased me immensely. "He was just looking outside, Clay, he's a child, he's curious," I told the irrational blonde haired man.

"I'm not a child," Max cried from behind me, enraged he had been put into this category. To prove this he got up and stepped away from my protection and off the bed, crossing his arms. "I'm not afraid of you," he said. I mentally groaned. This couldn't go anyplace good.

"Oh," Clay said and half smiled with indulgence and none of his usual menace. A look of pure terror darted through Max's eyes before Clay stepped forward. Max leapt away from him and raced towards the door. He was nothing if not quick. I supposed he had to be being so small. The change in Clay amazed me though. Maybe he saw his own son in the boy. Having children had definitely changed the man's perspective.

"Max," I called, getting up, but he grabbed the handle and barrelled out a second before Clay reached the door. I followed quickly to see Max was in no danger of running away as Elena had been walking down the hallway and easily caught onto his arm, holding gently. He looked as if he didn't like her holding him but he seemed to like it more than when one of us did. Maybe he had a general fear of men then?

"Calm down," she instructed him. Max took some deep breaths and turned his gaze behind him, biting his lip. "Clay, leave him alone," Elena ordered. Max visibly relaxed. He must have been afraid she would order him to attack. Did this kid even realize he was a kid? Something inside me told me he had no clue that he was entitled to protection and love.

"We had him nice and calm before you came in storming down the walls, Clay," I admonished and walked towards Max, holding out my hand. He hesitated but as soon as Elena let him go he reached for me and I pulled him into an embrace. It was instinctive. I hadn't even known I would do it. He stayed there for a half second, relaxing and probably enjoying the first comforting touch he had had in a while, before he gasped and pulled back, backing against the wall. He looked as if he couldn't believe he had done that.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, biting his lip and looking like a kicked dog. I inwardly growled. It wasn't right. It just wasn't right.

"It's ok, I like to hug people. Just ask them," I grinned. Elena and Nick nodded and smiled, but Clay only crossed his arms and stared at Max. The kid looked as if he had done something terribly wrong and I was so tempted to just go and hug him again to prove he hadn't but I didn't. I knew I needed to be careful. This wasn't Nicky who acted up as a little boy and just needed a hug. This was a street kid who was more used to kicks than kisses. I had to remember that. I had to balance his skittishness with his obvious need for any kind of good attention.

"Why don't we get some food?" Elena said and we all nodded. I gestured for Max to go. He hesitated a second but complied, following Elena and Nick to the elevator. I caught Clay's shoulder before we got on and while the rest were distracted.

"Go a bit easier on him, Clayton, he's just a kid," I ordered. Technically he was of higher rank in the pack being the Alpha's second, since I retired from the job, but I was older and had helped raise him. He should be listening to me in this instance. Before he could say anything I strode into the elevator, leaving him no choice but to follow.


	2. Chapter 2 The Alpha's House

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

Ch. 2 The Alpha's House

Max POV

I was allowed to fill my plate with whatever food I wanted and I was so hungry, so not used to eating such nice things I wanted it all, but I didn't dare. It had to be a trick or something. Instead I took a roll and some fruit and just one piece of bacon. I hadn't had bacon in so long. I just couldn't resist one piece even if I would be punished for it.

I went back to the table after grabbing water—juice might be pushing it too far—and sat fingering the bills in my pocket. I would have to pay them back for this somehow and I didn't have much but maybe it would be enough if I was careful. I stared at the mounds of food they had on their plate and compared it to mine.

"You call that a meal?" Nick asked. I shrugged and took the bacon, taking little bits of it and sighing with pleasure. It was so much better than I ever remembered. Antonio suddenly got up and left, but I didn't turn my head to see where. I knew when a plate was set down in front of me with more food that I had ever eaten in my life, though. I licked my lips and looked over at him.

"You're not leaving until all of that is gone," he said and started in on his own meal. Nervously I eyed the food. I wanted it so badly but all this food cost so much. I fingered the money again in my pocket and finally took it out, shoving it across the table to Elena now. I knew she was the one in charge here.

"What's this for?" she asked, not touching it. I went crimson and looked at the floor, at my plate, at the table and anywhere but at her.

"I...it must cost a lot...I should pay...I need to earn my keep," I finally got out whisper quiet. If my parents had drilled anything into my head all my life, it was earning my keep. I heard a soft growl off to my left and jumped a bit, pushing back in my seat.

"You didn't have any money on you when we found you. Where did you get this?" Antonio asked suspicious. I whimpered slightly and tried to reply, but my mouth was so dry I couldn't. Seeing the fear in my eyes and with a touch from Elena, he calmed down a bit.

"First of all, hun, you don't need to give us money," _hun?_ "...and second of all, we won't tolerate stealing of any kind. That's how you got the money, right?" she asked and I nodded. Maybe she had lived this kind of life at some point in time too because I saw a bit of understanding in her eyes.

"But not from you guys, from some human down the hall. He looked rich anyway. I only did it so I could pay you back," I protested, but she shook her head. If she understood she definitely did not agree.

"The thought was nice, but you will never steal again and you will bring the money back to the human you stole it from and apologize," she ordered. I gulped. She wanted me to apologize to a human? I wasn't sure if I could do that.

"Eat up and then I'll take you upstairs," Antonio ordered. I looked over at him. He still look a little annoyed. I gulped but obediently dug into my food. "Go slowly, you'll make yourself sick," he said eventually when he had noticed me again and saw how fast I was eating. I nodded to this and tried to slow down but I couldn't. I had never been this full in so long. It felt so good to be full.

Once I was done eating, Antonio was as good as his word and he took me upstairs and made me show him the room where the human was staying. I was beyond confused at this point. Was I a prisoner or a kid to them? They seemed to think both and had no idea how to treat me. I had no idea how to act around them either. No one had ever been this nice to me without wanting something. Oh. There it was. They wanted something from me, but what did they want?

I knew what most people wanted from me, but last night, hell, in all the time I had been with them, no one made a move to hurt me in any way. The man walking behind me didn't even put a hand on my shoulder without letting me see what he was doing. I was free to back away or accept. He seemed hurt when I didn't accept for some reason which I didn't understand. Why did he even care about me when he thought I was a man eating mutt? None of this made the slightest bit of sense.

"This is it?" Antonio asked when I stopped outside a door. I nodded. He reached around me and knocked. I tensed, but he didn't do anything more than that. We heard rustling inside and finally the man opened the door. "Hello, sorry to bother you, but I'm Antonio Sorrentino and my son here, Max, seems to have taken something belonging to you," Antonio said. I tensed when he said I was his son. Something I wouldn't mind. That is being some nice guy's son, but it would never happen.

Antonio cleared his throat and I held out the money. "Sorry," I said quietly. The man eyed me and snatched the money back, crossing his arms and glaring. He looked at me as if I was a piece of garbage under his shoe and I felt like it too.

"You should learn to discipline your kid more. He's obviously just a sorry little shit for brains snob who thinks he can get away with anything. Good for nothing," he hissed and slammed the door so fast I backed up into Antonio. Instant tears sprang to my eyes. I was only trying to pay the pack back.

"Stupid moron," Antonio muttered. I didn't answer but turned and headed back to our room. I opened the door and stepped towards the washroom, trying to banish my tears, but I couldn't. They were not only tears of shame but of fear, uncertainty and stress. Nick stepped from the bathroom and I slipped past him quickly and went in, locking the door. I slid against it and pulled my knees against my chest, sobbing. I hadn't felt so worthless in such a long time. I was tough, I had to be, but suddenly having someone be kind to me was breaking me down. It was breaking down all the walls I had built because I wanted it so badly. I wanted kindness and acceptance so much it hurt. I wanted it so badly I hadn't even tried to escape yet, clinging to the hope that maybe this was it, maybe I could have the life I wanted. I am not sure I deserved it but I wanted it.

"What happened" Nick asked as I shook and cried. God, I felt like such a little baby. I was such a child just sitting there, crying and not being tough and strong like I was raised to be. What was wrong with me? No. I couldn't do this. I could not get as attached as I felt myself becoming to these people. I could not get hurt again. With determination I stood and went to the sink, splashing cold water on my face and ignoring the knock at the door.

Soon I would be gone from here and from them and their niceness or feigned niceness would only be a pleasant memory. When would I learn? Apparently my father was right. It took a good strong beating to get anything into my head. Another knock came at the door just as I unlocked it and strode out and bumped into Nick who had been knocking.

I easily steered around him, though, and found Antonio at the balcony door now looking out. Instead of looking at him, I sat on the bed and pushed myself back against the pillows. "Max, I'm sorry that man said those things to you. If I had known I would not have made you go over there. He's just a stupid loud mouthed coward, too scared to even face us head on when he insulted you," Antonio said, turning to me and walking to the bed. He sat on the edge and reached for my leg, but I jerked back, pulling them to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"Doesn't matter, when am I allowed to go?" I asked next. I was not prepared for the hurt that burst through the man's eyes, but he covered it very quickly. I looked at the bed spread instead, fingering it. What, did they expect to keep me like a freaking pet or something? No way. I'd rather be out in the real world and on my own than to be treated like...treated like what exactly? They hadn't beat me or forced me do much more than apologize to some human. They hadn't called me names or made me feel stupid, but I didn't trust it. I didn't trust that eventually they would start doing this. They would see how rotten I was and start.

"The Alpha wants to see you and then he will decide," Antonio told me. I nodded to this. Fine then, just fine. I would see the man and then hopefully he would allow me to leave.

"Good," I answered and looked towards the window now. I could tell he knew I was pushing him away, but I am not sure if he honestly cared or not. Judging by look in his eye he did care, but I had to pretend I didn't. To get through this I had to pretend the pack and this man were beneath my notice.

By that afternoon we were on the road again. Antonio and Nick had offered to bring me in their car, but Clay hesitated and Elena had to agree. Once they were out of sight and Elena was busy packing, Clay grabbed my shoulder and squeezed, reminding me of my place. "Don't make me regret this," he reminded but in a softer tone than before. It surprised me. I nodded as he turned me back around and pushed me to sit down on the clothes drying rack which was really just a small bench seat. I sat and looked at the carpet. Well, at least they weren't giving me food and compliments, making me feel bad for being cold towards them. That would only make detaching myself from them a lot harder.

I sat waiting until Elena pulled me up by the arm and guided me to the door and down the hallway. I heard Clay behind us carrying the bags and finally paying at the counter. I kept my eyes on my feet and got into the car when Elena opened the door. She waited for me to buckle and then shut the door, locking it. When Clay came, they had a split second conservation before they both got in. Clay drove and Elena sat in the passenger seat.

The drive was mostly silent and I let myself zone out. They had already asked me all the questions they were going to for now. They knew my name and beyond that it seemed sufficient. Their research would tell them my age and anything else they needed to know most likely.

I slumped on the seat and drifted in and out while they drove. I only woke when I felt someone shaking me. I immediately flinched away and jumped scared. I looked up to see Elena shaking my arm and trying to wake me Clay, who was standing behind her, rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm hauling me up and out. He did not caring if I was awake or asleep. I briefly wondered if he was this gruff with everyone or just mutts. He seemed little more on edge, a little meaner now that we seemed to be at someone's home.

"Come on," he said pushing me ahead of him. I almost stumbled but then caught myself as we walked. I looking up at the huge stone home and I was suddenly scared, I was sure I was meeting the Alpha. Clay guided me up the stairs and Elena opened the door. We walked inside and past Antonio and Nick. Antonio gave Clay a look and Nick tried to smile at me, but I looked away from both of men. Don't get attached, Max, remember that.

I was marched past them and into the study before I could see any more identifying features. Clay left me when we were past the threshold. I did not get the chance to get a look at this Alpha. I saw his feet moving towards me, leather loafers, and kept my eyes on the hardwood floor. When he was too close, when I felt his presence and power I stepped back and tripped falling to my knees and catching myself. My face reddened at the stupidity and I chastised myself. He crouched suddenly right in front of me but I kept my eyes downcast. It was never good to challenge the Alpha upon meeting him, especially when he decided your fate. In a lightning quick move he suddenly took my jaw in his hand and forced my head up. For a fleeting second I looked into eyes and then looked down establishing my submission to his authority right away.

"What's your name?" he asked softly. His voice was much softer than I anticipated but with much more authority. I hadn't heard that much power in a voice since I had lived with my father. It made me shiver just to think about it. I suddenly wondered why he was asking because I was sure he already knew.

"Max Logan, sir," I answered. I adding the sir in for good measure and hoped it would help my case. I didn't have much going for me right now but I had politeness and respect. It had been beaten into me, literally, since early childhood.

"Have you had your first change yet?" he asked next. This surprised me as a next question he would ask. Why did he want to know about my changing cycles? Didn't he want to know if I was a man eater?

"No, sir, I'm only sixteen," I answered, lied. He said nothing to this. I thought about telling him I had been itching and having pains lately. I had wondering if this meant the change was coming soon but thought better of it. If he was going to have me killed what would the point be?

"Look at me," he commanded after a few more seconds of silence. I met his gaze immediately looked into his dark eyes. I noticed a slight slant that might suggest Asian heritage. I also saw the Alpha wolf in the background full of authority and wisdom.

"Did you have anything to do with the man-eating or mutt killing?" he asked suddenly. This question didn't surprise me at all. It actually made me relax a bit now that we were back on the topic. It was a precarious topic to be sure though.

"No," I told him. I looked sincerely into his eyes and conveyed the truth I hoped. I had heard a good Alpha can always tell when someone is lying. Here's hoping this was true.

"Why was your scent there?" he asked next along the same lines as Elena's questions. I knew now he was trying to slip me up with telling one version to him and one to her in case I was lying. It was an easy to spot tactic and an easy trap to fall into.

I recited my story, the same one I told Clay, Elena, Antonio and Nick and told him I had nothing to do with it. He kept my gaze for a few moments before I looked away again submissive wondering if this is what he wanted. I wondered if he would give the order to end my life now. I felt a slight panic rise in me but I squished it down again. I had to keep my head here.

"You seem sincere enough. I will give you a second chance Max but if I find out you are lying we will speak again and there will be consequences," he said in a harder voice. I gulped and nodded forgetting he had my jaw which made the move awkward and impossible. He let me go suddenly and I looked up again as he spoke to me.

"One last question, how old are you?" he asked. I opened my mouth to tell him once again.

"Sixteen…," I maintained and looked up, big mistake. I looked away and answered once more in a whisper. "Fourteen, I just turned fourteen," I admitted. Clay swore in the background as if knowing I was younger than he suspected made his treatment of me worse.

"You are not to be left alone with anyone younger then yourself; an older pack member will be with you at all times. You will do as you're told, when you're told by whom you're told. If you stay under the pack protection you will contribute to the pack in any way I deem necessary, including running errands, training, studying and anything anyone wants you to do. You are a pack guest because you are a pup still and because I do not think you were directly involved," he stated. I nodded totally believing him as he gestured for Clay to pull me up.

I was suddenly so confused. Why wasn't he sending me away? I had been sure he would send me away once he confirmed I wasn't a threat to him. Why would he bother being nice to me? Maybe Antonio had told him something and he was keeping me around because of that? I wasn't sure but I was sure as hell confused.

On my feet now I saw him looking down on me, my small five feet frame not cutting it with his 6'1 stature. "When is that last time you ate?" the Alpha asked regarding my frame. I blushed; it wasn't always easy stealing food when you wanted to stay in the same town for more than a few days. The pack had fed me the few days I had been with them, though.

"At the hotel with the pack," I answered truthfully.

"And before that?" he asked, watching me as I rubbed my wrists absently anxious. I considered lying for a moment, but it's not like it was not obvious. I was definitely someone who ate very little even at the best of times.

"A few days before the pack...found me," I said telling the truth. The last time I ate, before the pack, was when I stole from the supermarket down the road and a vigilant employee caught me almost yanking me off my feet when he grabbed my coat sleeve. I hadn't gone back and I hadn't chanced anymore run-ins.

"While you're here you will take care of yourself," he ordered me. I found this odd but didn't question it. He was the Alpha and if he was asking me to do little more then take care of myself I was lucky. Damned lucky.

"Yes sir," I answered. I let my hands fall to my sides. Absently I grabbed one finger with my other hand and began picking away skin around the edge of my cuticle, a stress relief I was never aware of until the pain made me aware.

"Elena, would you take him to the dining room?" the Alpha asked softly. Elena nodded and took my arm gently this time like leading a kid. I supposed to the pack I was a kid but now that she knew I was sticking around she didn't seem to want to treat me like a recalcitrant mutt. This was a relief.

"Can I...am I allowed to ask a question?" I asked as she started to pull me away from the room. She stopped and looked back at the man who turned to regard me with his deep dark eyes.

"Of course," he answered giving me permission now. I knew I would have to wait for permission here for even the most trivial things. It was the werewolf hierarchy. It would be frustrating as hell, but as always I would do everything I could to survive.

"What's your ah, name...ah sir," I asked. I knew I should know this but I could only remember Elena and Clay's names because they were so famous in the werewolf world. Of course I remembered Antonio and Nick's names too, but only because I was with them for a while and I was on alert when I was with them. For the most part the Alpha kept out of sight and therefore out of mind which is the way the pack liked it.

"Jeremy," he answered simply and then turned back towards his desk. I nodded at this and let myself be led away by Elena out of the study. I took the opportunity to look around a bit at the house. The house was even bigger than it looked from the outside, like the Tardis. An old wooden staircase wound to the top floor and the same hardwood floor that was in the study was in the hallways and foyer here. A small wooden table pushed against the white wall on the opposite side of the staircase held an old looking vase and lots of unopened mail as well as a few sets of keys. We proceeded down the hallway and I gazed curiously at the pictures. Most were of two blonde haired kids but I also saw a few of the pack members I had met already.

The second door down the hallway led into the dining room. We walked in and the first thing I saw was Nick and Antonio standing there and talking around the dining table that was filled with delicious smelling food. My stomach grumbled and my mouth watered at the sight but I kept silent and still. I looked away from them and around the room. The long table was set up in here for at least twelve. It sat on top of an old looking oriental rug. A bench stood on one of the walls and a dark wooden hutch, filled with china and taking up almost a wall, stood on the opposite side. There were two painting of wolves, one in play and one in sleep on opposite walls.

"Max, you remember Nick and Antonio" Elena said. She let my arm go then. She must have known it was safe for me to be left with them. They were both much stronger and more experienced than me and I wasn't stupid enough to do anything in their presence.

"Mom," two little voices called before anyone said anything else. They startled me and I jumped a bit. I looked over to see two little kids no more than four or so years old run to Elena with huge grins plastered on their faces. She bent and picked them up hugging them and smiling. She seemed to transform into a totally different person. The girl kept in her embrace for a bit longer than the boy who wiggled out and stepped back still smiling.

"It's about time," the girl snorted as Elena set her on her feet. She had to be Elena and Clay's, she looked so much like them and the boy too. The girl seemed more like Clay when she crossed her arms and glared though.

"Shut up Kate, mom and dad have to work," the boy chastised in the tone and manner more befitting of an older child and not a little boy. He stood straight with authority in his eyes and nodded to Elena as if in an adult conspiracy.

"Don't tell me to shut up, Lo," Kate growled. The boy rolled his eyes and looked at his mother as if to say look what I have to deal with.

"Max, welcome to the pack's protection," Antonio said now pulling my attention back to them. They were the threats I needed to keep an eye on now. They may have been nice to me before, but I had to be careful. I nodded not quite sure if I felt the welcome yet and not sure if being welcomed by the pack was the best thing right now. It beat being killed by the pack though I supposed.

"Thank you, sir," I said politely. I was trying to establish that I knew I was younger and I knew Antonio needed respect. It was best to play it safe for now. Nick suddenly laughed a booming laugh startling me again. A wide grin spread his face naturally lighting up his brown eyes. I blushed from being so jumpy but no one commented on it.

"He isn't _sir_ , Max," Nick explained. He looked as if he was about to thump me on the back. I flinched and tensed, he stopped with his hand in the air. Finally he dropped it. His smile only left his face for a moment before it returned a bit more awkward this time but still amenable.

"Antonio is perfectly fine, just like before," Antonio said. He took up the same smile as his son. For a second I warmed and remembered how nice it felt when they were being so kind to me. Instantly I banished the thought, though. Be careful, Max. Please just be careful.

"Yes s...Antonio," I said. I stopped myself just in time from doing what he told me not to. Looking past the men I caught site of two younger guys entering the room. One had blonde hair and was a bit older looking like a surfer and the other a bit smaller and younger with dark hair and eyes. They caught site of me and looking surprised and curious they both headed over.

"Max, this is Reese and Noah," Nick introduced. Reese smiled at me and held out a hand. I looked down as I was bringing my hand to his and noticed he had two half fingers missing but I shook his hand anyway without comment. As soon as the shake was done he stuck that hand in a pocket seeming to be ashamed of it. Noah regarded me for a moment before nodding to me and smiling a bit. His dark eyes were a little suspicious of me, though, and I couldn't blame him, I was suspicious of him and the whole pack.

"Max is under pack protection for a bit," Nick told them. He didn't elaborate as to why or how, they both nodded looking me over for a moment before speaking. I looked away embarrassed. I hated being scrutinized.

"Cool, be nice to have another young guy around," Reese said. I looked at him oddly for a moment before I registered he wasn't talking funny he just had an accent, as Australian accent by the sounds of it. He looked me over then with his wolf's eyes and I shied away, giving him instant submission. I wasn't sure if this is what he wanted, but as an older member this is what I was supposed to do. When I looked up again, he was studying me with his arms crossed but he said nothing.

"He is closer to Noah's age," Elena called. I looked over at her and saw the kids on the floor in a full out rumble match. She pulled them apart and shook her head. Finally, with Kate crossing her arms and Logan looking smug they stared at me. I liked kids though these two seemed like a bit more than kids.

"Fourteen," I said. I turned back to the guys now. I hoped one of them was somewhat close to my age. I had never really had a chance to hang out with anyone my age before so it might be good or at least interesting. I wasn't sure Reese liked me, but Noah seemed to.

"Eighteen," Noah told me now which pleased me. If we got along it would be nice to have him around. I nodded to Noah's answer just as Logan and especially Kate exploded with questions about who I was and why I was here. Logan walked around me in a wide circle examining me while Kate cocked her head standing a bit further back and observed me like a wolf. Elena explained just as Jeremy and a beautiful red haired woman came into the room arm in arm. I stood rigid and waited for my next order from the Alpha of the pack.

"Let's eat," Jeremy called; everyone took their places as Clay walked into the room. The kids, I assumed twins raced to him now. Kate willing threw her arms around his neck while Logan accepted a little hair tussling. They both tried to speak over one another until Jeremy shushed them and told them to find their seats. I watched Clay closely, he had smiled at the children and seemed to indulge them. It was hard for me to see Clay the cold hearted killer and Clay the father as the same man.

I stood where Elena and the rest of the pack had left me waited to be told what to do before I made a move just in case. There must have been places everyone was assigned to sit at and I didn't want to mess with the hierarchy of the Alpha's house. Hierarchy is something every werewolf's brain is hard wired to understand and no werewolf benefits from messing with this whether mutt or pack.

I saw Reese and Noah take their places easily with ready smiles coming to their faces. They instantly grabbed for food and for a second I was jealous, but I shook it off. I wanted to be as privileged as they were but I couldn't help that. As if he felt my eyes on him Reese turned and watched me for a moment. Was it my imagination that the bigger wolf didn't like me? I wasn't sure. I looked away from his gaze again which wasn't really unfriendly or anything. His wolf was very dominant right now though and seemed to be telling mine to be careful.

"Max," Elena said seeing me standing there awkwardly. She gestured to a seat near the end of the table and between Noah and Reese. I nodded at her command and strode across the room. I sat where she indicated immediately. This seemed an appropriate place, between a strong pack member and a younger generation pack member who status was likely high above mine but still not high in the pack yet.

"Max, have you met everyone yet?" Elena asked. She started to pass around dishes as she spoke filled with potatoes, chicken, veggies and fruit. The pack members started swiping from them as soon as they got close enough. The best way to live to the full benefit of werewolf powers was to eat as healthy as possible and exercise as much as possible much like a human would to get the most benefit out of their lives.

"Not everyone," I answered politely. I immediately looked around the table again but looked away studying the hard wood pattern when I saw Clay studying me along with the twins. It might have been my imagination but it seemed his look held a warning that said don't you dare make a move. I was not planning on it. To do something with this many werewolves around would be suicide.

"Well, the kids are Logan and Kate, they're five, and Jeremy's girlfriend is Jaime," Elena introduced now. I looked at the kids I had just learned were twins but they weren't paying attention to me anymore having already caught onto the werewolf law of eating: eat what you have and eat fast or lose it. I swept my gaze from them to the beautiful red head Jaime.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am," I said softly. I dropped my gaze as soon as her eyes met mine. She was the Alpha's mate and therefore she had a high status in the pack. I needed to make a good impression on her by not challenging her.

"How well your parents must have taught you," she said. I chanced a glance up to see her smiling. If only she knew what my parents had taught me, it came nowhere close to manners and politeness, not by a long shot. No, that was something I had picked up after my father left and I found it easier to be a polite sweet young man to get what I wanted instead of the werewolf soldier fighter. He trained me from three to twelve and then he moved on leaving me behind but his lessons stayed imbedded in my head. "It's Jaime sweetie," she smiled. I nodded making sure to acknowledge her and her status as the Alpha's mate each time she took the time to speak to me or look at me.

I looked away from her sweeping my gaze across the table again and noticed he was watching me. I hoped I was doing what he wanted; I could hold his piercing gaze long and turned my head quickly hoping he would see I did not want a confrontation or to challenge him. I suddenly wondered how anyone ever had a conversation with him if no one could ever look at him for long periods of time.

"Alright," I answered. My plate now full. I had been concentrating so hard on my actions I didn't notice someone had already filled it with food because of the dishes Elena was passing around. I didn't touch it, though; I was starving at that point. I knew I had to wait for the Alpha to start out of respect and pack law. Jeremy in turn waited for Jaime to start and I then waited for all the older pack members to start before I began observing the correct manners for a werewolf household.

I ate what was provided, didn't ask for more and only answered direct questions. I had plenty of my own questions but I wasn't comfortable with asking them just in case that was considered stepping out of line or the answers to my questions were considered none of my business.

"There plenty if you want more hun," Jaime suddenly said. She was directly behind me, I had been so lost in thought I had neglected to notice her there. I jumped a bit angry with myself that I had not been tracking everyone's positions at all times. I kept my instant attack reaction under control by clutching the sides of my chair tightly. My eyes instantly zoomed to Jeremy to see if he had noticed. He wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention, maybe on purpose or maybe not.

"Yes, please and thank you," I answered her. I let go of the poor dining room chair which was about to get crushed under my fingers. She placed a bowl of potatoes, veggies and chicken in front of me and I politely filled my plate again and was thankful my stomach was filled for the first time in a long time. I ate slowly savouring the food this time and enjoying the wonderful treat.

"You promised we could have some ice cream after dinner," Kate suddenly called startling me again. I waited for my heart to stop beating hard before I focused on the table again and on the little girl. She baffled me; usually werewolves bore male children and if they didn't they left the female children to be raised by humans. A female child of a werewolf was essentially a human. Here they had two children, a boy and a girl, I wondered if this was the modern day way for a pack to do it. Bear children and you must keep whatever you got, it was interesting to think about.

"You did, at 3:08 PM," Logan said and dug out a note pad. He looked at it, nodded and then looked at Jeremy. I noticed that most of the pack gazed at them with fond smiles and indulgence. I looked up to make sure Jeremy was too. He was watching them with a contented expression. A twitch of his lips suggested an emotion I am assuming was a smile. I decided I would watch him when I could because he definitely was not a man who wore his emotions on his sleeve but in his eyes and his small gestures. I needed to learn everything I could about the man.

"I'll get it," Clay announced and smiled; this was still an odd side of him to see. I guess it is always odd to see anyone who you have heard a lot of bad things about being the opposite. It erased the picture you had of them in your mind. In this role he seemed like just another man doting on his children and not the ruthless pack enforcer out for blood that everyone outside the pack knew.

I looked down at the bowl of ice cream being passed my way by Noah but declined it with a polite "no thank you". Everyone has their weirdness, I not only don't like ice cream but I'm also lactose tolerant too. If you want to torture your children please make sure they are born being lactose tolerant, there really is no other way to do it. My declination was thankfully not noticed by the pack who ate and talked. I stayed mostly silent watching them and gauging their strengths and weaknesses. Some were obvious such as Antonio's strength, Noah's unpretentious nature and Reese's confidence but others I only caught glimpses of such as Elena's feral side, Nick's intelligence and Clay's flexibility.

"Clear your plates please," Elena told the children breaking into my reverie. I looked around now seeing everyone getting up and taking their dishes plus an extra item on the table to a room beyond the dining room. I got up and picked up my plate doing the same thing as them and picking up the empty potato dish as I walked by it.

The room beyond the dining room turned out to be the kitchen, a modest size with modern stainless steel features. I handed my dirty dishes to Jaime who thanked me and proceeded to put the plate, utensils and glass into a big dishwasher and the potato bowl into the soapy sink where Noah and Antonio stood washing and drying dishes.

"Thank you, Jaime, it was excellent," I said. I wanted to make sure to compliment her especially in the Alpha's presence. She beamed at me making her eyes light up and making her even more beautiful before going back to what she doing. I backed up now making sure not to bump into anyone and that my back was against a flat surface. In this case the fridge was my protection. Her smile was nice and warm and inviting, but I had to remember not to get close to anyone here. They were not my friends. I was in the enemies' camp after all.

I looked back to see Jeremy walk up behind her and for a split second he just looked at her, his lip twitching and his eyes sparkling. He was engrossed with her which showed when he interrupted her dish stacking to hug her from behind and whisper something in her ear. I quickly wondered how long they had been together and added it to my list of growing questions. I was also surprised he was being so emotional around me, an un-trusted mutt who just entered his house. I had heard pack Alphas were fierce and stone cold un-emotional but I had heard the info from my father so it probably was not the most reliable.

As I watched, another thought struck me, when was the last time I had seen someone be so gentle with a lover? On commercials in the TV stores I browsed in when I was cold and bored or in magazines I stole from stores maybe, but never in real life. In real life there was no such thing as real love, was there?


	3. Chapter 3 A Different Kind of Life

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

Ch. 3 A Different kind of Life

"Max," I suddenly heard directly beside me. I jumped a bit but again managed to repress my attack urge and turned to look at Nick waiting for instructions for the next activity. This had been my life for years, everything had a schedule, everything had a purpose and nothing you did was meant for leisure or anything close to what my father hated, entertainment. I saw it was different here; everyone strived to entertain the kids and let them play and be kids. I was glad every werewolf child did not have to grow up being a soldier.

"We don't have anything planned for the evening but I'm on watching you duty, so, come on," he said. He gestured for me to go ahead of him out of the kitchen; he gave directions to the room he wanted me to go to. I was nervous with him at my back but I knew he wouldn't let me walk behind him. That was just good werewolf sense; don't let an un-trusted party walk behind you no matter how many allies you have around you. I wondered what Nick did in his spare time as we walked and for that matter what all of them did for fun.

"I'm just planning on getting some work done tonight," he told me as we walked. I nodded to this because it seemed like a good idea, doing work was far more constructive then going to a bar or other entertainments pursued by people his age.

"Did I hear you say work?" An Australian accent sliced through the air. We turned the corner to what I assumed was a breakfast nook or sun room. Nick or someone seemed to have set up his lap top and some papers as well as coffee. I quickly did a side step to be out of the way of Reese since I wasn't sure where he was or what he was planning on doing.

"Yes, work, I do work you know," Nick growled. He reached over and grabbed Reese putting him into a headlock and giving him a noggie. Reese struggled but to no avail. This was odd werewolf behaviour but given what I had observed already I was not surprised. The pack seemed to defy normal werewolf behaviour and I wondered if that was normal for other packs in other countries or just for this one. They seemed to do things for fun and not just for training for a specific purpose which was odd for me.

"Ok, ok," Reese laughed and tried to pull away. Nick let him go with a kick in the ass and he jumped forward growling and laughing at the same time. I stuck tight to the wall which covered my back and far away from them with covered the seven foot radius that I liked to keep clear in front of me of all strangers and unwanted parties.

"You do work sometimes I guess," he chuckled. Nick scoffed and pushed Reese from the room gesturing for me to follow him to the small table with his computer. First, I half turned to make sure Reese wasn't sneaking up on me from behind. I saw only his back as he made his way down the hallway. I sighed with relief and turned back to Nick, doing as he asked.

He sat down at the head of the table where his stuff was and pulled out the next chair down from his gesturing for me to sit. I obeyed and folded my hands in my lap. I was nervous about being so close to him but I knew he wouldn't harm me unless ordered to or I was attacking him somehow.

The room itself was an open space with large windows overlooking the backyard and forested area of the property. The table here was only set up for six and so I assumed the whole pack did not stay here all the time. I looked back and noticed a sliding glass door leading to the area we had come from as well as a large painting of a wolves playing on the wall and some plants in the corner. The wolves seemed appropriate and I vaguely wondered who painted them before swinging my attention back to Nick in case I was wrong and did need to prepare for an attack. He started typing and bringing up web pages but I could only see half the computer so I concentrated on the lawn and woods watching and being quiet and still.

This was a lesson I knew well, my father hated loud, boisterous and generally annoying children and so he made me sit for hours on end still and quiet so I wouldn't bother him. I got lost in my thoughts as I usually did when I needed to be quiet and so I wasn't paying attention to Nick beyond making sure he was not moving until I felt a touch on my arm. I jumped and instantly grabbed the offending party twisting on contact without thinking, it was instinct to me now. Surprised at first Nick was caught off guard but was quickly on his feet. Grabbing my arm he twisted it behind my back to almost the breaking point making me let go just as quickly and cry out in pain.

"Sorry," I gasped as he twisted. He let go as soon as he knew it had been a mistake. He regarded me before sitting down again and motioning for me to do the same, my gut twisted as I sat and I avoided his gaze glaring at the table top and rubbing my sore arm. For all my training I had learned to survive and fight but when it came to having a friend or even mutual acquaintance I had no idea how to act. I banished the water from my eyes the instant it came. If he was going to get back at me, tears would be more incentive to do it. He would think I was weak. I wouldn't let him.

"I startled you," Nick said. I nodded staring at the oak table top and concentrating on the wood pattern. I calmed myself down and tried desperately not to give into the fight response my body was sure was the right reaction but my brain knew it wasn't.

"Look at me for a minute," Nick ordered next. I immediately obeyed meeting his brown eyes. I heard soft footsteps directly behind me at the same time and calculated the person was five steps back and two steps to the right. I resisted the impulse to look though and cover all my bases so I wouldn't be disobeying Nick's orders. It physically hurt not to do it, I felt I was shaking a bit and I had to suppress my growl.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault," he began. I wanted to shake my head but I was taught never to interrupt someone because it often earned you a dust buster. I felt the power he had and so I knew any smack from him would send me reeling.

"I'll try not to startle you again," he added and I nodded at this giving him the benefit of the doubt. He might try but I would most definitely be startled again sometime by someone being so tense and jumpy around them all the time. "Is your arm ok? Do you want Jeremy to look at it?" he asked. He reached for me at the same time but I pushed back shaking my head. No, I would never willingly have someone look at an injury. I would rather tough it out. He stopped reaching for me when he saw I was backing away from him.

I leaned forward again when he pulled back with a frown. "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to attack a pack member," I told him. I wanted to make it clear my intention was not to have Clay kill me slowly for such an offense. Nick shrugged then and looked beyond me to the patio door way and again I resisted the urge to look behind me. I settled for balling my hands into fist to release some tension.

"Everything ok," I heard Antonio's voice now. He walked further in and I tracked his footsteps to behind my chair, exactly one foot behind if I was tracking correctly. I noticed Nick exchanging a look with his father and as extremely nervous as I was about having a stranger behind me I knew the best tactical manoeuvre was to sit and wait this out. The only sign I gave of agitation was my clenched fist. After a minute of near silent communication Antonio left and I relaxed. Nick turned back to me and managed a weary and possibly unsure smile. It was awkward and neither of us knew how to act in this situation.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to help me," he said next trying to break some of the tension. I nodded willing to do whatever any of them wanted of me just like Jeremy had ordered. He turned his laptop around so I could see the screen. At first I saw a mishmash of colours and then a design came into focus. Confused I looked back at him not understanding what he wanted from me or of what benefit this could be to either of us.

"I do graphic design for my dad's company, well it's the family company," he shrugged. I understood immediately, obligation and working in the family business. This was usual with werewolf families because pack ties and family ties were very important. If a family had a family business they expected their son's to go into the business no questions asked or complaints given. My father expected me to go into his business which wasn't really a business just a lot of stealing and some vandalising. That was the plan until he left. I am not sure what the plan was now or if there was a plan now.

"I was just going to get your opinion," he told me seeing that I was confused. He looking back at the screen again now mulling over the design I supposed.

"I don't know anything about graphic design or computers," I told him. He shrugged to this. I had never used a computer in my life. My father never had one and he didn't see the sense in them so neither did I. Plus; they seemed a bit overwhelming to me, all that information just out there. It was odd. I knew to get by I would need to use one someday but now was not that day.

"Just tell me what you think," he encouraged. Again I heard someone come up behind me and had to fight with myself to relax and to combat the feeling of a threat. This was made a bit harder by the laughing and shrieking children in the background; their loud noises instantly distracted me and put me on edge. I forced myself to look back at the screen and concentrate on Nick's order. I made a judgement call about the best way to get out of this situation where I was uncomfortable giving my opinion to a high ranking pack member.

"It looks good. Nice," I shrugged. He nodded at this but seemed to be waiting for more. I honestly had no idea what to say to him or how to go about saying it for that matter.

"What about the colour? Too light, too dark?" he asked next. He shifted his attention back to me encouraging me to speak to him or ordering me maybe? I wasn't sure I knew the difference honestly.

"Um, maybe a bit too dark," I shrugged. I tried to come up with something insightful to say that didn't make me look like a complete moron. Looking like a moron should have been my last concern here but being a teenage boy it was near the top of my priority list. "Maybe...," I started to say but stopped. Opinions were never encouraged when I was growing up so I reframed actually surprised I even had the courage to try. Opinions in my home were met with snide remarks, putdowns or the famous smack to the back of the head, dust busters as I called them.

"Go on," he encouraged. This surprised me and after realizing it showed in my expression I took a breath and tried to concentrate of keeping my reactions hidden. To survive anywhere one must keep their reactions hidden and their emotions to themselves thereby keeping their thoughts to them self and having the advantage in an attack. I shook myself mentally trying to get out of the war mode I had been in for most of my life.

"I...well maybe if you made the logo a bit darker but the background a bit lighter it would be a bit more...eye catching I guess," I shrugged. I hoped this was what he wanted. I had spent a lot of time on my own and on the run and therefore I studied a lot of signs and advertisements so maybe my acceptable answer came from there.

Nick pulled the laptop back from me and for a second I was afraid I had offended him and was about to start apologizing but then he smiled. Confused I looked at him wondering what was going on. "Bingo, you have a good eye kid," he told me now and smiled over at me. I sat for a few moments and thought about this, this was what I had come to believe was called a compliment. Something that made you feel slightly warmer inside. It felt odd but good. Odd because Nick was a stranger to me and good because I felt as if I had done something right and this was always a good feeling.

"Thanks," I finally said remembering the proper protocol. He nodded and went back to typing now. I suddenly remembered the person behind me and went rigid again wondering if I should look or not.

"Max," I heard now. I jumped slightly but kept my reaction under control by clenching my fist and swallowing my expression. He had moved a foot while I had been concentrating on Nick. I would need to remember to split my attention when two or more people were in the room to cover all my bases.

"Yes," I answered. I turned slightly so I could see the speaker. I tried not to be as rude as I wanted to be to the speaker for making me jump yet again but honestly this was my fault and not his.

"We got a movie on Netflix, do you want to watch?" Noah asked. I looked at Nick who was deep into his work not paying attention to us and waited for an answer from him. Maybe he wanted me to stay or maybe he thought Noah couldn't handle me or some kind of logic like this. When Nick didn't speak I decided to speak up to end the stretching silence.

"If it's ok with Nick," I told Noah now. Noah seemed nice enough but I wasn't used to being around boys my own age. I had grown up in an adult world and didn't even meet another kid my age until I was twelve and that kid incidentally was my father's enemy's son. I had liked him but he hadn't lasted long no matter how much I protested to my father.

"Oh, yeah go ahead," Nick said absentmindedly waving his hand. I got up from the table and proceeded to follow him through the house and the hallway towards the living room. This was nothing more than a distraction. I couldn't get attached to this boy, even if I found I could like him or even Reese.

"You guys going to bed?" Noah asked as we passed Elena and Clay with their children in pyjamas. I began to feel sorry for them but as grumpy as the two kids looked, both under Clay's arms; they seemed safe enough. Kate kicked to no avail and Logan was still but had his arms crossed looking mutinous. I constantly had nightmares as a kid and now and although I had learned to bite the pillow instead of making too much noise they still haunted me most nights. I was suddenly scared of what might happen tonight but whatever would happen I couldn't do anything about it.

"Sleeping is essential for function…," Logan answered still not looking happy about it.

"But it still sucks," Kate hollered and redoubled her efforts to get away. Noah chuckled and bid them goodnight before we moved on. To me they did not seem like little kids, there was something much different about them.

I followed Noah into the TV room and sat close to Reese on the sleek black leather couch when he gestured. I observed, as Noah got up to fiddle with the laptop and bring up the Netflix thing he talked about, that it was just the three of us watching. That made me a bit more comfortable as I would only have to watch for two people and not more. This pack was big and there were so many people around.

"I'm leaving in 30 minutes to go to go finish some homework," Reese told Noah. Noah nodded on his way back to his seat, an arm chair close to the couch but blocking the door. I looked around me and noticed Reese was placed on the other end blocking the other exit. It was strategic and it didn't surprise me one bit. The two laughed and teased one another like they had been brothers for a life time though I wasn't sure I understood half of what they said. No matter, I could not let myself get close to them. This was temporary and I would be on my own soon enough. I just hoped I didn't get used to the comforts here before that happened.

The movie was something about aliens. I didn't pay much attention my eyes kept darting to the windows, the doorways and around looking for the exits and calculating. I had never been able to enjoy anything without a complete sweep of the exits and strategies to get to them. I wasn't planning on escaping but it was always good to figure out and plan these things, plus it's automatic now. I often have a clean sweep of each room before I even realize what I am doing. On the other hand, maybe I should just run away from them? But would that make me look even guiltier? It didn't matter. I needed to try I felt. I should find a way out.

"Did you like it?" Noah finally asked startling me when it was over. I jumped a bit and looked towards the screen only now noticing the movie was done and the credits were rolling. Reese had left over an hour ago and I saw Nick had followed him down the hall.

"Yeah, it was ok," I answered him. I struggled to remember the plots, characters or anything. Noah chuckled and shut off the TV shaking his head at me.

"Well I'm heading to bed," Noah told me. I assume this meant I was to follow him and so I did. Unlike Nick, Noah didn't seem to mind having me at his back but maybe he wasn't trained as well yet. I saw I had an ideal opportunity to escape now but I didn't. I knew Noah would alert everyone and I would be caught and maybe killed right away. I would instead wait for my opportunity to run. The perfect time. It would happen eventually.

I followed him upstairs and watched him turning off lights as we went since almost everyone else seemed to be in bed. We walked to one of the last rooms down the hall as Noah pointed out where everyone was sleeping. I am assuming to give me a bit of a warning about trying anything but maybe I was seeing too much into it. First came the room Elena and Clay were in and I guess Nick bunked with them when he was here. Next was Jeremy and Jaime's room and then Logan's room right beside Kate's and lastly he guided me into the last room. We entered and I saw Antonio was sitting up in bed reading. He smiled as we came in and setting down the book he gave us his full attention.

"Good movie, boys?" he asked. Noah shrugged and went to a bag grabbing some clothing and riffling through the items. I stood there awkwardly waiting for instruction and trying to figure out what to do.

"Max, I put a toothbrush on the sink for you and some fresh clothes as well," Antonio informed me. This told me I was to go to the washroom and brush my teeth, change and get back out here.

"Thank you, but may I take a shower as well?" I asked. I hadn't showered since yesterday and really wanted one.

"Of course, just don't be too long," he said. I nodded and stepping across the floor and into the bathroom closing the door lightly behind me. The bathroom was medium sized with a small diagonal window only the twins could fit through. I dismissed this as an escape route immediately. I showered in minutes and changed into the provided clothes, a too big t-shirt and pair of boxers. I brushed my teeth finishing just as I heard Antonio hiss something to Noah but I didn't catch the conversation and they had stopped talking by the time I came out. I had folded my old clothes neatly and carried them with me looking for a place to put them.

"Just set them on the dresser Max," Antonio told me sensing what I needed. I nodded and set them where he told me and then proceeded to look around the room to figure out the sleeping arrangements. I saw an air mattress on the floor and the queen sized bed Antonio was laying in but nothing else. I assumed I would be sleeping on the air mattress or the floor. I was a mutt after all and the pack would get the better things.

"Over here," Antonio said. He patted the mattress beside him. I looked over at him now questioningly. "Noah and Reese are sharing the air mattress tonight," he informed. I nodded not quite understanding but accepting nonetheless.

I looked around the room as I walked over; it was a normal guest room with dressers on one wall and two big windows looking over the front yard. I crawled onto the bed and got under the covers on the left side squirming to the edge of the bed and laying back looking at the ceiling.

"I don't bite you know, well, not all that often," Antonio said startling me. I looked over seeing lots of room between us and blushed, moving over a bit. He chuckled and held up his book again, reading it and waiting for Noah to get settled. I once again studied the room judging that the bed was twenty feet from the door and the air mattress was strategically place only ten feet from the door but right at the edge of the bottom of the bed going to the far wall so the only way to leave was to climb over Antonio or the guys. Again, I was not planning on escaping but this was an automatic response. Finally Noah was done in the washroom and Antonio turned off the lights setting aside his book.

"Max," he suddenly said through the semi darkness. I turned to look at him giving him my full attention. He had turned on his side facing me, I just now noticed he had no shirt and also realized why he was put in charge of me. He had a lot more muscle then I had guessed upon first seeing him and lots of battle scars which meant he was not one to reckon with.

"If you need to get up in the night for anything wake me up," he ordered and I nodded. I knew I was perfectly capable of doing things without adult supervision but I also knew around here I might not be allowed to do anything without some kind of supervision.

"Ok," I answered. I turned my back towards him so I was facing the window. I tried to calm down enough to sleep but I hated having a stranger at my back. I desperately wanted to turn around to see if Antonio was watching me and waiting for me to fall asleep before he did, it certainly felt like he was. Finally I got the tension out of my body and was able to relax enough to sleep a bit a few hours later.

I fell into blackness and hit the bottom hard. I looked around and was confused at where I was. Suddenly I saw a shadow towering over me and laughing. I scrambled back looking around for exits, weapons anything. Nothing was in sight, the laughing became clearer and I gasped as my father's voice boomed over the darkness. I scrambled back and hit the wall as my father's fist swung. Suddenly I was falling confused and in the middle of the forest. I started running my paws thumping the ground as I ran, yips and howling sounded behind me. Abruptly my father in wolf form swung in front of me and as I slid into him he bit my neck ripping flesh and bones. I howled that turned into a scream I muffled into my pillow sweating and fearful. I breathed hard trying to calm myself before anyone heard or saw and felt a movement beside me. Antonio stirred. I froze trying to calm myself and get rid of the scent of fear I knew was wafting off my body.

I was just slipping into sleep again when suddenly in the dark something touched me, I heard my name and the fear clenched my stomach. This was it. The moment I had been dreading. I sat bolt upright looking at Antonio who had a gentle hand on my arm. It triggered every alarm inside me and I yelped and moved back falling off the bed and hitting the floor hard with a groan.

Unexpectedly the room light switched on and I blinked, squinting, still looking at the bottom of the bed and mattress. "Max," Antonio said again. I sat up and squinted, looking over and saw he was on the other side of the room. He seemed confused and angry, had I made him mad? The thought terrified me all over again and I had to breathe in and out again to get a hold of myself.

"I'm sorry," I said again, trembling. What would happen now? I saw his nostrils flare as he sniffed, giving me a look. He pulled in the fear wafting off me from the lingering nightmare and I am sure throughout the room. I stiffened. What would he do? Would this be the moment where he showed his wolf side?

"Come here," he said lowly. I gulped. I heard the air mattress squeak then, looking over I saw Reese, back from wherever he was blinking at us with a confused expression on his face from his own bed. Noah was still fast asleep and mumbling something about pizza, that's a werewolf for you, hungry awake and asleep.

I looked back down to the sheets on the bed to avoid Antonio's gaze and saw the sheets and blankets on Antonio's side were perfectly neat while mine were twisted, half off and damp indicating I had been having a rough night. I cursed in my head but said nothing out loud.

"Now," Antonio whispered, referring to his last order as he turned to the door. I slowly stood, crawled across the bed and got off on his side so I wouldn't disturb Noah. I resisting the urge to lie back down on Antonio's side and go back to sleep. I assumed since Antonio was out of bed he wouldn't be letting me lay back down anytime soon though.

"Tonio," Reese asked, sitting up further now and rubbing his eyes. He looked around, trying for alert but only managing confused and weary. The circles under his eyes told me he hadn't been asleep for very long.

"Go back to sleep," Tonio whispered close to his ear. Reese looked around confused at finding Antonio's face and then seemed to be even more confused as to how it got there. It was quite funny, but I didn't dare laugh. "Everything is fine," he assured. He patted Reese on the shoulder before turning to me again. Reese nodded at this and laid back down anyway watching us go and having complete trust in Antonio.

I stepped onto the blue carpet following Antonio and felt it squish into my toes as I walked from the room. I crossed the threshold into the hall and he shut the door behind me gesturing for me to go ahead of him, I did albeit slowly. When I heard him stop I looked back and noticed he stood outside Jeremy's door briefly but then shook his head and continued on. I walked silently down the stairs. "Kitchen," he said. I nodded without turning. Once we were in Antonio flicked on the overhead light and I stood rigidly by the island counter waiting for my next order. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if he ordered me to drop and give him ten.

"Come here," he said. His voice was a bit louder now that we weren't near any sleeping quarters. I came closer but stopped a few feet from him looking at the floor and studying the beautiful blue marble tiles refusing to meet his demanding gaze. To be honest this man scared the crap out of me. Most men did but he was so strong and experienced it terrified me.

"No one here ever hurt you and no one will ever touch you without your consent or demand you do anything you're not comfortable with, got it?" he finally asked after a stretch of silence. I stiffened automatically at hearing his voice, I tried to un-tense before he realized but couldn't quite manage the action. I am sure he noticed and catalogued my body language as he studied me. "Answer me, kid" he told me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. I was confused and I thought…," I answered and trailed off. I kept my gaze focused on the blue cerulean coloured tiles, at least I thought that was the shade but I wasn't sure. I had never been good with different colours and art but preferred to stick to its blue or green or red.

Antonio's face paled and he shook his head. "Never kid, never," he said when he comprehended. When I looked into his eyes they filled with turmoil and I knew he felt sorry for me. That was ok. We stood facing one another for a few more moments before he told me to sit down.

We sat in silence once he told me to sit. Antonio made tea and told me it would help me sleep. I sipped wincing when it burned my tongue and went slower. When I was half done I noticed how sleepy I had become and tried to stiffen but I was too relaxed.

Antonio came at me slowly now and took my arm helping me from the room and up the stairs. My legs started to turn too led as we walked up the stairs and I stumbled a bit. Antonio seemed ever patient and helped me along until we got to our room not pushing me or throwing me against walls like I assumed he would. He let me crawl into bed first; I barely got the covers over me before I fell asleep again more relaxed then I had been in a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4 Possibly a Bad Idea?

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

Ch. 4 Possibly a Bad Idea?

I awoke feeling rested and extremely happy when I realized I didn't have a dream for the first time since I was six but my thoughts were broken by sudden whispering. I opened one eye to see Logan had some kind of a sketch book and seemed to be taking notes on my behaviour or notes on something while Kate flitted around looking into bags and drawers. When Logan saw me he grinned and wrote something else down. Was I some kind of science experiment?

"Logan, Kate," Elena's voice called. I froze as the kids shushed one another and tried to be quiet. No matter how quiet they were their mother would always hear them though. I heard the door open and tensed. What would my punishment be for having broken the Alpha's law so quickly after I got here?

"We're going to paint ancient symbols on your face, see is you react with any of them," Logan informed me. I said nothing as I looked at them, too scared to move. What was the ancient symbol for so dead? So very dead?

"Logan and Kate, you know you're not supposed to be in here and you're not supposed to get into other people's things," Clay scolded suddenly. I jumped a little at the voice, expecting Elena but froze quick enough. Logan sighed and shook his head and Kate just rolled her eyes but grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"Dad," Kate groaned and set a hand on her hip. She looked more like a teenager than I felt right then. They turned towards him and with a nod to each other dropped their things and tackled him. Logan held onto his legs for dear life and Kate pretended to gnaw on his arm. The man turned and shook lighter to get them off walking out zombie style while they clung to him chewing. I breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone. I had survived my latest encounter with Clayton Danvers.

I lay back sighing and stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what to do and almost decided on just getting up and finding someone, other than Clay, when the door flew open causing me to jump and tense in a sitting fighting position. Noah gave me a weird look which was not a surprise. It was also not a surprise he was my jailer for the day.

As I got ready and Noah talked, something I had a feeling he was doing because he thought he should, I learned there was a pack meeting going on presently. "You can't attend?" I asked as we walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. I was wearing Noah's borrowed clothes which were still too big for me and caused me to pluck at the t-shirt to pull it out and the pants to pull them up, the shirt, Noah explained was from his school _St. George Private Academy_.

"I can go but…," he trailed off as he took a saran wrapped plate from the fridge putting it in the microwave for me. I blushed a little as I got his meaning. He had to babysit me so he couldn't go. I felt even worse but it wasn't my decision honestly.

We sat on the back porch steps after lunch watching Jamie and the kids run around on the grass squealing, Kate, and putting up with it, Logan, as they pretended to avoid a water sprinkler, but secretly they must have enjoyed it as the day seemed to be getting hot. Every time Logan stopped to make an observation Kate splashed him with water and pulled him back in. He may not be as young as a kid his age but he was still a kid. He liked to get revenge on his sister. Bugs started chattering in the air as the heat started rising higher by the minute. I kind of wished I was in the sprinkler.

"They're interesting," I told Noah, he nodded, watching them play seemingly with a mixture of attentive older brother and envious friend. Although he watched them I noticed he didn't go near them. Maybe he wasn't comfortable around little kids.

I briefly wondered if Noah's childhood was like theirs and also wondered if my childhood had been the same as the twins how different I would be, but I shrugged off the thought. My childhood wasn't the same as the twins and no amount of wishful thinking would make it so.

"Yeah, and their damned lucky too, Alpha granddad, beta father and only woman werewolf mother who will be Alpha soon," he told me. I nodded, drinking in this information to store away for later. The part about the female Alpha elect surprised me but as soon as he said it, it made sense to me. Elena was young, authoritative, decisive and not driven by emotions as much as most people. She would be the best choice out of the pack honestly and even I saw this. Clay would make everyone run for cover and start arming themselves for the apocalypse, Antonio seemed like he would make a good Alpha but he was as old as Jeremy I guessed, not that Jeremy or Antonio looked old but I knew they were older than the rest, Nick didn't seem to care about being Alpha, Reese and Noah were still too young and inexperienced for that kind of responsibility and the only other pack members I had heard of and not met, Karl and Morgan, seemed to have their own lives elsewhere.

"Luckier than you?" I asked. He shrugged and didn't say a word to this and I understood, talking about ones past required a certain level of kinship that we didn't have yet. I wouldn't talk about my past to him either honestly.

"Come on, let's at least get some practice while we're out here," Noah said. He gestured for me to follow him. We walked onto the grass and he stopped, facing me. I backed up a bit as he raised his fist and got into perfect fighting form. I gave him a look but didn't say anything as he stood there waiting for me to make a move I supposed. "Let's spare," he explained. I watched him momentarily confused; sparring was for pack brothers or friends. Were we at that level of trust yet?

"We're going to train?" I asked he nodded his head, pointing to a spot near him. I strode forward like he had instructed, waiting for my next order and wondered if this was a good idea.

Noah smiled as he came at me, I ducked and let him swing catching his hand and pushing him back. He came at me again with the same move and I did the same thing. Still smiling he got wise and adapted, coming at me and feigning a punch, but he kicked at the last second, I tried to flip him by catching his leg and we both went down tumbling into the grass. He growled as he quickly rolled onto me, pinning my arms above me head. I growled back fully into the fight now and kicked up though it did nothing. He laughed and got up backing off and then running straight for me when I was up. I ducked out of the way and let him pass but he turned and caught me twisting my arm around and forcing me to the ground. Lastly he put an arm around my neck but didn't apply any pressure.

I froze and closed my eyes reminding myself it was Noah and not to panic. It was not my father. He would not hurt me. It was still a relief when he let go though. We spent the next hour fighting and I spent an increasing amount of time on the ground bruised and battered while Noah grinned and gloated. I didn't think he meant to but I was becoming more and more annoyed with each blow. I was too small to really hurt Noah though I knew I had good technique. Against an opponent my own size I could kick ass but not on someone bigger.

The twins and Jaime had gone inside some time ago though there was a time where they cheered for Noah on the sideline giving him advice and ranking us both. In their eyes I failed miserably. After another knock down where I landed on my back hard and lay there panting, and in pain, and Noah stood over me with a grin, I lost it. I should have kept my temper. That's what I told them later but I had a short fuse.

Noah reached down to help me up and I accepted his helping hand waiting until I was halfway up and had my feet under me to kick him in the most sensitive spot. It was a cheap shot. It was almost like pulling a weapon in a fight, I knew it was dirty but I was so angry my emotions were overtaking my logic.

Noah made a noise like a gasp of pain and went down holding his crotch. I backed up instantly surprised I had done this. Terrified I had done this. My instincts took over and I ran, again my emotions and not thinking clearly. If I had been I may not have run anyway thinking they would kill me for this. I had hurt a pack member. I was dead.

One thing about being small was that it made me quick. I was at the edge of woods in moments. All was silent behind me so I am not sure anyone saw what happened. I did hear them eventually though, after running for ten minutes I thought I heard Antonio far behind me. I had too good of a head start.

"Max, come on, no one's going to hurt you." I didn't care. He might say no one would hurt me, but Clay definitely didn't want to cuddle and hug me. That was for sure. When I was deep into the woods I zigzagged to throw them off but I still heard them running. I knew running would be my one advantage. For some reason I had always been just a little bit faster than everyone and while it might not be a great super power, it was good enough for me.

Soon I heard their footsteps slow and their voices stop trying to persuade me to come back, but that only made me speed up. I had to find civilization or a really big tree. Maybe I could shimmy up it and see where the nearest town was. _And what are you going to do then, Max? You're a kid so they'll take you and put you in foster care or something._ Someone had tried that once, but I would rather do it on my own than live in the human world like that. That nagging voice in my head seemed to hate me for some reason.

Finally, when I thought it was safe enough, I stopped and took a breath with both hands on my knees. Nothing moved around me. Once I could breathe again I stopped to listen for water of some kind but didn't hear any. Oh, well. I could survive three days without it and hopefully by that time I would find civilization. I trudged on, getting a bit cold from the darkening forest. The sun was setting and soon I would be chilled to the bone. Was I even going in the right direction for civilization? I wasn't sure. I should have consulted a map but running was really a split second decision. It was either that or let them kill me anyway.

I held my arms close to my body, wondering what time it was and how long I had been running. This part of the woods was much colder. How the hell did I not use my wits and plan ahead for this? I continued walking unaware of the trees becoming thicker around me and the sudden buzzing noise I heard up ahead. I looked from my view of the forest floor to see a tall electric fence droning with life. Cautiously I stepped as close as I dared. It certainly sounded as if it were on. To test my theory I grabbed a thick leaf and touched the wire receiving a slight shock. Yup. It was on. Whether this was for my benefit or they usually kept it on. I wasn't sure. It made sense to me for them to have an electrified fence anyway. This was the pack and the Alpha's house so they had to be cautious.

I sat then, trying to decide what to do. I couldn't go through it or I would be a very fried werewolf and I assumed digging under it was impossible, but could I go over it? I looked up to see there were some branches hanging over it, but they were pretty thin. I would have to inch onto them and jump to another tree on the other side of the fence. It was not a guarantee I could catch another tree limb or that I could sail over the twenty foot high electrified monstrosity.

As I sat and thought I heard a sound so close it froze my blood. A howl. Of course they had changed into werewolves to chase me. My only thought was to get off the ground. If they were going to eat me, I wouldn't make it easy. I looked around and quickly found a sturdy tree. I am not quite sure what kind it was but I didn't care. I chose it because it was tall and had lots of sturdy branches. I knew my weight was quite slight and they didn't need to be thick to hold me, but I would rather be safe than sorry.

I started climbing, scratching my unprotected arms face and adding to the injuries Noah gave me. My only thought was to get high enough so they couldn't reach me. I climbed until I was exhausted and had reached branches I wasn't even sure would hold me. Finally I settled onto one I thought might take my weight and leaned back against the trunk, looking down at the ground. No sign of the wolves yet, but they should be here soon.

I laid my head back, abruptly very tired. I was just starting to drift off when I heard the first snort. I cracked my eyes open and looked down swearing. I had half a hope they would not find me. One very big and dark brown wolf sniffed and looking around the tree trunk. He walked to where I had sat and sniffed once more and then over to the fence, looking at it and cocking his head. He then came back and sniffed until he was at the base of the tree and looked up. I caught large deep brown eyes and knew it was either Nick or Antonio. He cocked his head again, looking into the branches as I tried to stay still. He was just about to turn away when the edge of Noah's borrowed show slipped on a mossy part and fell. I gasped and grabbed the tree branch beneath me to balance which caught his attention.

He let out a chuff and gave me a narrow eyed look before he turned and howled. Great. Couldn't let me go could you, Antonio? What was his weird obsession with me anyway? This guy was a bit off if you asked me. He already had a son and other pack kids to obsess over, so why was he so interested in me?

I let these thoughts drift through my mind as I watched four more wolves join Antonio. Another dark brown one with brown eyes must have been Nick. Then the three remaining were various shades of blonde with different blue eyes. I could tell Clay by his impatience as he assaulted the tree with his claws, growling up at me. _Yeah, that's really going to get me to come down_. I thought the smaller one was Elena. Especially when she just sat on her haunches and stared at me in the tree like she was thinking. The other blonde, Reese, paced over to Antonio and sat beside him. Eventually he lay down and started licking a bur from his fur like he was bored and waiting for orders.

Finally another one lopped from the woods. He was small and brown haired with greenish golden eyes. Noah. He must have recovered then though it had been hours ago and maybe I hadn't kicked him that hard. He came over to Reese and immediately sniffed his flank and then attacked, wanting to play. Reese nipped at his neck and stood, bowling the smaller wolf over. Neither of them seemed too concerned about me which was good. It might be time to figure out if I could get across the branch and to the other side of the fence, though.

Suddenly, as if Antonio and Nick had heard a silent cue, both wolves took off. Nick followed a minute after his father because he had been play fighting with Reese and Noah but eventually he stood and shot off. _Now what were they doing?_ Elena finally laid down, just staring into the branches, and Clay came over sniffing her side and nudging her head. _Doesn't matter what they're doing, Max, get out of here_.

I looked ahead of me and up, seeing the one branch that was closest to the fence. As I once again started to climb, I saw Antonio and Nick come back, but both were human now and both only dressed in jeans. I must have been going slower than I thought because I was sure no one could change that fast. They looked up at the tree top and at me. Antonio whispered something to Nick who nodded. "Come on down, Max. There's nowhere to go and you'll only end up hurting yourself," Nick called. I didn't take my eyes off Antonio, though, who had walked forward and was prowling around the base of the tree.

Suddenly he grabbed a limb above his head and swung himself up. I watched as his muscles bunched and he effortlessly began to climb. When I ignored Nick, he followed his father and proved that while he was a bit clumsier at this they were both better than me. Quickly Antonio was gaining on me. I pulled myself onto my chosen branch and started to inch out. Below me, I heard a wolf whine and saw Noah and Reese both staring at me from the ground. They watched my every move. Noah looked worried as he cocked his head and whined again, but Reese looked as if he was only studying the situation. Maybe he was.

I inched onto the branch, slowly hoping my slight weight would keep it from breaking. I knew neither of the men climbing the tree could follow me. They were much too heavy with muscle and everything else. They each had to have eighty to a hundred or more pounds on me. I inched some more, feeling the branch sway, but it wasn't enough. I needed to get out a few more feet before I could attempt to fly out and probably kill myself.

"Come on, kid, you'll never make it," I heard below me. Antonio was now on the branch I had settled on a bit ago. Nick was below him, peering up at me too. "Come back with me and we'll work this out. What you did to Noah was an accident," the man assured.

"Liar," I said sarcastically. I took another glance at the ground to see Elena and Clay were sitting by Reese and Noah, paying attention to the situation. Both men tried coxing me with more calm and flowery words which I ignored inching out some more. Just another foot and I could attempt this.

"You're not going to make it; you're not far enough out. You'll hit the fence and electrify before you do," Nick said. I swallowed my fear of this and tried not to believe him. Just a little bit more. I was not out so far the branch swayed beneath me. I could reach over the fence and was just figuring out how to jump when suddenly I heard a crack. It rang through the forest and scared away some birds a few trees away. I screamed as I found myself plummeting down. I bounced off a branch above Antonio and rolled out towards the fence hitting it with my shoulder which sent a zap through me. I screamed as I continued to plummet through the branches which scratched and clawed.

I heard Antonio and Nick's voices in the background and the wolves growling and making noise but it was all a swirling mass of confusion. I hit one big branch with my stomach and tried to get my arms around it without success spinning myself onto another branch that pointed straight up I let out another scream as it make contact with my armpit and gravity shoved it through when I continued to fall. I hung there for a second before falling the ten more feet to the ground hitting with a hard _oomph_.

Antonio and Nick scrambled down from the tree as I lay on the ground and looked over at the branch that definitely did not belong there. A wolf whined close by and licked at the blood coming from the wound, Noah. Elena had stepped close and had her head cocked to the side examining me. Suddenly she turned and nipped at Reese who backed up. She growled slightly and in a move more human than wolf she moved her head towards the house. Reese yipped in response and took off presumably to get Jeremy.

I heard Nick and Antonio thump to the ground and they were soon by my side. Nick shooed Noah away and he danced back almost falling. As soon as Elena saw they had me she snorted and took off. Clay who had been circling turned and ran after her and Nick waved for Noah to do the same. I presumed they were going to change since they could do nothing in human form.

"We'll fix this, don't worry," Antonio said softly and got Nick to pull me up a bit so he could look at the wound. I cried out as it shifted my arm and the branch sticking in one side and out the other. "I know, I know," Antonio said soothingly. He studied the branch from the front and the back taking in a deep breath.

"It needs to come out but we'll wait for Jeremy," Antonio assured taking my hand. I let him. I was in too much pain and frankly too scared to resist. He had to ask me twice if anything else hurt before it got through to me that he was asking me something. I shook my head and regretted it taking in a gasping breath. I had no idea if anything else was broken or injured. It would not surprise me. The branch took up my whole existence right then.

Antonio and Nick were in the middle of trying to distract me and keep me calm with a story when Reese broke through the trees in human form running. He skidded to a stop in front of us and dropped to a knee. He was half dressed with his jeans zipper open and his button up shirt only partially on. "Jeremy's almost here." That was the part I dreaded. As much pain as I was in now when Jeremy got here it would be worse, the branch had to come out.

When he did get there at a dead run like the others who burst through the trees one after the other all around me, I was trying to cling hard to consciousness. What if Jeremy said I wasn't worth it and just killed me? That's probably what I would do with some stupid troublesome kid honestly. I blinked taking in a deep breath as he examined it from both side and then declared that it needed to be taken out much like an arrow, break both sides and push the rest through so it didn't do too much more damage. It was thicker than an arrow to be sure but in the same shape as one. I am sure if it were a hospital they would have opted to cut the skin to get it out rather than cause damage but this was field medicine. Plus, the branch did have a notch in it that would rip the rest of the skin and muscle if they pulled it out.

I screamed a lot in the next twenty minutes with Nick holding me steady. Reese got the job of holding my legs firm and Elena held my other side. Antonio had pulled my arm up to excruciating levels of pain as they worked. I know I passed out a few times when they were adjusting the branch and I was in shock. Antonio kept getting me to drink and tried to keep me awake though sleep would have been more merciful.

When Noah scurried to obey an order I didn't hear and came back with a mouth sized stick I knew it was time. It gripped it in my mouth biting down as Jeremy counted and pulled from the back. I screamed and bit down struggling as the branch came out and then passed out again going limp.

A brightness woke me up and squinted and blinked at the rays of the sun coming through a slit in the curtain. Confused I tried to push myself up again and hissed as my arm and armpit gave a throb of pain. With my right arm, the good one I pulled the blanket off to see the top part of the arm and shoulder bandaged going under the armpit. The side of my shoulder where the fence had hit it was also bandaged. I looked at it for a moment feeling groggy and then felt queasy and stumbled up to get to the bathroom to be sick.

I was wiping my mouth and sitting on my knees over the toilet when the door opened. I ignored whoever it was and flushed, stood and went to the sink to wash out my mouth. "Feeling better?" Reese asked. I turned surprised to see the Aussie and shrugged grunting in pain when I remembered that was a bad idea.

Reese followed me from the bathroom and to the bed where I sat back on the pillows and relaxed eyeing the pain pilled on the side table. "You gave Noah quite a scare you know," he said and sat down in the desk chair backwards so he could put his arms across the top. I stayed silent closing my eyes and pretending I was tired. "We know you didn't mean to hurt him," the young man continued.

I opened one eye confused and then the other blinking. They didn't think I meant to hurt Noah? They thought it was an accident? Well I wasn't going to change their minds then. I nodded as the door opened again and someone new came in. She was petite, Spanish with large beautiful brown eyes and glossy dark hair flowing down her back. Instantly Reese smiled so big I was sure it would crack his face.

"Hey," he said lowly. She walked to his chair and bent to kiss him. I caught her smell halfway across the room and tensed. She was a werewolf? How was that possible? When they broke apart she turned to the bed letting Reese grasp her hand in his and play with her fingers.

"This is the kid I told you about." The woman nodded but did not come forward. I judged she wasn't much older than Noah. She smelled like other female werewolves, bitch in heat smell though it didn't affect me. I wasn't into that. "Kim, this is Max, and Max this is my mate, Kim."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled. I nodded dumbfounded by her presence. Maybe Reese's brooding when I first met him was about Kim and not me. Maybe she was away and he missed her. Plausible. There was an awkward moment of silence when no one seemed to know what to say and Kim had just opened to speak when the door opened once again and Noah strode in looking a little nervous but determined.

"Can I talk to Max guys?" he asked. The werewolves both nodded. Reese stood to leave still grasping Kim's hand. He gave the younger boy a pat on the shoulder as he left and Max heard the distinct sound of the door lock click when it shut.

"Max," Noah whispered and then cleared his throat to try again with more confidence. I fidgeted with the edge of the blanket and moved over carefully as he sat beside me I assume so we could talk quietly. Maybe I should attack him so he knew we couldn't be friends but I wouldn't. I didn't want to attack Noah. I did want him to understand that I couldn't be friends with him though I desperately wanted to. Everything would come crashing down soon. My father would get his way and the pack would be dead, somehow or other that was.

"I told them you weren't attacking me. I know you didn't really mean to, that you were just angry. Why did you run away?" he asked. I almost shrugged to this but stopped not quite knowing if my reasons would be good enough for him. "Max," he sighed frustrated as I stared at my newest focal point, the wall where a single sketch hung of a boy looking fierce.

"They wouldn't believe me, Noah, plus, you would have been in trouble," I told him softly, now he looked up surprised. I was too, I had been trying to detach myself and now he would think I liked him. Well, I did like him as a friend anyway, but I shouldn't.

"I don't care about being in trouble, Max, they won't do anything to me I can't handle," he chuckled; I said nothing as he tried to convince me of this. I shrugged again. I did want to keep being able to hang around with Noah. He was starting to be the first real friend I had had. Everyone else was quite a bit older but Noah still kind of understood what this age was about and how it felt. _Not a good way of thinking, Max, not good_.

"Noah," we both heard softly. We both looked up startled to see Jeremy with his arms crossed, giving Noah a disapproving look on the other side of the open door. We were so deep in our conversation we didn't hear him. _See, I had gotten him in trouble already. Some friend, I'm sorry, Noah. Maybe now you'll get the idea. I'm not a good friend and I don't want to be._

"Hi, Jeremy," Noah said, smiling, trying to act innocent, but he had been caught red handed. I bit my lip and looked away from them, hoping they would go easy on him. It was my fault. It was always my fault. I assumed he was not supposed to be in here.

"Didn't Antonio tell you to stay out of this bedroom for now?" Jeremy asked. Noah nodded, his head still bowed, not meeting Jeremy's gaze. "Look at me," Jeremy commanded. Noah looked up, gulping as Jeremy's gaze bore into him and he quickly looked away again, showing his submission.

"Next time Antonio gives you a command you will follow it as if I gave it to you," he instructed. Noah nodded averting his gaze as he quickly stood and tried to leave but Jeremy took his arm as he passed. For a second I was afraid Jeremy would hurt him but he only wanted to talk to him. "In your room until supper," Jeremy commanded. Again Noah nodded and raced past Jeremy shutting the door behind him. I assumed Jeremy told him to stay in his new room because this one was occupied and Noah and I shared it. Maybe he was with Logan now.

"Max, why don't you tell me exactly what happened," Jeremy ordered next. He walked until he was quite close and crossed his arms standing in front of me. I weighed my options, the Alpha was giving me a direct command but I had reasons to disobey and to me they seemed like good reasons, but to Jeremy they might seem childish or outright immature. Why would he even care?

"Max," Jeremy said again, reminding me he was waiting. I stared at the floor and rolled the mattress hem in my fingers, letting him wait and tensing in case he decided my disobedience deserved a blow. "Look at me and tell me everything," he instructed. He now crouched in front of me, making us the same height. I gazed into his commanding eyes and forced myself to keep looking and not to get scared and look away from the Alpha's gaze.

"Noah and I were just training and I went too far, it was my fault. Then I got scared so I ran," I told him simply. I kept his gaze as he studied me.

"You realize that you're in a precarious position here, Max, your future here depends on you being absolutely honest with me at all times and giving me no reason to distrust you," he told me. I nodded absolutely believing this. Then I absorbed his words and had to wonder what he meant by my future here. I had a future here? They might keep me? Why? I had to shake off these feelings to concentrate on him, but maybe, just maybe, I could start liking them if they kept me. No, it wouldn't work. I would just end up getting everyone killed. I had to leave here and not get caught up in what I wanted.

"Why didn't you just stay and explain yourself?" he questioned. I hesitated here, torn between being loyal to Noah and cementing my future here. _What future here? You have no future here so just stop it._

"I...didn't want Noah to be in trouble, he's my...friend," I said lamely, biting my lip and feeling embarrassed. I now realized how stupid this sounded and blushed with partial shame. Jeremy kept regarding me before nodding slightly to my surprise.

"I understand that sometimes loyalty between friends might stand in the way of honesty but you need to learn to sort out when each is appropriate. In this situation don't you think it would have been more appropriate to tell the truth and gain trust with me than to cover for a friend?" he asked. I thought about this and nodded, seeing his point and the overall lesson. "Noah is a very forgiving boy; he would not have been angry or upset for long if at all. Remember that for next time," he said. I nodded again at this, not missing the next time point maybe meaning I would be here maybe a bit longer than I had thought. No, that was no reason to hope. No reason to get my heart broken for a simple want.

"I think you need a bit of time to think about this and the position you hold here, Max, someone will bring food up for you and you can come out tomorrow morning," he told me. I thought this was a perfectly fine arrangement as I wanted to be alone for a while. I wasn't sure where the others would sleep though.

"Ok," I answered, thinking this was a suitable punishment for a mutt like me who really wasn't even part of the pack. Jeremy got up quickly after this and went to the bathroom. He returned with fresh bandages and asked if he could have a look. He knelt on the mattress and gestured for me to come forward. I hesitated, but he waited patiently until I did as he wanted. I had a feeling this man had enough patience to wait forever.

"It's quite a hole but it looks to be healing fine," he said when he had taken the bandages off and checked. I saw blood came away on some of them and he let me look by bringing a mirror over. There was a hole the size of a silver dollar right below my shoulder and above my armpit and one coming out the back of my armpit as well just under the bone. It was sewn up with little stiches that looked professional. Jeremy re-bandaged it, checked the burn with looked grisly and let me take two more pain pills.

"Thank you," I said when he was done. He nodded, a small smile twitching on his lips. At least I thought it was a smile but I was still studying Jeremy's facial expressions.

"You're welcome, but, Max," he said and I looked up at him, "if you ever run away again I will be very insulted. I mean to welcome you here as much as you may feel like a prisoner. I know this alone may not keep you from running from us, I am sure you have heard many bad things, but consider this. I had an electric fence for a very good reason. Do you know why this might be?" he asked. I sat back and thought for a moment.

"To keep people like me in and other mutts out," I said and he nodded and stood, looking down on me. I looked away from his gaze, willingly submitting to him. I knew this would help him trust me again. I wasn't sure if I planned on running again, though. Maybe I wasn't to be trusted.

"Among other things," he said quietly but didn't elaborate. Was he trying to scare me or was he saying there were some nasty things out there? I hadn't encountered any but maybe he meant there were things beyond the fence?


	5. Chapter 5 The Thing In The Forest

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

Ch. 5 The Thing In The Forest

I didn't really like people, anyone really which included strangers or crowds of humans. I always assumed they would know I was different somehow and want to chase me down like Frankenstein's monster. The trip that had perpetrated this thought was caused by an incident earlier in the morning. It had been a half a week since I had been hurt and I was finally feeling well enough to join the others downstairs again.

I arrived after breakfast and there were no leftovers, only cereal, milk and fruit. I was ok with fruit but Nick didn't think it was enough. He made me cereal. I had to eat it. End of story. Not wanting to cause any more trouble I did as I was told hoping maybe I had grown out of my intolerance. Hoping I would not be a freak for this as well.

I was allowed to wander a bit more now but I preferred to stick close to Noah or to the bookshelves in Jeremy's study. The study was busy so I sought out Noah and watched as he started a videos game. I tried to pay attention as he showed me how it worked. I could only think about my stomach becoming more painful by the minute. I whined lowly, still not wanting to attract attention, and suddenly jumped up, rushing from the room. "Hey," I heard Reese call behind me, I felt him closing in. Kim had been sitting with him and was probably after me too. I had just settled my hand on the downstairs bathroom door when he grabbed me. His finger dug into my good shoulders. I went into panic mode for a second, picturing my father or Dustin and my inability to do anything. Not this time.

"Stop," I yelled and turned slightly, elbowing him in the stomach. He made an _ouf_ sound and let go as I rushed into the washroom and slammed the door, locking it. I just made it to the toilet before my stomach felt like it had exploded. At least I didn't make a mess. I sat back when I was done, wiping my mouth and flushing the flush. I felt fine now. It was just the milk that had done it.

"Max," someone said and rattled the door knob. It felt like an eternity later, but I knew it was less than a minute. I didn't answer because I needed to catch my breath and think for a minute. I had yelled at Reese. I had raised my voice which I knew meant I would be in trouble. Come to think of it, I had raised my voice the other day too at Jeremy and they didn't do anything to me. When I ran away, they only isolated me for a while and that was more for lying. Nothing worked how I thought it would here.

I heard the door swing open then but I kept my position. If someone was going to hit me, then I needed to stay still. I wasn't allowed to stop them from hitting me. That was the rule. It would be twice as worse if I did that. "Max, are you alright?" Antonio said. I nodded slightly and jumped when I felt his hand on my shoulder. Quickly he pulled it away and I turned, standing.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, as quietly as I could. He nodded and I took a step back, not caring if it brought me closer to the small space between the end of the sink and the toilet. He took a breath and then took a few steps back, seeing my hesitation.

"What happened?" he asked, crossing his arms. When I looked up I saw Nick was behind him and so were Reese, Kim and Noah. Reese didn't look the least bit happy and Noah was just confused but Kim gave me a knowing look like she knew something more was going on. Antonio followed my gaze and reached over, shutting the door for some privacy. "What happened?" he repeated himself.

"I...I'm lactose intolerant. I can't have milk or ice cream or anything like that, but today Nick wanted me to eat and there was milk in cereal. I got sick. I didn't mean to hurt anyone but I needed to get into the bathroom," I explained. He nodded now, understanding and relief crossing his features, and then he smiled. I looked at him confused.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked. I shrugged and he sighed, shaking his head and looking like himself again. "Here, brush your teeth and we'll go out and get some stuff you can eat," he said. I nodded. I would have to add it to the list of things I owed them. This was starting to really add up.

I was, to say, a little surprised the pack was letting me just go out like this. I did have Antonio, Nick and Kim with me so it's not like I wasn't guarded but still. It was risky given the fact I had run away once and I hadn't fully decided if I was going to again or not, but no one seemed worried. They even decided to do a little grocery shopping while we were there.

"Hey, look, I found a whole section of stuff for people like you," Nick said as we stopped in front of a wall of milks, creams and everything else imaginable in soy or lactose free varieties. "Go, ahead, pick some stuff out," he next instructed. Hesitantly, I let go of the anchor holding me together, the cart Kim was pushing and walked to the wall of stuff. I picked up almond milk and walked back, offering it to him. He chuckled and pointed to the cart so I set it in gently.

"Is that all, kid? Maybe you should get some other things to tide you over," Antonio suggested as he came back with an arm load full of eggs, bacon and potatoes for hash browns. He dumped them in the cart as I shrugged. "Get some more," he clarified. I jumped and left his side to obey, grabbing some yogurt I could eat and some cheese. "Alright," he said and led us on. I sighed in relief but noticed as we got to the checkout there was more milk, cheese and yogurt and other things than I had put in. I didn't say anything to this. Doing mental calculations in my head only made me panic at the amount of money I owed them. Not good.

When we got home, I was again relegated to being watched by Kim, Reese and Noah. I quietly played the videos games Noah wanted me to play and waited for an opportunity to talk to Reese. Now I had to apologize as well as try and convince him to like me. The rest of the pack didn't seem to be prone to hitting me, but I had no idea about Reese. Would he do something to me for hurting him? There was only one to find out. Finally Noah was called away. I watched the game screen on pause before I turned to Reese. He was settled on the couch with Kim across his lap and they both seemed to be studying something together.

He ignored me for a moment as Kim highlighted a section in the book. I assumed it was a University text and so I would really have liked to see it but I wouldn't dare touch his stuff. It might incite his wrath. "Reese," I began. He looked up and so did Kim, she was smiling but he only looked curious. I sat on the coffee table to establish the dominance between us. To establish I knew that he was above me.

"Listen, I'm sorry I hit you. You touched me. I don't like to be touched," I said softly, looking at my hands.

"You disobeyed me, I don't like to be disobeyed," he said and I nodded. I had learned that lesson a long time ago. No one in charge, especially dominant wolves, liked being disobeyed and it usually was re-enforced with pain as well.

"I know, but it was an emergency. I'm still sorry. I know you don't like me but I'm not going to hurt anyone. Not Noah or the twins…," I clarified. He looked at me, studying me once more. I could tell he was hesitant about me at least a little. Protection instincts going into overdrive.

"What makes you think I don't like you?" Reese asked now confused and concerned. Kim frowned as well and took his hand. I swallowed and looked at my feet, the hardwood floor, and the stray chip pieces near the couch. Finally I shrugged. Suddenly he shifted and set Kim to the side getting up. I scrambled back and fell off the back of the coffee table hitting the floor and my injury with a curse.

"I'm not going to hit you, frig kid," Reese said in a calm voice. I looked at him again, just waiting. He held out a hand, the one with the missing fingers and I took his help up.

"Neither of us will hurt you Max," Kim assured softly. I looked at her. She was about as small as me but I still would never take her on in a fight. I nodded and she smiled pulling Reese back. She whispered something to him and he looked at me with his eyes lighting up. He grinned as well turning his face from a mask of confusion into a good guy you could trust.

"We're going to show you one of our favorite places out back," he grinned. I narrowed my eyes a little skeptical but followed them, after finding Noah, out the back door. I felt a little better with Noah being there. I was still not past the point of thinking they would beat the crap out of me for any indiscretion and doing it in private would be best I figured.

"Reese or Kim, do you know what has everyone is such a pissy mood today?" Noah suddenly asked as we walked. We had taken one of the back trails to the left of the house that seemed to wind around to the west. I hadn't realized if people were in bad moods today. I must have been so distracted I had missed it. I paid full attention now, though to see what I could glean from it.

"Um, yeah, Nick is going to talk with you later I think," he answered, glancing my way. I looked away ashamed with my cheeks flaming, they didn't have to be obvious that they were hiding something specifically from me. Maybe I could find out more if I listened close enough. Something else was bothering me, though. The pack seemed like they were all powerful, what could possibly get under their skin so much that instead of taking action and taking care of whatever threat this was they were only pacing around their territory, getting agitated.

"Reese...," Kim started to say turning to address him but her words were cut short. Reese went flying off the path and into a half dead tree. A crack rang out as he slumped, unconscious. Noah and I both stopped and looked around confused as Kim hunkered down and ran to him to check on him. She waved for us to duck down too, we did.

"He's fine just knocked out," Kim assured us when we looked towards her. I stood and looked around, turning fast, trying to see what was in the woods. We had to get word back to the pack before whatever this was attacked us again. It was obviously not a werewolf.

"Guys, we need to...," Kim started to say, but suddenly Noah was pushed back off his feet and so was I. We almost knocked into one another as some force propelled us towards the ground.

"What the...," Noah yelled. He seemed to be struggling with something or someone and suddenly he just laid there, either not moving or not being able to move. The man stepped from the woods at this point, grinning. I looked around and got up taking a step back, reaching beside me and snapping off the biggest branch I could find on a nearby tree. I swung, but the man jumped out of the way and said something. I was knocked back into another tree, throwing my branch into the distance; he shook his head and walked over to Kim.

The blow to my shoulder sent a jolt of lightning pain down my arm and torso. I was catching my breath and managed to crack an eye open to see what was going on with Kim. She was standing over Reese protecting him. Her teeth were pulled back in a snarl and she glared at the intruder. "You are on pack territory, leave," she demanded.

I looked around for a weapon and found only a large stone; I stumbled up and quickly picked it up hurling it at the guy. It miraculously hit him square in the head and he growled, turning towards me. As the guy came for me, Noah suddenly seemed to regain his movement and I gestured for him to go back to the house instead of attack. He hesitated and then nodded, taking off only stumbling a bit as the man tried to regain his hold on Noah again. The man turned and said a few words, but Kim tackled him before he could get them out and they both went down. She rolled onto the guy, trying to pin him. Even though I knew she was a fighter she was smaller than her opponent but not weaker, they had an equal advantage with her werewolf strength.

Kim grabbing his neck and snapping it to the side before he readied his next move. He got wise and swung her around, hitting her body into a tree. She let go and groaned. Her back was rigid with pain. He then turned and jumped me at this point, getting a hand around my throat. I tried to fight him off but couldn't, he was stronger than me as I hadn't changed yet so my strength didn't get the werewolf changing bump it needed quite yet. Finally he thought he had gotten the message across and let go as I coughed and sputtered. He got up and went for Reese again and I waited.

I glanced at Kim and saw she was still trying to struggle up so I took advantage of his distraction with Reese to jump him still coughing and trying to regain breath. This time as I tried to snap his neck my arm wound tightly around his throat. He stood and swung me madly around, trying to get me off so he could breath, but his attempts became weaker and he couldn't hit me in the position I was in on his back. Finally he slumped to the ground unconscious. I landed on my feet and took a step back as he fell grabbing my throbbing shoulder.

Kim and I both stood frozen for a moment before she broke the stillness and bounded forward. She had managed to get up while I was strangling the attacker and she knelt by Reese again to see if he was ok. As she checked I heard the pack behind me coming through the woods and spun. Noah had brought help. They surrounded us and quickly assessed the situation.

"How did you knock him out?" Noah asked turning to Kim with eagerness. He had taken my right arm and Nick was close by at my left. I wasn't sure if they thought I would run or what. Honestly, if I wanted to run again I would have done it when Kim was fighting the attacker.

"Max did," she answered in a weary voice. I looked at her but she had glanced away again so, I wasn't sure if she was happy with me or not.

"Strangled him until he passed out," I answered truthfully. Anger flared through me. Whether from the pain and weakness or that I was so out of control right then. I hated hurting people. It was something forced on me by my father and all my life I just wanted to be a normal kid and not have to deal with this. I pulled away from Noah and Nick let me go when I nodded that I was alright. I took a deep breath to say what I needed to say next.

"It's not a game, Noah. I know you're excited to learn this as a pack werewolf, but when you're on the outside you don't learn this stuff when you change. You learn it from when you're little," I told him. He cocked his head confused at this at this before his expression turned storm cloudy.

"I was on the outside Max," he growled. Nick walked to him and set a hand on his shoulder reassuring and calming him. That was a surprise. I figured Noah grew up pack. Now that I knew different maybe we would have more in common.

I was six when my father made me learn the strangle technique, that's also the day he made me bury my first mutt. I was eight when I learned how to snap someone's neck and I had to start cleaning up after my father's kills which were becoming way too frequent by that time. I wasn't about to tell them any of this, though, because I didn't want this to be used as ammo against me. They would definitely think I was dangerous if they knew this about me.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Max," Antonio said softly and I felt ashamed. In my anger at the situation and trying to tell Noah about this fact of life, I had forgotten two older pack members and very important pack members at that.

"Maybe we should just go back," Nick suggested. I nodded, wanting this day to be over. We began trudging out of the forest in silence. The others had taken Reese and gone on ahead with Kim by this point. Jeremy had asked both Noah and I if we were hurt, we both said no. I watched my feet and the wet grass as we walked and tried not to pay attention to the pack members. We finally reached the house where Antonio and Nick were immediately called into a meeting I assumed about the situation.

Noah still looked angry but he suggested we go to the living room. He starting to go but stopped and looked back at me, gesturing I should follow him when I didn't move. "I just want to go lay down," I told him, starting to head for the stairs but was quickly interrupted by Elena coming up the basement and locking the door. She slipped the key into her pocket.

"Guys, we put the man in the cage, both of you are to stay away from the basement," she ordered. We both nodded as she slipped into the meeting and I started upstairs again. Noah followed behind me. I walked as softly as possible to the room I had been sharing with Antonio and the boys. In the room beside it, I couldn't remember who's that was, Reese was lying on the bed unconscious still but with a bandage around his head. Kim was beside him keeping vigil. She didn't even acknowledge us as we walked by.

I lay on the bed in our room on my side and turned away from Noah towards the wall. I assumed Jeremy had patched Reese up, they had gotten the necessary info from all of us and were now discussing security measures and other pack matters. Noah hesitated behind me. I could feel his presence but he didn't move. He was unsure it seemed.

"Can you just lock the door or something?" I asked. He hesitated saying nothing, just standing there, wondering what he should do. "Noah, please. I really want to be alone for a while. I promise I won't run plus Kim is next door," I informed, not turning. He sighed and I heard him turn, closing the door, the click of the lock followed after this. He left immediately, thumping down the hallway and into the main part of the house again. I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. I needed to be alone for a while and I needed sleep. Plus this way he could attend the meeting and find out what was going on around here.

I don't know how long I stared at the wall, falling in and out of sleep, but by the time I heard someone in the hall I had memorized the pattern of the paint and it is all I saw when I closed my eyes which was good. I didn't want my thoughts intruding on the silence I finally forced my mind into. "I don't recall ordering anyone to lock you in your room," I heard Jeremy comment from the other side of the door. Promptly he unlocked and opened the door, stepping inside. I didn't answer or turn around as he stepped in; I just made sure to track his movement across the bedroom floor.

I felt the mattress dip but still I didn't answer or turn around. I was not trying to be disrespectful but I was in a mood and didn't want to offend the Alpha on his own territory when I was like this. I felt him move and I tensed, wondering what he would do to make me pay attention. My father favoured cold showers or slaps to the head, but Jeremy didn't seem the type.

I suddenly felt his light touch on my back and I tensed and jumped away, gasping in pain all in the same moment. I cursed myself as soon as I did, giving away the fact that I had hurt myself again. "Did you hit your injury," Jeremy said in a disapproving voice. I felt him come closer on the mattress and put a hand on my side, I tensed but didn't move, as he lifted the back of my shirt above my head to look and then turned me over to see the front and check for bleeding, he said nothing as he let go. His disapproving look said it all for him.

"First I want to thank you for what you did today. We all appreciate it immensely and it goes a long way for helping me trust you." I blushed a little not willing to meet his eyes. Compliments were hard for me to accept.

"Why did you lie to me when I asked if you were hurt again?" he asked in a soft voice. I didn't answer and we played the waiting game, this game was often like the eye contact/submission game but was more frustrating. Finally, and surprising to me, he gave in but it was not submission.

"Sit up and look at me when I am talking to you," he ordered next in a harsher voice though still nowhere near DEFCON 1 levels. I hesitated a second but sat up and turned towards him. Immediately upon meeting his eyes, I looked away showing him I was still submissive and unintentionally tallying the exit and attack scenarios in my mind. If he made a move towards me, I had options but I didn't think I was quick enough to get away from him or strong enough.

"When I ask you a question I expect you to answer immediately and honestly, do we understand one another?" Jeremy asked, keeping his usual calm but also keeping the slightly harsh edge he had adopted. It was odd to hear him speak because he was still talking in a quiet voice. It was more authoritative than if he yelled though.

"Why" I asked suddenly surprising myself. "Why do you care?" Jeremy did not look surprised by the question but he didn't answer either. He kept his gaze on me until I swallowed and answered his previous question.

"Yes," I answered, crossing my arms. I noticed through the pushed aside bed sheets that the mattress had little flowers on it, something I had neglected to realize before. Something I should not be concentrating on now.

"I am assuming you understand your position here and understand I do not take your position lightly nor do I take your words to me lightly. You will earn my respect and my trust by being honest and being respectful, Max. So far you have been the most respectful young man I have ever met, but you have a problem with being dishonest when it suits you," he said. I thought about this and nodded at his words, knowing they were true. I grew up in a world where being dishonest was a creative game and a good way to survive, not a bad thing but something that you needed to master. If you trick your superiors, then you had mastered lying, I guess I had not gotten there yet.

"Can I talk?" I asked. He gestured for me to go ahead. As I looked up I was surprised to see Antonio leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching us. I hadn't heard him come in which proved to me I needed to pay more attention and hone my skills more. It also proved to me I would not be getting away if Jeremy chose to hurt me. Two against one was totally unfair but it was something I was used to.

"I don't mean to be dishonest with you, you are the Alpha and I respect you, your home and your position. I lied to you twice and while I am sorry I felt both times were necessary," I said, trying to justify my reasons for being dishonest.

"Why was it necessary for you to lie to me?" he asked softly. I changed positions, crossing my legs under me before I began and also giving myself a second to think before I answered.

"I felt it was necessary to lie to you about my dreams because I didn't feel they were normal and I didn't want to alarm you or make you feel as if I was just a crazy mutt endangering your pack and your family. I lied to you about my arm and my body because there was nothing you would have been able to do about it," I told them both. While I talked I stared at the painted wall again but at a different wall this time, a whole new pattern to sear into my memory.

"You feel it is alright to be dishonest if it benefits you?" Jeremy asked finally. I looked up sharply, trying to fix my mistake.

"No, I feel it is alright to lie when telling the truth will inconvenience you or your pack. You have already been generous enough with sparing my life and not treating me like a prisoner and so I don't want to make your life more difficult with my problems," I told him. I looked from him to Antonio and to the wall again, hoping this was a satisfactory but having no experience with this kind of thing so I really didn't know.

"As admirable as that is, I have told you before lying of any kind will not be tolerated in my home, did I not?" Jeremy asked. I nodded as my gut went cold; he seemed quite angry, even though he still looked calm.

"Yes, sir," I whispered looking at the carpeted floor and feeling the shame run through my cheeks. I desperately wished I could meet his gaze with courage but I knew I wasn't there yet.

"Look at me when I am addressing you," Jeremy demanded. I looked up and caught his eyes, not daring to look away now. Not for the first time, I saw his wolf there in full force. It scared me so much I scooted back a bit away from them both. He was the most dominant and scary thing I had ever seen. Now I understood why he was Alpha, even though Antonio was clearly a better fighter and Clay usually seemed more dominant. He wasn't. This man seemed like he had created dominance. "I forbade you to lie in this home," Jeremy said next, crossing his own arms now and regarding me, now he looked like the Alpha and it terrified me to the core. "I assume you remember this," he asked now in a low and calm voice as I tried desperately to keep his iron dark eyed gaze.

"Yes, of course," I answered, feeling my stomach grow colder at his words, it might finally be here, I may have finally crossed the line and made Jeremy so mad he would let Clay kill me, neither man said a word for the next few moments and this worried me even more.

"Can you tell Clay to make it quick?" I asked suddenly. I immediately regretted this as Jeremy regarded me with that unreadable expression and Antonio looked confused before realization dawned on him and he frowned, glaring.

"Can I tell Clayton to make what quick?" Jeremy asked. There was a bit of an edge but it was still almost like we were having the most normal conversation.

"It was implied when I came here that if I stepped out of line you would allow Clay to kill me. If this is your decision, then I would like to request it be done quickly," I repeated. Jeremy regarded me once more and I felt that since my crime was only lying, which I still did not consider a huge deal, I could at least be allowed a quick death.

"Do you really believe I would let Clayton kill you for lying to me?" he asked quietly as he shifted positions. I gulped, sensing that I had begun digging a tunnel to China and was just digging deeper and deeper, getting into more trouble. This kind of trouble was hard for me, though. I had never been treated like a child and to think about being punished as a misbehaving child confused me. Fighting, hitting and yelling I understood, but this was throwing me for a loop.

"If I was a mutt who had broken the law I do. Your law was forbidding lying under your roof and I disobeyed, breaking your law," I answered him. He nodded at this, hopefully seeing how I was making sense of the situation.

"If you were a mutt who had broken the law, then yes, I would, but you're a child, even though you may not understand, you're still a child sometimes and given your past it's understandable. You have lied unintentionally, once, and intentionally, once, and I do not believe killing you as a punishment fits the crime. I do believe, however, that as you will be living with Antonio when I deem you're ready that he will be the one to punish you," Jeremy said. He started to get up and leave and Antonio came forward. I looked at him and then at Antonio, confused at this, not only would I live, but I would be living with a pack member in the future. This whole situation was difficult for me to process.

"I'm a pack guest though, why will I be living with Antonio?" I questioned. He didn't answer that one and only kept walking. Antonio came over now, sitting on the spot Jeremy vacated and regarding me as Jeremy had. I felt my usual policy about not talking to the pack members wasn't going to work in this situation.

"Antonio, I don't understand..,." I began to say, but he put up a hand to stop me from speaking. I obeyed him as I would the Alpha, remembering what Jeremy had said to Noah yesterday. I was still confused as hell, though. They were keeping me? Did that mean I could get close to them like my heart had been begging me to do? Did that mean they would keep being nice to me? I was so confused by all of this. I felt like a stray puppy and all they had to decide was if the kids were responsible enough take care of me.

"Max, I have seen over the past few days that you're a good kid and so I refuse to label you a liar. I know you're not, but you have chosen to lie and so you have chosen to be punished," he began. He rolled up his sleeves as he said this and I was suddenly afraid. When my father rolled up his sleeves he was usually planning on giving me the beating of a life time. He reached towards me and I tensed and flinched, automatically moving away. He saw this but ignored it, taking my good shoulder in his hand as he spoke. I tensed under his grasp with automatic water springing to my eyes. I liked this man. I didn't want him to hurt me. I was sad I had hurt him. That's what I got for getting close to people I guessed.

Before he spoke I couldn't take it anymore and I had wrenched myself from his light grip and escaped across the room to the wall, standing there and looking at him. He sighed but he stayed where he was and he let me stay where I was. "If you feel safer that way, then by all means we can talk while you're halfway across the room, but you're going to listen," he said in a hard voice. I nodded to this.

"Ok," I said very softly and he nodded and continued.

"You need to tell me and everyone else the truth at all times here, Max, you have to realize how important this is even when you don't think it will be. You _must_ gain Jeremy's trust and the pack's trust, it is very important," he said forcefully. I nodded, understanding this as he continued.

"I think you have already punished yourself enough for this one, considering you seem to punish yourself every day for what you are," he told me. I looked up surprised at this, not understanding what he meant. How did I punish myself every day?

"Max, you walk around here every day like you're being punished, like were about to beat you every time we look at you," he told me and I froze regarding him.

"Aren't I being punished, though, coming here and being under 24/7 guard? Jeremy said if I stepped out of line, he would let Clay kill me," I told Antonio who gave me a hard look and then shook his head. I knew they were having a hard time understanding my point of view and I also knew they were trying too. I wondered if they knew how very confused I was right then. How my world was unravelling and nothing made the slightest bit of sense anymore.

"Jeremy never said that Max. Sure, he wasn't sure about you at first, but since you came here you have given us no reason to believe you're a man eater or a killer. Hell, you're just a kid, Max. Do you even realize that?" he asked. I took a second to think about this. I had never been treated like a child all my life, my father always told me I was a soldier and he never treated me as if I was young or something to be protected and loved. Not like the twins were, and like I knew Nick had been when he was a boy, and even now.

"I've never been...," I trailed off and didn't finish my sentence but I think Antonio understood. He looked remorseful, probably thinking about his own son and how he could never treat him like anything but an object of his affection.

"We'll take small steps maybe you can just try and not be afraid of everyone all the time," he shrugged. I doubted this would be possible especially when I was afraid of their every move, whispers and quiet steps. I was wound so tight I doubted I would ever uncoil.

"I...maybe," I said. He nodded, laughing as his usual grin broadened his face and lit up his eyes. Ok, this was going better. He was laughing. I relaxed and let myself slump against the wall a bit. No beating this time. What about next time, though?

"I know you're scared and you're not used to gentle touches and people being nice, but that's what we are, Max. We're the good guys. We don't hit, hurt or otherwise abuse kids or other pack members. We will never hit you, we never call you names, and we will never force you to do anything you don't want to, got it?" he asked. I gulped at this keeping my silence. He sighed and pulled a hand through his hair. "Ok, you don't believe me or understand right now, but you will, soon, you'll see through our actions I'm telling the truth. No, I didn't believe them and it would be a very long time before I could believe them.

"Well, it's a start," he said. I said nothing as he stood and gestured towards the door. "We do need a favour I suppose of you, Max. A few members of the interracial council are coming over for a meeting about the man in the forest. We believe he was sorcerer so the witch and sorcerer delegate Paige Winterbourne and Lucas Cortez will be the stopping by to hopefully identify the sorcerer and also talk about the incident," he told me and I stiffened. I hated talking to strangers because I never knew what they would do.

"Just try, alright?" he encouraged and I nodded. He gestured for me to leave the room but this time he went first which made me feel slightly better at least until I remembered I had to talk to the witch and sorcerer delegate tomorrow and my stomach clenched with fear.

"Hey, kid. I'd like to give you a hug. I like hugging and I like being close to people, so how about we work out a deal," Antonio said as we walked. I looked at him curious. "Every time I feel the urge to hug you, I'll tell you and you can decide to let me or not, ok?" he asked. I wasn't sure I liked it but I nodded. "So, can this old man have a hug?" he asked. I stopped walking and thought about it for a minute. The hug he had given me before had felt so good. It felt so right like we were made to be together like this, father and son or at least mentor and kid. Maybe I could feel that again if I let him hug me. I couldn't. Not yet anyway. I shook my head and pretended not to see his disappointment. Maybe someday Antonio but not now.


	6. Chapter 6 Supernatural Drama

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

Ch. 6 Supernatural Drama

After a month at Stonehaven where the days melted together I finally accepted I was staying. I hadn't tried to make any more escape attempts and although I knew I was still skittish, I was letting people touch me a bit more, I was sleeping easier and was starting to let them in. There was no sign of any harm coming to me in all this time, so I eased up and breathed a bit. Meanwhile I enjoyed playing video games with Noah, Kim and Reese, taking trips to town with Antonio and Nick, watching the pack train and fight and hanging out with the twins. They were both scary smart. Logan and I shared a love of books and science while Kate tried to challenge me to learn the piano. My favorite time of the day became the time right when I would get under the covers listening to the activity in the house, and the crickets and bugs from outside.

Today was the day, though, that I had to talk to the interracial council. It had been delayed a bit due to busy schedules but it was finally here. I was nervous as hell about it. The delegates Paige and Lucas were supposed to arrive for lunch. Ever since Kate had woken me up this morning, by playing loudly on her keyboard, I had been feeling sick. I was perfectly fine but I was scared, really scared about talking to the delegates. Delegates meant government and that meant they could do whatever they wanted to me. They also had magic which I didn't understand and so that scared me even more than the thought of talking to them. Maybe it was fear of the unknown. Who knew?

One big benefit to living here was that I felt better than I had in a very long time. I was a lot healthier now. I had managed to pick up an incredible fifteen pounds just from being able to eat regularly and as much as I wanted. I had gained an inch in height I was very proud of. I hadn't actually grown since I was about twelve and I had honestly been scared I'd be this small forever but, no, I was growing, finally. Maybe someday I wouldn't have to look up at everyone.

I had asked last week about where Antonio lived because it was obvious everyone did not live here all the time. We had been putting together a puzzle, something I excelled at and the pack encouraged, especially with so many noise makers around. I think the pack liked being together but the lack of room here was starting to cause a little tension. He had told me that the whole pack didn't live here full time. He had a house where he lived with Nick, Reese, Kim and Noah a few hours away. "Will I get to see it?" I asked one night at supper continuing the conversation. I took a bite of steak and he laughed his big rumbling laugh I was coming to love.

"See it? You'll get to live there, _Ino_ ," he announced. I grinned from ear to ear. He had started calling me nice little names like this and I really liked it. I especially like it when he spoke Italian. Ino meant little which was an Italian term of endearment. I also enjoyed kiddo from him and hun from Elena. I loved feeling so included and wanted. I was starting to feel comfortable pushing aside the other feelings of fear a bit but still clinging a little just in case. Everyday seemed to show me that I didn't need to fear, though sometimes I lay awake at night and wondered if this was all going to come crashing down around me.

To distract me, and everyone who had become antsy, Nick asked if we wanted a game of touch football the morning I was supposed to talk to Lucas and Paige. I jumped since he seemed to appear out of nowhere and then calmed down, hesitating. He nodded his head to the back of the house. I had no idea how to play football.

"I'm in," Reese called and passed us in the hallway, going long and catching the ball Nick threw before grabbing his shoes and heading out. Reese had gotten better quickly after the fight but he was still pissed it had even happened at all. We all were. I smiled tentatively despite my nervousness. I liked spending time with the pack members. Kim, coming from the living room where the piano was situated, hand in hand with Kate who she'd been helping to play the instrument, shook her head.

"Boys," she sighed and Kate nodded agreeing with her. She put small hands on her hips but was not able to resist. She quickly took off to join them.

"We're in," Noah agreed, reaching to grab me. I had been sitting quietly and reading my fourth book from the study, it was on German History. I pulled my arm out of the way. I was getting used to them touching me but the heightened fear I was feeling was making me fall back into my old ways. I knew it hurt him, but it was an automatic reaction that I couldn't help. I resolved to try and do better from now on with trusting Noah and all of them.

"Meet us outside," Nick told us, turning and ignoring my attack of nerves as I fingered my shirt. Noah nodded, leaving me to walk towards the back kitchen door, pulling on his shoes as he went and looking disappointed. I quickly followed him.

"Noah," I said, grabbing his shoulder as we stepped towards the back door. I grabbed my shoes with my other hand and followed his lead, pulling them on. They were Noah's battered old converse. I didn't even need to untie them to get them on anymore.

"It's ok, you'll trust me eventually," he murmured and kept going, shrugging my hand off his shoulder. I sighed and followed him outside to the end of the porch, feeling guilty and really resolving to keep my promise to Antonio to not be as skittish around everyone.

I had been doing better. Everyone had been told to try and touch me as much as possible, in little gestures, like patting my arm or setting a hand on my shoulder. I was getting used to it, but I was definitely going to need more practice. It was a lot easier once I learned, and started to believe, no one would hit me, a lot easier.

Noah grabbed another football Nick must have left when we got to the porch stairs and jumped off, running across the grass and pitching it to me. I had gotten better at paying attention to Noah when he had objects one would normally throw, or even when he had objects one normally didn't throw. I caught the ball and threw it back, trying to make myself forget about the upcoming meeting.

"Alright, squirt, show 'em what ya got," Reese said and reached over slowly to ruffle my hair. I let him let a small smile touch my lips. If they touched me slowly, I was usually ok with it and would be able to deal. It's when I couldn't see it coming that I freaked out. Like with Noah earlier.

We picked teams after they explained what a captain was and encouraged me to be one. Noah was the captain of the other team. Noah picked Nick, Reese and Kate so I got Elena, Antonio, Kim and Logan which was fine with me because Antonio and Elena were both amazing strategist and fighters. So was Reese, but Noah could have him for a little bit. We had Kim though and she was really good too.

"Hut," Nick called, throwing the ball low so one of the kids could catch it. They let the kids dive for the ball and pretended to fall over as they 'tackled' them, picking them both up and running with them, or pretended to throw them to the ground but never letting go or hurting them in any way. The twins were fierce but they were still little and we could easily hurt them if we weren't careful.

Every once in a while someone, Elena or Nick usually, would take the kids off to the side for a snack or to 'discuss' strategy so we could play a bit rougher. They both knew what was up and cheered us on making comments, or throwing mini carrots in our direction if they wanted to hassle us. The pack could be rough. I didn't tackle anyone or let myself be tackled. I realized this was a game, but I was still to stressed and tense about the delegate situation and in general to allow that.

I had never played football before but I watched Noah and the others trying to get the idea about rules and procedures. I didn't quite get the idea of playing for fun, but I watched for anything I could learn and I managed to throw the ball further than I thought, pitching it into the nearby field. I also learned that while Nick had nothing on Antonio in the muscle department, he was amazingly flexible and fast on his feet. I added that to the mental lists I had made for each of the pack members' strengths and weaknesses.

Finally, Kim got tired of me hanging back and after throwing the ball to Nick she tackled me. I yelled and fell as she pinned me grinning. I panicked and was about to fight and throw her off, but I made my mind take over and not my body as soon as I realized it was Kim. I calmed down and sent a concentrated look back, pushing up and throwing her off and then getting up and pinning her down easily. She definitely let me though. She pretended to struggle and tried to get up but finally managed to push me off. We lay on the ground as she laughed and I smiled, not quite up to laughing just yet. "Huh, what do you know? He is a real boy," Nick smirked. Noah rolled his eyes and came over holding out his hand for me. What did he mean I was a real boy? Of course I was real...Nick could be odd sometimes, but I liked that about him.

"Course he's a real boy, he just know who the best pack members are and sticks with them," Reese put in and helped Kim up giving her a quick kiss. When he turned to me he held up his hand. I flinched for a second and then looked at him oddly. "It's a high five, like this," he explained, not bothered by my fear because he was used to it, and demonstrated with Noah. Ok. It seemed odd to me, but I gave it a try anyway. They both grinned when I got it right and slowly Noah's hand came to rest on one of my shoulders. I allowed this and he smile widened like he had won the lottery. I was glad I could make him this happy just by allowing physical contact.

The thing was wolves were very physical, especially in a pack, and I had been suffering quite badly both mentally and physically without the constant contact. With it I had been thriving, gaining weight, muscle, height and confidence. I was determined that when I did get used to it for good I would be a really touchy person. I liked the touches but just needed to get used to them. I loved hugs and I loved hugging people and being comforted, so I could definitely get used to it once I got past my fear.

I met Lucas and Paige at lunch and they didn't seem so bad. I was still nervous when Antonio ushered me into a room and shut the door so we could talk. I took a quick look around, committing the places of each person in the room to memory before looking at the hardwood floor. Brown, a deep rich brown but all I could imagine was mud, a muddy life. Before I sat I catalogued the escape routes and the best fighting strategies but cursed myself for not knowing anything about other supernatural types. I would have to study up on this soon.

"Max, take a seat," Jeremy said. I obeyed and sat on the couch where Antonio steered me and then sat close by in case I tried anything or if anything happened, I guessed. I knew I was like a ticking time bomb right now, anything could set me off. I tried to calm myself but the anxiety was too much and my body wouldn't relax.

"Max, Paige and Lucas just have a few questions, so be as honest as possible and just tell them what you remember," Elena said in her Alpha voice. I had already found out she would be the next Alpha and I nodded, not making eye contact with the delegates but looking at the couch patterns beside them. It was leather so there wasn't much pattern involved, but I concentrated on the inky blackness.

"Max," Paige began and I tensed, waiting for the blow, the spell, the...anything. "No one was around, I understand, when the sorcerer attacked you and the other pack members, can you describe what happened?" she asked nicely but firmly, telling me she was a nice person but she didn't take any crap off people. I bit my lip again and looked towards Jeremy who nodded and gave me a small encouraging crooked smile. His eyes told me he trusted me to give a true account and this made me a feel a bit better and try a bit harder.

"I...well, he a...attacked Reese first...I...I don't know how...," I tried to answer but ended up stuttering in my fear. I took a deep breath and chanced a glance at them to see Lucas' mouth moving in silent words. Panicked, I stiffened and tried to rock back into the couch, but Antonio grabbed me which made me panic all the more. I turned, trying to rip his arm away from me with my hand. Suddenly a calm descended the room that I felt and I relaxed. Antonio looked confused for a moment but let go and gestured to Paige and Lucas again.

Suddenly I was talking, telling them everything. I leaned back in the seat unafraid when Antonio moved unexpectedly. It was a short story and they thanked me for my honestly when I was done. I think the reason they wanted to speak to me was because they needed to know I didn't know the sorcerer. I didn't and unfortunately he had died before they got anything out of him, taking some kind of capsule and having a seizure before the pack could stop him.

As we left the room I felt the wash of calm leave making me feel incredibly sleepy. I lay down in our shared room dreaming of the room Antonio promised I would have all to myself at his place and dipped in and out of sleep. Antonio said he had plans for later and would wake me. Lost in my dreams and exhaustion I had forgotten that. I fell into dark dreams that made me gasp and cry out. When someone touched my arm I was sure they were reaching for me. They would have me again but I wouldn't allow it.

I grabbed the man's hand close to my face and bit his fingers hard tasting blood and flesh. A familiar sounded above me made me focus. Antonio. He looked at his fingers surprised and then at me. Instantly my fear ratcheted up another notch. I scurried back. This was it. I had gone too far and done the unthinkable. He would show me his meaner side now and it was all my fault.

He looked down at me to reprimand me I guessed but stopped when he saw my face. "I'm sorry," I said scared and pushed back against the head board. The man studied me for a few moments before turning to go to the bathroom. He washed his hand, bandaging it and came back out. He leaned against the doorframe away from me instead of coming to close.

"Bambino, I'm sorry I scared you but if you ever bite me again, you're in for a nasty surprise, my bite's worse than my bark. Don't ever let me catch you doing that again," he warned. I nodded surprised and relieved though still sleepy. Slowly he walked to the bed and inched on patting it so I slid down beside him.

I had to make a move, show him I wasn't planning on being bad on purpose. I took a deep breath letting a werewolf instinct take over. I moved towards him slowly and cuddled to his side. He stayed completely still as I pushed my nose into his neck, moving my head slightly and making a purring noise. I was asking for forgiveness. He chuckled and bent his head to rub his cheek against my hair. "You're forgiven," he said. "Can I give you a hug now?" he asked. I paused and nodded finally feeling as if I owed him this. Suddenly he wrapped his big arm around him, pulling me to him, why not when he was already there? I stiffened and then leaned in for more comfort. Progress, definitely progress.

"I'm sorry, I haven't bitten anyone for a long time," I finally said quietly. Antonio pulled back and looked down at me. I had settled nearby cross legged studying him for a second. It was too much though, and I needed to look away. He reached for my chin slowly to make me look at him. I tried to pull back, but he was too fast. I whined for a moment and then settled down, knowing he wouldn't hurt me now. Antonio looked as surprised by this as I felt.

"When did you bite someone?" he asked. Fear went through me that maybe I should not have said anything. I blushed and looked at the blanket, but when he cleared his throat I made myself look up and answer, shaking a little at the prospect of being in even more trouble.

"The night I ran away, not from here, but when I was twelve, I bit...I bit my father to get him to stop...I had to get away and he wouldn't stop," I said quietly. "He was angry, he just kept...he just...," I tried to finish as tears slid down my face. Feeling panicked I pulled away from the man and scooted back until I was at a safe distance and could squeeze my legs into my chest.

"Shh, we don't have to speak about it," he said. I nodded wiping at my eyes. In that second Antonio seemed to make a decision. He moved forward and took my shoulders pulling me to him, hugging me harder than he dared before. I panicked and struggled for a moment but then gave in, letting myself be upset. This was the first emotional outburst I had really shown them, the first major one anyway. I had so much inside just wanting to come out I felt as if I may explode soon.

"I'm...m...ok," I finally said after he had held me for a good five minutes while I came undone. Antonio acknowledge this but continued to rub my back for a few minutes before he let me go. It felt good. It felt so good I was almost reluctant to let it stop. I stifled the whine though and stood up straighter. I was not a little boy. I could handle this.

"I know, you'll be ok, we'll get you some help," Antonio said. I brought my head up and looked at him wide eyed. "Later, we will talk about it later, Ino. Don't worry about it now. For now all I want you to worry about is the surprise I have in store for you," he said. I nodded but then finally absorbed his words. A slow and very small cautious looked overtook me. Surprises were usually not a good thing where I came from, but maybe Antonio's surprise would be better?

"A surprise?" I asked and he nodded. The wheels in my mind turns and spun as I tried to figure out what kind of a surprise. He couldn't possibly hide it from me here with so many others around. I had been all over the house and outside today, including the basement, and there was nothing new, good or bad. I swallowed hoping it was going to be ok.

"Go, get cleaned up," Antonio instructed me. I stepped into the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face stopping by the door when I heard someone speaking. I crouched low to the floor with my ear to the crack. I am sure I would have looked foolish had anyone seen me.

"Is he ok?" Noah asked or I thought it was him.

"He will be eventually," Antonio sighed. I knew him well enough to know he was probably running a hand through his hair. He did that when he was tired or stressed it seemed. "Are you guys ready to go out today?" he asked next. I didn't hear Noah answer but I heard him chuckle.

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind being here or going out," Reese answered joining the conversation. "As long as I have Kim," he said and suddenly I heard a commotion where Kim squealed and he laughed. They settled down before I heard the rest, "I'm ok anywhere." I pictured them kissing at that point figuring that is what they would be most likely to do.

I waited for them to leave so I could hear if they spoke anymore but it seemed they were done. I washed my face, finished in the washroom and was just coming down the stairs when I heard the twins. "Uncle Tonio" Kate and "Antonio" from Logan. I crouched on the stairs and watched them from the slits in the railing.

"Can we come?" Logan asked but before he could answer Kate burst forth with her twenty questions. It seemed as if Logan was always the quieter of the two. Kate was the one over flowing with energy and sass. She had gotten in trouble a few times for it already.

"Where are you going? What are you doing? How long will it take?" she asked, erupting with energy and excitement. I watched as Antonio laughing and scooped them up. He lifted both the twins up, spinning them around until they were dizzy. They screeched with laughter until he let them down. Definitely still little kid's in some ways.

"I'm going out with the guys for a grown up day, but soon I'll take you two on a kids' day, just me and both of you, ok?" he asked. Logan accepted this and wrote the information in his ever present notebook but Kate put hands on her hips. Her face got that stubborn look making Antonio hold up a hand. "Don't you dare little missy." Surprisingly that made her go quiet. She accepted but she didn't like it.

I could see through his treatment of the children and the others he was a favored one in the pack. He chose me to receive this treatment as well. I really was not sure if I was worthy. I felt like maybe I had to earn it though he gave it freely confusing me.

I walked further down the stairs and left the house when Antonio gestured I could. Outside Reese and Kim were sitting on the porch swing, she was in his lap and they both smiled at me. Nick was already outside and had started the Mercedes. He was banging on the steering wheel singing to an old rock song when I started down the steps towards the car.

I looked at the woods for a few moments hesitating. They still called. I still thought maybe this was a bad idea. Taking a deep breath I resolved to stick with my decision and stay with the pack for now. It was easier than running by far. As I got closer to the car and saw Nick was distracted still I got an idea. I wasn't sure it was the best idea, but I was fairly certain it would be ok. They wouldn't hurt me for it.

Slowly I snuck up and smacked my hand into the glass hard. Nick jumped and glared over at me and then gave me a big smile seeing who had tricked him. He rolled his eyes and then rolled down the window. I could tell he was being careful with what he said next. "Better be careful. I may just get you back," he warned but in a friendly way.

I didn't have time to answer before the others burst out laughing. Kim and Reese were just behind me and Noah was stumbling out the front door trying to put on a shoe. "Good going, you're a quick learner," Reese laughed and ruffled my long hair. I froze and winced for a moment but forced myself to calm and looked over at him. My shaggy dark hair was starting to get into my eyes, but I liked it. It went just past my ears and most reached my neck. I could probably put it in a ponytail soon.

I took a deep breath tentatively smiling and letting myself be relegated to the middle seat in the back between Reese and Noah. It seemed as if Kim was staying here for now. She gave Reese a kiss as they parted. I heard them talk about business with the Alpha before he shut the door. I liked being in between people and in a place of comfort. Plus, I was so small I took up little to no room. Antonio got in the passenger seat and let Nick take over the driving. He was still drumming his fingers on the wheel as we drove in time with the music.

"Don't make him always be in the middle, guys, make it fair," Antonio said. Both guys nodded, but I shook his head and then quickly bit my lip, looking down. We should do what he said, no matter what, and it wasn't a big deal. I was coming out of my shell in smaller ways but shying back in certain ways too.

"Max?" Antonio asked, turning to look at me.

"I like the middle," I protested. Antonio shrugged and told us to do what we wanted then. I relaxed. He wasn't angry so that was good. Sometimes I had a hard time figuring out what would set them off.

"Antonio, where are we going?" I finally asked as we started rolling through the town of Bear Valley. I was a little anxious that we were leaving. It seemed like we should not be separating. We should stay close together just in case. Realizing I was letting my anxiety take over I forced myself to breath, just like Kim had shown me. In and out thinking the words as I did so.

"Syracuse, we're getting you boys some new things, going for dinner and visiting a few places," Antonio said, keeping it mysterious. He grinned and winked at me the rear-view-mirror. I could not keep the redness from forming in my face.

"Maybe we should take you to a barber and take a shot at that hair," Nick hinted and looked over at me, wiggling his eyebrows. I looked in the mirror at my hair and shook my head a little horrified. I was never allowed to have long hair when I was with my father. He always buzzed it short. It looked much better long though.

"You can keep your hair, Max, they're just teasing," Antonio informed. He turned his head and looked at Noah who laughed and tried to ruffle my hair. I almost ducked out of the way, squishing myself into Reese who pushed me back. I would never have been able to do this a few weeks ago. It still made me a little nervous but it was better overall.

Nick parked in the parking lot of the mall and I crawled out after Noah, hesitating for a second. "What's wrong?" Noah asked, seeing my look of nervousness. Antonio walked forward and set a hand on my shoulder. I tensed for a moment but then let myself be walked forward so we could talk in private. He turned me and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I...I...," I tried to say, trying to get out what I wanted. Now that I was speaking up a bit more I seemed to have a hard time communicating sometimes. The panic rose up into my throat and felt strangling. It was just on the surface today waiting to pounce at any moment.

"Take your time, speak slowly," the man encouraged and rubbed my shoulder to comfort me. Too panicky I stepped away and took a breath, _In and out_. Antonio did not seem annoyed like I figured he would be.

"I...I don't like humans. I fre...freak out sometimes," I stuttered completely embarrassed. This is when I knew I was being totally truthful. When I let my nerves takeover and I stuttered like a baby. Antonio reached for me but I took a step back again. Behind us Nick cleared his throat and motioned to a few humans watching us. They probably wondered what was going on.

"None of us like humans, but we purposively brought you to a high end mall where there are not a lot of shoppers. We won't encounter a lot of humans. We'll stick close and always be there," he enforced. I sighed looking a little less strained. "Better?" he asked. I confirmed it was a bit better. Antonio looked concerned and brought a hand to my cheek again though I resisted again. He hid the cloud of frustration and rubbed the back of his head instead.

We walked back to the others and Antonio nodded to Nick to tell him everything was fine. "Alright, new clothes, finally, I'm wearing last month's styles," Nick groaned. I gave the man a weird look, but Noah and Reese both shook their heads at him. I did sometimes wonder when these guys actually worked and what they did. The pack seemed to have money coming from nowhere. It bothered me a bit.

Once we were inside I instinctively moved closer to Noah and Reese as Nick led us to a store. I knew I had grown a bit and was sorely in need of some clothes that fit me, but I was ok with hand-me-downs too. At this point Logan's oversized shirts were fitting me better than anyone else's which was just sad. In fact, right now I was wearing one of the little boy's shirts that bore the name of their school.

Nick went crazy when we got to the store, finding me the perfect fitting jeans, t-shirts, dress shirts, dress pants and everything else he could think of, including pyjamas, coats, underwear and socks, lost of socks. I was getting a little nervous about paying them back. This stuff had to cost a fortune.

Most of the clothes Nick picked for me I willingly accepted but I liked blues, greens and greys. I was just looking at a blue button up shirt in the mirror when Antonio came up behind me, looking at a shirt that Nick ordered me to try on. "God, that's a handsome kid," he said. I blushed. "So you like your new stuff?" he asked as I heard a ruckus from the dressing room. I looked over to see Noah charging from the dressing room, but Nick grabbed him and drug him back in. Reese shook his head and laughed before he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the dressing room too. It seemed no one escaped Nick today.

Antonio chuckled as he turned back to me. I knew I was giving him an odd look. "You mean the clothes and stuff belongs to you, but I get to wear them and use them, right? I'll be really careful with them. I always was when my father and Dustin gave me clothes," I said. Antonio got a pained look on his face. I had no idea what he was thinking.

"Max," he began, but I cut him off. Antonio stood back with his arms crossed, regarding me. I knew not to interrupt, but I'd forgotten. I was too distracted by what was going on. The people. Antonio and the guys.

I heard Nick and the guys come up then and listen in on our conversation, burdened with piles of new clothes. "I can sew up all the holes I make. Once I wore a shirt for two years and by the end it was so filled with places I had fixed it I called it Frankenstein shirt," I grinned proudly. Antonio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I suddenly flushed. They had spoken to me about this before. Sometimes there were certain things you didn't brag about. This was one of them I guessed.

"Sweetheart, I don't appreciate being interrupted. You'll get one day for that," he said finally. I opened my mouth to speak but wisely shut it. He had explained grounding to me as a punishment a week ago, and while I didn't understand how it was a punishment I accepted it. "Second of all, everything we buy you here today is yours to keep. _Yours_ ," he enforced, "you can do what you want with it, but please keep them mostly unharmed," he said. I am sure I gave him the most astonished look. Suddenly I was overwhelmed. I started picking at the cuticles around my nails again until Antonio squashed this too knowing it was a nervous habit.

"Reese, Noah, why don't you take him to the shoe place and we'll meet you there," Antonio said, seeing I needed a break to process this. I was grateful. They nodded and Reese took the clothes they wanted and put the pile on the counter. Noah took me to get my new shirt off and put my old one on.

I couldn't believe this was all mine. All the stuff they bought was mine. I was allowed to keep it all for myself and I didn't have to share or ask permission to wear it or anything. It was all mine. It made me feel a bit giddy. I had never owned anything before, anything. "How does it feel?" Reese asked as he rose a bit. He had been helping me try on shoes. I looked down at it and nodded and then walked around, obliging them both. I chose new Converse like the old ones I had been wearing and they also got me some dress shoes and other kinds. I liked the Converse and would continue to wear them. Thinking this made me want to shout with joy. I got a choice, a real choice.

"They feel good, can I keep them on?" I asked and he nodded. "Reese, did Antonio really mean I get to keep all this stuff?" I asked. Reese looked at me sadly and then nodded, patting my knee.

"Yeah, it's all yours, buddy," he assured. I nodded, finally able to believe him and in the incredible gift I had been given. I would appreciate everything I had for the rest of my life.

I didn't see Antonio and Nick again until we met them at the restaurant. "Antonio, look," I grinned and showed him the new shoes. He smiled at me and gestured for me to go to him. I stood and did what he said gladly now. I was in too good a mood to think negatively or do otherwise.

"Looking swanky, kiddo," he said and I nodded as I stood there. I looked at this man and felt real warmth for him. His eyes always looked at me kindly and his touches were always soft and felt wonderful.

"I just...thanks...for everything...I don't think you know how much I appreciate it. I'll pay you back someday, I promise," I said, but he only shook his head. I walked forward and hugged him willingly this time. He sighed and rubbed my back. I think he was really enjoying me letting him hug me.

"Everything I give is a gift and I don't want pay back. I only want you to be happy and to have what you deserve," Antonio said quietly. I nodded and let my eyes water. I was happy. I was so happy. For the first time in a long time, no, in forever I was so happy and this man had made all the difference.

"Thank you so much," I whispered and he nodded. When I pulled back I saw he had water in his eyes as well as he smiled at me. I felt this was the first real bond, real attachment I had ever formed. It made me think anything was possible.


	7. Chapter 7 Fragmented

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

Ch. 7 Fragmented

It had been an overwhelming day and I was still reeling. I let Antonio pick out what I was going to eat since all I could do was fidget and squirm. I didn't really care. The people, the new things and just, everything. I felt so alive. So much so that when I got up to use the restroom I waved off someone going with me. I was going to be ok. The bathroom was near the table and they were close by if I needed them. A normal just turned fourteen year old would be able to go alone, I would too.

I walked into the modern bathroom with marble and stainless steel. I was impressed when the flush flushed itself and the automatic dispenser gave me soap and water. I was drying my hands in the hand dryer, also automatic, when I heard the door slam and a kid screech. I jumped and turned.

"Baxter, this is not acceptable behaviour," the man scolded dragging a small boy with dark hair. He was six years old, or so, and was resisting as much as possible. I glanced at the door panicked with the boy's temper tantrum. I backed up against the wall, hoping to be unnoticed. The man finally got the boy into a stall and stood outside it with a sigh.

I was making an escape plan to sneak past, and hopefully become invisible when the man glanced my way. He smiled at me automatically and nodded. I could only stare. He was tall, wearing a button up shirt that exposed a tattoo crawling in spirals up the left side of his neck and down the left side of his forearm. The man glanced at his the tattoo and then looked at me with a grin.

"It took quite a long time," he chuckled. I started to nod and inch forward, going around him, when Baxter, the little boy, yelled something and kicked the door. I jumped again losing my breath, trying to regain my control.

"Baxter, stop," the man ordered and opened the door. The boy said something loudly and hit the side of the metal again. "Baxter," the man warned. I moved forward set to run to the EXIT but they stepped out of the stall, the man dragging the resisting boy once again. He got him to the sink and tried to make him wash, but the boy was distracted by me.

"What's wrong with him?" Baxter asked giving me a familiar look. I backed up a bit taking in a deep breath. The look said I was crazy or homeless. It made me panic instantly. The man glanced at me and then went back to Baxter, making him wash. When he was done, and playing with the hand dryer, the man turned to me again. I could not back up any further, but he seemed to sense he was scaring me and took a step back.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked. Baxter was laughing and turning the hand dryer off and on already done with me. I nodded hoping they would leave soon but someone else banging the door open and made me jump. The man watched me carefully and turned to the newcomer. He was taller with long black hair, perfectly maintained and pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were incredibly green.

"Baxter, enough," he ordered. The boy stopped immediately and walked forward taking his hand. I watched all this darting my eyes to the door, I was desperate for escape. This was a big bathroom, but a little too crowded right now with them all eyeing me.

Looking around I saw my only escape was into a stall. I moved to the side and jammed myself into the closest one, locking it. I sat down on the toilet seat and pulled my legs up waiting. The man, I thought the first one who had come with the kid told the others he'd be right out. When the door opened and shut again the man spoke.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I scared you. My name is Cooper. I'm actually a child psychologist so you can talk to me if you want," he offered. I stayed silent as he talked trying to coax me out and make sure I was ok. Finally the door opened again and I heard my name.

"Max, what's taking so long, Ino?" Antonio asked. I looked up through the slit in the door. Cooper passed it and greeted Antonio. He explained the situation and who he was. Antonio nodded understanding. "He's quite skittish. Max, it's ok come on out. I'm here."

I took a deep breath and stood, unlocking the door. "I'm sorry, Tonio," I said quietly. My face was crimson now. I felt incredibly dumb. Antonio said not to worry and tried to put an arm around my shoulder, but I ducked away. Cooper frowned, and dug out his wallet holding out a card to Antonio. I glanced at it when Antonio took it reading the words; _Dr. Cooper Zane, Child Psychologist._

Antonio thanked the man who finally left us. "You're ok Max," he assured. I nodded and moved ahead of him back to the table. Instantly I felt like my high had dissipated. The food had come. I sat down. I was starving but still feeling like an idiot. I put an elbow on the table and held my head, listening to the chatter as they tried to cheer me up.

When I heard a familiar little kid's loud voice, I looked up. Cooper was sitting at a table near the wall with Baxter, the man and a blonde teenager. Instantly I forgot my meal seeing the guy. He was currently engaged in talking to the other dark haired man, so I studied him. I am not sure why I was pulled towards him so suddenly. It didn't make any sense. When he was done talking he happened to glance over and caught my gaze. He paused and then smiled a little. I froze not sure what to do.

"Max, eat up," Nick ordered. He obscured my view for a moment as he leaned forward. I jerked surprised and then looked down. I had forgotten all about the food, a first for me. Covertly I watched the guy across the way as I ate and spoke little. Antonio chalked it up to me being spooked I assumed.

I observed that Cooper's family finished eating when we did. As soon as the blonde guy went to the bathroom near us, I made an excuse about needing to wash my hands and left. I walked to the sink and put my hands under the automatic soap and water waiting. The guy came out a minute later. He walked towards me. He glanced at me with a small smile, but didn't speak. I figured it was up to me. I would have to force myself to do this. I still wasn't sure why I was so drawn to him.

He had finished washing his hands and went to the dryer when I realized I had been washing my hands for too long. I stopped and turned to him, drying my hands on my jeans. "I'm…Max…," I suddenly blurted, probably a little too loud.

The guy turned to me fully now and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled a little before answering. "I'm Addison," he said and held out a hand. I looked at it and forced myself to raise my hand and shake. His hand was firm in mine. I felt a weird zing not exactly sure what it was. I quickly let go when the door opened again.

"Time to go Max," Reese said sticking his head in. I glanced at him and then at Addison unsure what to do. Addison waved a goodbye and said "excuse me" when he passed Reese. He didn't have iota of fear in him which astonished me.

Reese looked from me to the guy with a frown. "What was that about?" he asked coming in and going to the urinal. I shrugged and scurried out almost banging into Antonio as I did so. All the way home I thought about the guy again. I had never concentrated on someone for so long. I supposed I was usually trying to survive, so maybe now that I was free from that I could think about normal teenage stuff. I had to find a way to see that guy again.

* * *

I sat in the living room huddled in the armchair with my knees up to my chest, holding them in a tight ball of tension, stress and waiting. I had been sitting and waiting for them to stop talking to Noah. Jeremy had taken him aside when we came in from playing touch football and wanted to talk to him. I was worried; in my experience when someone took you aside to talk to you privately, whether you were young or old, it was never good.

I had been going over what we could have done in my head but I could find nothing. I hadn't done anything and neither had he. It made me nervous and I think it showed. I was fidgety and jumpy and didn't want to do anything but sit and stare. I was wracked with nerves. If one of us did something, what would the punishment be? More of their groundings, which weren't even really a punishment at all, or maybe something worse?

I stared at a nearby painting studying the texture and the picture of, I assumed, Elena and Clay holding one another on a cliff, looking down on a wolf pack playing. I had identified most of the players. Antonio was the dark brown wolf wrestling with a black wolf Jeremy. Another dark brown wolf was trying to bound up the cliff to see Clay and Elena, Nick. A red wolf was lying down, I wasn't sure who that was, and light brown wolf was sneaking up on him and again I wasn't sure who he was. I had heard a few pack members had been killed quite a few years back in a mutt uprising, reducing the number of the pack to five, the lowest number yet, so I assumed these were the murdered pack members. That made me shiver, being part of the pack was just as dangerous as being a mutt most of the time.

I jumped up when I heard the study door open and stood, tension and stress strumming through me as I glimpsed Antonio guiding Noah down the hall and toward the foyer and the front door. He kept his hand on Noah's shoulder like he would bolt, maybe he was thinking about it. I really wished I knew what Noah, Jeremy and Antonio talked about. I slowly walked into the hall with Reese a step behind me, and made my way down the hallway and towards the front door where they were putting on their shoes in silence.

"Going on vacation?" Reese joked, keeping the tone light. Noah looked up and met my eyes, looking away, watching Antonio and the door. Had I done something? Suddenly, I felt awful for some reason, like I had let him down. I whined slightly and felt Reese's hand on my shoulder. Instantly I jumped and pulled away from him, setting my back against the wall. I saw Antonio give me a look but he said nothing. Maybe this was the reason they had been so pissy, as Noah had put it, the other day.

"Noah and I are going out for a while, we probably won't be back until later tonight or possibly tomorrow," Antonio informed. My heart sank. Was he coming back? Did I do something? Antonio gave me a smile and reached over to pat my shoulder, but I avoided him too, feeling venerable. A week ago, when we had gone shopping, everything had been great and I felt so happy and the rest of the week went well too.

I kept thinking about Addison too. I had mesmerized the information on the card that Cooper gave Antonio, and I had a plan. A few days after the incident I had decided I needed to research this Cooper. If I could get to him I could get to Addison too. I asked Logan for help with the computer, still unsure of how it worked.

"You don't know how to use a computer?" was his reply. When I shook my head he took pity on me and pointed to the desk chair in the study. It was Clay's and there was a laptop hooked up there. I sat down and Logan sat on my lap and turned it on showing me how to use it. I shook my head frustrated.

"Can you just look up some information for me?" I asked. He shrugged and put the information in what he called _Google_. Instantly Dr. Cooper Zane's website, as Logan called it, came up. He was a real therapist, and on the personal information page there was a picture with him, Baxter, Addison and the man whose name I learned was Dias. "Want me to print it for you?" the boy asked. I gave him a confused look. He laughed and did something that made the current personal page print and then went back and printed a few others.

"Here," he said. I took the pages amazed at the computer and shuffled them.

"Thanks," I smiled and quickly folded them and put them in my pants pocket. I had been hanging on to them, looking at them ever since. My plan was to get Antonio to call Cooper and get him to help me. Cooper had said he would help, and Antonio said they'd get me help. Then I could figure out how to see Addison.

We came home the previous week and played more football with Kim. I started reading the books they got me from the book store we visited, relaxing. We had played with the twins and Reese, Noah, Kim and I had been working on our knots and training moves all week. Then all of a sudden they call Noah into a meeting he comes out looking upset and two of my favorite people were leaving. I had no idea what to think.

I sighed, I wasn't used to being away from them as we were all pack now, though I wasn't technically pack, I felt I was pack and pack bonds demanded pack brothers be with one another a lot. Unlike a mate that I would need to be with 24/7, the only real difference between a mate and a close pack brother seemed to be the sex part. Though Nick often skirted around those boundaries with Elena, kissing and fondling her just stopping at sex, pack brothers were close and these close bonds demanded we were more physical than a human being would be. Looking at this from a human point of view, I could see how it would look but from my point of view it was normal and expected.

I wasn't used to being away from Antonio either. I liked being with him, and every day I felt my independence slip a bit more as I became more dependent on them for everything. I had never been able to depend on anyone in my life before and letting go to just be happy was an amazing feeling. Not having to worry about where I would get my next meal or cleaning the house when I was with my father before that. I could just be. It felt amazing. The problems with dependence is that I was staring to worry that I was becoming too dependent. What if they abandoned me or my father came back? It was a constant worry.

"Max," I heard a female voice, Elena. I turned, sighing, to meet her gaze, she wasn't angry so that must have been a good sign. "Jeremy would like to speak to you," she said softly, holding out her arm for me to join her. I nodded, thinking this might be coming, and went to her. She put an arm around my shoulder and I let her. I was already so stressed and panicked a little more stress wouldn't hurt.

Getting used to Elena, Kate and Kim had been a bit odd at first, but I liked them and I liked having women in my world. I hadn't grown up with women and had only been taught that they were here for one or two purposes, cooking, cleaning and children. This is actually what I thought for a long time but then I ran away from home. I found when I was on the streets women were the better gender to reach out to. They were kinder, it seemed to me, and I was able to play upon their emotions and sympathies to get a meal or a bed for the night. Since getting used to them in this capacity I began to see them as much more than what I had previously learned. I think if I had gone straight from my father's to here, I would have had a difficult time with being around women, but since I had had the in-between experience I could handle them and I liked them. I also knew they were much, much more than just cookers, cleaners and reproduction machines. They are as tough as men and sometimes tougher most of the time.

She guided me into the study where Jeremy had taken a seat in his arm chair and Nick sat on the opposite couch. She joined him when Jeremy gestured for me to sit on the other couch. I sat and faced Jeremy, breathing and catching pack scents.

I mentally catalogued where all the pack members were and looked at the window on the opposite side of the study, it was open. I knew this would shave a few seconds off of my escape time but no more. The study door would be easier but then I would need to avoid other pack members and get through the kitchen door as well. I hadn't thought like this in two weeks so the sudden thought of escape scared me. This is where I belonged, wasn't it? I blinked and looked over at Jeremy who, I noticed, was studying me; I blushed and looked down, embarrassed by my usual and automatic tactics.

"Max," he began. I stiffened, thinking I may have done something against his rules or against pack rules. "I wanted to sit down and discuss with you how you're doing," he said now. This surprised me and I looked up at him. I hadn't been able to pinpoint exactly what I had done or what Noah had done, but I was sure we had done something that got them upset. So Jeremy asking me this surprised me and sort of pleased me, he seemed to care specifically about me and my feelings, which was nice. It was also different. This feeling of being cared for was not hard to get used to, but it was very different.

"I'm alright," I lied, looking him straight in the eyes and wondering if there was a specific answer he was looking for. He raised an eyebrow and gave me a look and I coloured and looked away. I guessed I wasn't but I didn't know how to say I wasn't. It wasn't as simple as just saying I'm not ok. Or maybe it was and I was just making it difficult.

"Lying is one day," he reminded and I nodded. One day where I would sit around here and read instead of playing video games or watching a movie. Was this seriously a punishment? I wasn't sure why anyone would be upset at being grounded. Maybe if I had somewhere to go I would be, but I definitely wasn't leaving here unless I needed to escape and then me being grounded would be the least of my worries.

"Is there anything you're concerned about or want to talk about?" Elena now asked. I shook my head. I couldn't figure out how to say what was bothering me without sounding like I was whining. I wasn't allowed to whine. It was a rule I had grown with and I knew it wasn't appreciated all that much here either. "Two days, hun, tell us what's wrong," she demanded. I looked at my hands and spoke so I wouldn't have to meet their eyes.

"I...I'm afraid Antonio and Noah aren't going to come back," I whispered and felt my cheeks warm and tears prickle my eyes. Why would they want to come back now? I knew I was difficult, I overheard someone say that, but I also knew I could be clingy. I was too starved for everything I never had before, and once I got it I feared I had latched on too tightly.

"Yeah, right, if he doesn't come back, I'll chase them down," Nick said dismissively. I looked up then and he stopped smiling, seeing my worried expression. Instantly he came over and sat beside me, reaching to pull me to him. I moved away but once they knew I could accept them touching me they stopped giving me a choice a lot of the time. He pulled me to him and wrapped and arm around me, tipping my chin up so I was looking at him.

"Max, my dad's been a member of the pack since 1945 when the old man was born. He's left the pack exactly once after I was born and only for a few months. He loves it here. His family is here. His livelihood is here. He will never leave you or us. He wouldn't dare. He's a very busy and well-loved man and he likes you very much, Max, and so does Noah. Neither of them will leave you, ok?" he said. I nodded and bit my lip, leaning my head against his arm. I really, really wished I could believe him. It was hard for me to completely trust sometimes and actions were always better. When I saw him come home I would know for sure.

At supper my stomach was rolling with nervous energy that wouldn't let me accept much food. The only good thing about Antonio being away was that I stopped thinking about Addison and started focusing on what was important right now.

Finally the dinner ended. I had pushed around the food as much as possible to make it look like I had eaten something so I could keep following Jeremy's rules. "Max, you're supposed to be taking care of yourself, you're a skinny twig," Nick said, almost sensing my thoughts as I started to stand; he gestured for me to sit again and sat himself. I sighed and ate a few more bites, saying I just wasn't feeling well which resulted in Jeremy checking me over and finally sending me to bed early. For the first time since I had come I was left alone in the bedroom. This made sense because the bedroom I was staying in was right above the study. If I left or made a move, they would hear immediately.

Escape routes would be easier now, though, that no one was watching me. The window was my best option. I would use the one that didn't pass directly in front of the study window below if need be. For the first time, though, thinking about escape routes made me sad. I thought about all the people I would miss if I did run away and about all the wonderful feelings I found here. I needed these feelings, their praise and pack bonds, like I needed to breath. I felt like running away would only make me lonely and very sad, sad enough to contemplate ending it all again. I didn't want to do that. I just couldn't.

I changed into pyjama bottoms and lay on my side of the bed, waiting and thinking. I wasn't tired but I didn't want to be awake for now, the nervous energy kept rolling my stomach and making me feel sick.

Reese POV

"Hey," I said as I stepped into the guest bedroom at Stonehaven. Honestly, we should just call it the Sorrentino room because we were the only guests ever, that was besides Savannah. I liked her well enough and she definitely had a hot body and a mind to match, but shortly after I met her I met Kim. She was it for me. Speaking of Kim she had followed me in and held my hand glancing at the bed and the boy.

"Hi," Max greeted. I smiled at the kid as he turned back to watch out the darkened window. He seemed to spend most of his time studying things, but I guessed that came from not being able to engage with a family before. I was trying to help change that and I had a plan to make him feel better tonight with Kim's help.

I dug around in my bag and undressed, noticing Max watching me in the widow. He quickly diverted his gaze when I slipped off my jeans and I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't quite sure how to deal with Max and his attraction to men. My parents had never told me being gay was wrong but they never encouraged it either. I guess I just wasn't used to it, though. I would have to get used to it soon as Max was staying. From the way Antonio, Jeremy and Elena talked, and from the instructions I had been given, we were all watching him closely for signs of him panicking or running again. The pack wasn't letting a ticking time bomb like Max be on his own again if we could help it.

I went to the washroom and brushed my teeth before I settled into bed beside my newest little brother. Kim had dressed in the other room and settled on the end of the bed watching us. As an only child I sometimes wondered about having siblings but I never really desired them. I liked having my parents' attention all to myself and even though my parents could be strict, I was spoiled. I wasn't arrogant or rude because of it, they'd spank me or punish me if I ever showed a hint of that, but I was definitely a spoiled only child. Not anymore.

"You asleep?" I asked Max. I knew he felt the bed dip and he turned over to look at me, shaking his head but looking tired. "I stole these for you," I told him. I took the bag of chocolate candies from my pocket and held them out so he could see them. "But you have to come over here to get them," I said. He gave me another look then, rather defiant, and crossed his arms. Kim laughed but the boy looked displeased.

"I'm not afraid of you, Reese," he said. I shook my head and motioned for him to come to me, a challenge of sorts. He sighed and did as I asked, coming to lie beside me and I pulled him down so he was lying on my outstretched arm and he could easily feel the contact between us.

"No, but today you were acting like a skittish kid again so I wanted to make sure we were good," I said, dangling the candy in front of him. He grabbed for it, but I pulled it higher in the air and laughed. "I hate it when you do that. It makes me feel like I've done something wrong," I told him. Instantly he stopped smiling and reaching for the treat, looking at me wide eyed.

"No, you didn't and it's my fault, I'm sorry," he said in a very soft voice. We had noticed that when he apologized for things, mostly things he didn't need to apologize for, his voice got quiet and he became very still. As if he was afraid something might happen when he was done. We had all assumed we might be able to, bad word I know, train it out of him with continued trust and us showing him he was wanted.

I dropped the treat I was teasing my brother with and grabbed, him rolling him toward me in a hug until he was against my stomach and chest. He was stiff at first but then he gave in. "I'm sorry, Reese, I'm just really worried about Noah and Antonio," he said muffled into my chest. I nodded.

"I know, but they'll come back, you'll see," I informed. He nodded against me. I gave him a moment before I let him go and then began tickling him mercilessly. He screamed with laughter and I had to admit I liked the sound. Max being happy was far better than him being sullen, afraid or distant. I liked him not being scared of us either.

He tried to squirm away from me, but I had him firm in my grip and I was much stronger. When Kim joined in there was no way for him to win. Finally he just settled for trying to roll around and tickle us back which didn't work either. The little squirt wasn't getting away until we decided he was. "Ok...ok," Max cried breathlessly. I chuckled and lay back, waiting for him to catch his breath with Kim on my other side. As he did so, I tore open the candy packet and took some, chewing. "You didn't really steal that, right?" Max asked, looking over at me and then snuggling up to my other side.

"No, the pack would beat me black and blue for stealing and you too, so don't," I warned and Max nodded taking it seriously. He had already stolen while he was with the pack, I heard. We were both silent as Max took the candy and chewed some as well, and gave some to Kim. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them again, thinking I should get to bed, I noticed Max looking down at my chest. I had only boxers on, but they were tight, showing the shapes of things I should probably had considered before crawling into bed with the confused kid. Ok, no need to panic. I was much stronger than him and could use this as a learning opportunity plus Kim enjoyed the view as well.

"Do you like guys, Max?" I asked quietly, deciding to get to the heart of the matter right away. Max startled and blushed as he looked at me because he was caught. This could have gone very, very wrong and I would be in a lot of trouble for pushing him too far, but the small strings of trust, growing stronger between us every day, made him stay where he was.

"I don't know, I think so. I've only ever…I don't want to talk about it, Reese," I cursed myself mentally for making him shut down. He didn't pull away though which was an improvement. Kim had repositioned herself on his other side and rubbed his back as he closed his eyes tiredly. It was a tactical maneuver but he did not seem to realize he was between both us, boxed in.

It didn't take Max long to fall into sleep and his slight weight made it easy for me to pick him up and resettle him. We left the room quietly, after pulling on jeans, and I padded down the hallway in search of my mentor. Kim snuck to Kate's room because she had promised her a story. Nick might be a big kid most of the time, but I looked up to him like an older brother. He might not be the quickest on his feet in a fight, but he could fight and he had a perceptiveness that rivalled anyone else here. Nick knew what you needed and how to give it to you better than you yourself would know most of the time.

I found him in Clay and Elena's room, judging by the sounds of quiet laughter. I assumed they had put the kids to bed and were trying to keep it down. Softly, I knocked on the door and waited to be admitted. There would always be something those three shared that none of us did. They had been together too long and had been through too much. It had always just been the three of them. The same way it would just the four of us from the younger generation after Max came along. "Come in," Elena laughed. I opened the door to see Clay pouring drinks from his own mini bar and Nick with his head buried in Elena's stomach.

"Are you sure because I could come back?" I said, taking a step back from them. Nick shook his head and sat up. Elena rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt down, accepting a drink from Clay when he made it back to the bed.

"What's up?" Nick asked. I hesitated for a moment. My usual confidence lost for a second. How did I talk about this? I had no experience with this kind of thing.

"Can I borrow you for a bit, it's kind of important, if that's ok?" I said as my gaze slid to Elena's. She shrugged as Nick rose, re-buttoning his shirt as he came towards me, and took me by the shoulder.

"It's more than ok," Clay said as he bent and bit Elena lightly on the neck. I blushed and looked away. I had never been comfortable with seeing people in intimate situations like this. It just felt too private and like I was intruding.

Nick shook his head and turned me so we were walking towards the hallway. He shut the door quietly and then led me down the stairs to the back door as if sensing this was an important talk that needed privacy. We both slipped on shoes but didn't bother with coats. It was too warm out. We walked across the back porch and down across the lawn before he spoke. "What's bothering you, kid?" he asked. I smiled liking the nickname a little but I would never tell Tonio or Nick that.

"I want to talk about Max, I think, I know you guys think he was abused in some capacity but...," I started and then stopped, thinking. I then explained what I was concerned about. Nick took my words into consideration as we entered the dark woods.

"Fuck," he said lowly and I nodded, "I guess it makes sense with the way he's been acting, but knowing Jer and my dad they have that figured out already," Nick shrugged and I nodded. Of course they did. They always seemed to have everything in hand. That was good. I liked being part of the pack, but it was nice to just let go and know they would take care of everything.

"Yes, we do," we both heard. Silently Jeremy appeared from the forest. I relaxed instantly and pushed my wolf back. It was only my Alpha who protected me, nothing harmful. "We suspected that about Max and thank you for bringing your concerns to us, Reese. Please continue to look out for him," Jeremy said and I nodded. He gave me a small crooked smile before he started up to the house again and we followed.

"Jeremy," I said before we entered the house again, he turned giving me his full attention now, "You're making sure Max stays with us, right? He won't go back to the streets again?" I questioned and Jeremy shook his head, but Nick was the one who answered.

"No, Max will be staying with us. The kid's a ticking time bomb. We're lucky nothing happened before we found him, honestly. He could have caused a lot of trouble, inadvertently of course," Nick said. I nodded. They were right. We were very lucky nothing happened before we found him.


	8. Chapter 8 Pressure

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

Ch. 8 Pressure

Max POV

I awoke late in the night to a noise and jumped up, looking wide eyed towards Antonio's side of the bed. I saw Antonio looking over at me; he must have just gotten in. Then I realized he had come back. I grinned at him and before I realized what I was doing I sat up and reached across the mattress, hugging him. He chuckled and patted my back. "I...I missed you," I said truthfully. Antonio looked surprised and then more than a little pleased. It was the truth. I really had missed both him and Noah when they were gone.

"I missed you too, kiddo," he answered. We exchanged small talk for a minute before he told me to get some sleep. When I did fall asleep again, my father appeared in my dreams, chasing me as a wolf, but this time someone one else was with him. I didn't recognize the other person chasing after me, accusing me of something, but it was garbled. I ran from them both, trying to apologize with little success for whatever I had done. I awoke in a cold sweat and immediately knew I was being touched. I gasped and tried to jump back but I was held down and shushed. I resisted the urge to attack but almost didn't succeed because I was on high stress alert.

"It's just me, Max, you're having a nightmare again," Antonio's voice whispered close to my ear. I calmed down and he finally let me go with a hug and after asking if I was alright. I relaxed back into the sheets, closing my eyes again and trying to sleep, but couldn't calm down enough to. I had to get my panic attacks and tension level under control already, this was getting ridiculous.

"Is he alright?" Noah voice hissed through the dark and I smiled. He seemed better at least. I couldn't help but think time with Antonio would make anyone feel better. He was so great to all of us and so happy all the time it seemed.

"He's fine, Noah, go back to sleep," Antonio advised, sinking back down into the covers. I wanted to talk to Noah, I was desperate to, but I had a feeling Antonio would insist we sleep instead. I lied back down. I couldn't sleep, though, and instead lay awake until dawn. I looked over and saw Antonio was fast asleep and so was Noah. Reese had been staying with Kim on the den downstairs since she had joined us.

I crept from the bed being careful to not wake anyone and going slow. I pulled some clothes on and stepped from the room, walking down the hall. No one was awake or stirring yet as I made my way to the downstairs bathroom and the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of juice on the way. I stepped onto the dew wet porch and opened the bottle, sitting on the back steps to watch the last rays of the morning sun streaking the sky. I hoped I was allowed to be out here on my own but I didn't see why not so I stayed watching the world come alive.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I heard behind me and jumped a bit. I had heard someone in the kitchen a minute ago but didn't hear them come out. "Sorry," Jeremy chuckled and came to sit beside me on the step with a coffee and the morning papers the _New York Times_ and the _Bear Valley Review_.

"It's alright," I told him, giving a small smile and going back to watching the sky again and finding surprisingly I was not as stressed out as usual from being surprised. Maybe this was a step in the right direction.

"You seem to be settling in here a bit more every day," he commented and I nodded but didn't answer. Yes, I was more comfortable here but I was still having trouble with my nervousness and stress around the pack, though, I was trying hard to change this.

"I've been meaning to speak with you, Max. You've been here for almost a little over a month now and although you still have a long way to go I would like to make you an offer. I don't want you to feel forced or like I am pushing, but I would like you consider becoming part of the pack eventually. I realize I might be making this offer a bit early, but you've proved to me you're a trustworthy boy who needs help only the pack can give you. I also don't feel comfortable with letting you go back to the streets," he told me. Shocked, I looked at him and wondered if he was joking or not. Why would he care if I went back to the streets? Why did he care about what happened to me? I nodded and looked down at the hard wooden deck, studying the wood patterns. I also took from this conversation that he would not let me go back out there on my own. The decision seemed to be already made for me.

Jeremy wanted me to join the pack? I had to admit I had hopes but I didn't think I would get an offer this early or in this way. "Let's put it this way, if you accept being part of the pack, I'll put you on probation. You will be almost pack for a while until you and everyone else gets used to it," he told me and I nodded to this, thinking it was a good idea.

"I think that will be alright," I told him and smiled slightly, looking at the horizon. I guess getting caught by Elena and Clay was one of the best things that could have happened to me. I certainly wouldn't have had much of a future out in the real world on my own if I had managed to survive my first change.

"If you're going to be pack you'll need to learn to trust each and every pack member. Control your stress and not be as jumpy. I also know this will come with time so I won't push but I would like you to work on it," he said and I nodded to this, willing to try. I hated being stressed and tensed all the time and I had already been working on this on my own.

"Good, would you like to help me make breakfast?" he asked next and I nodded again, accepting his offering hand. He was surprisingly strong, he hadn't really shown me his physical strength a lot but it should have been no surprise. The Alpha was supposed to be strong enough to take on any member or mutt without help from the other pack members.

We walked back to the kitchen and he directed me to get the bacon. I was actually a fairly decent cook, so while he grabbed fruit and chopped it up I got the ingredients for pancakes and started frying the ham which he told me was Elena's favourite meal. We stayed silent for a while, cooking and working, and when Jeremy did speak up his voice startled me a little. I repressed the urge to jump as he spoke and concentrated on my work. I would get much better at this, I was determined to.

"I wanted to let you know that some more pack members will be joining us today, Karl and Morgan as well as Karl's wife Hope. They'll be arriving around supper. I just wanted to make sure you were aware so you can prepare." I tensed at the thought with my back to him. More pack members? Didn't he see how I was struggling with these ones already here? "You'll do just fine," Jeremy said from close behind me. I didn't jump, I almost did but I made myself stay still, working on the pancakes. I listened using my senses to figure out he was two feet behind me and two steps to the right.

"You're cataloguing where I am, aren't you?" Jeremy asked. This time I jumped and turned to regard him, seeing him exactly where I thought he was. I considered denying this but nodded, his lips immediately twitched, I assumed at finally figuring out a small part of how I worked. "I assume you also catalogue the exits, entrances and attack strategies." Again surprised I nodded looking at him and wondering if this was a good or bad thing.

"I noticed you doing this the second day you were here but I wanted to make sure. You don't have to do that here, Max, but I know you don't quite feel comfortable yet, so go ahead and continue if it makes you feel better. No one here will attack you here, no one will deliberately make you feel as you need to be on alert 24/7," he told me. I took a minute but nodded eventually and waited for him to turn and go back to making breakfast. I went back to my pancakes, cursing under my breath when I saw I had burned the three I was working on.

"Don't worry, we'll still eat them," I heard a booming voice and swung around, not hearing anyone come in so it surprised me, yet again. Little sleep seemed to make me more jumpy. Antonio swung in, swiping some fruit, as Jeremy swatted his arm, Tonio jumped back, grinning and stuffing the food into his mouth. I regarded him, trying to figure out if he was angry at me. I had left the room without his permission, but Jeremy hadn't said anything about it. I saw him grin a good morning at me and I nodded, turning back to start more pancakes.

"Couldn't sleep this morning, kiddo?" Antonio voice came from close behind me. I tensed but quickly let my shoulder relax. I knew there were times I hugged him and was fine and times I wasn't. I had to work on this. I had to get used to the pack and Antonio never gave me a reason to be afraid of him. He had never hurt me and even though I recognized he was one of the pack's strongest wolves, he was one of those guys who was big and brawny on the outside and as soft as a teddy bear on the inside unless you got on the wrong side of him. I turned, unplugging the grill giving him a look.

"Yes, I was awake. I'm a light sleeper but I wasn't worried. I knew you were just getting up because you couldn't sleep," he smiled. I nodded to this, giving a small smile myself. It felt good to be trusted especially from an older and very important pack member, and from a man I very much admired and looked up too.

"And he can cook," Jeremy said, gesturing to my cooking job with the pancakes, bacon and ham. I blushed and looked away, a compliment. It had been a while, but god, it felt awesome. I chastised myself, reminding myself I wasn't looking for praise from a pseudo father figure and I shouldn't be so pleased but really I wondered.

"Thank God. I'm not sure how we've survived all these years," Antonio chuckled and quickly, before I could back away, he slung an arm around my shoulder. I was about to move away but stopped myself, tensing under his arm and then making myself calm down. This was Antonio, everything was fine.

"Well, dig in kid, you're way to thin for a werewolf. We need to muscle you up," Antonio grinned, handing me a plate. I smiled slightly and grabbed some food. Thinking better of this, I grabbed more letting myself actually have the amount of food they normally ate in a given meal.

Noah, Kim and Reese finally woke up and complimented our cooking skills, I grinned and flushed. They helped Nick clean up breakfast and thankfully we had a fairly un-dramatic first half of the day. With Clay, Elena and the twins gone it was quieter too.

Reese and Kim hung out with us and we went down to the weight room with Nick and Antonio after breakfast to weight train. Noah had already started this with the pack, but this was something new for me. I was used to exercise and fighting, but I had never done weight training, however, if it would give me a body like Antonio's or even Nick's, I would faithfully train everyday which I was told was the plan.

The three pack members I hadn't met yet, Karl Marsten, Karl's wife Hope and Morgan Walsh arrived by six. Morgan was a Newfoundlander who usually dropped by unexpectedly at Jeremy's or Antonio's or called unexpectedly. He was a wanderer, not quite knowing what to do with his life and living the true nomadic life style of a werewolf.

Karl, however, knew exactly who he was and what he was. He was a professional thief and liked only the finest things, whether that was clothes, food or living accommodations. According to Noah, he looked like a GQ model 24/7. His wife Hope was Indo-American and a tabloid writer, usually supernatural tales for a paper called _True News_. They also had a baby daughter Nita who was with Hope's mother for a visit.

I was in the living room with Noah and Reese playing Noah's Wii when the first one came. We both heard the front door open and someone shout in an odd accent as he tramped into the foyer, slamming the door. The twins, back from their trip out, were immediately running down the stairs to greet him. Kate had a million questions and even Logan pipped up.

"Newfies here," Noah grinned at me and Reese. They got up and I slowly followed them into the hall where some of the pack had materialised to greet him. As soon as I got a glimpse of him, I gulped hoping he wouldn't remember me. I hadn't known his name at the time, but finding out he was connected to the pack wasn't a good thing, I didn't think. I hung my head, hoping he wouldn't get a chance to see me, but my luck had run thin.

"Morgan, this is Max. He's an almost member," Antonio said and I felt his grip on my shoulder steadying me. He knew how hard meeting strangers was for me. I glanced up at him to see the man with his arms crossed, studying me, and I gulped.

"We've already had the pleasure of being acquainted, but I didn't know his name at the time," Morgan said. I bit my lip and looked away, blushing. I caught Reese and Noah's confused expressions and decided to avoid eye contact with everyone for now. Kim wasn't surprised though. She seemed to know there had been a lot of bad things. She clicked her tongue and listened without judgement.

"Oh," Antonio said and I felt his hand tighten on my shoulder a bit. Morgan nodded but didn't elaborate for a moment, letting the tension set in.

"It was maybe a year ago. I was travelling through Seattle at the time and caught a werewolf scent," he said. I looked at my feet, tightening my fists and panicking slightly. Would he tell them what I did? "I followed it and found this little guy looking for food. I scared him, by accident, and tried to find out something about him, but he took off. I tried to follow but lost him. Apparently he's a better tracker than me, though. The next morning I woke up and found his scent in the air, thinking he'd come back. He had but only to steal from me," Morgan finished. I continued to look steadfastly at the floor.

"How much?" Antonio asked as his hand left my shoulder. I backed up against the wall once he was beside Morgan, trying to keep calm.

"A couple hundred, but it's not important," Morgan stated. It had actually been more like $500 and I lived off it for months afterwards. It was definitely a lucky break. I saw Morgan's feet move towards me and I tensed, backing up a bit more, glancing at him. "It's ok, I forgive you, Max. It's nice to know your name and that you're here. I tried looking for you for a bit, but you know how to get far, fast," he said and I nodded. He was forgiving me? How odd.

"I...I'm...s...sorry," I stuttered, trying to keep calm. Morgan nodded and smiled and then backed up when Nick gestured for him to. I took a deep breath, trying to make myself be calm.

"Guys, why don't you take Max to the living room?" Antonio hinted. Reese and Noah nodded and Noah came to take my arm gently and guide me to the room. He didn't let go until I was seated and breathing properly. Kim, who had just come down the stairs after running to grab something, followed us after a wave to Morgan.

"It happened a long time ago," Reese assured, patting my shoulder. I nodded to this and let myself relax into the seat, taking deep breaths and making sure to take in familiar pack scents to calm myself.

"Plus, he already said he forgave you," Kim reminded sitting on the arm of the chair. I nodded again still full of anxiety.

We were expecting Karl and Hope anytime now but the pack decided to go on a group hunt before they got here, Karl didn't really do group hunts. This included Noah, Kim and Reese which made me antsy as everyone besides Jaime and the twins would be going. Jeremy decided to stay behind with me, I assumed because he was a little worried to leave the twins with just me and Jaime.

"Jaime is upstairs with the twins, they are trying to teach her French, let's go to the study," Jeremy told me as we saw the group off on the back porch. I nodded, walking ahead of him into the house and the study. I sat on the couch and decided to concentrate on studying Jeremy for the time being. He went over to one of the cupboards below the book shelf and opened it, reaching inside. He pushed something, revealing a hidden cabinet and pulling out an old looking volume.

"This is the pack _Legacy,_ passed down from every werewolf Alpha to date. It would be a good idea for you to read through some of it and get a sense of our history," he informed me as he passed the book to me. I thanked him, crossing my legs under me and opening the text up to begin reading it. The first tales I read were fascinating. One was an old werewolf myth about a man hunting a werewolf and cutting off its hand and when he gets home he finds his wife with her hand missing and slices open her stomach to reveal puppies. Another was about a werewolf trying to reach the ultimate sexual plateau with human women and women he tried to turn as well. It was a fascinating book.

Jeremy eventually got up to fix a drink, not offering me one because I wasn't old enough to drink alcohol, he offered me water, but I refused. He sat back down at his desk with an open book, making notes and studying it. I thought he was working but I wasn't sure and I didn't want to ask. Whenever I interrupted my father at work it ended up in a very painful night.

We stayed like this for an hour before a knock at the front door made me jump up slightly, my eyes went to Jeremy's and his hand motioned for me to sit as he left the room. I heard him answer the door and greet whoever was there. I gripped the book tightly, keeping my eyes on the carpet in the study. I heard him come back, bringing the strangers back with him. I kept telling myself to calm down, hoping it would eventually work.

"Max," Jeremy said. I glanced up and saw the GQ model, Karl, with a beautiful woman, Hope, black curls spilling down her shoulders and wide golden eyes looking at me in a friendly way. "This is Karl and Hope," he introduced. I noticed he stayed a step in front of them, maybe for their protection or mine, but Karl didn't look he needed any protection and I briefly wondered if he would be able to take Antonio or Jeremy in a fight.

"Max is a pack guest for the time being," Jeremy informed, not mentioning the possible pack member part. Hope nodded and smiled, but Karl just watched me. I met his eyes and then looked away, my stress and terror levels rising a bit now. I had been working at being comfortable around the pack members and I wouldn't be too bad around Hope, but Karl I recognized as a very strong pack member and someone I would not want to mess with.

"Max...," Hope started to say, but then her eyes went wide as she watched me and her gaze went unfocused. She gasped and Karl pulled her to the other couch, sitting her down and trying to get her attention. Her gaze was on me still and pictures or visions seemed to be flicking over her face. She was watching me, but what did her...whatever she was doing have to do with me? I didn't know, but as the seconds ticked, by my tension and fear rose even higher. I rubbed my arms trying to keep the tension at bay, I was scared. Jeremy came around the couch and knelt in front of Hope, trying to get her attention.

"Oh," she said, her gaze was still unfocused but she turned to me. I tensed, cursing in my head. Noah and Reese informed me that Hope was a half demon who saw and fed on chaos. Was she seeing something about my life she shouldn't be?

"Hope...," Karl asked, trying to get Hope to snap out of it. She didn't answer but she turned her gaze directly on me. Karl and Jeremy turned to look at me too. I was standing by now, feeling panicked. Jeremy stood too holding his hands out.

"Max, calm down," he commanded in his Alpha voice. I couldn't calm down, she could see my past and that was dangerous, I understood now what she was doing. She could tell the pack things I was sure would be used against me. I turned and ran from the room, fleeing into the kitchen and out the back door in a panic. I knew I shouldn't have run and it made me feel like a little kid, but it was an automatic fear response. I stepped onto the porch to see some of the pack members coming in, Antonio, Nick and Elena headed our way. They looked up when I came out. I'm sure I looked like a deer in the head lights.

"Wow," Antonio said, holding up his hands to stop me from barrelling off the porch and...Well... I wasn't sure where I was going when I got off the porch but I was determined to get off of it.

"Max," Jeremy called at the back door. I turned, panicked, and backed up, making it to the porch steps. I could feel the edge of them under my socked feet. "Sit," Jeremy ordered in his infuriately calm voice, but my mind wouldn't process the command, it seemed impossible in my panicked state. "Now," he said lowly as I backed up more and almost stepped off the porch. I heard him speak but I just couldn't understand.

"Max, it's just me," Antonio said close behind me. I felt him take my arm lightly in his hand which fuelled my panic and I turned, giving into my fight instinct again, twisting or trying to twist away and punch him. He easily caught my hand and kept his grip on me as he forced me down onto the bench seat on the porch, Antonio's strength easily outstripped mine so I sat.

"What happened?" Elena asked, coming onto the porch. Antonio finally had me sitting but had one arm around me to keep me still and one hand on my leg in a warning, telling me to stay that way. He rubbed my leg, trying to calm me, and I tried to let it work, but I was too worked up.

"Hope and Karl have arrived and Hope seems to have had a vision about Max which sent him into a panic," Jeremy explained as the back door opened and Karl came through looking calm and collected.

"She had a vision about the boy and he panicked...," Karl was about to say but was cut short by a look from Jeremy. Making me relive the vision would probably be a bad idea. I almost tried to struggle away from Antonio when I even thought of the possibility but just ended up tensing more instead and gritting my teeth as I glared at the floor, frustrated that I had screwed up again. Would I ever just be normal?

"Max, Hope can sometimes see chaotic visions of things that have happened to people. Usually only when they are in the place where it happened but sometimes when it's traumatic enough she can see those too," Jeremy explained. I nodded, understanding, but fear coursed through me anyway. If they saw I knew things I was trying to keep from them, what would they do?

"So she can't see...everything?" I whispered and looked up. This time Karl shook his head and I relaxed a little bit. But what did she see? Would it affect my pack status?

"No, only a few things," he answered. I let myself calm down at that point. If she could only see a few things, then maybe I would be alright.

"Tonio, take Max up to your room for a while," Jeremy said and Antonio nodded and pulled me up and past Karl who eyed me with suspicion. Antonio kept his grip on me, probably fearing I would spook and bolt if he didn't as he led me up. When we got to the bedroom, I went directly to the bed and laid down face first in the pillow, ignoring the world for now. I was furious at myself for being such an idiot.

"You're alright," Antonio murmured close by. I tracked his voice and decided he must have laid down on the bed because his head seemed lower down than if he was sitting or standing. I suddenly felt his hand on my back and stiffened, almost jumping up. If he noticed he didn't care and kept his hand there, eventually moving it across my back in a slow smoothing circle. It helped me relax and eventually I let the tension leave my body and fully relaxed into the bed, sighing. At times like this I enjoyed the pack bonds that would make it ok for Antonio to do this where in the human world it may not be.

"I'm sorry," I whispered eventually into the pillow, frustrated. Why couldn't I just be normal for once?

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Max, you're trying and we see that and appreciate it. It's all we ask," he told me. We stayed there for a while longer before Antonio decided some fresh air would do us good and we headed out.

We walked down the stairs and past the study, hearing Jeremy call out to Antonio softly. Antonio steered me into the study where Nick and Jeremy sat, Jeremy in his arm chair and Nick sprawled out on the couch. "Max, are you feeling better?" Jeremy asked. I nodded, embarrassed. I had been moving in the right direction and now I felt as I had on the first day. I had become panicked and scared. I had to get a grip and earn their trust.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Jeremy," I told him, apologizing for my behaviour and hoping this would be enough.

"Thank you, Max, I know you are trying to control it," he told me. I nodded again, looking into his eyes. I kept his gaze for the longest I had yet, finally submitting to him and dropping my gaze. Nick yawned now and got up, standing beside Antonio. "Tonio, the boys are out back with Clay and Morgan practicing, would you mind going and making sure Clay isn't running them into the ground and Nick can spend some time with Max," Jeremy said. Antonio agreed, patting me on the shoulder before he left. I almost growled, not at Antonio, but at the fact that I was being watched again. I had almost been at a point where they seemed to trust me on my own, but I had screwed that up royally.

Nick took me outside to watch the boys practice in a nearby field, he chatted and I listened and then stiffened when I heard footsteps behind me. I tried to make myself relax, but I wasn't sure who it was so I tensed and that seemed better at this point. "Nicholas," Karl's voice came. I sensed Nick stiffen a little and felt instant tension rise in the air. Automatically, my body tensed more in reaction and I clenched my fist, trying to keep calm. Karl sat on the porch a little further down from us, watching the boys practice for a few moments before speaking.

"Karl," Nick eventually said curtly and not like himself at all. I gripped the porch step I was sitting on in my hands, forcing myself to release my tension on the wood and not at the offending parties.

"How do you like Stonehaven, Max?" Karl asked next. I shrugged, not answering or turning to look at him. I would have to study him a bit more, I knew approximately where he was behind me, five feet back and four steps to the left, close to Nick's right side, but I didn't know how fast he was, how good a fighter or anything valuable that would protect me.

"He doesn't talk much, Karl, not to strangers anyway," Nick told him in a flat tone. I had tried to be better at this as well, but with the set back today I would just let them think what they wanted and hopefully someday soon I could correct what they thought they knew about me.

"I know," Karl answered in an arrogant tone. Nick tensed more and I sensed he would like nothing better than to hit Karl but he reframed, probably because he had a good sense of control.

"Where's Hope?" Nick eventually asked and this time Karl stiffened a little, maybe he didn't like others talking or asking about Hope. He seemed very protective of her.

"Elena and Kim kidnapped her to spend some girl time together," Karl said back in the same tone. Nick scoffed but didn't say anything more and I concentrated on the boys training with Clay and Antonio. Morgan helped out every once in a while and I decided to concentrate on him. I had spent multiple hours watching and studying the other pack members for strengths and weaknesses. Morgan's strength was definitely not in his fighting style. I would bet money he would be excellent at talking his way out of a situation and strategic planning, but when it came to fighting, he probably just tried to either avoid it or to evade the challenger and trick his way out or run.

"Nick," we both heard from the back door. I jumped but quickly calmed when I recognized Jeremy's voice and scent. I was on edge, way too much even around members I had decided I could trust. "Would you go and help the boys with their practice? I am getting the feeling Morgan isn't getting much from the lesson," Jeremy said. Nick hesitated and looked at me and then back at Jeremy, standing now.

"I can keep an eye on him, Jeremy," Karl said gesturing to me. I stiffened and thought angrily that I was too old be babysat and this was getting very old, very quick. I didn't think I could take much more of this treat me like a child behaviour.

"He's not used to you yet...," Nick protested and in my head I growled. I was not a little kid. No, I wasn't used to Karl yet but I could get used to him without being treated like the twins. "I'll just bring him with me," Nick said, standing, he held out his hand to me to help me up. I was about to accept when Jeremy spoke.

"No, I don't want Max near the training today," he said but didn't explain. I suspected it was because he didn't want me panicking anymore then I had already had been that day. Nick hesitated but took off at a look from Jeremy.

"Max, look at me," Jeremy said and I turned, meeting his gaze. "I'm going to be right in my study and the boys and other pack members are in the field. Are you going to be alright if Karl keeps you company?" he asked. I nodded and he gave me a small crooked smile before giving Karl a look and going in. I turned back to the field, keeping my ears peeled for Karl's movement, but he stayed put and we were both silent for the next little while. I tensed as soon as Jeremy had left the scene, clenching and unclenching my fist and sending off waves of fear and anxiety as the silence went on.

"I can't be that scary, can I?" Karl suddenly said lowly. I jumped a bit but managed to control most of my reaction because I suspected he would talk or move eventually. This would be over soon. I just needed to wait it out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him move and I tried not to tense as he sat close to where Nick had sat. I looked over the field and saw Nick sneak a quick look towards us to make sure I was alright. Upon seeing Karl closer to me he stopped for a moment, but Clay said something and he turned back. I waited for Karl to speak or to move again.

"Let's try something," Karl said suddenly. I tensed again, waiting for him to continue. I glanced over when he didn't and saw he was holding a lock pick practice cylinder. I accepted the cylinder in his outstretched hand in a quick move. He smiled slightly and drew back as I studied the cylinder and started on the pins, unlocking them. Cylinders like this were for people to practice their lock picking skills, lock pick guns were also popular but the cylinders were more of a challenge. I knew Karl was a professional thief, so him having something like this was not a surprise.

"You have experience with lock picking, I see," he said and I nodded. My father had made me practice for hours on lock pick cylinders for when he did his B and E's. He usually didn't believe in regular work so he did a lot of thieving. I didn't think he was as good as Karl, though. "I'll make you a deal, Max," he told me as I worked through the pins one by one, acknowledging but not looking up at him. "I'll exchange you information for your trust," he told me. Intrigued, I looked up, wondering what he meant.

"Information about tonight for you trusting me as a fellow pack member," he told me. I thought for a second and then nodded. I could see trusting him would be to my advantage now. He smiled slightly as I finished the lock cylinder and handed it back. He looked it over, nodding, and then looked back to me, beginning to speak.


	9. Chapter 9 Once a Mutt

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

Ch. 9 Once a Mutt

I listened to Karl's words and continued to watch the guys and catalogue their movements; he was again quiet for a moment. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him move and turn towards me slightly. He finally spoke, controlling every word. When I asked if Noah and Reese would be involved he didn't seem to know.

"I know Jeremy wants us in Rhode Island by midnight and it's obviously not a small take down. I am assuming it is another pack but Jeremy won't tell us a lot of the details until he gets them finalized before we go," he informed. This was an Alpha trait; he'll make plans and possibly talk to the beta wolf or a close pack member listening to their advice but he's under no obligation to take it. Jeremy would reveal his plans tonight and give everyone their orders. It sounded like a big take down to me and it sounded like he would need everybody he could get. I hope that included Reese, Noah and myself. I was itching to prove myself and for an adventure away from the house. The wolf in me was anxious to get going and do something; he was tired of sitting around all day waiting and wondering. I had spent so much of my life running around that it felt weird to just do nothing now.

"So how many B and E's have you done?" Karl suddenly asked. He was changing the subject after letting me think about what he said. I startled a bit by the change of topic but didn't look at him shrugging. I wasn't sure I wanted to reveal those details about my life. What would Jeremy think? Or Antonio? Would they want me to leave the pack if they knew? Or not be around the kids anymore?

"I did a lot when I was a kid, my father was a professional thief and he taught me the trade as soon as I was old enough to understand. I think by the time I was your age I had done maybe 100. I know it sounds like a lot but my father was very passionate about his career," he chuckled. I glanced at him but was unable to hold his gaze. He made this comment casually as if his father was a passionate writer or painter, as if being a professional thief was a widely accepted career choice. I could see it now B and E's 101 in the local university classrooms.

"I thought we were trusted pack members now," he said lowly when I didn't answer. I glanced at him again. He was now looking out over the field as well. I stiffened, he was right my trust for his Intel, that was the deal. My gut twisted at that thought but I had to make myself speak, to prove myself to the pack I needed to do it individually with each member so I may as well start now. Plus I really wanted to stay and I knew this was the only way. I know the pack didn't believe that I did and constantly watched me, but that was ok. I deserved it I guessed. I was still working on earning their trust.

"Maybe about 100," I shrugged answering his question and hoping it might not get back to Jeremy. He already had a pack member who was a professional thief, he didn't need two and he didn't need to know this particular information about my past. I wasn't a professional by any means but I was at least ok. I knew my stuff and could survive well enough by stealing.

"Maybe I'll take you on a job someday kid," Karl laughed lowly probably not wanting any of this to get back to the pack inside or out to the field. They didn't seem to like his career choice and probably didn't want him influencing anyone young and impressionable.

"I'm not that good," I murmured looking at my hands and examining them to avoid looking at Karl again. I squinted at the light glinting off my golden ring. It didn't really mean anything to me, I had stolen it because I had liked it when I was about ten and I'd had it ever since. My father encouraged me to steal anything I wanted, if I wanted it. He said the world owed us and we shouldn't have to pay. I'm not sure I agreed with his mentality now but as a little kid I thought it was just fine. Plus it was the only way to get stuff. My father didn't believe in birthdays or Christmas or presents. I had to fend for myself in this area for a long time.

"I'm sure your fine Max. It's all about control after all, controlling the wolf and controlling oneself," Karl told me. I absorbed this information and nodding knowing he wasn't just talking about being a thief, but about being in control of the wolf and everything in life. I had heard from Noah that Karl was just as good as Jeremy at control. The difference was Karl talked about it and pushed it a lot more, especially with Hope controlling her powers. I knew I needed to gain control and I was definitely trying. I did appreciate the advice Karl was willing to impart.

We sat in silence for the next little while. I was as still as a stone waiting and listening. I knew not to make any sudden moves but I did wish I could go inside and read or something. I knew, though that my time wasn't mine to spend as I wished. Not yet anyway. Not after last week and certainly not when I didn't have a pack member with me. I considered asking if I could go and get the book I was reading when Karl spoke again.

"I met your father once, you know. Not a very nice man is he?" Karl asked. I shook my head as my breath caught and my muscles tensed. Sometimes just the thought of him could induce a panic attack. I forced myself to breath and stay still, though.

"W...where," I asked stuttering over the word at first and betraying how effected I might be by this. He looked at me for a moment but I avoided his eyes to look into the woods instead. I had to keep my cool or he wouldn't tell me anything. As much as I hated talking about my father I also wanted to know what happened.

"Outside Chicago, it was, oh, about six years ago," he said. I searched my mind quickly to find the place he was speaking of. Oh right, Cicero. We had stayed there a bit right before my eight birthday during the end of summer. I remembered liking the place because we had actually stayed in a suburb with other people and kids. My father acted nicer towards me because there were so many people around. I never had the courage to go and play with the kids, even if I was allowed to, but I would sit under the cool porch and watch them ride their bikes and interact with other people. I liked studying them. We didn't stay there long, though, before my father came home in a rage and moved us abruptly.

"I remember living there," I said quietly, Karl nodded. He had been watching me intently for my reaction I supposed. Everyone always watched me for my reactions. I knew they weren't typical.

"Um, well your father and his business partner...," he trailed off looking for a name. I bit my lip for a moment waiting for the shiver to pass through me before I spoke.

"Dus...Dustin," I stuttered and he nodded again. I looked over to see he had his hands clasped tightly. He wasn't the model of calm he was before. I assumed that was because I was giving off waves of anxiety and stress though. I knew he picked up on this being an experienced member of the werewolf race. There was nothing he could do for me that didn't involve touching me and I wouldn't allow that right then. I am assuming he knew that so he went on after a moment.

"They were doing a break in and not doing a great job. When I came along they hadn't even gotten the door open yet. We fought of course. I told your father to leave and get out of the territory but he came at me with Dustin as back up. I still kicked their asses and finally they got the message. They left and I unlocked the door and proceeded with the break in," he informed me. I nodded remembering this particular incident.

"I remember," I said quietly. I had been there, but I was hiding. I was under the garbage dumpster waiting, like always, and I watched the whole thing. I remember wanting Karl to kick their asses. I debated the wisdom of coming out and revealing myself afterwards. It seemed I had a few encounters with the pack as a child where I could have been rescued, but wasn't. Quietly I told him I was there and he looked stunned for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Max. If I had known I would have taken you. I would have brought you here to be raised by the pack. I swear I would not have left you if I had known you were there," he said and I nodded. It seemed that was the sentiment. They all would have rescued me but they didn't and I was trapped in hell for years.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe anymore. I scrambled up quickly heading for the woods. I needed some time. I needed some air. I could feel my father, smell him in the air and feel his fingers wrapped around my throat. I glanced towards the woods fearful that he was here. It felt like he was here or that he would be soon. He would never stop coming for me. Never stop wanting me back just so he could torture me more.

"Max, sweetheart," I heard finally letting some words penetrate my brain. I had been lost thinking only of my father and how he had to be close. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned fighting but he was too strong and I only fell back on my ass. "Calm down," Antonio's soothing voice said only a few feet from me. He encouraged me to take some deep breaths. I did and pulled my knees to my chest trying to think and push the fear out of me and away.

"What the hell did you do to him, Karl?" Antonio asked still in a quiet voice with an angry edge. I whined a bit at the tone and he immediately switched gears shushing me gently and talking calm in a voice with a bit more control.

"I may have mentioned his father and the other man, Dustin," Karl said. I continued to look at the grass around my legs as they spoke. It swayed in a warm and gentle breeze. I sniffed the air but found only scents from the woods and pack scents. I was safe enough and no one was here that would hurt me. I relaxed a bit but still kept myself on guard.

"Dammit, Karl, you're not supposed to mention that around him. Look what it does to him," Antonio hissed, his voice rising a bit. I stayed quiet this time knowing he wasn't angry at me. I got the sense he didn't like Karl anyway so maybe they fought like this a lot.

"I hadn't realized it would affect him so much," he murmured and I could tell he was looking at me. "What I think he's really upset about is the fact that he was there...," Karl started to say. I whined again not wanting to hear this and Karl quieted when Antonio growled at him.

"Max, why don't we go inside and rest for a bit," he suggested. I nodded and stood without help ignoring their outstretched hands. I started for the house on my own and went directly inside through the back door and up the stairs. I could hear Antonio's footsteps behind me but I didn't care. He wasn't letting me out of his or someone else's sight for a while.

I stepped into the room and went right to the bed sitting and carefully bent down to remove my new shoes. I set them neatly to the side of the bed and then rolled to my side curling into a ball and staring at the ceiling. He said nothing for a moment but stood there and gave my shoes a thoughtful look before climbing into the bed beside me. "You know I've never seen any kid be as careful with his stuff as you, kiddo," he chuckled. I nodded. My mentality was that I had to be careful with everything in case this ended or I didn't get anything afterwards. For years and years my stuff always lasted.

"It's expensive and I'm thankful for my stuff so I want to take care of it," I murmured lowly. Antonio nodded and smiled. He reached out slowly and touched my arm and I let him. I was definitely a lot calmer now. Being in my own space, even a shared one like this, helped me to calm down and find my center again.

"Better?" he asked and I nodded. I leaned into his touch and he smiled all the more moving closer and scooping me to him. Now that I was allowing touching they definitely did a lot more of this. They were getting me used to them I supposed and I did like it. I liked being hugged and touched by them. I liked the affection and the bonds I had missed since early childhood.

"Um, yeah, I'm ok," I said and he nodded rubbing my back. "Kind of hungry, though," I put in. He chuckled and bending he kissed my hair before letting me go. I loved it when he did this. I always got a warm fuzzy feeling. I am not sure what it was but I liked it all the same.

"Let's get some food then, you're much too small my little wolf," he said lowly. I smiled at this. I loved his little pet names for me and for all the others. We both got up and I grabbed my shoes on the way out walking with Antonio down the stairs. I went ahead of him for a moment and put my shoes neatly in the closest in the front hall. Antonio waited for me and smiled gesturing for me to follow him to the dining room. There were so many people here we always used the dining room now.

We walked into the room to see a takeout feast on the table. After dinner Noah leaned over and whispered to me as the rest began clearing the plates and dishes. "Did you find out about tonight?" he asked so close to my ear he almost tipped the chair over. This almost made me laugh but I reframed receiving a friendly glare from Noah at my cheeky grin.

"Give me details?" he asked and leaned back almost tipping again. This time Antonio grabbed the chair and tipped it forwards toppling Noah out. Noah got up and rolled his eyes as Antonio laughed loud and long. He helped Noah up giving him a pat on the back as I stood and followed him out of the room to find some privacy. We went out to the porch and found Nick staring at the woods and sipping coffee.

"Hey Nick," Noah greeted cheerily but didn't manage to hide a deceptive undercurrent. He was annoyed we weren't alone but Nick was more like one of us then one of them so I didn't mind. He was an older pack member but he was also more like an older brother and mentor seeming closer to our age sometimes then Clay or Elena's.

"Hey boys," Nick answered taking his eyes from the woods he beamed at us a little too brightly. We all knew that something was going on tonight so why did they need to act so secretive? Maybe I wasn't totally trusted yet, though, so they were being careful. I had experience with this at least.

"What are you looking at?" Noah asked turning towards the woods he gave them a sweep and then looked back at Nick expectantly. I thought Noah thought of Nick as an older brother or dad who would give him inside info and backed him up when he needed it. I thought of him as this too a little.

"Not much, just some dark woods. I was thinking about going for a run but Jeremy's nervous about the attack," he explained and I nodded. He would understandable be hesitant about letting anyone in the woods after one of the pack was attacked on pack territory by a supernatural none of them really understood.

"We'll just all go together, no big deal," Noah said eyes shining brightly with the idea of going hunting. I couldn't wait until I had changed and could hunt, would it ever come? My wolf said, yes, but my body cried not in this lifetime.

For a few moments I watched them talk and then my mind drifted off. I was brought back when I heard Nick speak. "No, I don't think Jeremy will go for it anytime soon," Nick sighed and then turned his attention back to us grinning his usual good natured grin. I shook my head tuning back to the conversation and making myself pay attention. I zoned out way too much. We stared back at him as his grin faltered. He gave us an odd look trying to figure out what was going on, and then he groaned.

"How much do you know?" Nick asked. Sighing he pushed out two chairs with his feet gesturing for us to sit. He turned to face the two chairs one hand going to the table top tapping the wood with his fingers. I hesitated for a moment pushing down my growing panic and fear. I saw Nick tense and shift slightly so he could get up if need be. Finally, with Noah's hand on my arm, I sat and he sat beside me. My eyes turned towards the table top reluctant to actually speak. For some reason I felt shy and unsteady again.

"I don't know anything yet," Noah said now. I looked up to see him smiling sweetly. Nick looked over at me and my eyes immediately went to the table again avoiding his gaze. Was I in trouble?

"What do you know Max?" Nick asked gently but firmly. I clenched my fist under the table at, I felt like I was under siege. Yes, I needed to trust the pack but sometimes it was hard. It shouldn't be hard to trust Nick, though, so why was I finding it difficult.

"Come on Max," Noah urged. I lifted my gaze to Noah and then Nick before I took a deep breath to gather my courage and speak. I told them what Karl had told me but not that Karl had told me. I was sure Nick suspected but he didn't say anything about it. "Well we know now, are we going tonight?" Noah asked Nick giving him a pleading innocent look.

"We'll have to see what Jer says. I think he's in the study," he answered. I had a feeling Nick knew at that point in time there was no way in hell I would be going but I pushed it down. He got up and gestured for us to follow him. I got up at the same time as Noah did with the hope that Nick was on our side with this because it would help.

"Alright," Noah smiled full of optimism. I followed him and we went back to Jeremy's study, the door was open and we walked in. I took a quick look around and saw only Clay reading through an anthropology text. I actually really liked anthropology and history. I'd check out the book later. Nick told Clay what was going on and Clay had just informed us that Noah and Reese were already going when Antonio hollered for him. Clay told him to go see what Antonio wanted and he would deal with us.

"Maybe we should just ask Jeremy about Max?" Noah asked hesitantly. I didn't hear Clay say anything but he must have given Noah some kind of a look before going on because Noah shuffled his feet and seemed nervous. This action in turn made me a lot more nervous. Whenever someone was panicking or nervous around me I was too. The best way to keep me calm was to be calm I found.

"He's on a walk; no one is allowed to bother him," Clay answered. I could feel his eyes on me as I stared at the carpet, but I kept still not daring to look up. Meeting a wolf's eyes when they were above you was a bad idea. It wasn't so bad when you were on good terms with them, like me looking at Antonio for example, but if an older wolf didn't like you or you were not as close to him you should be careful.

"I think he would be a good asset," Noah mentioned. I heard a small sigh from Clay. Unconsciously I took a step back. I was uncomfortable with being talked about like I wasn't there at all, though I was used to it.

"Noah, do you think that's a wise idea?" Clay asked. Noah bit his lip in thought and shrugged looking at me for a second.

"Were all going to be there," he protested. The room went silent except for the grandfather clock ticking the tension oozing from every corner in the room.

"He is a boy, barely trained and he could get hurt. The answer is no," Clay drawled and picked up his book again. Noah took a deep breath and turned walking from the room, anger flaring about the situation. Sure, I was a little annoyed but something had definitely set Noah off more than usual. Noah stormed through the kitchen and out the door. He was off the porch and walking across the lawn in seconds.

"Wait Noah," I called but he kept walking ahead of me his figure growing darker as twilight settled in. "I don't need to go," I called I would be happy to stay here, an adventure would have been fun but it wasn't worth this trouble. "It's ok, Clay said I couldn't go. It's fine," I said. He turned sharply and glared at me, I backed up. A glare on Noah made him look more intimidating because he was normally grinning. In that look I recognized one day Noah might make a good leader or beta, he just needed to muscle up and grow to a point where he was big enough to take on the job. I shook my head slightly and made myself turn back to the conversation.

"No, it's not ok. Clay doesn't own the world and he's not the fucking Alpha," Noah yelled. I stepped back not so much scared as making sure he had space to vent.

"I suggest you watch your language," someone said softly. We both turned startled and saw Nick and Jeremy coming in from the field we were about to head into followed by Reese a bit further back. Noah looked away angrily clenching his fist tension strumming through his body. "What's wrong?" Jeremy asked as he stepped between us. Nick stood at his side looking from Noah to me curiously.

"Nothing," Noah said through clenched teeth crossing his arms and looking defiant he kicked the ground a bit with toe of his Adidas. I looked up to see Reese had caught up with Jeremy and Nick and was looking at Noah critically. When he glanced at me I looked away.

"I see, Max would you care to enlighten us," Jeremy asked turning to me. I looked up and met his gaze nodding; this would help me earn his trust.

I told him the story and finished with, "Clay said no, and he has a point." Reese sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. He looked as frustrated as I felt and Noah clearly was as well.

"That's not why I'm angry. I pissed off because he's not even giving you a chance. He's just dismissing you. It's like he is saying you're a mutt and not good enough," Noah growled. Jeremy gestured for him to calm down before turning to me but I spoke first. I then regretted over stepping my bounds.

"Noah you think you can befriend me and I won't be a mutt. Nothing will ever change my status. Clay has the right idea. Even if I became pack I would still be partly mutt," I told him. Noah looked at me frustrated and angry. I tried not to yell but keep a calm tone as Jeremy did in almost every instance.

"I don't care if you're a mutt you're my friend and I trust you," Noah yelled getting his vexation out as Jeremy held up his hand for silence. I was about to speak again when I saw Jeremy was getting a bit annoyed, a slight twice of the lips, and decided silence might be best for now.

"Silence," Jeremy commanded now that his hand was ignored. He turned and looked Noah in the eyes. Noah glared back defiantly but finally dropped his gaze after a minute. Next he turned to me and I immediately looked away, be submissive, always be submissive. He gestured for Nick and Reese to handle me while he took Noah's arm and walked back the way he had come, talking softly to him. Jeremy's posture was calm while Noah's was as stiff as a board.

Was it was wrong of me to be friends with Noah in the first place? Jeremy had told me I might be pack soon but I was still a mutt and he had to understand that. "Come on" Nick said softly. He took my arm and I almost lashed out at him forgetting everything in my anger, but stopped myself before I could get into trouble. He gave me a warning look and gestured towards the house walking behind me.

"Max," Reese warned. I felt him behind me but he didn't touch me. He was getting used to me and my odd ways. When I heard someone stop I turned and saw Nick had plunked himself down on the grass twirling some grass blades in his hand and watching the stars starting to peak out. Reese sat and looked at me gesturing for me to do the same. I sat down close enough so they would feel comfortable but far enough that I could too. I put my head between my legs and tried to breathe my fury away but it wasn't working.

"Nicky," Antonio called from the back porch a minute later breaking into my thoughts. I presume he saw his son because no more conversation followed and Antonio joined us a few seconds later. "What happened here?" Antonio asked. He seemed to be very intuitive about situations such as this and so Nick gave him a rundown telling him about Clay and the argument between Noah and I. Reese added a few thoughts but stay mostly silent. "I am sure Clay did not mean it like that. Noah probably already felt a little tense is all. Putting meaning into a situation that had none," he explained. I said nothing and kept my head down concentrating hard on breathing, relaxing and combating my usual fight of flight urges. "Max," Antonio began to say. I whipped my head up and gave him a hard look that I softened as soon as I realized it might be disrespectful. Reese shook his head at me and gesture for me to cool it.

"Antonio, I respect you but I really don't want to talk about this. There is nothing you can tell me that could change me being a mutt and you guys being pack. Nothing you could say that would make this any different or make you guys hate me less," I said shortly. At that he gave me a hard look, all the humour drained from his face and I suddenly remembered my place and was afraid. I braced my hands on the ground and crushed the grass in my hands my anxiety and fear raging. I had no idea why the mutt issues bothered me so much. Clay hadn't meant any harm and Noah had been angry when he threw the word out there. It made me angry too though.

"Do you think if I or the pack hated you we would waste time with letting you walk free around here, with punishing you and with making sure you're ok when we know you're upset?" he asked his voice escalating to anger. "Do you think I would waste my time giving you advice and trying to figure out a future for you if I didn't give a damn about some mutt?" he asked now his voice had gone quite a few octaves higher. Nick put a hand on his father's arm but Antonio shrugged it off ignoring his son. Figuring out a future for me, what did he mean?

"Answer me," he finally ordered. I had scurried back a few paces by now and I shook my head fearful at the fury in Antonio's eyes. I knew it was hard to anger Antonio but apparently I had hit the right buttons.

"I...I don't know...I guess not," I stammered. He scowled at the same time as Nick spoke and I looked away again shamefaced. I caught Reese's look and again he motioned for me to calm down. I tried but it definitely was not working.

"Dad," Nick said. Antonio gave his son a warning look before looking back at me. God, I was in so much trouble. Nick didn't usually called Antonio dad I had noticed.

"I don't want you to misunderstand Max, you aren't pack yet but you're not a _mutt_. We hate the mutts who break the laws and disrespect us but there are plenty of mutts who respect our boundaries and we leave them alone as they leave us alone. You're going to be pack soon. Hell, you pretty much are already," he told me now as his voice climbed down from anger to agitation.

"But you still consider them rotten mutts right, beneath you're notice, no matter what a mutt is a mutt. I heard you say that Antonio, the other day in the study?" I told him, challenging him. It had been a fleeting conversation and I wasn't even sure what they had been referencing honestly. At this Nick gave me a warning look and then turned to his father. I looked away convinced I had definitely crossed the line this time and was about to enter a world of hurt. Unlike being inside I had a huge array of escape options available but I didn't think I would reach any of them before he would be on me.

Reese sighed and shook his head giving me a 'shut the hell up' look. I looked down annoying and angry. Why couldn't I have a voice? Why couldn't I speak my piece? Everyone else could. Everyone was always speaking their minds so why couldn't I?

"I'm not going to waste my time trying to convince you of something you have already convinced yourself about," Antonio said in a softer tone with a wash of disappointment. I looked up and saw he was standing and started walking towards the back field were we could still see Jeremy and Noah talking. Noah looked a bit calmer at least.

"Come on kid," Nick finally said standing as well. He held out a hand to help me up and let go as soon as I was steady. Reese stood as well and we both started walking into the house ahead of him, I knew the routine and I always walked in front of whoever was watching me at the moment, though this was getting rarer.

"Nick," we both suddenly heard as we started across the porch. I recognized Clay's voice and I stopped. I stepped aside and let Nick pull up beside me. I shoved my hands in my pocket and stared at the porch's wood floor. I saw Nick's shoes stop two feet over to my right and Reese's to the left. Neither said a word for a moment and then Clay growled. I assume it was meant for me. I looked up sharply at him and then looked away again hopefully showing I meant no harm. I wanted so badly to stand up for myself but I also wanted to survive so I said nothing and kept still.

"Nick, go do a sweep of the back woods with Reese and I'll take him," Clay said.

"I'll take him with me," Nick suggested and I liked that suggestion much better. I saw Reese shift beside me wanting to speak, I was sure, but staying silent.

"No, I want you on alert at all times go," Clay ordered. Nick hesitated and then jumped from the porch heading towards the woods followed more slowly by Reese. I kept watching the porch wood as I waited for an instruction. "Let's go," Clay said. I looked up to see where he was pointing too. He wasn't so I stayed rooted on the floor confused. "Don't have all day, kid," he sighed. I assumed we were going towards the study and so I headed there hoping I was right. He didn't say anything and so I continued to walk with him dogging my heels.

When we got there I sat down on the couch and Clay went back to his book. Chewing on my lip I was hesitant to ask any questions but it was burning inside me. "Clay, do you think I'm just a mutt?" I finally blurted out.

The blonde man lowered his textbook with a quirk of an eyebrow. "We were all just mutts once," he answered. "The only non-mutts in the pack are the Sorrentino's and Jeremy technically," he shrugged and picked up his book again. He hadn't exactly answered the question. He raised the book but thought better of it a second later offering me some of the magazines scattered around the desk. I shook my head and let him get back to reading.

I already knew the sit and stay silent game and so I took my mind to a place no one could touch me and thought about everything. I stayed silent and still until I heard the others entering the back of the house. They all seemed to make their way towards the study, I sat stiffly waiting.

"Noah take Max and go entertain yourselves," Antonio suggested when he saw me in the study. "We need to talk to Clay." I got up to do as I was told. Noah looked aggravated but left the room and I followed. We walked into the TV room and Noah settled onto the Lazy Boy turning on the TV and ignoring me. Reese smiled at me from the corner of the room where he was reading some kind of a text book and highlighting something. I knew he worked for Antonio and Nick's company so it must be a work related thing. He was also in University, Business major, so it could be for that too.

I sat down on the couch watching Noah as he flipped channels looking bored and uninterested in the TV or any of us. "Max, you ok buddy?" I heard Reese ask, I nodded. I heard him get up and come to us now. He sat in front of me on the coffee table and set a hand on my knee.

"I'm ok," I assured. He looked me over critically and tried to figure out if I was lying or not. Finally he shook his head and gave me a hard look.

"It's not a weakness to admit if you're not ok Max. Everyone needs help sometimes. It was a hard lesson for me to learn but I want to make it easier for you. Both of you," he said setting a hand on Noah's knee now. Suddenly he surged forward and hugged us both to him. "I love you guys, you're my brothers and I'm here for you. If you need anything I'm here. Now you guys need to talk," he said letting us go. We both nodded as he let go and walked back to his place to begin his work again.

"Noah," I said finally but he ignored me the first time and kept flipping channels. I sighed and sat back angry at myself for screwing up yet again. I knew part of proving I was more grown up and responsible involved fixing my own problems and I intended to, first by apologizing to Noah, Antonio and Jeremy, and then showing in my actions I could be trusted.

"Noah," Reese said and he glanced over. I am not sure what Reese did but Noah turned to me looking unimpressed and like he didn't want to be here. Did he think it was any easier being the one to apologize and admit your faults? It wasn't. That's for sure.

"What?" he asked looking at me as if he didn't know whether to be angry or not. I was instantly hurt by his tone but trudged on knowing this was important. I refused to back down and act like a scared little kid.

"I just want to apologize for the stuff I said and for yelling at you. You're my friend and my pack brother and all so...," I explained trailing off not quite knowing where to go with the sentence and looking at him. I told him everything I was thinking not leaving anything out. I hoped it was enough.

"You consider me a friend? A brother?" he asked and I nodded. He grinned which surprised me considering he was in such a foul mood before. See easy to anger and easy to please, I had Noah figured out. "I'm sorry too, here," he said making his hand into a fist. I almost backed away but resisted the urge again finding I was getting good at this finally.

"What are you doing?" I asked he laughed at my confused and anxious expression.

"A fist bump, make your hand into a fist and bump mine," he explained. I did as he asked hearing Reese chuckle. There didn't seem to be a point to this little gesture but I supposed this is what teenagers did.

"It seems like an odd way to cement a friendship," I told him. He shrugged and we settled down for some more TV watching bantering back and forth as we made fun of a talk show host. I almost forgot Reese was in the room with us getting more comfortable with every quip we exchanged.

Finally I heard the study door open again and through the living room saw Antonio walk out. I gathered my courage and called after him getting up and going into the hallway I asked Antonio if we could talk. He nodded and I walked ahead of him to the dining room. He turned and shut the door and I stood nervously shuffling my feet on the carpet. This one was even tougher then Noah. I just had to keep reminding myself this was the adult thing to do. "Anything in particular you needed?" he asked not in his usual good humoured voice. I shuffled my feet some more and took a deep breath looking up at him and meeting his eyes with what I hoped was courage.


	10. Chapter 10 Quiet before the Storm

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

* I also want to thank a constant reviewer and someone who was always on me about more Max stories. **Lilac-lilly** , this one is for you.

Ch. 10 Quiet before the Storm

Upon meeting Antonio's gaze I knew I had to go forward with what I needed to say and I needed to say it now before I lost the ability to speak to him. "I'm sorry, Tonio, I was out of line when I spoke to you. I know you would not waste your time on something that you didn't feel was worth it. I was disrespectful to you and the pack and I'm willing to accept any punishment you see fit," I told him. He looked at me for a few seconds and then broke out into a huge grin, turning him into the Tonio I was used to. Thank God, a few more minutes of Stone Cold Antonio Sorrentino and I am sure I would have taken a few giant steps back on the progress chart.

"I knew there was hope for you kid," he grinned. He came forward and I repressed the urge to back away or flinch as his arm went around my shoulder. I think I was mostly fine when we were all in good moods, but being on edge like this threw me off slightly and tended to make me a tad bit jumpy. I knew I was improving though.

"Um, I need a favour, Antonio," I said just as he started to turn us towards the dining room table. I stared down at the hardwood floor and then back to him again, nervousness flitting around my stomach as I waited for his reaction.

"Hey, I thought it was Tonio now," he laughed, stopping our progress and waiting for me to speak again. I mentally cringed. Right, I needed to remember these little things now. Even something as simple as a nick name could help me gain more trust and respect.

"Sorry, Tonio, I need to apologize to Jeremy...," I trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence. Apologizing to Noah had been semi easy. Apologizing to Antonio had been tough, but saying I was sorry to Jeremy might be downright impossible, but it was one of the most important things I had to do to cement my future here.

"I'll definitely help you with that kid." Tonio walked me down the hallway. I tried not to let the knots in my stomach get the better of me as we approached the study door. He swung the door open after a brief knock and entered ahead of me, that was new. I took the next giant step forward and looked around. For once my instincts didn't push me to look for escape routes, maybe this was because only Jeremy was in the study and I didn't feel as threatened. Not that the Alpha wasn't threatening, I knew Jeremy could be the most threatening pack member of all when he was pushed to it.

The Alpha had to be able to take on members within the pack and outside of it to keep his place. He had to set aside any weaknesses, such as wounds, from the pack and outsiders to focus on his job. He did this no matter how much pain he was in. He had to be in top form for the whole of his time as Alpha no matter what. In the modern world I am sure the pack relaxed the rules a bit but not much. Of course these were engrained instincts in us all so we all did these things, not even knowing we were doing them half the time.

"Jer, Max has something he needs to speak to you about," Tonio began a little before I was ready but it was now or never. To his credit Jeremy put down his pen, set aside his work and looked at me fully attentive, folding his hands in front of him. I took another deep breath and made myself keep his gaze. This wasn't a time to be scared or show my submission. I looked straight into Jeremy's serious dark eyes and spoke, hoping it would be enough. I gave him the same apology as Antonio and hoped that was alright, but Antonio didn't give any indication either way. Jeremy regarded me for a few moments after I finished as if trying to figure out if I was sincere. I was and I hoped he saw that.

"Thank you, Max, I appreciate the apology and it definitely helps with earning my trust, however, I don't believe you need to be punished. It was a heightened situation and I feel as if you attempted to stay in control. I am not happy with what happened but I saw you tried and that's what's important," he told me. I nodded trying to hide a small smile. It's always this point where you feel the best. When your apologies are delivered and accepted or when you're finally able tell the truth, that you're on top of the world for a few moments, relief and elation fuelling my sudden and very good mood.

"Tonio, can you gather the others for a meeting?" Jeremy asked next. Tonio grinned and nodded, striding from the room and bumping me on the shoulder as he went. I jumped a bit and backed up a fraction but when I realized it was only Antonio I calmed down. I saw Jeremy regarding me, but he said nothing either about my jumpiness or my calming down quicker than usual.

"Why don't you go and find the twins or take a book off the shelf," Jeremy told me, gesturing to the shelf. My good mood dissipated at being left out but it should not have been a surprise. I did as I was told, fighting the urge to disobey and stepped outside of the room. I saw the pack start trickling in slowly, first Morgan, Elena and Nick followed by Reese and Noah who sat on the couch. Jeremy stood facing the picture window to the back yard. The other entrants took the other couch and the rest of the pack brought kitchen chairs or sat on the floor. It was a full study within minutes, the only people not in attendance being Jaime and Hope with the twins.

"Sorry Kiddo," Antonio said lowly and shut the door. I sighed and started towards the living room. Noah was old enough to go, so wasn't I? After a few steps I turned back and took off my shoes. I slowly walked to the door to eavesdrop. If nothing else I may learn something.

"As you all know we have a mission tonight and I would like to discuss details," Jeremy had been saying. "A rouge mutt pack has formed and taken up residence in Rhode Island; we have dealt with mutt packs before but after, the damages to the pack were irreparable. This time I know better what we are up against and what the mutts are thinking. Over the last week we have been gathering information about the mutts through contacts and through scouting the situation ourselves. This time I will not tolerate losing any members of the pack. This means that every member who is going will take this seriously and pay the utmost attention to their orders and surroundings at all time."

"Elena," Jeremy suddenly said, waiting for her to go on I assumed. It sounded as if she took out a piece of paper. I moved up slowly trying to see through the keyhole and got a fleeting glance of the table and a map but no details.

"This is a roughly drawn map of the building the mutts inhabit. Unfortunately, it is all we have to go on so it will have to do," she said. I think she took a pencil out next to highlight some of the areas but I wasn't sure. They talked more about specifics of the building and then Elena declared it was time to go. I scurried up from where I had been crouching and hightailed it to the living room. I casually stood in the doorway watching them come out and get ready.

"Be good," Nick said when he saw me staring. I nodded and Noah held out his closed fist to me for a fist bump. I grinned and fist bumped him saying goodbye as they walked toward the door. Kim smiled at me and ruffled my hair with affection.

"See you soon, kiddo," Antonio grinned. I nodded and made a squeaking sound as he took me by surprise hugging me to him. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head against him a bit, comforted by his touch. Finally, he let go and touched a hand to my cheek. "Be good," he said, re-enforcing Nick's words, "And don't be scared. Everything will be fine," he assured. I nodded and watched them leave, going to the door when they were all in the yard.

I saw Clay and Elena saying goodbye to two reluctant kids. Finally, Hope and Jaime had to force them away after Hope said goodbye to Karl. I turned away as soon as they were in the vehicle and went back to the study. I understood the decision not to let me go along but I was still irritated. I walked back into the room and sat down. Jeremy was now sitting back down at his desk and had picked up the work he was doing but he didn't seem entirely focused on it. I assumed he may have been concerned about the mission but I knew he wouldn't show it if he didn't have to.

"Ah, Jeremy," I said, not entirely sure I wanted to or that I should talk to him about this. He looked up at me refocusing his eyes and setting down his book.

"Yes, Maximus," he answered using my full name. I cringed and waited a few moments to ask him, biting my lip and screwing up my courage to challenge his authority. I clenched the couch cushions in my hands as I spoke, channelling my anxiety into the fabric instead of my voice.

"I'm not trying to challenge your word or anything...," I began. He put up his hand to silence me and I stopped, waiting for him to speak and hoping I hadn't crossed a line. I wasn't sure what he would do if someone challenged his authority. I hadn't seen anyone try yet and I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Then should we be having this conversation?" he asked, looking me in the eyes. I looked away embarrassed. I had no idea honestly but I continued on anyway, gripping the couch cushion harder in my hands to release my tension.

"Why aren't I going on the mission? I thought I was doing better," I said. Looking up again, I met his eyes seeing absolute authority and I was suddenly scared. What did Jeremy do to pack members who crossed a line? He gazed at me silently for a few moments more, making me look away afraid and submissive. "I'm sorry, sir," I got out quickly before I had the chance to screw this up even more. I looked over, but he didn't look angry, just his calm self which surprisingly didn't make me feel any better.

"I normally don't feel my decisions need to be explained so in the future you will not ask; however, in this case I have decided you are not ready to go on a mission yet. When I feel you are then you will go and, until then, you will continue to train and gain my trust. Let me be clear. You are fourteen Max, just turned fourteen as I heard it. You are a child and will not be going on any mission for many years to come," he told me. I nodded disappointed but amenable to the situation, not wanting to say anything more.

"Ok," I whispered lowly, letting go of the couch cushions and folding my hands in my lap. What was I supposed to do without everyone around? It was odd.

"In the meantime you will notice you have practically the whole house to yourself and you may want to take advantage of this rare opportunity. I fully intend to," he told me. I sensed this was my dismissal and I nodded, getting up and making my way across the hardwood to the door. I looked back once more before shutting the door quietly and turning towards the hall.

I stopped just outside the door a little lost for what to do. Playing the game systems seemed moot without the guys or Kim. I had just settled on reading and was grabbing my book from the living room when I thought I heard a thump. Slowly I lowered the book and went to the dining room. Logan was sitting on his knees on a chair putting together what looked like a huge tower. I went inside to investigate further and saw it was Lego, even I knew what that was. The set was for 16+.

"What is it?" I asked glancing at the box and the boy.

"The tower of Mordor. It's from the _Lord of the Rings_ series," he informed and snapped a piece into place. There were a whack load of black piece to work with so I was not sure how he actually distinguished them.

"I've never read that one," I admitted and sat close by watching him work. Logan said that it was good and then hollered at Kate to bring the snacks just as the door swung open. The little girl was balancing cracker boxes, fruit and juice boxes as she walked in. She thumped them down on the table and then got onto a chair by Logan to help.

"I hope you're not just going to sit there and stare," Kate said giving me her famous 'not putting up with that' look. I dumbly shook my head and glanced at the instruction book I saw they were working from before trying to help.

We worked all afternoon making most of the rest of it bothered little by the adults coming in and out, or through. Once I had been so engaged in not toppling a tower part I didn't even realize Jeremy stood in the doorway silently watching the interaction. Hopefully he would decide there was hope for me yet. He watched for a little while longer before he told the twins it was time for another activity. They readily agreed needing something else and I helped them pick up the remaining Lego and take the tower to set it on the hutch in the corner.

I wandered into the kitchen afterwards and saw Jaime pouring over a cooking book. She had two buckets of raspberries beside her. "I can make raspberry pie if you want. I've made pies with berries before," I told her a little surprised at my outburst. It was true. At home I had to cook from a young age and often had to scrabble around and figure out how to make things when they suddenly wanted something I had never made before.

"That would be great," Hope said. They promptly set me up in my own area with ingredients. I happily passed the time being useful and listened to them talking again about a girl name Savannah, someone name Adam and some other people. They also spoke about the interracial council. I paid close attention trying to figure out exactly what it was and how it worked but I didn't pick up much.

When I had finished putting two pies together, the rest of the berries would be frozen and some would be used for jams, I asked to use the oven to cook them. "I'll put them in just as soon as we're done with supper," Jaime smiled. I nodded and set the pies to the side starting to clean my mess. I had always been taught to clean up after myself. The lesson was ingrained deeply and painfully. As I cleaned and swiped I looked up and caught Jaime watching me worriedly while biting her lip. She smiled warmly as soon as she noticed me and turned back to what she was doing. Curious and a little nervous I went back to my work hoping I hadn't done anything wrong.

Once I was done I looked around for another task and eventually just sat down. I didn't like to spend time doing nothing. "Max," Jaime eventually said. I looked up from staring at the hard wood pattern on the table surprised. I had been lost in my thoughts until that point.

"Can you run upstairs and ask Jeremy what he wants for supper?" she asked politely. I nodded and got up, making my way from the kitchen to the upstairs area to do Jaime's bidding. As Jeremy's mate I considered her word as important as Jeremy's on the hierarchy chain, technically they would be considered the Alpha pair in the werewolf chain. I made my way up the stairs and to the upper level, listening and sniffing to figure out where Jeremy and the twins were. I found them in the upstairs master bathroom, in Jeremy's room, and wondered if I was allowed to enter. I took a deep breath and entered anyway, crossing the sparse room that only contained the basic furniture, Jaime's things and some framed sketches on the wall.

I stopped for a moment, recognizing Jeremy's hand immediately. He had a cluster of them by the window and I saw everyone from the pack in both youthful and older forms and many people I didn't know. Quietly, I walked over to study them more closely. I especially liked the one of Antonio as a young man. He and Nick looked a lot alike, but I could always tell who Antonio was because he had more muscle than Nick. I was about to turn when I saw one at the bottom, me. I bent to examine it fascinated. In it Jeremy had drawn me smiling and filled with happiness. It was the person I wanted to be.

Finally, I remembered why I was in the Alpha's room and I turned towards the bathroom door and knocked, waiting to be admitted or told what to do. "Just a minute," Jeremy's soft voice called.

I backed up and sat on the bed waiting, hoping this was ok. Jeremy opened the door a minute later drying his hands. "Can I help you, Max?" he asked. I nodded, temporarily forgetting my question as I looked around, taking in the room behind him I had never seen before. The room was spacious and included a large whirlpool like tub, double sinks as well as a separate shower and toilet. It was done in blues and the tiles and the paint and baseboard looked new. The twins were bent over the tub doing something but I couldn't see what.

"Max," the man prompted and turned to set the towel in the bathroom again. He walked forward as I shook my head a bit, grinned sheepishly and related the information. His answer was he didn't care. I told Jaime and then stood by waiting to see if I could help. If they found it odd they didn't say anything. Maybe they were used to the twins not acting their age or something.

I got lost in my own thoughts a lot and so I liked to study the people around me and get to know how they worked. I hadn't had as much opportunity to do this with Jaime and I had just met Hope, so as they worked I gathered facts. Hope was small but powerful, I decided, to have a mate like Karl you would need to be powerful. She was also obviously very smart and capable.

Jaime on the other hand was much taller, and while she was thin, she was also a bit more flighty. I sensed though as I watched her that she wasn't stupid. I saw the intelligence in her eyes and knew the Alpha would only take a mate who kept up with him intellectually. I wondered at the reason for this then. I knew she was a necromancer so maybe she had to talk to ghosts so much she had a hard time dividing her attention. I was very curious but decided not to ask. It would be rude.

When dinner was well on its way they told me to go and take some time to myself. I gladly went and decided to slip into Jeremy's art studio. It was an amazing place filled with so much colour and life you couldn't help but be astonished. Everything looked so real. He had multiple paintings of pack members in various poses, including nude and not and wolf and not. He always captured the expressions perfectly and I felt as if they might come to life. He also had some that were scenery with wolves playing. I think those were the ones he sold because he would only sell a certain kind to the public. It was probably a wise idea to only stick to a certain kind.

I walked around studying and tried not to disturb anything. I was startled when I thought I had looked into a mirror and saw myself, but no, Jeremy had painted me too. In the picture you could see a haunted but hopeful look, especially in my eyes. He had me perched on the railing of the back porch and looking sideways at the artist with some of my long shaggy hair getting into my eyes. I gripped the railing with one hand and one leg up. I was smiling only a little and it told me he understood I was having a hard time trusting. I recognized the clothes from shortly after I got here. He even drew in the battered Converse shoes down to the detail of the ripping part near the toe on the right shoe. He had written a title on a small piece of sticky note though he had scratched a few out before he got to the final title; _Propitious_.

I reached out to touch it, fascinated. I had never had a picture taken of me before and I had only seldom looked in the mirror. I didn't care enough, really. I never had anywhere to go and only when I did would I bother looking presentable. I looked around at the surrounding he painted and saw Antonio in the corner looking at me in the painting with a thoughtful expression. "I hope you like it," I heard behind me. I jumped almost ten feet in the air and turned to see Jeremy. My heart was drumming out of chest and I took a deep breath to calm myself.

Jeremy's lips twitched in a telltale smile and I suddenly laughed even from the fear I was feeling. Jeremy shook his head and stepped closer to the painting and I turned and looked back at it. "I like it. I've never had anyone paint me before," I admitted and he nodded. Jeremy painted a lot of people and there were a lot of the pack members looking at us around the room.

"I'm glad though I prefer you ask before coming into this room. Supper is ready," he said. I nodded and followed him from the room as soon as he started out. Everyone was already seated and I took my place by Jaime who was by Logan. Across from us was Hope with Kate. The seating was a bit mixed up since none of the other pack members were here. I smiled at them as we began eating. I took a healthy portion. Jeremy nodded to me; he was still monitoring my food intake, and then went back to his own food. Now that I knew I was staying I was ok with eating as much as I wanted. I wouldn't have to worry about starving on the streets again so it was ok to indulge.

"Max made a wonderful raspberry pie for dessert," Jaime announced when Hope and Jaime got up to clear off the supper plates. They waved away help from both Jeremy and I and next came in with two cooling pies.

"This is very good, Max, good job," Jeremy commented when it had been served and whip cream had been put on top of each piece. My cheeks flamed at the praise a little and I was both happy and embarrassed. I know I said I wasn't looking for a parent but I had to wonder whenever I reacted this way to them. It was an awesome feeling and I could honestly do with more of it.

After supper Jeremy and Jaime put the kids to bed and I helped Hope clean up. I was walking through the hallway upstairs heading to my room when I heard Jeremy's soft voice coming from Logan's bedroom. It sounded as if he was reading something to them. When I looked through the door crack I saw he held a book, sitting beside Jaime reading the story to the twins who both looked tired. I waited and watched until he was done listening to a tale I had never heard before. It was something about someone called _The Hobbit_. I turned to leave when he was done, not wanting to intrude on their night time routine, and almost ran into Hope. Startled, I jumped back knocking into the bedroom door and toppled over surprised onto Logan's bedroom floor.

"Max?" Jeremy asked. I looked over at him from my position on the floor where Jaime was hiding a smile and Jeremy's mouth had a small upturned crooked grin. I turned back to Hope and saw she was outright laughing. I blushed furiously and bit my lip. The twins came fully awake and started laughing as well.

"Are you alright?" she asked between laughs. I nodded shamefaced, accepting her helping hand up. I turned towards the room then and bit my lip again, looking at Jeremy to see if I was in trouble, but he just shook his head and turned back to the kids. _God, at home when I was clumsy I was usually punished. Nothing seemed to faze these guys._

I backed out of the room and nodded at Hope, escaping to my own room. I stood against the door for a few moments looking around embarrassed about my idiotic door collision before going to the bed and sitting, wondering what I should do. Normally, someone told me what to do but the pack would be away until probably tomorrow and so I was on my own. After a quick glance around I saw a paperback Antonio had been reading on the night stand and crawled over the bed to investigate. It was by an author I didn't recognize. I picked it up consuming hungrily.

* * *

I awoke with a start, looking around wide eyed and noticing the light was off in the room and the blankets were pulled over me. Someone must have come in after I was asleep. When I first came here that might have bothered me but now it didn't. I sniffed and detected Jeremy's scent. As I yawned and stretched I looked down and noticed I was still in jeans and a t-shirt.

Dismissing this, I turned back over to try and sleep again but couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something was wrong, and then I just knew. I threw off my covers and crept across the floor of the bedroom, opening my door slowly. Seeing nothing, I tiptoed across the hallway to Jeremy's room, opening the door as quietly as possible and entering. I looked over and saw Jeremy and Jaime were asleep; he was draped over her protectively. I wondered if I should be doing this but something was definitely wrong so I made myself approach him.

"Jeremy," I whispered softly, trying not to wake Jaime too. He didn't stir so I put a knee on the bed and reached over, shaking his arm a bit. I noticed he was only wearing pyjama bottoms and that while he was muscled, he wasn't as muscled as Antonio or as battle scared as him. "Jeremy," I tried again. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he was on me, throwing me back into the bed and crouching over me with a forearm on my throat. I whined in fear, getting ready for the blow but stayed perfectly still and closed my eyes. When he didn't hit me I eventually opened my eyes and saw him finally recognize me and not the threat he thought I was.

"Max," he growled lowly and let me go, pulling his arm off my throat but still sitting on me. I never heard Jeremy sound like this before even when he first met me. I nodded and rubbed my throat as he looked down on me still sitting on my stomach.

"Something's wrong, Jeremy," I whispered. He looked at me and then looked around, going still and, I assume, sensing for something. He finally got off my stomach and sat back on the bed. I looked into his eyes seeing alarm which he quickly hid for authoritative calm.

"Did you hear something?" he whispered. I shook my head embarrassed. I had probably been wrong but it didn't feel like it.

"No, just sensed something, it's probably nothing," I told him, but he shook his head dismissing my doubts which gave me a bit more confidence about the situation. I sat up looking at him and waiting for orders.

"No, something's not right," he agreed, seeming to use his own senses. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Go wake up Hope and make as little noise as possible," he instructed as he twisted to wake Jaime. I nodded and got up slowly, making my way quietly back across the hall to where Karl and Hope were staying. I opened the door and slipped inside walking to the bed. I looked down on Hope and then looked away embarrassed. Her shirt had pulled down revealing part of a woman I had never seen before. Ignoring this, I looked away and slipped to her side shaking her arm and calling her name. Her reaction was the same as Jeremy's, but I got out of the way in time when I saw she was going to attack me.

"Max?" she asked confused when she woke up a bit and recognized me. I nodded stepping towards her again when she was fully awake and not attacking me. I turned quickly and grabbed her robe from the bed post, handing it to her and she nodded her thanks as she pulled it on.

"Hope, something's wrong. Jeremy told me to wake you up," I informed her. She nodded and looked down at herself, hastily pulling up her shirt. I looked away and padded across the room with her following when she got up. Doing a quick sweep of the hallway, I saw Jeremy and Jaime coming from Logan's room with the sleepy boy and entering Kate's. We followed and Jeremy gathered us around Kate's bed.

"What's wrong?" Jaime hissed lowly. Jeremy looked at me and then back to Hope and Jaime while he quietly woke Kate up, making sure she didn't shout.

"I don't know yet but I'm going to find out. Keep the kids here," Jeremy instructed and then gestured for me to follow him. Again, I wondered why Hope or Jaime wasn't coming since they could both fight, but Jeremy knew what he was doing. I followed Jeremy quietly from the room and down the hallway. He stopped at the stairs and listened for a moment, gesturing for me to follow him down. I was almost 100% certain the stairs would squeak as we walked, like in every book and movie, but they stayed silent thankfully.

Jeremy entered the hallway and stopped for a moment, listening again. I strained to listen but heard nothing, turning to Jeremy and seeing he had his eyes closed, sensing whatever was wrong. I closed my eyes as well, hoping this would heighten my senses, but I could tell Jeremy was much better at it than me. I had a bit of sensing ability when it came to some things, but Jeremy, I had heard, was a hybrid from another supernatural giving him heightened powers and abilities.

This was part of what made him such a fearsome Alpha of the pack. Long before I understood about werewolves and what I was, I heard about the Alpha. Dustin and my father never used his name but they did speak about him and his odd abilities. They said this was the only reason a weakling could come to rule a pack. I disagreed with them. Jeremy wasn't weak. He was as scary as hell.

I opened my eyes to see Jeremy reaching out for me, the shadow of his arm was long and extended on the wall as he gestured towards the study. I nodded and followed him in. The door was already slightly open as we reached it and Jeremy slowly pushed it open the rest of the way to stare inside. I looked past Jeremy's figure to see a man standing with his back to us flipping through what looked like an old book. Confused, I wondered why he would break in to get an old book but quickly realized it didn't matter. What mattered was that he was in our home and on our territory. We both took a silent step inside as the man turned and I almost gasped. My father's partner Dustin Ackley stared back at me grinning toothily. He was stocky and brutish. He was the monster of my nightmares even more so than my father.

"Hello, Max," he told me, shutting the book with a crack as he finished speaking. I glared at the man. Dustin was even more ruthless than my father at times and he took pleasure in showing me who was in charge from the time I was little. Where my father would stop at a certain point and get tired of his games Dustin never did. Most of my bruises and scars came from him. I backed up a touch as he took a step forward. Jeremy stared at the man and put an arm in front of me, shielding me from danger. He was just about to speak when I was yanked back from behind. Jeremy was a strong werewolf and he was smart but he was only one person. If we had multiple supernaturals invading our house we might be in trouble, especially with the pack so far away. I stumbled and was almost hauled off my feet as a man's arm went around my neck.


	11. Chapter 11 The Not So Great Escape

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

Ch. 11 The Not So Great Escape

"I must say I didn't expect the famously intelligent werewolf Alpha to fall for such a ruse," Dustin grinned, thumping the _Legacy_ down on the desk. I saw Jeremy's back muscles twitch a bit. The book was valuable, very valuable. That was an important pack document and it was priceless.

"I see you've added the boy's name here," he said, gesturing to the book. I went wide eyed and looked at Jeremy. I hadn't known my name was added. When had that happened? "I also see you've connected it to Antonio and the Sorrentinos. There seems to be a mistake here," he continued, looking at me. I flicked my eyes to Jeremy and then back to Dustin still confused. I would have to let it go for now. I had to figure out how to escape this or help Jeremy escape anyway. Then I would ask why I was suddenly a part of the pack when I hadn't thought I was.

The man, who had his arm around my throat, holding me, tightened his grip slightly as if he sensed I would move, choking me a bit, but I didn't make a sound. The only defence I had was to put my hands on his arm and try and dislodge him, but not yet. Jeremy had not given me an order to do anything, so I stood perfectly still and waited like a pack member would.

"Ruse?" Jeremy asked. I could tell it was a distraction, giving him time to think about what to do. Jeremy probably didn't care why they were here or what they were planning, he just wanted them gone. I looked down at the floor and around me for a weapon but nothing was in reach or usable. Usually werewolves don't use weapons as it's considered beneath them, and cowardly, but when you're young, and not as powerful as your opponents, I figured it was perfectly fine.

"Um, the rest of your pack is walking into a trap with double the number of werewolves waiting to eradicate them. While they are distracted there, I am able to take out the North American Pack Alpha and regain one of my lowly foot soldiers, right Max?" Dustin grinned at me. I growled at him showing my wolfish side and gritted my teeth. Jeremy didn't even give me a second look.

"Maximus was working for you all along."

"No," I snarled trying to wrench free of the foreign werewolf. He growled in my ear and tightened his arm, cutting off my air way. I choked and tried to claw at his arm. My eyes growing wide as I scrambled to think of a way to get him to stop. Jeremy turned slightly to look at me with an unreadable expression on his face. My heart sank, he couldn't think I was working with them, he just couldn't. For once in my life I had someone to rely on and it might all be thrown away if they thought I was the enemy.

"Tell your partner to stop strangling the boy and we'll talk," Jeremy said lowly, turning back to the psychopath, Dustin. His voice was cold and distant as he regarded me. He couldn't really think I was working for these idiots, could he?

"Calvin," Dustin snapped. Calvin snarled and tightened his grip ever so slightly before letting me go and dropping me to the floor. I spurted and coughed, trying to regain my breath. I felt gingerly around my throat and knew I would have a lot of bruising when I got through this. Again, nothing new for me, especially with Dustin around. Slowly, I wrapped my hands around the necklace on my throat and yanked, breaking the chain and hiding it in my hand for the most opportune moment.

"I am willing to discuss terms," I heard Jeremy say next as I regained control over my breathing and looked around cautiously. If I could at least distract one of them then he might be able to take down the other. Maybe Hope and Jaime could help?

"I don't want terms; I want the death of the pack Alpha and the whole pack. Then I want to sell the two little snivelling werewolf brats and run the North American werewolves like the good old days," Dustin informed, grinning like it was Christmas. I mentally sighed, he had always wanted control of everything when I was little and of course he would want the same thing now.

Jeremy remained silent but I saw his foot move ever so slightly half an inch. He must be getting ready to attack Dustin. He gave me no signals besides this one but he also might think I was a traitor, so I needed to act fast. As soon as I saw him move again, I leapt for Calvin's legs trying to catch him off balance and take him down. He must have been watching me or seen me move because his right foot came up and smashed into my skull, sending me flying back into Jeremy's legs. To Jeremy's credit he braced in time and didn't go flying off his feet as I landed and rolled a few feet in front of him. Dazed, I looked up and felt blood trickle from my head as Dustin's foot came down on the chest with full force.

Numbly, I noticed the necklace I was hiding in my hand was gone. It must have been kicked from me when I flew into Jeremy. There goes that plan. What I thought would help seemed to only hinder the whole situation. _Good going, Max_. I shook myself, mentally, and decided to concentrate on the immediate threat. The man threatening to crush the life from me and my throbbing head.

"Make another move and I kill the kid," Dustin growled. Jeremy didn't even glance at me. I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. "Tick tock," Dustin growled, pushing down on my chest. I wheezed as he started to crush my rib cage and grabbed his foot trying to push him off. I felt like my bones were about to snap when Jeremy finally spoke.

"Let's negotiate before you kill him," Jeremy offered. Dustin took a bit of the pressure off for a moment. I looked around panicked. There must be something I could do. I couldn't let them kill the kids. Jeremy and every pack member would die to protect them and so would I. No matter what I needed to rescue them first. I forced my panic and fear aside and refocused on what was important.

"I thought they said you were intelligent for an Alpha, I don't want to make a deal, Danvers. I want to kill you all," he reiterated harshly and brought his foot up. I rolled out before he could bring it back down and break a rib but not before he kicked my back, sending me flying into Jeremy's feet. I rolled onto his loafers and then back the other way until I was looked up at him pained. My back was throbbing where Dustin's foot connected with my spine. Jeremy looked down at me and sympathy flickered in his eyes before they turned back to the hard resolve of the Alpha. He wasn't Jeremy Danvers anymore, he was the master of the werewolves and I hoped to God he was about to show them who was boss.

"Then we are at a stalemate. I suggest we battle to the death for the position of Alpha," Jeremy said softly. He crouched slightly and his hand came down towards me as he spoke. He grabbed my arm and heaved me up beside him, keeping me close to his body and in his hold. I was still confused as to whether he thought I was a traitor or not.

"Fighting a pansy ass like you wouldn't be much of a fight," Dustin mused. Again, I looked around for an idea, a weapon or an escape route, anything that would help me. A female voice stopped everything in its tracks.

"We don't think that's going to happen," Hope grinned evilly. I shivered when her dark almost black eyes met mine and I knew she had let the demon take over. In a second she had attacked Calvin and had him on the ground. Dustin growled and flew forward, attacking Jeremy who stepped in front of me and shoved me towards the door in a lightning quick move. I stumbled forward and saw Jaime was on the floor helping Hope with Calvin. If you ask me she didn't seem like she needed much help.

"The kids," Jaime hissed lowly as I stumbled past. I nodded. I needed to make sure the kids were safe. I raced from the room now and took the stairs two at a time, ignoring the pain and bursting into Kate's room. This was my chance to prove I was working with the pack and not against them.

"Guys, Kate and Logan, it's me, Max," I called and looked around, sniffing to figure out where Hope and Jaime had hidden them before coming downstairs. I looked around but only spotted Kate's ruffled music note sheets on her little bed and the hardwood floor scattered with every kind of toy imaginable.

"Max," Kate's voice hissed from the closet. I bounded forward and ripped open the door to see Kate's closet floor stacked with toys and shoes. Kate and Logan were peeking out from a hidden doorway in the back of the closet. Clay, Elena and Jeremy must have built secret places for them to hide, I assumed all over the house, for just such a situation.

"We need to go, guys," I hissed, reaching in. The twins each took a hand in total trust and I stepped over the mess on the closet floor and pulled them out. Now I just needed to figure out what to do with them. The only safe place I could think of was far away from here. I would need to drive them somewhere, but I had no idea how to drive. Well, I was about to get a crash course. I crept with the kids back down the hall each holding a hand after stealing Jeremy's wallet, keys and cell phone, so we'd have some money and communication. I also grabbed a blue baseball cap I found in the hallway. I wasn't sure whose it was but it would cover the head wound for now.

"Be as quiet as possible and then we bolt for the garage door and Jeremy's car."

"We should try and help," Logan protested looking towards the study. The noise of fighting was growing by the second.

"We can kick their butts," Kate agreed.

"Jeremy's orders were to get out," I said. The twins looked at one another and nodded.

"We have to obey the Alpha's orders," Logan said. Kate looked annoyed by this but accepted glancing wistfully at the study from the stairs. Kate seemed resilient and Logan determined. They both looked a little scared. I gripped each kid's hand tightly pulling a semi resistant Kate behind me. She still gripped my hand firmly. I knew they were smart and brave kids, but every kid has the right to be scared and confused when things like this happen. If I was Logan I would be close to tears but they weren't, they wore hard masks of annoyance. I had heard about the time they had jumped a mutt to help the pack, but I knew the pack had tried to keep them away from doing this kind of thing again. They could easily be hurt even if they were brave.

"Mom and dad would kick their butts," Logan growled resisting a little as well. I almost panicked; I had no idea how to deal with kids or what you said to them. I knew what my father had told me but that would just scare them even more, so I said the only thing I could think of.

"We're going to find them," I assured, lying through my teeth. If I had to lie to save the kids' lives I would. I knew if any other pack member was in this situation they would lie as well. The most important thing to the pack was the kids' lives and their happiness.

We finally hit the bottom stair and I told Kate to run for it. As soon as Kate got to the study door she stopped and then made a motion to go in. Quickly, I grabbed her and shoved her ahead of me. I knew they wanted to help but that wouldn't help anyone. I dragged Logan behind, he was just as intent on getting into the study.

We made it to the inside garage door just off the kitchen and onto the cold cement. I wasn't sure which one was Jeremy's car, but Kate immediately led me to an SUV and expertly opened the door, disappearing inside. I ran forward and let Logan scramble in shutting the door and opening the driver's side. My heart throbbed as I tried to figure out what to do. I knew to stick the keys in the ignition and turn them and to lock the doors as well. The SUV revved as I did this and I pressed each pedal to test which was the break and the gas. I had seen plenty of people drive before and had studied what they did but this was very different from that. I had no license and no idea how to keep from getting caught once we got out of here.

"Open the garage door," Kate hissed. Reaching past me, she hit a button. The garage door began a slow climb to the top. I looked around to the side door spotting a motorcycle and a few others vehicle packed into the Danvers garage before getting impatient about the door.

"No time, guys, hold on," I told them and pressed the gas pedal hard. The SUV rushed forward and onto the driveway crashing through half of the garage door and spinning gravel once we were outside. I looked back to see the kid's eyes go wide as gravel and wood fell to the ground though Kate cheered too. Logan complained about insurance. I looked ahead again as I got my bearings and shot down the driveway and away from Stonehaven. I hoped to any God or Goddess listening out there that Jeremy would be alright and so would the pack, but what if they weren't? What should I do with the twins? I pushed these thoughts aside and focused on escaping first and whatever I had to do later, I saved for later.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked now. "We should find mom and dad and the pack". I knew they were both brave kids which was a blessing right then. I looked back and saw Kate was holding her brother's hand, they comforted one another. Thank goodness they at least had each other.

I was wondering about Logan's question myself at this point but I knew I had to reassure them and not scare them. This is what I have come to learn adults or older children will do in a crisis situation with young children. "To find Clay and Elena," I answered as we hit the roadway. I stopped looking both ways for any sign of traffic. I may not have learned how to drive yet, but I had common sense enough to do this and to know what the signs meant and, hopefully, not to get caught.

"And Uncle Tonio, Nicky, Reese, Kim and Noah," Kate said, assuring everyone. I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw they were still holding hands and they had managed to buckle themselves in car seats. I had totally forgotten about that kind of safety while we were escaping for our lives. I was glad they knew what to do. I decided to avoid the town of Bear Valley and move on, keeping the cell phone handy. Someone would call when they realized Jeremy's cell phone was gone along with his other things and I knew if I used the credit card or anything else they could track us.

"You should use the GPS," Logan said eventually. I glanced over to see a small computer like object on the dashboard and reached over to push the power button and bring it to life. I had never used a GPS before, but it couldn't be that hard, right?

"Welcome back, Mr. Danvers, where would you like to go today?" the GPS's friendly female voice asked which startled me a bit. GPS's talked?

"To mom and dad," Kate called while the GPS tried to figure out this command using the same loading symbol of the sand timer that you would see on the computer.

"I'm sorry I don't have that location, where would you like to go today, Mr. Danvers?" she repeated as I thought. Where would be safe for us and where could they find us quickly? Not so far away, so within a few hours, but not so close in case the mutts won? I gripped the hard plastic wheel in stress. I wasn't used to being on my own and making the decisions especially critical ones such as this.

"Uncle Tonio and Nick's, mom and dad might be there," Logan suddenly cried as the GPS hummed and thought about this request like a human being. Too bad it wasn't a human being who could actually think for me and just tell me what to do. I was a born follower, not a leader. I could lead if I needed to and I knew I was plenty dominant for it, but I preferred to leave the leading to the experts.

"Sorrentino Estate," the GPS said calmly and a map appeared in front of us, directing us. This was one smart GPS. I wouldn't have been surprised if a modification had been made to this one to suit the supernatural world. It surprised me that it could think so quickly, though, and that it could tell where Tonio and Nick lived just by the kids' voices.

"Yes," I answered, thinking this would be a good location. No mutts were there, that I knew of, and the Sorrentino place was known to the pack and hopefully secure. Would we be able to get in was the big question.

"Destination will take three hours and sixteen minutes and will be 151 miles using US-20 East and NY-145 South highways. Is this acceptable?" The GPS asked and the kids both yelled "YES". I smiled before I answered her, thinking we were finally getting somewhere.

"Yes," I repeated as the GPS configured and started telling us where to go. I gripped the wheel as I drove and kept my eyes on the dark road. Luckily, it was a clear night. For my first time driving this seemed to be a success so far. The trees zoomed past as I checked my speed against the speed limit signs. I was sure if I was as cautious as possible, but not totally obvious, we could make this journey. I also had to get the GPS to reconfigure a few times to stay off major roadways where the rules might be different and I might be spotted.

Being the middle of the night, the kids eventually fell asleep after the excitement of the evening's events wore off. Once I got the hang of driving I stopped once for a coffee, to keep me awake, and gas using Jeremy's credit card so he could see where we were going. It was an automated station, no human adults in sight to rat me out.

We finally pulled into the town of Catskills, New York, when the sun was rising. The kids were still fast asleep. I wondered about the people back home and decided it was a bad line of thought to go down right now. I also decided to push aside the fact that I had just called pack territory home. I would deal with that later too.

I was torn between pulling into a hotel now and going to see if I could get into the Sorrentino's home. I decided the hotel would be good in the end in case the Sorrentino's was infiltrated as well or if the security alarm went off, screwing my plan over and making us have to escape a second time that night.

I got a room in a cheap hotel off the highway, showing Jeremy's I.D. and using cash, saying I was getting the room for my dad because I knew I looked too young to rent a room. For added security the motel was on the outskirts of the town and surrounded by convenient forest and hiding places. The motel was also the kind of place where you rented rooms by the hour, so no one cared. I hustled the twins inside and left the SUV in clear view of the highway, which would be another indicator of where to find us. I still hadn't gotten a call on Jeremy's cell and wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

As I watched the kids sleep, after hustling them from the vehicle to the room, my gut clenched. Did I do the right thing? Maybe this was drastic and maybe Jaime only meant protect the kids, but I couldn't, not against werewolves twice my size and strength, and if they managed to take down Jeremy, Hope and Jaime, the kids would be goners. Maybe this isn't what they had in mind for an escape plan, but it beat having the twins sold on the black market where they would most likely be killed for their full werewolf blood right away.

I sat in a chair by the bed closest to the door and kept watch as the twins slept, making plans about protecting them. Any movement or noises I heard would make my ears prick up and listen, but I dismissed most of them as typical city noises. Cats prowling around, people walking about and garbage trucks rumbling and I soon learned to stop jumping every time I heard something. I sat crossed legged in the chair and gripped a baseball bat I had found in the car. The hard wood rubbed against my fingers as I turned it around in my hands and thought.

I had an idea at that point. If I called Elena or Tonio maybe I could figure out if everyone was alright and what my next move should be. I carefully opened the phone and scrolled though the options hitting the number for Elena's phone, then Nick's, Tonio's and eventually Karl's. No one was answering, that was odd and it didn't bode well for anyone. I also tried Stonehaven and got no answer there. This was looking more and more awful as the day wore on. I couldn't imagine anyone taking down the pack, but I knew there was always a slim chance it could be done and plans would have to be made after this. The only ones I knew to go to were Paige and Lucas, the interracial council delegates. They scared the crap out of me, but I had no other course of action.

"Max, where is everyone?" I eventually heard Kate's voice halfway through the morning, interrupting my hazy plans and thoughts. I looked over to see her sitting up and Logan still laying down but rubbing his eyes, awake but not alert. I plastered on a calming smile and tried to remain Zen for their benefit.

"On their way," I answered automatically, hoping she wouldn't pick up on the wavering and un-sureness in my voice. She looked at me gripping the white sheets in her tiny hands as I spoke. With the look she was giving me I knew I wasn't fooling her in the least, but she said nothing about it. Logan looked at me and around confused like he was getting his bearings.

"I don't believe you but ok," she answered uncertainly. Next she slipped out of bed and went to the washroom, followed by Logan and then they sat on the bed watching me and waiting for my instruction. I thanked Elena and Clay as well as Jeremy for making sure they were potty trained. I would be totally lost if they weren't, but they were five, so I supposed they would have to be by this age.

It wasn't often I was in the position of the leader or the person who made the plans and knew what to do. The only thing I could think of was to distract them with breakfast and so we walked across the road to Denny's and ordered food to take back to the room. I pointed out things and people as we walked to keep their minds off of their parents and to make sure I could keep them very close to me, holding their hands and not letting them go. They didn't really like the hand holding but they let me after their third protest.

The kids settled into eating asking question after question. I tried to distract them to no avail. I tried cell phones and phone numbers again to make sure, but no one was answering. It was making me feel more ill at ease with each passing minute.

We all jumped when Jeremy's cell phone finally rang. Kate and Logan scampered across the bed on their hands and knees and Kate reached for the phone but I got there first. "Maximus," Tonio voice finally came sharply through the phone and relief flooded me. A horn honked and someone shouted. It sounded as if he was somewhere with lots of cars and people, maybe New York City, but why would he be there? Not important.

"You're ok," I said and almost laughed with relief. I had spent the better part of the night and morning thinking the pack might be dead and making plans for the kids. Now I could go back to taking orders and not being in charge which would be ideal.

"Where the hell are Kate and Logan?" he demanded and he sounded angry. I frowned now, all the happiness slipping from my face and answered his question as fast as possible. Hopefully, they were close or on their way. I pushed aside the sick feeling in my stomach telling me that Antonio was about ready to kill me. I would have to deal with that later, too.

"We're in Cat...," I started to say, getting nervous that maybe they started to think I took the kids and was working for Dustin. This wouldn't be good. As I was saying the place name of course the phone bleeped and died out. I didn't bring the charger and didn't even notice it was low on battery power.

"Shit," I swore and looked at the twins who had their eyebrows raised and looked annoyed at the phone call and my profanity. "I just lost Uncle Tonio is all, I need to charge the phone," I smiled, trying to keep them calm again. All I felt was sick inside. I didn't have a charger and it sure sounded like Tonio was angry and out for blood. Did they really believe I had kidnapped the kids? It wasn't like I could just have taken them to the Bear Valley Motel, people would have recognized them and the mutts would have looked there first. Hell, they might have had mutts staked out there as well.

"It's ok, Max," Logan smiled, crawling over to me, he patted my knee followed by Kate who smiled and hugged me fiercely. I held her as they tried to be comforting. If they were like this at five years old, what would they be like at twenty? They would both make amazing werewolves. I was definitely right about that point.

"Everything will be ok," Kate assured as they both let go. I hoped it would and I hoped the pack would find us soon. I tried to distract them again by getting them interested in watching TV with me and playing some games. The best thing might have been to take them outside, but we needed to stay as hidden as possible. Eventually, we went for lunch across the road and I also bought them ice cream but they refused any toys calling them too babyish. All from places close to the motel, so I hoped our location would be easy to find. Then again, I had been placing my hopes on something they might not even be searching for. Could they track credit cards and such? Or was it something they didn't bother with?

My hopes were dashed when we spent another night in the hotel. I could tell the twins were becoming more and more worried and so was I. I knew that at least some of the pack was alright, but where were they? Just as the kids had fallen asleep and I was pushing myself to stay awake with another coffee the door burst open. Well, it opened anyway and in walked a tall woman with long black hair in black motorcycle clothes looking angry. Her bright blue eyes found me and she snarled in rage. "Where are they?" she yelled, looking around. She eventually spotted the twins safe and sound on the bed, pillows surrounding them. Her face softened at finding them unharmed.

"Where's the pack?" I demanded of this girl, backing up to the bed to protect them. I had no idea if she was a friend or foe. She shut the door and glared at me, raising her hands, she said a few words and I knew she was a witch. I backed up, trying to shield the kids, but she wasn't after them, it would seem her magic was meant for me. Suddenly, it felt as if my stomach was on fire on the inside and I screamed, dropping to the floor and holding my burning body. Looking down, I saw it wasn't on fire, visibly at least.

"Max," Kate cried as she and Logan jolted awake from my screaming on the floor. They both stood on the bed and looked from me to the girl and their faces lit up with joy. Friend, I guess, for them anyway.

"Savannah," Kate and Logan both cried next. I looked up to see them jump from the bed and fly at her as agony spread through my stomach and chest. "Savannah, Max is a friend," Logan said looking my way. I looked away and screamed again, pounding the yellow shag carpet with my fist in my agony. When the pain finally subsided I was able to catch my breath and look up. Through watery eyes I saw Savannah had the kids behind her and she was glaring daggers at me. I managed to drag myself up and sit on the bed catching my breath.

"Stop," Kate demanded tugging on the woman's leather jacket fiercely.

"Don't hurt, Max, he got us away," Logan cried after, I assume, seeing how much pain I was in.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked up squinting at them. I didn't give it a second thought. As soon as I knew I was able, I shot across the room and to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and breathing heavy. I clutched my stomach as I crossed the room and went to the small window. I knew I was just small enough to wiggle out. Hastily, I threw it open and climbed onto the toilet seat. I ignored the noises in the other room and the sudden banging on the door. I had to get out of here. If Jeremy thought I was a traitor, I was dead for sure. I pulled myself onto the ledge and managed to get my head, arms and torso out before the door burst open.

"Max," I heard just as I pulled myself through the small space and tumbled to the ground. A male voice, I am almost 100% sure it was Antonio's. So the pack had found me. I had only seconds, but it might be a life saving few seconds. I immediately stood and ran. I was good at running.

I had picked a hotel where the forest was right up against the building. Wolves feel more comfortable with areas like this and I was no exception. I bolted into the dark depths pushing past thick branches and overgrown weeds and plants. I stumbled on broken branches and logs on the ground. I was running half out of blind terror and half in pain and my eyes still watered. I clutched my stomach and wasn't even aware of the crashing behind me until I felt a sudden jolt of pain again. I screamed and fell forward on my hands and knees in the mud with tears pouring down my face. I was on a hill that crested into a small valley and large stream.

I slipped and fell forward teetering and then barreling down the hill hitting trees, branches and bushes. I heard voice in the distance and shouts but nothing concrete. My stomach was still on fire but now felt as if it was being pelted with asteroids as well. The fire felt as if it were spreading and I screamed openly with pain assaulting me from all sides.

I hit the water with a splash and sank not able to find anything to hang onto. I was not having a good day. My lungs were already on fire as I floated back towards the surface so I didn't feel their need for oxygen. The energy and all that was me seemed to be seeping out. I didn't have the energy or understanding to move or help myself. My survival instinct seemed to go into hiding. Maybe dying would be better anyway. I heard my heartbeat slow in my ears and time seemed to stand still. I could die like this. It was ok. Nothing flashed before my eyes either. There was just nothing.

Suddenly I was grabbed and flipped over. My ears were filled with water so I couldn't make out words but I felt hands on me taking me somewhere, a flat surface where I was let go. I was fading barely aware of it all, but I did feel when someone beat on my chest with what felt like a hammer and when the air rushed into my lungs. I coughed and sputtered, moving my head to the side to throw up water as I tried to regain my breath.

"What?" Savannah asked now. I couldn't see through my watery eyes but I heard voices and tried to make out the words. The pain finally started to die down, I got my breath back. I felt a touch on my shoulder and lost it. I snarled and lashed out grabbing the arm that touched me, but the person easily evaded my grip in my weak state and pushed me down pinning me. Voices rang out around me, but I couldn't make them out. The pain still rang in my ears. I had to stop and take a few deep breaths before I could make sense of anything at all. Finally, I opened my eyes and blinked water away. Nick held me firmly in his grasp. I couldn't run. I couldn't move. They surrounded me on all sides. I saw Antonio's face and then closed my eyes and passed into blackness.


	12. Chapter 12 Quagmire

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

Ch. 12 Quagmire

Antonio POV

"Max?" I said moving to the boy's head and checking his pulse and breathing. I had just gotten him to breathe again, I would not lose him. This was not at all what we had planned for today, but these were extraordinary circumstance. Savannah was not supposed to fireball him, Max was not supposed to run scared. No, we did not know what was going on with him. We had no idea if he was working with his former family or if he had no clue at all.

"We're not lifting him until Jeremy sees him," Elena said and took out her phone. Immediately I took off my coat and folded it up under Max's head. It was frigid today but I was tough. If Jeremy did not come soon the boy would freeze within his wet clothes though.

"Savannah, he could have a million broken bones," Nick chastised when Elena was off the phone. She pulled up Max's wet sweater, a new one that said Catskills NY and undershirt and started probing his swollen stomach looking for damage. It was distended and discolored. I had to look away and take a breath, control my anger.

"He took the twins, who cares what happens to him?" Savannah had one hip cocked to the side with a hand on her side. A classic arrogance I had seen many times in Alpha form, specifically from my father.

"We don't know if he got them to safety or was taking them for the mutts," I reminded through gritted teeth. The witch snorted and crossed her arms. Behind her Adam put a hand on her shoulder. I was the king of patience but I had no idea how he put up with her sometimes, the age difference alone…

"This isn't…," Savanah started to say interrupting my thought.

"Savannah, go," Clay ordered. She started to argue but Adam shook his head and started to guide her towards the hill, a wise decision. As they ascended Jeremy started down, followed closely by Reese who had run to show him where we were. Not that the scents were not a telltale giveaway, but we didn't have time for that now.

The werewolves skidded down the side of the hill and came to a halt by the boy. I moved aside as Jeremy knelt by Max and felt around his stomach probing. "It doesn't feel as if there is any internal bleeding. I think the spell was just meant to cause pain and swelling, maybe." He sounded doubtful. I cleared my throat and gave him a pointed look which cleared the misgiving immediately. Sometimes even Alphas needed to be reminded of their place.

"Call Paige just in case," Elena ordered getting the nod from Jeremy. Nick fumbled for his phone and dialled putting it on speaker when she answered.

"She did what?" Paige asked as Jeremy moved onto Max's head wound. "I am going to kill her." She sighed before going on. "It should not cause any internal bleeding, but plenty of pain. It's meant to stop someone not incapacitate them. Unless she did it multiple times." No one said anything for a few moments. "How many times?" she asked sounding beyond perturbed.

"Twice in ten minutes," I answered feeling myself go pale. If Savannah had killed or seriously damaged pack property there might be dire consequences for witch/werewolf relations.

"I advise taking him to see a doctor and requesting an ultrasound," Lucas pipped up, formal as always. Knowing Lucas he was making a list of possible side effects and outcomes.

"I agree," Jeremy said and thanked them. As they hung up Elena told Nick to get a hold of our New York doctor and Clay and I to lift Max carefully. We paid the doctor a phenomenal amount of money, he would save the boy or face harsh consequences. The doctor was an hour away and I stayed in the backseat holding Max's head in my lap while Reese held his legs so he did not slide around.

The verdict was good. "No internal bleeding but his stomach is a mess, blistered and he will not be able to tolerate food for a few weeks, only liquids. He has a concussion, a cracked rib and sprained wrist. Beyond that he had lots of nasty bruises. He got away lucky. If he had hit the ground instead of water he would be dead," Doctor Taren informed us.

"Thank god," I breathed. Elena nodded. Unfortunately this would be the easiest part of the day. We still needed to deal with Savannah.

Max POV

I came out of the fog slowly, in and out. Voices filtered in and out of my dreams and wakefulness. Words like pain, mutts, my own name and morphine. I felt a hand in mine at one point in time but when I surfaced it was gone. I felt confused when I awoke but was too numbed by drugs to feel any anxiety or panic.

Blinking I looked around. An unfamiliar room and no memory of what had happened. I sat up and groaned looking down at my bare chest and stomach. I was covered in bruises and my stomach was swollen and distended. I really hoped I was not pregnant.

When the door opened I glanced up. Antonio and Elena slipped in quietly. They seemed surprised to see me awake. "Max, how do you feel?" Elena asked. She walked to the IV stand and checked the lines as I watched. A heart monitor beeped away on my left side. It seemed like overkill to me.

"Floating on a cloud," I answered and cleared my throat. It felt as if I hadn't spoken in a long time.

"I bet," Antonio chuckled and glanced at Elena. He sat in a chair by the bed. "Do you remember anything?" the man asked. I shook my head confused. There was small talk until I was a little more awake and had some water.

"It may hurt," Antonio said but I felt nothing. Good old pain meds.

"Taking my children, running to the Catskills, the mutts?" Elena asked finally. I thought for a moment remembering bits and pieces of it before it all came back. Antonio took the bottle of water from me as I leaned back thinking.

"Right, that. The thing Savannah nearly roasted me alive for," I said closing my eyes. I felt pain in my head starting to spike through and gritted my teeth.

"What happened Max? I need to know the truth." I looked at Elena as the door opened again. Jeremy, Clay and Nick came in as if they had been alerted that I was awake. I paled a little. On the one hand they could have left me to die but on the other hand they could just as easily kill me now if they did not like my answers.

"Jaime told me to get them out," I said. I couldn't call up any of my anger or anxiety. The drugs kept me even toned. I sensed this was going downhill very fast but my feelings on the matter were zombified.

"And you brought them all the way here?" Nick demanded. It had been a bad idea. I should have just taken them to the forest or to Bear Valley. Why was I such an idiot?

"I didn't know where to go, I didn't even know how to drive and if you guys died they couldn't find them. They were going to sell them," I said. This did not seem to be news to them.

"Max," Jeremy now said in an icy voice. Waving everyone away, he walked over and crouched down. Before I knew it he had reached for me and pulled me forward a little. Reluctantly, I stayed put, even though I knew how unprotected I was. Once he had me in the position he wanted me in he sat in front of me on my eye level.

"Leave, everyone. Tonio, Elena stay," Jeremy ordered the group, the hard edge still in his voice. I had never heard him talk to the pack like this and I gulped now, feeling scared through the drug haze.

"I need to know if you have been working with the mutts. I need to know the absolute truth," Jeremy said now, placing a hand on my knee, even his touch felt foreign and cold. Would it never end? Would I ever just get to relax and earn the pack's trust? Determined, I pushed back my growing tears of oncoming pain and frustration so I could answer the question and convince them I deserved to live.

"No, Jeremy. I was never working with them; I didn't betray the pack, I swear. Please believe me," I begged, looking him straight in the eyes and willing him to believe me. I know he saw the tears prickling the edge of my eyes making my vision go hazy and I hoped he didn't think I was trying to manipulate him. I was terrified. I just wanted to be loved and to have a chance at a good life. God, that Dustin was forever ruining my life.

"The pack was almost eradicated, Max. The children were almost killed. If you had anything to do with this I will treat you like an adult mutt and I will let Clay take care of you," he told me. I saw in his eyes it was the truth. I trembled, nervous and scared shitless by the thought of Clay torturing me. I let the tears roll down my cheeks and I was ashamed of them and of being so scared. I thought I saw Jeremy's gaze soften for a moment which might be good for me. I know when I looked up Antonio had to look away because instead of seeing the man who seemed to feel betrayed by me, I was seeing a man who looked at me with love and with sadness. He couldn't seem to maintain the enforcer or tough guy stance when it came to me.

I sniffed and looked back at Jeremy aware of the tension in the room. "I'm not sure how I can make you believe me Jeremy, but despite what Dustin said I had nothing to do with the attack and with the plan to eradicate the pack. I didn't kidnap the kids to sell them or hurt them. I took them to save them. If Dustin and Calvin managed to kill all three of you, I couldn't protect the kids and I had no idea where to go for you to be able to find me. I chose the Sorrentino's because it was a pack house and I used your credit cards so you could track me as easily as possible. I didn't betray the pack," I told him absolutely truthfully, begging him with my eyes to believe me. I had stuttered and stalled my way through my explanation, but I had managed to get it all out. He kept looking into my eyes and I winced. Trembling, I felt like I was five again, hiding under the covers from Dustin when he decided to play hunt the kid.

"He's telling the truth," Jeremy finally said. I sighed in relief and looked away from the Alpha's gaze, baring my throat to show I was still submissive and loyal to him. Jeremy's voice had now taken on his usual calm and softer edge and he was back to the normal Alpha I knew. I didn't do well with people when they were angry or disappointed in me and immediately I let out an audible breath of relief and scrubbed at my eyes.

I glanced up quickly to see Antonio's smile back in place and I couldn't help but give him a quick small grin in return. As soon as he saw this, happiness lit up his eyes and he was just about to speak when Jeremy, not noticing, spoke instead.

"How do you feel?" Jeremy said next. I told him about the pain and tried to stay as still as possible. I really hoped that he believed me and we didn't have to start all over with the trust issue again. Jeremy looked me over and Antonio turned on a morphine drip putting me back into the cloud walking land.

As soon as Jeremy stood, Elena came forward and hugged me gently the most sincere I had seen her be with me so far. Surprised, I stayed stiff in her arms not returning the hug for the first little bit. Eventually, when she hadn't let go, my arms snaked up and I hugged her back tentatively. She seemed pleased by this and let out an audible sigh. I always felt I could trust Elena more than the others, maybe because she was a woman but she could also be as fierce as Clay and Antonio when she wanted to be.

"Thank you for saving my children, Max, I owe you, thank you so much. It was an odd way to do it to be sure," she said close to my ear. I now knew, though, I had done something right. The other pack members might not have saved the kids in the same way I did, but I still did the right thing. It felt amazing to finally be on the right track for once.

"I owe you too," Clay suddenly said as he came into the room again. He must have been listening nearby. He moving forward and looked down on me. The same hand that could torture me at a word from Jeremy patted me lightly on the arm now. I flinched, but if he noticed he didn't comment. I assumed he was used to people flinching when he touched them and he preferred it that way.

"Max, it seems we all owe you a debt of gratitude for your quick thinking and fast reflexes," Tonio said smiling and I blushed shaking my head now. I didn't do this to be a hero or to be thanked; it was just the right thing to do.

"No...," I protested, but he put up a hand to stop me in mid-sentence. I fell silent, obeying his command as I would Jeremy's. Pack hierarchy was even more important now that I felt I was precariously balanced on a cliff edge with them.

I managed to wipe away the tears I had streaming down my face beforehand, but as soon as Antonio's soft tone and usual manner assaulted me I was done for. As soon as he was in front of me, he threw his arms around me and I sobbed on his shoulder. Immediately, he shushed me and his hand went to my back rubbing.

"You actually believe me," I whispered. I was still astonished. I had never really had anyone believe me before and it was still amazing to me. It felt so good to just be believed and trusted. They had no idea how good apparently.

"Of course," he whispered as he let me get out my mixed up feelings, "Of course I believe you, Max. You need to start having more confidence in yourself, kiddo," he said gently. I nodded. I knew this was true. I had about as much confidence as a mouse running past a cat.

Over the next week I learned about what the pack had endured at the warehouse and about what happened after I took the twins. Dustin was not dead. He got away by the slip of a hair when he pulled a knife and tried to stab Jeremy. The Alpha had to change his tactic and in the seconds it took he got away. They did have Calvin and had already been interrogating him.

The warehouse did turn out to be a bust but Elena figured that out in time and backed off doubling back to the house. They got there just after Dustin escaped. It seemed to be a night of missed opportunities and my blood turned cold at the thought of Dustin escaping and the possibility of my father being nearby.

As for Savannah, she was being reprimanded by the Interracial Council and there was a meeting next month. I was going to it. I hadn't figure out why yet; maybe to tell my side of the story, maybe I was going to be reprimanded too.

I got used to the new house, to my new room all to myself. I was closed in on all sides by Noah across the hallway, Kim and Reese next door and Nick on the other side. Antonio's room was the master bedroom at the end of the hallway. The room quickly filled with books and clothes, memories of incredibly normal times that I felt were amazing. Things I was not used to like running to the pharmacy to buy toothpaste and registering at school were all new and exciting.

The Stonehaven part of the pack left shortly after the incident and all this room, all the new space and freedom was overwhelming. Sometimes I would go out to the backyard and lay in the grass staring at the stars. Sometimes Antonio would join me understanding how I was feeling though he had grown up here and lived here all his life. He didn't suffocate with all the space but he understood.

It was another few weeks when I was finally off the pain medication, healed and feeling normal, that Antonio pulled me into the study and sat me down. I hadn't been anxious or panicked. I hadn't been pulling away from them or jumping anymore. At that moment I felt like jumping. "You're not in any trouble," he started. That made me tense all the more. "While we were away we had some information spit out of Jeremy's fax machine. He found it on the floor when they got home." With that qualifier he pointed to the coffee table.

Gradually I opened the file and stared at the first page in shock. A photo. Antonio moved to the couch he was sitting on and sat as close as he dared to me. The boy in the photo was smiling up at me and sitting in front of a birthday cake which had the number four on it. His bright blue and green eyes shone with happiness and intelligence. On either side of him a very young man and woman were positioned, hugging him close and smiling at the camera. Slowly I reached out and touched the face of the mother in the photo and then the father. I looked just like the man with the woman's eyes. "What were their names?" I asked now. I knew some things but had forgotten names and other things. I knew Bruce was not my real father but I was not sure why.

"Danil Anatoly and Ana Vera Levkov. They were very young when they had you, Max. She was seventeen and he was eighteen, but they wanted you and they kept you and from what we can see they tried their best. You were a very happy little boy. You're Russian and we've been able to find the information so quickly because we have ties with Roman the Russian pack Alpha. We sent out feelers and got this a few weeks ago," he informed. I nodded and turned the page where I could see the birth certificate. I turned it vertical and read the information there as well.

"Elyah Maksim Levkov born on October 6th 1997 in St. Petersburg, Russia," I read. I looked at the name for a while and then over at Antonio. "I thought I was European but I wasn't completely sure. Is there any other info?" Antonio shook his head, telling me they only sent them the barest amount to confirm it was me. There would be more to come now that they know it was me was the gist of what he said.

Elena POV

I sat in the passenger seat of the SUV watching as the twins walked into their school building chatting to various friends. Well, Kate chatted and Logan just followed her with his nose in a book. Logan wasn't really interested in friends but he watched his sister like a hawk. We weren't sure if this was a werewolf thing or a sibling/twin thing. I, as a mother, was worried about it but was staying out of it for now. He'd find his own way, Jeremy said, even if I wasn't quite sure.

When they were completely in I turned on the vehicle and started to drive towards home. The drive was a bit longer since the kids didn't go to school in Bear Valley. We had tried to let them go to school there, but both twins were miserable. Logan didn't find it challenging enough and even Kate was bored with the typical class schedule and there being nothing creative enough for her. Therefore we looked into a school further away, in Syracuse, which was private and catered to their individual strengths. Both kids were extremely happy and thriving there and so it was more than worth the extra mileage just to see them happy.

Now, as I drove home my thoughts turned to the early morning phone call. Roman, the Russian pack Alpha, had called to inquire about Max. He was the one who had sent the information about Max and helped us identify who he was. Now that we had confirmed it he was interested in getting his 'property' back.

As the Alpha of one of the most important packs in the world I had to play this carefully. I didn't want Max to be used as a pawn in a game of power between packs, but if I denied Roman what he wanted I could lose a very important ally and contact. It would be better to just give him what he wanted, but did it matter what Max wanted? What about Antonio? The man had fallen in love with the poor kid already. I was sure that if Max went back to Russia he would be treated well and eventually be happy but he was just settling in here. It wasn't fair to move him again, especially when he was doing so well and especially if this wasn't what he wanted.

Frustrated, I almost ran a red light and had a smaller Ford honk at me and yell something I didn't catch. I waved in apology, too Canadian, and tried to focus on the moment. Maybe I would talk to Max and Antonio first to get their opinion before I went ahead with any further thoughts. As Alpha I didn't tend to discuss things with my pack because it would undermine my authority. I wasn't a typical Alpha, though, so I wouldn't do this typically.


	13. Chapter 13 Werewolves' Best Friend

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

Ch. 13 Werewolves' Best Friend

I had been counting the days. It had been two and a half weeks since I came to the Sorrentino's. They had gone back adulating and normal life, jobs, school and a combination of both in some cases. Antoni had registered me for the school term but I wasn't able to go until the following Monday. To my disappointment and slight annoyance I seemed to never be left alone.

This morning I came down to see Karl and Hope sitting at the table with baby Nita. I smiled at the little girl and held out a finger which she took and held onto wiggling around. I pretended to bite her and she let go with a giggle and a hand slap on the table.

"Hi Karl, Hope. Where is everyone?" I asked as I sat down and poured some cereal left out for me. My stomach was still touchy so I only ate little bits at a time. When I was done I set the box aside. Nita grabbed for it tipping it over and spilling some onto the floor by accident. I tensed immediately fearing what they would do. If it had been me, when I was a little older…I let the thought tumble and grow.

"At work and school, I was just about to go up and get you," Karl told me and stood to clean up. I nodded and watched him relaxing when neither adult did anything to the baby. When I felt calmer I took my phone from my pocket setting it on the table. It had been a gift from Antonio though I only had pack numbers, I only really knew pack people.

"So, how is work, Hope?" I asked when Karl had finished cleaning and took the baby. He bounced her on his hip and made faces at her. Hope grinned and launched into a story about alien abduction, Yeti's, African demons and shape shifters all in one. It was interesting, almost as interesting as Reese's changing stories about how he lost his fingers for the kids.

"That's cool," I said and picked up my phone again. Nita grabbed for it knocking it out of my hand and to the floor. I cringed a little hoping it wasn't broken, too attached to my technology already.

"Nits," Karl sighed. I shrugged and picked it up again brushing it off, it was fine. Nick had outfitted it with a Panda Box or something like that. I checked my messages seeing no new ones, as usual, and set it down again out of the reach of little hands. "You should eat more and pay less attention to your phone."

"Karl," Hope chastised when I looked up affronted and instantly irritated.

"I was eating," I grumbled picking up my spoon again and taking a bite. I knew my sarcasm would get me into a lot of trouble if I wasn't careful. I may be being careful but I was still a teenager.

"Would you like to say that again?' Karl asked. I looked up and shook my head. Karl could be a hard ass sometimes but he was a good guy. We finished breakfast in relative silence, except for baby noises.

"Max, would you like to take a walk?" Hope asked when the table was clear. Not really, I had a book half-finished and waiting. I glanced at Karl and knew the look he was giving me. There was nothing Karl cared for more in the world than Hope and his daughter and disappointing her meant trouble for me. I nodded and she smiled. We both put on boots and coats, getting the baby dressed and then went out the back door. I was surprised to see Karl hadn't come with us.

We walked across the frozen ground and I kicked snow as we went. Nita kicked her legs and squealed happily. I looked up into the clear blue sky. It was a beautiful fall day with birds flying overhead and our breath hanging in the air. Cold with an early snowfall and Halloween only a few days away. I had been out of it for my birthday.

"Are you excited for school, Max?" Hope asked breaking through my thoughts. I told her I was and we talked for a minute more before I heard crunching and yipping. I looked towards the side of the house where Karl was walking and my jaw dropped. He had two very small husky puppies in his arms. One was black and white and the other tanned coloured and white.

"There Siberian Huskies," Hope explained as we got closer to Karl. I reached for one and picked him up looking into his eyes. He whimpered for a moment and then licked my nose. Karl handed me the other one as well. I held them both, engrossed by them. I had never had animals before. Usually werewolves don't have them and I would never have wanted to bring a poor defenceless animal to my home as a child anyway.

"What are their names?" I asked intrigued as both puppies squirmed and yipped. I gently set them on the ground and sat on my knees. They raced around me and then started to explore. Hope knelt on the ground on her knees as well and set Nita in front of her. The puppies immediately came to explore her sniffing and licking.

Nita laughed and tried to pet them but ending up bopping their heads instead. The puppies yipped and backed away and then came at her again as she wiggling and kicked. The dogs jumped forward and bit her pant legs pulling as she swatted them.

"You need to name them, hun," Hope said. I looked up confused. Why did I need to name them?

"They're yours, Max. A little gift from us," Karl said. I looked at them amazed and then I smiled. I actually smiled. I looked back at the pups and scooped them up. They barked and licked my hand squirming still. Laughing I set them down chasing after them. One, the tanned one, ran forward and then raced back running into my leg and falling over before he got up and did it again.

"That one's Brick because he's dumb as a brick," I said and then looked at the other one. "And that one's Aiden," I remarked and hunkered down low to grab the nearest dog. He wiggled in my grasp and escaped but came at me as soon as I had let go.

"Why Aiden?" Karl questioned. He had gotten down on the ground with Hope to help corral Nita and pet the dogs.

"After an old childhood friend," I shrugged. He accepted this and didn't ask. When it came to my past it was best not to ask. I spent the rest of the day in the backyard or inside playing with the dogs and Nita. I also wondered why Antonio hadn't told me about this. If he knew how happy I was starting to feel because of these little dogs maybe he would have.

I was chasing the puppies down the long hallway as Nita hit the floor with her tiny hands and giggled when the inside garage door opened. All three Sorrentino's plus Reese and Kim stepped inside and froze. The puppies barked, skidded to a halt and ran for me again and away from the newcomers. All of them gaped at the small dogs. I scooped them up and looked from them to Karl and Hope who had just picked Nita up again and settled her in the play pen. She stood and grabbed the top jumping up and down but not letting go.

"What the fuck?" Noah eventually said.

"Language," Karl reminded looking at his daughter. Noah murmured an apology still staring at my dogs.

"Karl?" Antonio asked. He strode forward breaking from his frozen position and ripped off his tie looking at me. "Those can't stay, Max," Antonio said. My face fell. He didn't know about them? Shit. I looked down at the little fur balls in my arms. They seemed to have gone still sensing danger.

"But, I've already named them and Karl said...," I began. Antonio looked enraged. I took a step back and bumped into the wall. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath.

"I don't care what he said this is not his home. Take them back, Karl, and in the future do me a favour and do not give my family members gifts without asking me," Tonio advised. I looked devastated from him to Karl, Hope and back. Meanwhile the others had snuck down the hall. Kim and Noah all reached for a dog and I willingly gave them over.

"You're ok," Nick reminded and started to put a hand on my shoulder. I inched back and shook my head. He nodded and gave me space but stayed close. The freaks out were getting further and further apart but still present.

"What are their names?" Kim asked. She had one fuzz ball up to her face and was nuzzling him as the puppy squirmed and tried to lick her. Brick, the one she had whined and nipped. He didn't seem to know what he wanted.

"Brick and Aiden," I answered and explained my logic. They nodded and Reese smiled fondly.

"I used to have puppies back home. They're young enough that they can get used to us and they'll be fine, Tonio," Reese put in. Antonio shot him a look and he shut up. It was not a good time to undermine the man's authority.

"I'm sorry, we should have asked you Antonio, we just wanted to surprise Max," Hope said. Antonio didn't glare at her but kept his eyes on Karl. He liked Hope. Karl not so much.

"Take them back before he gets too attached to them. Werewolves don't keep pets," Nick said backing up his father, someone had to I guess. None of the rest of us agreed apparently so we didn't help him out.

"I did," Reese whispered but no one paid attention. Suddenly, Antonio turned and took the dogs by the scruff of the neck from Noah and Kim and then strode across the room depositing them in Hope's arms.

"Please Tonio, I'll take care of them," I begged forcing myself to speak up, but he shook his head. My heart sunk. I already liked them, maybe even started to love them if I was capable of that. Instead I shoved my hands in my jeans pockets and tried to accept the situation.

"Max, you can keep them at my place if they're not welcome here," Karl said. Antonio looked enraged. I looked at Karl then. Did he do this so I would go with him? Even if I wanted to I knew Jeremy would not let me. I also knew I would hurt Tonio so badly that he would probably never speak to me again, so I would never do that. To be honest though I hadn't even known the offer was on the table.

"That was your plan all along then? Give him the dogs knowing I would say no and then offer for him to live with you so he could keep them?" Antonio asked annoyed. Hope shook her head and Karl looked defiant. I missed the nice Antonio sometimes but I knew I was difficult and I knew it was hard for him to be himself when he was this frustrated.

"No, Antonio, it wasn't that at all," Hope began but Karl cut her off. I knew Hope would never plan something like this but Karl would go to any lengths to get what he wanted.

"God forbid that the boy have anything that makes him happy that Antonio Sorrentino does not approve of, today I saw that kid be a kid. I did it to make him happy, not to get caught up in your game of dominance," Karl growled back. Was he telling the truth, though? I glanced at my whining puppies. They didn't like the raised voices and were fighting furiously to get down.

"Get out and take those god damned mutts with you," Tonio ordered. I looked at him now. How many times had Karl been kicked out of here in the past? I hoped they would take care of the puppies for me. I had only known them for a few hours but I already felt attached.

"Look at how happy he was, Antonio," Karl said in a calmer voice. Antonio growled but then looked at me and then at Nick exchanging silent communication. Something I could never interrupt.

"Brick, Aiden," I said and sunk to the floor as Hope set the two dogs down and they raced for me. They already seemed like mine. I caught them in my arms and laughed as they licked my face and nose. I lay down on the floor with them happily playing and accepting their puppy nips on my skin.

"Karl is right. He finally seems like a normal kid," Nick said. Tonio nodded with his arms crossed. I laid back as the dogs jumped on me and licked my face biting my shirt and pulling in a game of tug of war. I then looked at Antonio pleadingly. Keeping this present would not hurt anyone so why couldn't I keep them?

"Fine, but this comes with conditions, Max. I am not just giving into you," he told me. Really? Sure seemed like it to me but I didn't voice these thoughts, which seemed very wise to me. "If I see something I don't like I am taking the dogs to Stonehaven and they will be the twins' pets. You better take care of them," he warned and I nodded again trying to suppress my grin.

"Ok Antonio, I will, I promise." None of us, besides Reese, had taken care of dogs before and so Karl showed me the dog dishes for food and water that he had already set out and informed me about walks, where he put the leashes and playing with the dogs who needed lots of attention right now. He also gave me a training manual which would give me something else to focus on everyday besides waiting for school and the inevitable.

It turned that out Karl did not clear this little surprise with Jeremy either. I think he thought if the surprise landed and we were all on board that Jeremy could not say no. Well, he could but he would not risk pissing off a significant percent of the younger generation of pack members. He said the same thing Antonio had, he wasn't happy but if I took care of them I could keep them. They had to be taken care of impeccably, though, no short cuts or skipping anything when it came to them. I promised I would and I meant it. The puppies kept me significantly busy until school started.

* * *

The school building was huge, huge. It had its own stables it was so big. I spent the first few days with a map constantly in front of my face. Here I thought having Noah at the same school would help, but practically the only time I saw him was when he drove me to school and at the end of the day.

Without a formal education I had to pass a few tests to get into the school. It told me a few things I didn't know about myself. I had an I.Q of 160, I didn't even know that was possible. I also had an eidetic memory which probably saved me from being so far being for my age. Technically I could have skipped a few grades but I didn't want to. Savoring the experience was more important to me. I had always wanted this. I used to watch other kid's going to school with their backpacks and lunch boxes, I would get so jealous. Sometimes I would follow them and once I sat in an actual classroom until I was found out and ran.

For the fourth time that day, halfway through my first week, I was lost and late for class, math this time, when I looked up and realized that I was in a totally new area. I thought it might be near the office which was in the middle of the school that was circular. I sighed and looked around wondering where I was. There was a set of lockers on either side of the hallway and a washroom. I took another few steps studying the map and looked up again. Surprised I lowered the map when I saw a plague on a wooden door. _Dr. Cooper Zane, Child Psychologist_.

Hurriedly I took my wallet from my bag and found the business card looking at the name. It was the same as the one on the card. I smiled feeling like this was fortuitous. The same man who I saw in the restaurant with the same guy I couldn't get off my mind was here. I was too lost in thought to hear anyone coming up behind me as I jumped for joy in my head.

"I don't suppose you have a hall pass." I jumped a turned dropping the card and map. Cooper stood in the hallway holding some folders, beside him was Addison in a cheerleading uniform, a guy version with pants. This time Cooper looked more professional with a button up shirt rolled at the sleeves and a blue tie and dress slacks. When I glanced down though I saw he wore black chucks. His tattoo's still made him look bad ass. Before this when I thought of him and looked at the card I wondered if he really was a psychologist, but now I knew for sure.

"Ah, no…," I stammered. Addison bent and picked up my map and the card looking at it before he handed it back.

"Why do you have my father's business card?" he asked with a small smile. I stammered and tried to say something but only managed a string of nonsensical words. After a few seconds Cooper sent his son to class and moved forward to unlock his door.

"No pass means detention," Cooper informed. I shook my head trying to arrange my thoughts.

"I was lost. I just started here. Do you remember me?" I asked hopeful. Cooper turned and looked at me again studying me before he nodded.

"Right, the boy from the restaurant," he said going into his office and flicking on the light. I followed as he set the files down and then turned leaning against his desk. "How are you doing?" he asked. I shrugged and fingered the map looking around the space comprised of an oak desk and an area with two couches facing one another over a coffee table.

"I'm ok," I finally said. He nodded and offered to help me find my way. I had apparently been close. I thanked him and walked towards the door stopping before I got there and turning again. "Are you here to talk to? I mean to speak to about…things?" I asked.

"That is exactly what I am here for," he answered. I nodded not sure of what to say. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" He was probing but I had started it.

"I'm not sure," I answered truthfully. He nodded and told me to come back when I knew. I didn't see Addison for the rest of the day though I knew he was older, he was probably in Noah's grade, twelve or eleven maybe. I assumed he would not want to hang out with a kid in ninth grade. I did see Cooper at lunch again. He was sitting with some other facility members and the same dark haired guy, Dias I remembered. He must work here too

I sat by myself at the end of a table with a book, I had discovered the library and had already gotten into trouble twice for being late for class. I didn't mind being alone. It didn't seem like I had much in common with the others anyway. When I was done lunch I closed my books and took my tray to the trash area. Pausing I turned to the facility table again.

At first I pretended to want to talk to Cooper so I could see Addison but now…now I felt that maybe talking about my past would help. I knew most kids did not experience the same things I did. They didn't jump when someone touched them or have nightmares that left them shaky and anxious. They didn't dread their father finding them and killing them. I had a lot of issues, as Nick said, maybe this was a right-time/right-place kind of thing.

Slowly I approached the table and sidled up waiting to be noticed. Mr. LaGuardia, the math teacher, noticed me first. "Mr. Sorrentino, are you lost again?" he asked with a smirk. I coloured and shook my head biting my lip. Great, I finally get to school and I'm known for being lost.

"N...no," I stammered and looked at Cooper. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Uh, I was wondering if we could talk. I mean not now, but um, soon?" I questioned. Cooper nodded and started to get up. LaGuardia, LaFartia as most students called him reminded Cooper he was not to be alone with a student in an unsupervised area. Cooper did not seem to like the reminder one bit, but he nodded and said a stiff, "Thank you" before Dias offered to accompany us.

"Why can't you be alone with a student?" I asked as we walked. Cooper stiffened again and then forced himself to relax.

"I was accused of something I did not do a long time ago. In my office and throughout the schools there are cameras so we will stick to those." I glanced back and saw Dias followed further back. "Plus, I am gay, you may as well know that now. If you are not comfortable with speaking to me you can talk to Mrs. Rosa." Mrs. Rosa was the other guidance counsellor, not as accredited as Cooper.

"That's stupid," I muttered. He nodded in agreement.

"It is, but it is also school policy. So, do you want to speak with me?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I'm…I think I'm…I've only ever." Cooper looked over amused as we approached his office. "You being gay might help me. I haven't told anyone, but I think I am too, boobs freak me out." At that he laughed out loud.

"Me too," he agreed and opened his office door leading the way inside. Once I was in Dias waved and squeezed Cooper's shoulder before departing. I walked to the couches and sat down putting my bag beside me.

"Is Dias your husband?" I asked. Cooper nodded and gathered a few things before joining me on the opposite couch. I looked around once more and noticed his framed diplomas and a picture of his family. Addison sat on the ground with Baxter in his lap in one and the four of them in another.

"He is, but there is a no touching policy at school between facility members. I doubt they would care if was a straight…never mind," he said shaking his head. "What would you like to speak about Maximus?" He gave me his full attention reminding me of Jeremy for a moment.

"I don't know. Nothing and everything." I told him about being kidnapped and adopted, about being abused, about being afraid still and how I didn't think I was normal. The whole time he listened and nodded with understanding. "I guess people talk crappy stuff out so maybe it would be a good idea," I shrugged.

"Indeed," he answered. "Well seeing as how I had a very similar experience, and have two adopted children, I think we can relate." Good. It didn't surprise me that his children were adopted. Addison looked nothing like either of the men though Baxter did look like Dias.

So we talked, I talked mostly until the bell rang and I barely noticed. "Do you want to have regular sessions with me? Twice or three times a week?" I nodded. That would be good. "Do you want me to speak to your new parents about this?" he asked and I immediately shook my head.

"No, I don't want anyone to know just yet."

"That's fine. This will be confidential unless I think you are being hurt, are in danger or a danger to others." Did being a werewolf count as being a danger to myself or others?

At the end of the day I was sitting on the brick wall outside the school, waiting for Noah when I saw Addison walk past with both Cooper and Dias. He was in his school uniform this time. When he glanced up I waved and he waved back excusing himself and running over to me. "Give me your phone," he demanded. I looked at him quizzically but took it out. It took him a few seconds but he inputted his number and handed it back. "Call me or text," he said and blew a kiss before running after his dads.

"Was that Addison St. George?" Noah asked pulling me from my thoughts. I nodded. "Well, you could have worse friends I guess." He pulled the car keys from his pocket and spun them around on his finger gesturing for me to follow. I wanted Addison to be more than just a friend. I knew it from the moment I saw him in the restaurant. I just didn't know how to get from point A to point B. I also wasn't sure if I was allowed to be gay in the pack. How would the others take it? Would they kick me out? Werewolves were not normally gay, but it was a big part of who I was. I wasn't sure how long I could hide it for. Or if I should.

I am not sure if it was fortuitous or not but the issue came to a head the following night. It had been eating at my gut and distracting me for the past day. Do I tell them? Do I not? Is it a big deal? Will they think it is? Will Antonio hate me? This is the one I was most afraid of. I liked Antonio, he was like the dad I never got to have. I would never want to disappoint him, I would even play straight to keep him happy.

I had also been texting Addison about the issue, I didn't have the guts to call him yet. His advice was to tell them and be true to myself. I argued that I might be disowned or kicked out. He offered for me to stay with them. Apparently Cooper and Dias also fostered kids and they would make room. That was tempting, but being a werewolf the pack would not let me go easily. They would either accept, ignore me or kill me.

The Sorrentino's almost always had late suppers that went on for hours as we talked and ate and ate and ate. I usually managed to eat as much as what a normal human would in small increments, stopping when my stomach started hurting and starting again when it could process more food. Some of my food went to the puppies as well scurrying under the table and around out feet. They yipped and whined until one of us used a wolf growl on them. That sent them running only to slink back minutes later and try again.

"So how is Lexie?" Reese asked and winked at Noah. He hit Noah's arm good natured making him blush. Kim chuckled and punched Reese's arm telling him to behave. I shook my head and passed the roasted chicken to Nick on my left. Antonio was at the head of the table patiently watching this all unfold.

"She's good, wants me to come over this weekend. Her parents will be away," he grinned and then glanced at Nick. As soon as Nick had finished swallowing he pointed a fork at Noah.

"Make good choices," he reminded. "I don't want a baby Noah running around here in nine months." Noah nodded looking discomforted by the idea which was the point.

"Not to play Devil's Advocate, but didn't your dad have baby Antonio running around when he was younger than Noah?" Kim asked. Antonio raised an eyebrow and she smiled and covered her mouth with a hand. Antonio and Kim had a special relation from what I saw. He often called her _Principessa_ meaning princess.

"It was a different time. Me having a baby that was practically raised by my dad for the first few years of his life, in the 1960's, is much different than Noah having a baby that Nick will refuse to raise," he pointed out.

"Indeed, I ain't no baby daddy," Nick said in a twangy voice. I snorted and almost chocked on my chicken. Kim reached out and pounded my back for a second as I regained my breath. I knew Nick had girlfriend and so did Antonio, though neither man had more children running around that I could see.

"Thanks," I coughed and drank some water.

"We need to get this one a girlfriend, first girlfriend, right?" Reese asked and elbowed me slightly. The others laughed. I blushed and looked down at my lap as a ping sounded announcing a text.

"Not at the table," Nick said and swiped the phone. He looked at the screen and raised an eyebrow at Addison's name, though he said nothing. The phone was set beside his plate and out of reach. I took a deep breath and reached a hand down to pet my puppy gaining some calm. I had been irritated all day and wasn't sure where the anxiety was coming from. Right then it was from being treated like a child I supposed.

"So describe your perfect girl Max; thin, tall, curvy, black or blonde hair?" Noah asked looking in my direction, everyone was. I was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"Not sure," I murmured as the phone pinged again. I looked towards my phone considering asking if I could be excused, but Reese picked up where Noah left off. I cringed.

"No, Max would like someone from another country, maybe Europe or Asia," Reese announced wiggling his eyebrows. Wrong. So wrong. I twisted the bottom of my shirt in my hands a little nervous.

"Nah, he a blonde man," Nick counted.

"Guys," Kim said glancing my way. Antonio cleared his throat about to speak when I exploded.

"I don't like girls!" I suddenly shouted. It was possibly the loudest I had ever been. The whole table went silent at my outburst. "I mean…I don't know what kind of girls I like. Can I be excused?" I asked. Antonio gestured for me to go. I scooped up my phone and walked fast to the kitchen with the puppies trailing me.

I held onto the edge of the Island and closed my eyes. That was awful. Peer pressure was to blame. Slowly I picked up the phone and looked at Addison's texts. He'd been talking about his boring home life, in his own words. My fingers hovered over the buttons. I started to type _hello_ but auto correct changed it to _help_. That was no good. I set down the phone not noticing I had sent the text. When the door opened I tensed waiting. They liked to talk in this family so it was to be expected. "So, you're gay?" a female voice asked. I slumped my shoulder and turned to Kim.

"That depends on what being gay in the pack will do to me," I answered. Kim studied me for a moment before she spoke. She was slightly smaller than me, petite but not someone to be messed with. I was a little more afraid of her than Reese.

"You've been with the pack for almost two months Max. Haven't you learned anything about the people here in that time?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes, but werewolves are not gay, Kim. It's not part of a wolf pack, there's never been a gay wolf before. We have to get changed naked and be comfortable around one another. How is everyone supposed to be comfortable around me if I'm gay?" I asked crossing my arms.

Kim clicked her tongue and shook her head. "It's not the 1970's, Max. They'll understand. If they aren't comfortable at first they will be eventually. It's not a reflection on you. Now, you need to go back in that room and tell them," she practically commanded.

I whined and crouched to scoop up the dogs I had been ignoring. They whined mimicking me and yipped trying to lick me. I nuzzled them and then took a breath knowing what Kim said was right. "Thanks," I said and handed her a puppy. She smiled and took one from me nodding towards the door.

I walked back to the dining room where everyone else was finishing up. When I walked in Antonio looked up with a smile stacking the plates. "Um, can I say something?" I asked. I kept Brick in my arms as I spoke. Kim walked Aiden to the table but set him down before she sat. Aiden ran around the table before running to me. I knelt and scooped him up as well needing the added support. I was just gathering courage when the doorbell rang. Immediately I turned and went to the door using it as a distraction.

I held the puppies tightly while I opened the door hearing someone close behind me. I stopped and stared for a minute when I saw Addison and Cooper. "Max, are you ok?" the man asked looking me over and then behind me. He seemed concerned.

"Can I help you?" Antonio asked from behind. He pulled me aside and stepped to the doorway blocking the view. I held the squirming puppies who suddenly realized they could escape outside.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Cooper Zane, we met a while ago. I work at your son's school where he is friends with my son, Addison," Cooper said putting a hand on Addison's shoulder. "Max, just sent him a text saying _help_." I swallowed and colored. Oh shit.

"Max?" Antonio said a little surprised. I groaned and explained apologizing a few times. This was the most embarrassing moment of my life, well it was close. Would Cooper and Addison ever want to speak to me again?

"Phone," Antonio said. I dug it out and handed it over. He checked the texts not completely trusting me apparently. He turned auto correct off before he handed it back to me.

"I am so sorry," he apologized for me, invited Cooper and Addison in for dessert and asking what he did at the school. I panicked for a moment thinking Cooper would tell on me, but he only mentioned he was the guidance counselor and therapist for the school. They declined dessert and, after I showed Addison my puppies they left quickly. God that was embarrassing.

"Let's try not to let that happen again," Antonio said and put an arm around my shoulder. He started to guide me back to the living room. "Especially since you may be in trouble someday and really need help."

I nodded. "Did you have something to talk to us about?" he asked as we turned into the dining room. I shook my head and said it didn't matter. I am not sure if Cooper's visit saved me from their wrath or their acceptance, but I was too scared to see which way it would go. Maybe I should tell the Alpha first. When we walked back into the dining room Kim gave me a look but I shook my head. I could see she was disapproving but she didn't force me. I was thankful for that.


	14. Chapter 14 Culture Shock

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

Ch. 14 Culture Shock

I sat in class fidgeting and trying to pay attention to the lecture. It was a gorgeous fall day today, the weather had turned warm again. No cold in sight and like everyone else I longed to be outside. I was supposed to have my second session with Cooper today, but I was hesitant. The other night was so embarrassing. I had been avoiding both him and Addison in the hallways.

When the time came I slipped into my history class instead and tried to pay attention to the Tudor reign. A knock came at the door fifteen minutes later and Cooper stuck his head in. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to see Mr. Sorrentino." I swallowed and stood gathering my things and going to meet him in the hallway. Sorrentino was still a name I was getting used to. Antonio had said it would be easier, just as they had done for Noah, to just give me their last name.

"You were supposed to be in my office fifteen minutes ago, Max. I don't appreciate being stood up," he stated. I swallowed not able to hide the color my face was turning.

"I know…I'm sorry. I was too embarrassed. I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk anymore," I admitted. I shoved my hands in my grey uniform pants pocket as my face heated up again.

"Why not?" he asked leaning against a locker. He crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow, a classic Nick move.

"The other night," I said pointedly looking at my feet.

"That was a mistake Max and hopefully you learned from it. I am not angry at you. I will be however, if you miss another appointment on purpose. We'll have to stop seeing one another. That is school policy," he pointed out and gestured in the direction of his office. I nodded and followed a little relieved I had to admit.

"So what are we talking about today?" Cooper asked as we walked. I shrugged. I had the whole gay issue on the tip of my tongue but I didn't say anything. The issue was niggling at the back of my mind causing the anxiety in my stomach to explode every few seconds. My arm itched and I scratched over the uniform shirt feeling my skin pulse a little. I pulled up the sleeve and saw black under the skin. That was not good. I should have been too young to worry about changing.

Once we got to the office I couldn't seem to focus. I itched and worried the whole time we spoke and I had no idea what Cooper had said by the time I had left. I am sure I asked him for advice about how to tell my new family but didn't have any clues after the session. Cooper did give me a book, covered in brown paper that was about coming out. It might help but there really was no book about werewolves coming out and about pack acceptance.

Over the next few days I started feeling like the flu was coming on. I kept it to myself hoping this was normal. The days seemed to stretch on forever that week. An endless cycle of homework, school and various babysitters at home. Everything irritated me, no matter how little the issue was. Being gay seemed to explode in my mind. A little matter seemed so big and drove me to be surly and annoyed easily.

"Do you want me to come and help you tell them?" Cooper finally asked in our latest session. I hadn't been doing much talking. Hiding the fact that I was fevered and chilled was harder than being sick. I jerkily nodded and got up saying I needed fresh air but he could come for supper that night, I just needed this done.

I quickly walked to the closest EXIT and towards the football field. The cold wind on my face cooled the flu like feelings. I climbed up into the bleachers taking my coat off. The cheerleading team was practicing on the field. I watched Addison catch and hold the girls. It sparked a little jealously inside me which didn't make sense. I wasn't sure if Addison was gay. He seemed to pay attention to me though, so maybe there was hope, but maybe he was just being nice.

On the other side of the field the football team was running drills and Dias, who I found out was the coach and gym teacher, divided his time between both teams. I got caught up watching them so Noah's arrival made me jump.

"Dr. Zane said you were out here," he grinned and walked up the steps taking them two at a time. I nodded and continued to watch. "You ok?" I nodded as Noah settled. "Ok, well Cooper said you left. What's up?" I took a deep breath and sat up straighter.

"Nothing, just a bad day. Can we go home now?" I asked and stood. Noah nodded and stood with me following me down the steps. "You're not going to tell Antonio or Nick I'm talking to him, are you?" I asked following him down. I adjusted my messenger bag and shoved my hands in my jacket pockets for warmth. The warm weather had left all of a sudden a few days previous and my jacket was still slung over my bag.

"Nah, I talked to him a few times too. It's no big deal." I let out a breath of relief.

"Cheerleading girls, hot," Noah chuckled changing the subject and leaning close. He pushed me on the arm and grinned. I smiled back tentatively and nodded. Once we got home I immediately started cooking, trying to distract myself and advised Antonio I had invited some people for dinner. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Ok, let me know next time, but I want you guys to feel like this is your home too. It is," Antonio assured. He came up behind me and set his big hands on my shoulders. "I love you kid," he said and kissed my hair. Relaxing I smiled and leaned back into the man. Antonio squeezed my shoulders and then asked if he could help.

"I'm good," I answered wiping my forehead. I had rolled up my sleeves, and then changed into lighter clothes when it got hot but my arms kept pulsing. The blackness under my skin squirmed spelling an impending change but it could be weeks. There was nothing anyone could do so I may as well just live with it.

I was hopeful that Cooper would bring his family that night, really just Addison, but he came alone. Maybe he did not want his family here since it was a sensitive subject matter. Everyone was on their best behaviour as they ate. I felt my skin itch harder and had to stop my hand from turning into a half claw and ruining the table. Antonio might not be happy about that and I knew for a fact Kim loved this table. It was a gorgeous old mahogany piece dating back a few hundred years.

"Thank you for inviting me over for supper, it was excellent," Cooper smiled. I nodded trying not to strain too much. "I must admit though, I do have an ulterior motive for being here," he said and set his napkin aside. He looked at me. I closed my eyes for a moment and then glanced at my family.

"Is everything ok?" Antonio asked looking at Cooper. The man nodded and directed attention to me. My muscles pulsed, my skin itched and I felt the fever burn brightly.

"Max are you ok?" Antonio asked and stood. I nodded and gestured for him to sit back down.

"Yes, I'm fine," I answered clutching the table. "I just need to get this out." Antonio sat back down again waiting. "I asked Cooper to come over to help me tell you something. It's been bothering me for a while," I admitted. In my peripheral vision I saw Kim dip her chin in approval. I took another breath and pushed on knowing my body would stop working against me if I could just say this.

"I'm gay, I'm sorry but I am. I wasn't sure how you'd take it." I looked at Antonio's stony face and my gut jumped into my throat. Suddenly Antonio nodded and took a sip of the wine by his plate.

"And..?" he finally asked. Kim chuckled across from me and shook her head. I watched him dumbfounded and then looked at Reese, Noah and Nick. No one seemed surprised except for Noah.

"Since when? You were looking at the girls on the field this afternoon," he accused. He had his hand wound around his water glass tightly and his knuckles bulged white. I shook my head.

"No, I was looking at Ad…ah, the guys, Noah," I said catching myself and glancing at Cooper. He might not appreciate me looking at his son. When I glanced back to Noah again he was frowning. I knew he was not anti-gay but maybe having a gay pack member freaked him out.

"Max, we practically all knew you were gay," Nick said. I nodded a little stunned. Cooper chuckled and patted my arm saying something to the effect of I told you so. He offered Antonio some literature on raising gay children which the man accepted. I was surprised at how accepting and open he was being. It felt like an alien planet. When Cooper thanked us for inviting him again and offered to help I shook my head and stood up. Suddenly a sharp pain jerked through my chest and abdomen making me sit again.

I gasped and clutched my stomach as another spasm hit. Antonio was out of his seat immediately and at my side. He eased me back and lifted my shirt. My stomach pulsed with black tentacles underneath. "Shit," he said and started to pull me up. Antonio looked at Cooper a little worried about what he probably saw and what he would think.

"Can I help?" Cooper asked. Nick told him no and asked him to leave. I knew he saw the tentacles though, he knew I was different. "I'm a half demon, a Ferratus," he admitted. "I suspected Max was different and Noah too and I knew there were pack wolves around, just not who."

"Well, that makes things less complicated," Nick said taking my other side. "We would appreciate if you kept this to yourself." Cooper nodded. There was nothing he could do but now he understood why I was so anxious about telling them I was gay.

When the pain subsided and I was taking gulping breaths Cooper admitted something else. I think it was so the scales were tipped more evenly. "My husband is a vampire, my son Addison is a sorcerer and my other son Baxter is a half demon. We are all supernatural. We're also acquainted with some of the council members."

"Good to know," Nick said. I looked over at him and gaped. Addison was a sorcerer? How fucking cool. Just them being part of the supernatural loop was cool. Hanging out with humans was hard. This would make things much easier.

* * *

It took a week for me to fully change. A week of fevers and shivering, of warm baths and nightmares. A week of having the most horrible flu and feeling as if I was stuck between being human and wolf. My body tried to change unsuccessfully, painfully but I got a little further every time. A week of Noah not really speaking to me and not wanting me to touch me. Nick said he was processing but it still hurt. Jeremy had joined us to monitor the transition a few days ago. Finally, Antonio came to me in my room and stood over me.

"Come on, I think you're ready to change officially." He clapped me on the shoulder. I nodded nervously. I wasn't sure the time was actually here but I would follow his lead. We left the room and Antonio immediately went to find Jeremy and confer with him. Jeremy agreed and sanctioned a pack hunt which we didn't go on unless the Alpha said we could. Antonio got the pack together giving me over to Nick to take me outside and prepare me. I was as nervous as hell. Brick and Aiden knew something was going on too, but I couldn't take them. They would be eaten as a snack. They barked at me from inside the kitchen and whined. They hated being left behind.

"It'll probably take a while and you may get frustrated but you'll need to be patient it will happen," he assured and I nodded as we both undressed inside the Sorrentino woods. I wasn't sure if I was more worried about turning or about being naked around a bunch of straight men. Would it be worse for me or them? No werewolf was self-conscious or afraid of being naked around another, if you were your probably should not be a werewolf, but it would be different for me and them. I was however, a little self-conscious of the many scars and marks from years of neglect and abuse, if Nick noticed he said nothing.

"I know," I answered shrugging off my shirt and folding it neatly before taking off my new shoes and working my jeans down my hips.

"Why don't you start behind that bush? I'll be out here waiting, or one of us will be until you complete the change," he assured me. I nodded to this and stepped behind my bush crouching down on all fours the way I had been taught. I cleared my head and thought wolf, be a wolf it can't be that hard.

"Hey Max, I'm here for you alright," I heard Reese' voice and Kim's as well. Surprisingly I was more worried about being naked around the guys. Kim presence didn't faze me.

"Thanks," I said and looked down at my arms and hands willing them to change. Nothing happened for quite a while and then suddenly it hit me. My scream interrupted the voices as pain shot through my body. "I can't do this," I yelled when pain rolled through my limbs and I screamed again collapsing on the ground, my body twitched. I looked over and saw my hand was growing hair and getting narrower turning paw like. I knew this would happen, I had dreamed of this happening but this was so much different than I thought and it terrified me.

"Yes you can," I heard a voice but couldn't identify it. I was in such emotional and physical turmoil I didn't try. I couldn't speak anymore after this all I could manage were strangled screams and yells as I changed growing more fur and watching my body turn into something different. The pain went on forever and then suddenly it was just gone.

I panted and opened my eyes eventually blinking when I didn't see the world like I usually did. The muted colours swirled around me and I couldn't seem to focus on everything at once as I did when I was human. I whined when I heard so much more noise. I could hear cars on the highway; a butterfly beat its wings and a human heart beating. This was amazing and terrifying all at once.

I sniffed and snorted when more scents were pulled in then I was used to and finally after looking around and getting my bearings I stood, awkwardly at first and then sat when I became unbalanced. I tried again carefully lifting each paw off the ground and then taking an unbalanced step like a toddler learning how to walk for the first time.

I finally got a bit more used to this and sniffed before trotting out of the bush and looking around. I saw two humans sitting outside my bush and instinct told me to growl. I backed up doing my best to look intimidating and growled at them. Instantly they both rose up making themselves bigger than me. The taller of the two held out his hands in a non-threatening gesture and spoke. I looked at him and finally my brain recognized Nick. It took me a moment to make it out, he spoke very slowly the next time he did talk making me understand.

"Max, go find the others," he ordered. I looked at him cocking my head and working through the words until I understood and obeyed remembering they weren't threats and were in fact high ranking pack members. I nodded awkwardly and took off stumbling as I got used to running as a wolf. I heard them chuckle behind me. I growled and kept going sniffing to see if I could find a pack member.

I finally caught a trail and started following it when a dark shape jumped in front of me. I backed up growling looking up at the larger wolf. I instantly recognized him, Jeremy, I backed off and whimpered sitting on my haunches as he sniffed around me getting used to my scent. With his big jaw he clamped onto my neck lightly letting me know who was in charge. I whined ascent. He finally let go and prodded my back leg to tell me I could stand and then he nodded his head towards a clump of forest. I chuffed in agreement and he took off. I quickly followed him to a clearing where the others waited for us.

I loped over to a smaller wolf who I presumed was Noah, his dark green eyes caught mine and he instantly pounced sending us end over end growling and nipping at one another in play. It seemed in wolf form he didn't remember he was miffed at me. Finally I was able to pin Noah down, I suspected he let me and he started licking the fur on my leg that was bleeding a bit from a small nip he gave me. I was smaller than him in this form, smaller than all of them except Kim who was like a petite wolf.

We both heard a deep growl and I felt a pull on my leg. I reached around to bite my attacker and growl but Antonio danced out of the way his brown eyes dancing with delight as I chased him, he easily took me down pinning me to the ground and sniffing my neck. Suddenly Nick ploughed into his side and they tumbled over followed quickly by Noah who knocked into Nick. Reese kept biting for Nick's tail and Kim tried to jump both of them. I kept charging around the playing pack members and out of Nick's reach just trying to keep up with their exuberance. Whining, chuffing and growls ensued until a long and powerful howl broke up our playing.

We all turned our attention toward Jeremy. I looked over to see Antonio had slipped over to Jeremy who just starting to stand. I loped over to Noah's side. He looked at me and nudged my head. I growled jokingly and was about to retort when Tonio rushed over and growled at us nudged his head towards Jeremy. We both shut up and paid attention as he looked and listened and then gave us a side long glance before charging into the woods. I wasn't sure what we were doing but I followed suit charging after them and feeling incredible just from running. I was made for this, running was one of the greatest experiences I had ever had.

Eventually I caught onto what we were doing and kept following Noah and Kim's lead. We were hunting and I found when I let instinct take over it was easy, the patterns were in my brain and easily accessible. This was a simple bait and distract trick with us charging after her, the deer, and tiring her out while Jeremy and Antonio waited to attack from the front taking her down.

We took turns in order of rank taking bites out of her and Jeremy made sure it was shared evenly among all of us. Jeremy let me eat with him since I was still a very young member and pretty scrawny for a wolf. Eventually with our bellies full we trotted to a nearby clearing and laid down licking at one another to get the blood off and falling asleep quickly.

Falling asleep as a wolf was much better than doing the same as a human. Humans worried too much but I found in wolf form nothing mattered anymore, it was just a 'live in the moment' kind of thing and it was wonderful. When I got to the clearing I found Antonio was already half asleep lying beside Noah. I pranced over and took his other side, he lazily glanced up to see who it was and after one quick greeting lick his head went back to the ground again and he closed his eyes.

In wolf form the pack seemed even more affectionate than in human form, as we were very touchy feely with one another, but as wolves the wolf took over. We would act like any other wolf pack, licking blood off one another, cuddling up to sleep and nipping at one another in play. Surprisingly I found nothing wrong with this.

I opened my eyes one last time after I had lain down to see Jeremy standing over the pack surveying us. He seemed satisfied and finally laid down beside Antonio who immediately rested his head on Jeremy side. Everyone was content and at least for now I didn't need to worry about my father, about Addison liking me or about just being me.

* * *

I was zinging with energy, energy that was not meant for math. Changing had changed my whole body it seemed. I had energy, all the time and I could hear so much more, see so much more. I couldn't sit still. I'd already been sent to detention once, an experience I actually didn't mind and been put in the hallway a few times to focus. Cooper almost tripped over me once and exasperated he put me in his office muttering about teachers giving up once a child was not a robotic statue.

"Coop, as much as I enjoy your old man rantings," he was probably not more than thirty five, "I need to learn these stupid polynomials things and I have very little attention span." Cooper stopped and shook his head chuckling.

"I have an idea." I sighed but followed him to the gym where Dias was putting away balls and enjoying the quiet. He told me to do some laps and while I was skeptical at first, after five I felt my energy levels even out and could concentrate. Polynomials were a lot easier after that.

Addison found me in the library, hiding in my corner and reading later that afternoon. People often walked back without noticing me so I was not concerned. When the footsteps stopped and walked back towards me I looked up. Addison leaned against the bookshelves smiling at me with crossed arms. His lean muscles stood out against his cheerleading uniform.

"You weren't in civics," he commented.

"Too boring, government…ppftt," I said closing the book. He laughed a little before sobering.

"Well, you missed the whole mixed grade community project announcement. Grade elevens are teaming up with grade nines to do a big project we'll have to present. Grade tens are with grade twelves." I nodded. He waited for a moment before going on. "I picked you as a partner."

"Oh," I said and then grinned. "Oh, that will be cool." Addison moved forward and sat down beside me dragging the math book off my lap and flipping it open. We talked lowly, not about math until the end of day bell rang. We barely noticed until Addison's phone went off and his dad demanded to know where he was.

We walked to the front foyer where Cooper and Dias waited, looking at their watches and talking about how they would be late for Baxter. Just as we were rounding the corner I pulled at Addison sleeve. He turned and I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. While he was stunned I walked fast out the foyer and to the front where Noah waited impatiently.

"Sorry," I grinned shoving my hands in my pockets nervously. I glanced at Addison as he came around the corner. He walked to where his dad waited tall and proud. I almost missed his wink though Noah didn't. He scoffed and turned walking to the car. I followed.

"He's too old for you," Noah grumbled. I put on my seat belt and sat back rolling my eyes. "You're not going out with him." I raised my eyebrow at him like Antonio would have. Who the hell did he think he was?

"No, I'm not," I agreed. Not yet anyway. "You realize you're not my father, right?" I asked crossing my arms as Noah navigated out of the parking lot.

"Maybe not but do you think Nick would approve or Antonio?" he said through gritted teeth. Why would I care if they approved?

"Why is this bothering you so much?" I shot back. I really needed to know. Was it me or just him? I buckled up waiting for a reply and threw my bag into the back seat.

"It's not," Noah said a little too forcefully. I shook my head annoyed.

"Do you hate me now?"

"No."

"Well, why are you being a douche?" I demanded to know. Douche was a word I had picked up from Noah and he didn't seem too happy to have it used against him.

"Just shut up," Noah growled. I knew he had a short fuse but he usually forgave easily as well. I sat back crossing my arms and looking out the window. Noah turned up the music as we drove and finally skidded to a stop in the circular driveway in front of the Sorrentino's. He sat drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and looking straight ahead. Slowly I got out. When I shut the door he took off again spraying rubble.

I stood stunned for a moment before I turned and went inside still dumbfounded. Noah kept his distance from me for the next few weeks; past Halloween which I had spent with Addison taking Baxter around to get candy, past Thanksgiving where for the first time I felt I would never eat again and into the pre-Christmas season.

Life was becoming normal, boring but normal. I forgot about my dad, I forgot about being scared and relaxed into pack and Sorrentino life. The meeting I was supposed to have with the interracial council was pushed off until after Christmas which was absolutely fine with me.

I spent a lot of time with Addison and his family when Antonio and the pack did not take all my attention. First it was the civics project but soon it became normal, like a second family. "I really don't think Bristol board is the way to go," Addison said shaking his head. We were in his room a few weeks before Christmas trying to figure out this project. I glanced at the project so far and was inclined to agree. It was random and looked as if a kindergartener had glued things here and there just for fun.

"I'll give it to Baxter to rip up," Addison said. I leaned back against the bed of his room. His walls were covered in posters and pictures of dancers and muscular guys. I officially knew he was gay now too. We had been a couple since the day after I surprise kissed him.

Addison crawled across the dropped poster and came to the end of the bed. He moved closer and leaned in for a kiss just as a knock sounded on the door. He pulled back and frowned as the door opened and Cooper stuck his head in. "Door open, Adds," he reminded. I blushed as Cooper left leaving the door wide open.

"It's like they're afraid of one of us getting pregnant," Addison snorted brushing his hand across mine. I froze picking up my water bottle and taking a sip.

"Nope, just STI's," Cooper called back. I choked on the water and laughed at Addison's expression before pushing him away and grabbing the laptop again to do some research.

"They are so strict," Addison complained and picked up his phone. I watched him and said nothing. He played around on the device and then glanced at me with a weary expression. "What?" he asked. I shrugged. "What?" he demanded taking the computer from me and shutting the lid. It was his laptop after all.

I shrugged and scurried up when I heard the doorbell ring. It must be my ride. "Max?" Addison asked as I gathered my books and things.

"It's nothing Addison just…," I trailed off embarrassed. Addison stood and crossed his arms looking at me. I stood by the open door with my bag slung over my shoulder listening to Nick talk to the others downstairs. "Your dads might be strict but you're pretty lucky."

"Luckier than you?" Addison asked. I still hadn't told him about my past yet, just that I was adopted like him. I shrugged and bit my lip waiting out the silence. "Fine," Addison said letting it go. He walked forward and pulled me forward a few steps kissing me lightly. I grinned and turned hurrying down the hallway and stairs at Nick's call.

I wasn't surprised when Nick took my shoulder after getting into the house and guided me to the living room. Noah waited on a couch with his arms crossed. Nearby Antonio was sipping a brandy guarding a reluctant Noah.

"Max, take a seat," Nick ordered. I took off my bag and coat setting it on the chair and scooting the puppies away. I sat putting my puppies in my lap and letting them nip my fingers as they moved in circles and jumped onto my chest. I petted them and looked at Noah for information, but he refused to acknowledge me. I sighed and leaned back crossing my arms as the puppies settled down again in my lap.

"You two are pack brothers and we're tired of this little tiff you guys have going on. Time to make up," Antonio said casually, but I could tell it was an order.

I sat for a minute biting on my lower lip. "I'm not going to apologize for not telling you. It was my choice." Nick nodded and looked at Noah prodding him to speak. Finally he sighed and looked at me for the first time in a few weeks, really looked at me.

"I'm not a homophobe but…you being gay kind of freaks me out. I have to change naked around you and we're not really related…it's a little weird," he admitted.

"I get it. I may be the first ever gay werewolf. I can change away from you if you want, but you need to stop punishing me for being what I am. You're my friend and I kind of miss you," I admitted. "I'm also not interested in you at all, ok. I'm gay but that doesn't mean I am interested in every guy. Plus, I have a boyfriend."

"Alright," Noah said sounding appeased. "I just wish you would have told me is all." I shrugged and pulled the little fur balls close. They were growing like little weeds but they were still so little.

"Would you have?" I asked. Noah thought about this for a moment and then shook his head. "Are we good?" I asked now and he nodded. "Good because you owe me for being an ass." Noah looked surprised and then grinned at my forwardness. I felt like I could speak my mind with them, be myself and be forward if I wanted to.

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed. I got up setting the dogs on the chair. Aiden whined and Brick yelped and jumped down following me. They had just gotten the courage to jump down from semi high heights. I held out a hand that Noah took heaving himself up. "Halo?"

"Halo," I agreed and followed him out with the puppies trailing behind. When I glanced back Nick and Antonio were looking at one another surprised. I chuckled and left them to be confused.


	15. Chapter 15 Wicked

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

Ch. 15 Wicked

 **Max POV**

Noah and I had not had a good week, so I was hiding out at Addison's whenever I could. It had started with the day last week we had to change. We woke up beside one another, again. It's not like we could help it, we played as wolves. I woke up first and when he opened his eyes he thought I was looking at him, naked. He freaked out. Since then whenever I got near he told me not to touch him. He always seemed guilty after these moments and he constantly said he wasn't homophobic, maybe he was right. It seemed as if he was just afraid though. I wasn't sure. I know Noah is a good guy but maybe he's had bad experiences with this kind of thing before. I hadn't asked. Right now I was keeping my distance.

"So, what else can you do?" I asked sitting on the edge of the dining room chair, looking at Addison. He thought for a minute and then made sparks come out of his fingertips. When I went wide eyed he grinned and concentrated making them bigger. "Sweet," I smiled watching the sparks dance. Our own little mini fireworks display.

Addison, wanting to impress me, spun around for extra effect making the sparks fly. One hit an old looking tapestry on the wall which started smoking. Addison stopped and frowned as a second one hit the cloth and started a small fire. "Wow," Dias shouted seeing the smoke from the kitchen. He took a pitcher of water from the table and doused the tapestry.

"Do you even know how old that was?" Dias sighed turning to them. His long hair was tied in a loose bun at the back of his head, some strings were coming down and getting tangled in his dark close cut beard. He turned back to the tapestry and fingered the edges forlornly.

"Ah, sorry, dad," Addison said smiling a little sheepishly. I almost burst out laughing at the look, but figured no one would appreciate it. Instead I did a bad job at supressing a grin.

"What happened?" Cooper asked walking into the room and setting Baxter down on the ground. The little boy proceeded to bark like a dog and ran to me wanting up on my lap. I obliged and pulled him up when he asked for a horsy. Chuckling I moved my legs up and down like he was on a horse. Baxter shouted delighted and pretended to grab a reign and neigh loudly.

"Inside voice," Cooper reminded. Baxter toned it down neighing at half the strength.

"Addison has decided to set our house on fire," Dias commented. He pulled the tapestry from the wall looking over the details. "I got this in 1867 you realize," the vampire sighed. A slight lilt caught in his voice as if he was back in Europe. I was curious about his adventures before Cooper, but hadn't had the courage to ask yet.

I went wide eyed. I knew Dias was a vampire but not how old he was. Everyone went silent until Baxter spoke up. "You're old," Baxter giggled. Dias raised an eyebrow and dropped the tapestry grabbing the little boy off my lap and tickled him fiercely until he screamed.

"Yes, he's an old man, an old, old man," Cooper laughed. Dias looked up with a raised eyebrow and put an arm around his shoulder pulling him close. Cooper snorted and kissed his cheek turning back to Addison with Baxter squished between them.

"Ok, magic is to be done in the basement. That way we don't burn down the house," Coop reminded. I watched his tattooed neck move a little as he spoke. His tattoo's fascinated me. He had taken off his shirt and let me see the whole thing once. It was beautiful. Swirls stretched from his lower torso up his left side crawling up his neck and down his arm. He let me look closely and I saw tiny words in those swirls, names. I found Dias', Addison's and Baxter's and a lot I didn't know. "People I love," he said. "People I've lost."

"I was just showing Max, he wanted to see. Plus, no one else has to hide their powers so why should I?" he asked. I tensed and looked between them waiting. I had never seen Addison argue or disagree with his parents before, so the question was what they would do?

"Case in point," Dias said pointing to the tapestry. I saw Addison tense and huff a little.

"It's not fair I need to hide who I am just so I don't embarrass you two." With that he turned on his heel and walked fast from the room. I looked at the two men waiting for the explosion, but Dias just shook his head and Cooper said they would talk later.

 **Cooper POV**

I watched an indecisive Max go after my son and turned to my husband. "Bax, I think you have a half hour of TV time today for doing all your chores," Dias reminded not taking his eyes off of mine. The beautiful emerald green seemed to have a life of their own.

"You're just trying to get rid of me," Baxter said putting his small hands on his hips. The boy looked nothing like us. For one thing he was bi racial. He had beautiful light creamy brown skin and big coal black eyes with dark curly hair. We had had him since he was two and considered him ours in every way.

"Well, you can chose to watch TV or go to bed," I advised looking down at the boy. Baxter went wide eyed and ran towards the TV room. I rolled my eyed and looked back at Dias. Our children were very predictable.

"Should we talk to him?" I asked moving forward. My husband, a big man in stature pulled me into his arms and looked down at me. He didn't answer as he put his forehead to mine. I watched as he closed his eyes.

"What do you think?" he murmured. I groaned. Some days it felt like all I did was talk, but I gave in and left walking upstairs slowly. Addison's bedroom door was open slightly. I watched my son pace spraying sparks as he went. Max approached tentatively.

Addison looked up annoyed and continued pacing. The smaller boy walked forward and caught Addison's arm. My son turned fast ready to push him away. Max stumbled back with a surprised cry when the edge of his shirt caught fire, but he patted it out hastily. I should have gone in, but I stood still. I was frozen watching them. What was their dynamic? Why was my son, who usually never got close to anyone, getting so close to Max?

"Crap, I'm sorry." Max waved him off and pulled up his shirt looking at the damage.

"Max," Addison said when he let it fall again. Max looked up about to tell him it was fine, but Addison had an angry and confused look in his eyes that caught Max off guard. "What…," he started and then shook his head. He moved forward and reached for the button on Max's shirt. Max tried to push his hands away, but Addison growled and continued to do what he wanted. When he had the buttons undone he pulled both sides of Max's shirt open examining the area which hadn't burned Max's skin. He then took a step back and looked at Max's chest and stomach.

In the light I got a good look as well and put a hand on my mouth. The boy's skin had multiple scars and burn marks, old ones but so many of them. One burn mark was huge and encompassed all the right side from his chest, the side of his stomach and to his navel. On any other child I would raise an alarm immediately, but this was Max. He had been adopted recently and there were things none of us knew.

"Did they do this to you?" Addison asked. Fire sparked in his eyes. Max shook my head.

"No, that was someone else. I've got to go," Max said started to button up his shirt again. He pushed Addison's hands away, but my son took his wrists forcing Max back to sit on the bed. This was a second opportunity for me to go in, but again I hesitated.

"Who? What happened, Max? You've never said a word about your past and why you're with the pack now. What happened?" Addison demanded crouching in front of him. Addison's eyes flicked over every scar he could see. He reached out to touch the old burn studying Max, the boy didn't move watching Addison's finger touch and prob.

"Well, you've never told me about yours either," Max accused. Addison looked up again and narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. I was abandoned, ok? My mom died in a car accident when I was three and my dad…well, he never wanted kids anyway. He had me for six months, beat the crap out of me every day before he left me at a hospital on my own. I went through a secession of bad homes. I was really angry, not a good kid. By the time I came to Cooper and Dias' I had been in seven homes and multiple schools. They were pretty much all bad. One of them barely let me eat anything and another…it doesn't matter. They were about ready to send me to a kid juvie when I came here."

"And you just became happy all of a sudden?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell no. I gave them hell for a long time. I fought them, screamed at them, threw things at them and generally made their lives a living nightmare. They didn't give up on me though. They knew the system had screwed me. They knew I was angry, but they also knew the real me was in there. I started to trust them and calmed down. They adopted me shortly after I turned nine."

Max nodded looking surprised. I remembered that time with Addison. Dias and I had both had bruises from struggling with the scrawny angry eight year old. I am glad we stuck it through though. Addison was our life and Baxter. We loved them a lot.

"So, it's your turn," Addison said sitting on his knees and looking up at the younger boy.

"Addison you're not going to like it. You're going to get mad," Max said lowly. He dipped his chin, but before he did I saw his tumultuous eyes. Addison got up and sat beside him putting an arm around him.

"I promise I'll just listen," Addison said. I was proud of my son in that moment. He was so supportive. I could definitely tell there was something to this relationship.

"Ok, well. I was with my real parents until I was four, well my mom and I guess my step dad. The pack doesn't know, but I know who my real dad is. Before I was kidnapped I remembered stuff. Roman, he's the Russian pack Alpha. He's my real dad, but I think he was with my mom behind Danil's back, Danil is the Russian pack enforcer, anyway. Danil and my mom were married."

"When were you kidnapped?" Addison asked. He took Max's hand and squeezed tightly.

"When I was four. Bruce and Dustin are their names. Bruce kidnapped me, took me to the states and Dustin joined after."

"Did they hurt you?"

"Every day," Max admitted trembling a bit. Addison hugged him tighter. "They did a lot of bad things. I ran away when I was eleven. Lived on the streets for a while and sometimes I hooked up with mutts off and on, did other stuff to survive. When the pack found me I was at a house and the mutts had left already. I didn't get out in time. That's how I ended up here. I don't want you to tell Cooper. He doesn't know how bad I had it and I don't want him to think I'm a freak or not want to talk to me at school anymore."

I took a deep breath and backed away from the door. "What's going on?" Dias asked. I turned and shushed him pointing to the door. He nodded and looked in and then looked back at me with a questioning expression. We heard Addison's voice filter out from the room before I could say anything.

"Max, Cooper isn't just the school psychologist. He's the leading Child Psychologist in the country. He's helped kids like you before and like me. He's the best. If anyone can help he can," Addison advised. I looked back into the room with a smile. Apparently my son was advocating for me now.

"He is?" Max asked. I assumed Addison nodded. "I still don't want him to know just yet. Right now he just thinks I am a semi normal kid. If he knew about this he'd think I was a freak, like everyone else does. Your dads might not want me to hang out with you."

"I don't and he won't care," Addison said. Silence ensued and when I looked in again they were kissing. Dias took a few steps back and cleared his throat.

"Open door policy guys," he called and walked past me into the room. I sighed and followed. Max had turned away from us and was buttoning his shirt.

"It's not what you think," Addison said as Max turned back, blushing and pushing his shaggy hair behind his ears.

"Alright, Max we need to talk to our son," I said. Max looked worried and bit his lip glancing at Addison who had stuck his hands in his pockets. "It's ok, Max. We just want to talk to him," I assured in a calm voice. The teenager nodded and left glancing back at Addison once.

 **Max POV**

"Look, I'm sorry." I stood outside the door listening to the conversation and then moved to the staircase where I could hear the rest.

"We're talking now," Dias warned. Addison went silent. "We are not embarrassed about your powers Addison, but we are concerned. That is why we have rules. You are still in training and things can go wrong."

"You're doing well but you still need to be careful. We don't want our home, and I emphasize _our_ home, to be burnt to the ground. We want you to be able to control it. That doesn't mean showing off for your boyfriend," Cooper said.

"I wasn't….,"

"We're talking," Cooper warned. I bit my lip at the tone. I didn't like it coming from Cooper, but he was Addison's dad.

"Max, what are you doing?" Baxter asked from the bottom of the stairs. I put a finger to my lips and pointed to the door. He frowned and looked as if he would make a fuss. I hurried down the stairs to join him catching a snatch of conversation on the way.

"You know Max is part of the North American pack right? He is a werewolf and you are a sorcerer. For the most part they are fine, if not dangerous, unless you get on their bad side. If something did happen it could be perceived as an attack. Like it or not this is their territory. If anything happened they didn't like we would need to leave," Dias informed.

I knew they would never do that, but I didn't dare go back in. "My show ended," Baxter said. I nodded and took his hand at the bottom of the stairs to take him back. Baxter babbled, but I tuned out looking out the foyer window instead as we passed. What I saw froze my blood. Dustin, Dustin was here standing in the front yard. It was as if he owned the place.

"Baxter, I'll be right there," I promised. The six year old nodded and ran ahead when he heard his favorite commercial playing. He started singing along as I turned to the door again. He was just there like it was normal every day behaviour. Immediately I picked up my shoes and my coat tying and zipping in a hurry and grabbing Addison's skater knit hat.

I started to turn the knob and had the door halfway open when Dustin saw me. He smiled a smile that never reached his cold frosty eyes and beckoned. I started forward but heard footsteps behind me. "Max, where are you going?" Cooper asked. He jogged to the door and looked outside at the empty yard with snow swirling around pulled me back inside and shutting the door.

I was trembling a little but not from the cold. "What's wrong?" he asked taking both my shoulders and looking into my eyes.

"I…ah. No, I'm ok. I just thought…," I said looking out the window again. When Dias saw us he grabbed his coat off the rack and moved past us outside and to the yard. He dropped something from his pocket and sniffed like a werewolf would and then narrowed his darkening eyes.

"Werewolf,' he growled. Cooper nodded and grabbed my arm shutting the door. Through the window I saw Dias take off across the yard. Cooper called for Addison and Baxter as we started towards the stairs. When Baxter appeared he picked the boy up and shouted for Addison again.

"What?" the teenager asked from the top of the stairs. He seemed angry. His arms were crossed and his eyes were blazing and red rimmed.

"Safe room, now," he ordered. Cooper ran up the stairs and handed Baxter to Addison dragging me along.

"You guys have a safe room?" I asked as Addison stammered questions.

"Werewolf, a mutt. Just go." Addison looked at me and nodded shifting Baxter onto his hip and took my hand. Cooper remained on the stairs rolling up his shirt sleeves and watching us go. We got to a closet door that Addison opened. I started to protest and ask questions as he pulled on the shelves and revealed a hidden door. The door looked like a steel vault door with a pin coded area.

Addison quickly inputted it and ushered us inside. The room was not huge, maybe twenty by twenty with a two small couches, a mini fridge and video screens so we could see around the house. I had no idea how they managed to hide this room. Cooper appeared on the other side of the door arms full of stone, his half demon power, as he ordered us to stay and shut the door. I heard the sound of a pin code and the door locking into the steel walls around it.

Baxter sat on one of the couches and took a chest of toys to start playing. He seemed unfazed, maybe this had happened before. Addison saw my gaze as he turned on the screen showing every part of the house. "They've been getting us used to this room for a long time. They take us in here, specifically Baxter once and month and play with him so he's not scared."

I nodded and moved up beside Addison watching the various parts of the house. "Is this overkill?" I asked reaching down and taking his hand. Addison shook his head.

"Kind of seems like it, but it's not. Things have happened, Dias has enemies. Anyway it's necessary." I turned back to the screen watching Cooper lock down the house and search it. Dias appeared again and they spoke and then made a phone call.

"What's going on?" Baxter asked. I turned back to the boy and saw he was playing with a Barbie doll and staring at the screens. I shrugged and turned back to watching the monitors.

"Do you have sound?" I asked. Addison shook his head.

"No, my dad can read lips so they didn't think it was necessary." I nodded and watched as the men spoke and then both snapped their heads towards the back door. My eyes went to that camera and I stiffened.

"Who is that?" Addison asked.

"The one at the back door is Bruce, the front door is Dustin," I informed pointing when I searched the other cameras. Addison narrowed his eyes and sparks came from his hands. "Can your dad's take them?" I asked. Addison hesitated but nodded.

"Yeah, they can fight," Addison said and Baxter seconded that and hopped off the couch clutching Malibu Barbie tightly in one hand and a Troll doll from before I was even born in the other.

Both men backed up to the staircase back to back as Bruce and Dustin broke down the doors and rushed them. No door could stand up to a werewolf except hopefully for this one. I watched closely as Cooper and Dias met the werewolves' attack with their own. Dias was fast and strong and ended up flipping Bruce over and pinning him down almost immediately. I knew Bruce was just playing though. He took the man's confidence as a moment of weakness and took out the knife he had been secreting.

Addison cursed as he stabbed Dias's ribcage and flipped the vampire off of him. Dias lay for a few seconds before he was up and meeting Bruce's attack again. Cooper had met Dustin's attack as well and easily flipped him into the wall with his stone arms. The half demon rushed forward and punched Dustin upper cutting his jaw before he could get up.

The fight continued with no one getting the upper hand, but Dias was slowing down. The wound was weeping blood and he seemed to be missing his hits and taking more punches. "I'm going down," Addison announced.

"No," I said grabbing his arm. He shook me off and walked to a wall safe opening it. Inside was a gun. Addison loaded it and clicked off the safety.

"I'll be ok. I just need to level the playing field," he announced.

"They'll kill you if they get a hold of you," I said eyeing the gun.

"They won't. I'll be upstairs, shooting from above." I bit my lip as he walked to the door and opened it. "Keep Baxter safe," he ordered and opened the door. I shook my head and ran across the room grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry Addison," I said before I elbowed him in the stomach. Addison stumbled back and I took the opportunity to take the gun and rush out the door. I slammed the door shut on my way out and moved the shelves back into place so it would be harder for him to get out.

I ran to the top of the banister and a few steps down the staircase gauging the fight. Bruce was over Dias with the knife about ready to kill him. On the other side of the room Cooper had almost incapacitated Dustin but Dias' situation was distracting him.

"Stop!' I yelled and leveled the gun at Bruce. He looked up for a split second as I aimed and got off a shot. It hit him in the shoulder. I was rusty. I fired another and hit him in the neck. Bruce stumbled back as Dias reared up and pushed him into the wall. He must have been faking his weakness though he was still not up to par.

"Max, go back," Cooper ordered as I aimed the gun at Dustin and shot. He moved just in time and threw Cooper into the stairs. A sharp crack rang out and Cooper slumped and fell down the few steps to the floor. Dustin glared up at me and started up the steps. I aimed and shot again getting him in the stomach. I tried to shoot again but was out of bullets.

"Fuck!" I growled and tried to back up. Dias looked up the stairs as Bruce grabbed a heavy looking vase off the table and tried to smash it into the side of his head. He ducked and jumped at the werewolf throwing him into the wall.

I slipped as I tried to race up the stairs letting Dustin grab my foot and haul me back. "We did everything for you, you're an ungrateful child," Dustin growled and grabbed my arm wrenching it behind my back. I cried out again as he twisted it hard enough to inflict pain but not break it. He was an expert at bringing you to the point just before he broke your bones and when the pain was the most excruciating.

"I want to stay with them...," I cried.

"Shh, you don't know what's best for you, do you?" he asked. I shook my head but he took a hold of my hair and wrenched it back. "Give a message to your little friends Max," he ordered. He grabbed me and slammed me into the stairs again. I heard Addison shouting but couldn't make out the words.

"Tell the pack that they have a choice now. They can give you back willingly when I come for you and I won't attack them, at least not right then, or they can keep you and risk their own children's lives," he said close to my ear.

"No, please don't hurt them," I begged as he suddenly wrenched my arm behind my back and pulled up and out. I heard two sharp cracks and a pop before I felt the pain and screamed. The throbbing in my ears prevented me from hearing anything else. I did hear shouting I couldn't make out any words, but I suddenly felt intense heat and heard a snarl.

I sunk to my knees on the stairs holding my arm as I slumped against them. I hissed through the pain. "Max?" Dias asked out of breath. I glanced up and saw he was holding his side crouching over Cooper to check his vitals and injuries.

I tried to speak but nothing came out. The way I was cradling my arm it was obvious though. I gasped grabbing a hold of it again and wincing even at my own touch. I took deep breaths trying to keep the worst of it away but the throbbing was almost unbearable.

"Dad!" Addison called jogging down the stairs. I watched him pass me and skid to a halt by the men.

"Get the first aid kit, the good one," Dias said sucking in a breath. Addison nodded and took off skidding in the blood left on the floor.

I wanted to ask if he was ok, but again the words didn't come. Addison asked the question for me when he got back and dropped to his knees by his dads. Suddenly the broken front door burst open again. Antonio followed by Nick, Reese and Kim all rushed inside.

"I think so," Dias answered. We both looked up at hearing Baxter at the top of the stairs burst into tears at the scene. I struggled up and went slowly up the stairs sitting at the top and gesturing for Baxter to sit beside me so I could put an arm around him.

"What happened?" Antonio demanded after he told everyone what they were to do. Kim was in charge of this scene along with Reese, Antonio was going to track the mutts with Nick. "The others are coming," Antonio said when he heard our summarized version.

Kim was medically trained like Jeremy and stood in for pack doctor when he wasn't around. She assessed Cooper first who was finally coming to. He had a concussion. "I'm good. I know the symptoms," Cooper said a little slurred and groggy.

Reese moved past them and walked up the stairs crouching in front of me. He opened his mouth to ask a question but Baxter bolted from my side and into his arms sobbing. Reese hugged him and rubbed his back. "Are you alright, mate?" he asked looking at me. I shook my head grimacing in pain. He gave me a sympathetic look and continued to comfort Baxter not wanting to say or do anything that would scare the boy more.

"Addison, ice and Tylenol," Dias said sitting against the wall and holding his stomach. Kim helped prop Cooper beside him before she checked the vampire's stab wound. It was still bleeding and the man looked extremely pale. Kim bandaged it up to stop the bleeding so Jeremy could look at it later.

"I need blood," Dias informed lowly.

"I got it," Cooper groaned reaching to roll up his sleeve.

"No, let me," Addison said. I looked wide eyed at my boyfriend and looked away when Addison offered him blood. "If you don't like it don't look," he snapped at the watching wolves. I knew when Dias said nothing he was really out of it.

"No one said anything," Kim admonished gently swiping her hair to the side. She looked up the stairs at me and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ok, Max let's look at you," she said. She walked up the stairs and got halfway before the door opened again.

"We couldn't get their trail," Nick announced coming into the room.

"Alpha's orders are to move everyone to the Sorrentino's," Antonio informed walking in after him. He looked at me and saw the worried look I had thrown at Addison and Cooper.

"We're all going to the Estate," he said turning to Dias and Cooper who agreed. The vampire already looked better with the extra blood. Addison had now joined the party against the wall.

Antonio organized the packing and getting everyone to vehicles keeping lookouts just in case. I must have hissed or cried out in pain a billion times getting from the house to the Sorrentino's. I walked to the door with Antonio supporting me and we both stopped looking at the note pinned to the oak wood. My blood froze in my veins.

 _Return Max within a week or all the Danvers and Zane children die._


	16. Chapter 16 Silence

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

Ch. 16 Silence

 **Max POV**

There were voices, too many voices and too much going on. I cradled my arm and blinked trying to focus. There were two or three versions of everyone at once and nothing made sense. The note was the last straw. I felt like I was going nuts. The rest of the pack had returned and were scouring the property. We were on complete lock down once the house was cleared.

I lay quietly on the couch listening to plans and absorbing the pain. Pack members rushed in and out, orders were given and the property was cleared. Videos tapes showed Bruce and Dustin sneaking in with the note. Unlike Jeremy we didn't have a fence around our perimeter. We did have security and we caught them walking boldly and slowly to the house.

Bruce pinned the note on the door and Dustin waved to the camera with a snarky expression. "See you soon," he mouthed as they walked away. When I saw it I went cold. Well, this was all over. They knew where I lived and they would never let me stay. This is all they ever wanted; riches and a big house, a pack with power and the ability to do whatever they wanted.

Jeremy arrived to fix my arm and look over the other injuries an hour after we converged on Sorrentino Estate. Long story short, we were out of ketamine and Jeremy didn't bring more thinking we had some. It was a painful hour that I don't feel like rehashing. It involved moving my arm in many ways it was not supposed to bend. I slept for a full day after and thankfully we were able to get a hold of ketamine and pain killers when I was asleep. I was fully loaded and quite high when I woke up. Not a bad feeling.

I awoke in my bedroom in time to hear an argument going on downstairs. I blinked and rubbed my eyes coming out of a drug hazed sleep. Voices filtered from the living room, so loud at times they did not let me drift back into my dreams. Groggily I got out of bed and stumbled to my washroom, in the mirror my hair stood on end and I looked like a long time crack addict, and then my bedroom door. Getting down the stairs was a bit harder but I managed. My arm was tightly wrapped to my chest.

When I got to the living room doorway I grabbed the frame and watched. The pack was sitting around the room with Cooper, Dias and Addison in the corner. "You should have been watching him," Karl accused. Hope set a hand on his knee in warning. I could see the debate had been heated for a while.

"I'm sure as the parents of a teenager you know you can't watch them all the time. They have their own mind and desires. They do what they want. If you want to shackle your children in the basement go ahead, but we let ours have freedom."

"Max is not yours though…" Karl started despite Jeremy's warning, but I interrupted before he could continue. "Stop, just stop. This wasn't their fault." I sounded like a two year old who'd just woken from their nap groggy and grumpy.

Antonio got up immediately and walked to me taking my arm. I made a face as he helped me to a seat handing me an orange juice. Kim disappeared and came back with a plate of sandwiches. "How do you feel?" Jeremy asked.

"Like my arm was broken by a psychopathic werewolf, oh wait…," I said annoyed.

"Eat," Antonio said sensing my hangry mood.

"I'll eat when you guys stop picking on Coop and Dias. They did their best. None of you were there. My father and Dustin would have killed me or taken me if it wasn't for them. Stop picking on them," I emphasized tiredly.

"Thank you Max, but we're fine. We were discussing the situation. No one was blaming anyone," Cooper smiled. I narrowed my eyes not believing him. My food sat in front of me untouched. "Addison, why don't you take Max into the living room," he hinted.

My boyfriend agreed and we moved to the living room. He wound his arm through my good one and picked up the food. The twins, Baxter and Nita were settled around a coffee table playing _Settlers of Catan_. Baxter was falling behind the two twin geniuses, but Logan was being incredibly nice and helping him along. Nita, the youngest of them wasn't really paying too much attention.

I scarfed down my food watching them as I ate. My dogs trotted into the room smelling me and food. They both hurried to the couch and whined. I growled softly to make them back off. Instead they sat and looked at me with mournful eyes. "Max," Addison said quietly. I glanced over, tired after eating. My growing dogs curled up in my lap. "Let's go." He took my good hand and pulled me up displacing my pets. They rolled onto the couch and started fighting one another. I lay down when we got to my room, he curled beside me once I was comfy taking my good hand in his.

"What are your plans?" Addison asked softly. His face was inches from mine. I opened my eyes and looked into his cerulean blue depths.

"To save you," I whispered. He stiffened. I back tracked. "I mean the pack will save you and your dads and Baxter. Everything will be fine. I'm sorry I kind of elbowed you. I didn't want you getting close to them. I don't want them knowing about you, about us."

"I figured. You might be small but you're one hell of a warrior," he chuckled. I blushed. "Seriously though Max. Don't run, ok? Everyone here can help you." I sighed.

"I'm tired." Addison exhaled loudly letting me close my eyes. After a second I opened them again. "Promise me you'll take care of my dogs if anything happens." He nodded paling and stayed close until I fell asleep.

 **Addison POV**

I watched Max until his eyelids fluttered in REM sleep. My heart was jamming into my throat for what I was about to do. I loved Max. I wanted to protect him. He was just a kid, even younger than me. There was practically three years between us. I knew the age difference seemed like a lot now, but when we were both grown men it would be nothing.

Slowly I rose so I didn't wake him. The dogs had been brought up shortly after Max fell into sleep. Antonio carried them yipping, barking and licking into the room. When he set them down on the bed they saw their little master was asleep. They both trotted to Max's side and laid down burrowing their noses into his's stomach. Instantly they both closed their eyes and fell asleep with him.

"They love him," Antonio said watching Max. He turned and took a blanket from the cedar chest at the end of the bed and shook it out, covering Max and tucking the blanket around his stomach and between the dog's noses. Antonio let me stay for a while keeping the door open. I shook my head. I was gay. I kind of felt like I was being treated like the girl in the relationship everyone was scared to leave the boy with.

When I did leave Antonio slipped into the room and took my place guarding Max, maybe. He spent hours doing this without Max knowing. I went to find Jeremy and my dad who had been talking in the study an hour ago, discussing the mental state of everyone, especially the little kids. Baxter, Nita and even the twins were all worried about Santa Claus not finding them. I knew the adults had special plans for them and Christmas morning would be miraculous.

I stood outside the door listening with my hands shoved in my back pockets catching a murmur of words. Finally I knocked and strode in when I was allowed. "Sorry to interrupt," I said quietly. I looked at my father who smiled encouragingly. "I need to talk to you guys," I started. I wasn't sure what to say.

"It's ok Addison, say whatever you need to," my father said in his therapist voice. My father could be the kindest man and the hardest man in a very short span. He was the punisher in our family despite people thinking my other dad was. So not true. The vampire was a softy.

"Max is going to run, I know he is. He's not saying it but…," I told them about my conversation with him. The one where he said he would save me and us. I loved Max but I didn't trust him. Not with this.

"We're aware of Max's plans. The fact is that he has never learned how to face his problems. His solution is to run, so that is what he will do. What he doesn't know is that we know him and how he thinks," the Alpha said. I knew I was speaking to the Alpha inside him by his tone of voice.

"Ok, but honestly we've only known him for what? A few months? I'm worried that there is a side of him none of us know. A side that is unpredictable and will make him do something none of us are thinking of."

"Understood, but Max is one child. We have thirteen pack adults to outthink him, a vampire, a half demon and a sorcerer. I think we'll find a way around anything he had planned," Cooper answered.

"Can we have someone with him all the time? Just in case?" I asked shoving my hands in my skinny jean pockets.

"We can try," Jeremy answered. He took a sip of an amber liquid in a whisky glass beside him.

"But he is his own person, Addison. We can't keep him in a cage," Cooper reminded gently.

"Sometimes I wish we could, just to keep him safe."

"Welcome to being a parent," Cooper laughed. I sighed. Kids, definitely something I wanted, I wanted them with my soul mate. I guess I wanted them with Max and neither of us was in a position right now, but someday. This was a sobering thought.

 **Max POV**

There was nothing on TV but soap operas. I stared blankly. I was bored out of my mind. I looked down at my arm in the cast, newly put on by Jeremy this morning. It went from my wrist to my upper arm and made me feel like Dr. Frankenstein monster. No one had been able to find Dustin or Bruce, they had looked all the night of the incident. Their trail led through our woods to a car where they took off. Since then I had been under constant guard, at least I had Addison. With them threatening to take all the kids the pack was sticking close.

The dance was tonight. Jeremy and Antonio hadn't given me a straight answer as to whether we could go. Addison sitting beside me squeezed my hand. He was way more into soap operas than me. Lost in my thoughts I had been ignoring my puppies who were yipping and bouncing. I patted the cushion to let them up, they jumped settling themselves beside me and across Addison.

When Kim called inquiring as to where we were Addison answered. "In the prison room."

"Prisoner my ass," Reese called back. They both came into the room. Reese was bearing takeout food and Kim had a dry cleaning bag hung over her arm. They both had cold air clinging to their clothes, it swept into the room with them. The adults were allowed out in pairs, I was not. The dogs perked up at the smell but Kim's growl sent them down again.

I gave her a curious look muting the TV, ignoring Addison's groan. She grinned and opened the bag pulling out a tux. "For tonight," she said bright eyes dancing as she showed me. My eyes lit up. It was beautiful. "You will be the most handsome person there." She let me feel it. It was silky and soft. I had never worn anything so nice.

"I fully agree," Addison said reaching over and kissing me on the cheek. The hallway suddenly burst into noise as the twins, Nita and Baxter chased one another across the marble floor. The puppies jumped down from the couch and ran after them barking and skidding. Apparently they were doing a scientific experiment involving the human body and exertion, it seemed like playing to me. I was just about to look away when I saw Dias chasing them. He winked at me and disappeared around the corner.

"Will it fit over his arm?" Reese asked looking back at us with a grin plastered on his scruffy face. He opened his takeout bag and dug out some fries, Kim stole one and ducked out of the way at his mock growl.

"We'll tailor it," she promised chewing. I nodded as she put the tux back into the bag and handed me my food. I pulled out my burger as Noah came into the room texting someone. Addison looked into the bag and took some fries but not the burger, he was a vegetarian.

"Going to the dance with Lexi?" Kim asked throwing him a bag of food. He caught it, nodded and sat down across the room setting his phone aside. Things had been tense between us, I had backed off like Kim had advised me. Things seemed ok one minute and then they wouldn't be. I'm not sure where Noah and I stood with one another.

"I mean if Jeremy lets us go," Noah said. I sunk a little lower feeling as if it was my fault. Addison rubbed my arm and sighed looking at my brother. He didn't like Noah. He was keeping it inside on my request. I wasn't sure how much longer that would last though.

"Are you driving Lexi? Maybe you can drive Max and Addison," Reese causally mentioned. Nosh tensed and glanced at me. I had hoped our little talk would help, it had, but Noah was still a little touchy.

"Addison has a car," Noah said taking out his burger and studying it. He neglected to mention that Addison's car was at his house and he wasn't allowed out, like me.

"Yes, but Max needs…," Kim started to say but was interrupted.

"A what? A guardian? A guard? That's not my job." I stiffened taking a bite of my food and exchanging my fries for Addison's burger. It was a good symbiotic relationship.

"It is your job Noah, ya que usted es parte del manada," Kim reminded, a hint of irritation in her voice as she switched to Spanish. I looked at Addison who translated, "Since you are part of the pack." I nodded.

"Its fine, I can take him or someone else. If they let us go I mean," Addison pipped up. "I do have a car if my dad's let me out of their sight for two seconds."

"What if they don't?" Noah asked. Kim shrugged and flicked the TV to the music channel. There had been a lot of music around here lately with us cooped up. Kim, Addison and Kate could play multiple instruments and had been putting their talents to use in a little grass roots band. I liked to sit in the music room or bedroom and listen to Addison play the violin. It was so sad but beautiful.

"I should at least be able to go," Noah grumbled. He didn't look at me but I knew he wanted to. Down the hall I could hear the kids doing something crazy with Dias, Vanessa and Nick. I could hear Antonio and the others talking about security in another room. We only had a bit of time left before the deadline was up.

I looked at Noah and shook my head. Addison glanced at me from his phone concerned and laid a hand on my arm to keep me calm. It had an instant effect like ice melting in my stomach that cooled me. "I'm not the one who's being threatened, Max. I'm safe. They don't want me. They want you and all the others. I'm fine. I should be able to go and have fun," he shrugged. I balled my one good fist.

"You're not safe. They would see you like a sheep dividing from the others and go after you. They'd use you to get what they want, Noah and like it or not you are not strong enough to fight them," Kim said in a hard voice. Noah opened his mouth to deny this but Reese spoke first.

"Mate, we should talk," he said in a warning tone. He stood and hauled Noah up dragging him from the room in one swift move. Reese would not tolerate anyone speaking to Kim in anything but a respectful manner. Noah had crossed the line twice already.

"You ok?" I nodded and stood grabbing the Xbox controller. If I just used a few fingers I could play. I had a fighting game already in the Xbox. I needed some action. I started the game, it was on loud and quickly the kids filed in to watch and cheer. Kate and Logan started discussing tactics and how my fighter was doing. After a few rounds a message came up pausing my game immediately and forcing me to read.

 _Please talk to me_

I looked over at Addison. He was on his phone using the app to message me on my game console. I clicked ignore to go back to my game but seconds later another one popped up.

 _I miss your voice_

I sighed and set down the controller to pick up the takeout food and head to my room. Addison followed behind and shut the door when I flopped down on my bed. I winced a little at the jolt. I covered my eyes with an arm and watched my boyfriend for the next few minutes.

Addison set the fries down and walked around my room fingering books and looking at the few things I had. I hadn't accumulated much. Antonio and the others liked leaving surprises for me though. One day it was a book or new clothes the next day and one day a few posters to hang on the walls. One day I found a remote control car which was fun chasing the puppies around with. We had painted half the walls blue and Kim had come home with a blue comforter set to match. It was slowly turning into my room.

I made a face not sure what I wanted to say and Addison waved me off and flopped onto the bed crawling towards me. I grinned as he lay beside me and trailed a finger up my shirt pulling the cloth up so he could see my belly button. When there was a knock and the door opened Addison moved further away. We both looked at the newcomer.

"Hey dad," Addison said as Cooper walked in holding Addison's tux and mine in its bag.

"Got this from the house," he grinned and laid them out on the bed. "Doors open guys." Addison nodded but ignored the comment. He hated it as much as I did.

"I'm not sure we're going to be able to go," Addison said. Cooper shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed.

"We'll figure something out," he assured. Cooper smiled and reached out to pat my leg. I was still clad in plaid pyjama bottoms, because it was easier for me, and a muscle shirt which stretched easily over my cast when I dressed.

"Have you figured out what's wrong with Max yet?" Addison asked. I sucked in a breath. There always seemed to be something wrong with me. I played with the thread of my quilt pulling at it absently, anxiously.

"There is nothing wrong with Max, but I think," Cooper said looking at me. "I think that Max has a form of selected mutism. It's a form of anxiety which makes sense. We'll give it time," he smiled. "You can't control anything in your world but your voice is something you can control, right?" he asked. I shrugged, winced.

"Will he ever be able to talk again?" Addison asked.

"Of course, but not until it's time. Addison, that means no bugging him to talk. We all need to give him space." I looked guiltily at them, Cooper frowned.

"None of this is your fault, kiddo." I sighed and lay back on the pillow. "Anyway, its supper time, guys." Addison helped me up again and we walked into the overcrowded dining room hand in hand. The table was big enough for all of us which was a relief.

I sat across from Noah who didn't acknowledge me and listened to the conversation flowing around me. I nodded or shook my head at questions concentrating on eating. Jeremy and the others had tried to get me to talk for the past few days. Cooper said to give it time and that it wasn't something I was doing on purpose and they finally backed off.

"So, what's the verdict?" Noah finally asked when we were finishing dinner. Everyone looked at Jeremy who set his fork down and leaned back. The table went quiet. I played with my napkin in my lap and fed the dogs left overs at my feet.

"I don't feel as if it would be the safe move to let anyone go to the dance," he finally said. Elena nodded backing him up.

"Dances are stupid anyway," Kate said. Baxter giggled and kissed her on the cheek in a fast little move and she went wide eyed and silent for once. Logan rolled his eyes and gave the boy a warning look as did Clay. Nita looked back and forth between them unsure of what to think, ignoring her mother who tried to get the toddler to eat.

"Boundaries," Cooper reminded looking at Baxter who flushed.

"That's not fair," Noah said throwing down his spoon. Noah had a hot temper.

"Be that as it may it is my decision and every one residing in this pack and in this house will abide by this." Cooper and Dias had already agreed to these terms, so when Addison opened his mouth to protest Cooper gave him a sharp look. He stayed silent. I had come to see that while Cooper was nice he was also strict and would lay down the lay. Addison and Baxter seemed a bit more scared of him than Dias which was not the vibe you got when you first met them.

I looked down at my plate. I wanted to apologize but the words would not come. Instead I stood and walked fast from the room towards mine. I got to my room and walked to the window standing and looking out. Snow was fluttering down fast covering the windowsills and adding an extra layer of Christmas magic for the kids. "It's ok you know," Addison said. I nodded. I'd heard him come in a few seconds earlier. He crossed the room again and suddenly music started to play.

I turned and looked at my boyfriend who was smiling. He held out a hand. I walked forward and took it letting him sweep me into his arms. "We can just dance here," he said. He started to move us around slowly. I had never danced before and I was really clumsily. Addison was a good teacher though.

"You know no matter where we are or what we're doing, I'm just happy to do it with you, Max." I looked up surprised. "I know we've only known one another a little while, but it feels like a life time." I smiled. I felt like I had known him forever too. "Max…I…I can't believe I'm saying this but…I love you. I know I do. I've never felt this way about anyone," he admitted.

I looked wide eyed at him. I felt the same way. I mean I liked him a lot and I always felt warm and tingly around him. I wasn't sure what love felt like, not really. He saw my complicated expression and he chuckled. "It's ok. If you're not there yet or…you know just…I'm still going to love you."

I sighed and laid my head on his chest as we moved slowly. I knew I felt something. I knew this was something though I was not sure what. We moved to the music until a knock interrupted us. Kim came in with a big smile on her face and a pair of scissors. Before we broke apart she took a quick picture with her phone. "We've got a suit to tailor," she grinned.

"We can't go to dance, so why?" Addison asked letting me go. Kim shrugged and took the clothes off the bed helping me into them. In the end we tucked my arm into my chest and left the left arm sleeves hanging. Addison dressed as well and we followed Kim downstairs after another photo session. I was surprised to see Noah in his tux and Lexi in a dress in the front foyer. They were making out against the wall until we interrupted them.

"What's going on?" Addison asked when the other appeared in formal wear. Kim grinned and opened the ball room door. We never used this room anymore. It was a relic left over from the 1920's hay days. Tonight it was cleaned and filled with silver and gold balloons and the chandeliers were all lit with candles, they glittered across the pristine marble floor. Soft music played. Across the room was a table with punch and food.

"Welcome to the Werewolf Christmas formal," Nick announced behind us. I glanced back. Nick was dressed up as well with Vanessa following suit in a red flowing dress.

"It is too dangerous to go to the dance, though I think we can provide a good substitute," Jeremy announced. His lip quirked up a bit in a smile. I let go of Addison and turned. Even he had dressed up. "Just because we are in danger does not mean we are going to stop living our lives," he informed. I glanced around and saw every single person, down to the twins and Baxter were dressed up. "You are part of this pack and this family Max." Jeremy put his hand around Jaime's waist and pulled her close.

"It's our job to help you be happy, to see you safe and to love you," Antonio said moving up beside Jeremy. His brown eyes danced as he spoke.

"We're going to do our best," Elena emphasized. I glanced at her and saw even she had dressed up, a silvery dress that beautifully completed her. Nick must have been dressing everyone tonight. Beside her Clay in his own tux put an arm around her waist.

I moved forward hugging Antonio, Elena and then Jeremy. The words were on the tip of my tongue and I knew what I wanted to say. I took a deep breath and forced them out. "Thank you, all of you," I whispered.

Jeremy chuckled and patted my back. "Let's get this party started!" Nick called pulling Vanessa into the ball room. I let go of Jeremy and looked at Addison. His tux fit him perfectly. I had never seen anyone so handsome and he was all mine, for tonight anyway.

When Karl and Hope entered dressed to the nines with little Nita in a purple dress I almost gasped. They looked like they all belonged on the cover of GQ. For a guy who was so gruff sometimes, and looked like a banker, he cleaned up nice.

When Kim came back in, dressed in a green sparkly dress, Reese, who had been leaning against the punch table, lit up and set his beer aside. He walked to her and picked her up by the waist spinning them around and finally kissing her. "Reese, be careful, the baby," she whispered. I jerked my head towards them. I was dancing close which was the only way I could have heard. When Kim saw me she put a finger to her lips and I nodded. This was a secret I could keep.

Dias walked in with Cooper a few minutes later, both men looked amazing. I wanted to be like them when I grew up. I knew it. I wanted to walk hand in hand with Addison like this, be dressed up like this with him. I knew I wanted him forever. I wanted to marry him which was something I never thought of before. How could I know this? I wasn't sure. I just did.

Cooper picked Baxter up, both men kissed his cheeks and they danced with him in between them. Soon he wiggled down and ran to the twins doing a jump dance with them. I followed Addison into the room and we danced some more. I laughed at his silly moves and tried to imitate him. Finally, I laid my head on his shoulder when we danced slowly. I even danced with Antonio. He had come to mean a lot to me in the time I have been here. I felt he was like a father.

"You know," he said as we moved. "I would be honoured if you would let me be your dad. If that's what you want. If not I'm ok with that too." I looked at him stunned and nodded.

"I've never had a real dad before so I'm not sure it's what I want. But I want to try," I admitted. He grinned. "Is Nick ok with that?" I asked as he took my hand and twirled me around him. It was a version of a father/daughter dance.

"Yup," Nick said dancing by with Vanessa. I laughed. "I'm forty years old. If I'm not ok with this there would be a problem."

"Ok…dad," I said blushing. Antonio laughed and spun us around gently. I saw all the pack members and the other supernatural dancing and having fun and I knew in that moment what love was. What it felt like. I knew I would sacrifice myself for them because they had done so much for me. No one else would get hurt because of me. On the night of the deadline I would willingly walk back into Bruce and Dustin's arms. I would save my family. It would just take some creative thinking. I'd be back someday after killing Dustin and Bruce and everyone was safe.


	17. Chapter 17 Gone

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

Ch. 17 Gone

Addison had been sneaking into my room most nights. So far he'd been able to sneak in and out every night without anyone knowing, or at least they didn't say anything. That night he lay beside me as I tossed, back and forth. It was only when he held me that I actually got some sleep, off and on. I knew that the pack and Addison's parents were worried about something happening with us, it wouldn't. I wouldn't let it. It wasn't that I was too scared, I wanted to just be with him without any expectations. He seemed to be ok with that.

Eventually, after he was asleep, I sat up in bed fluffing my pillows and staring at my astronaut poster. Worry about going back was sweeping through my body. It made eating and sleeping incredibly difficult. I was mostly content to just watch Addison sleep though. Soon I wouldn't be able to. With a small creak my door opened interrupting my nightly vigil. I turned my head towards the visitor squinting in the light from the hallway. Antonio frowned when he saw I was awake and with Addison.

I knew they didn't like us being together, our age difference alone made it difficult. I was fourteen and Addison would be seventeen in a few months. That was three years so I guess I could understand the reluctance. Well, at first I didn't but after Kim explained I did. She had been through some bad shit like me, she understood more.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked lowly. I shook my head. "Your arm won't heal if you don't sleep," he said. I shrugged and winced. He was right. We healed fast but we needed sleep, rest and lots of bloody food.

"Come on," he whispered holding out a hand. I obliged and rolled off the bed. We walked back to his room and I settled in beside him. "I need to ask you a question, sweetheart." I stiffened by his side. "Are you and Addison…?" he trailed off. I had never known the man to be lost for words so this was a surprise.

"No," I said lowly knowing what he meant. I rolled a bit to put an arm around his stomach. "I can't…I...," I didn't want to tell him I couldn't feel anything, no sensations or didn't want that. Antonio looked down at me concerned. I let Addison hug and kiss me, anything above the waist was ok, after he saw my scars, but nothing else. I pulled away or panicked sometimes and he said that was ok. We'd work on it.

"Maybe you should talk to…,"

"No more talking. I'm sick of talking, dad," I groaned. "I'm ok, just let it go for now." Antonio didn't seem to like this answer, but he let it go hearing how sleepy I sounded. My father put his arms around me and rubbed my back as I dropped off to sleep. I knew this was one of the last times I would ever feel safe.

* * *

We had two more days until the deadline. Two days of bliss in my mind. On Christmas day I was to be given up to Bruce and Dustin. The pack didn't know I was planning on giving myself up. A Christmas gift for them and for everyone else in the form of their safety. I had never celebrated Christmas that I could remember so getting gifts was not a priority. Even if they were stacked under the trees, piles and piles toppling down and falling on one another.

I was extremely glad the house was big enough for everyone because twenty people were living here now, it was bursting. Fifteen pack members and Cooper's family. Four little kids going crazy and climbing the walls, but at least these kids were sufficient enough to entertain themselves and the adults were bored enough to help.

I had constant company, usually in the form of Addison when his parents didn't demand family time with him, they usually included me though. I stayed ensconced in the living room with activity happening around me, people coming in and out with food or conversation or games.

That afternoon I had settled down to read some of the material Cooper had emailed me. I was specifically looking for information on my current problem. Addison had wondered what I was doing because I kept turning the screen away from him. He shrugged content to be close to me instead. I hadn't told him how unwilling I was. He thought it was my uncertainty. Plus, his dads had schooled him on peer pressuring me and kept warning him about our age difference.

Reese and Addison were currently in the middle of an all-out video game war when Noah walked in. His hands were in his jeans pockets. Baxter was sitting on the couch, jumping up and down as he cheered on the fighters. Cooper and Dias didn't allow violent games, so he was having a hay day with the new freedom. I had no idea how I was even able to concentrate.

"Why are you reading that?" Noah asked. He had slipped behind me and caught a few words. I turned the screen off and shrugged settling it against my stomach. I had noticed, and so had Adds, that I had some extra cushioning on my stomach now, no more ribs. I kept rubbing it trying to feel them and was pleased when I couldn't. When I looked in the mirror I saw a normal body, despite the scars. I didn't look like a street kid anymore. I was still thin, but a healthy thin. Soon I'd have muscles there hopefully.

"Leave it alone, mate," Reese warned. Noah sighed and slumped behind me looking at the TV screen. I kept the iPad against my stomach and waited for him to move on. Noah had been angry at me for the gay issue though he'd finally kind of accepted. Well, unless I accidently touched him while naked or something after a run. Now he was angry about this house arrest situation and taking it out on me. I was an easy target. I didn't fight back.

Nick had spoken to him on multiple occasions, he had a hot temper and needed an outlet and I was willingly to let him be mad at me. Addison wasn't so forgiving. "Well, why is he so scared about what he's reading?" Noah asked and plucked the iPad from my stomach in one quick motion. "It's mine anyway, I lent it to you."

"Back off," Addison warned turning and pausing the game. Noah rolled his eyes. Nick had once explained Noah's sometimes childish or impulsive actions as a result of his FAE (Fetal Alcohol Effects) and his medication. Lately he had switched and it was effecting him. We all noticed.

"I'm using it," I said glaring at him. He moved away and I tried to reach for it and winced when pain shot through my arm and shoulder. Addison narrowed his eyes at that.

"I need it to do homework."

"I need it too," I protested.

"Max, give it back. Don't be a jerk," Reese ordered turning and giving me a look. Reese and Kim tried never to take sides, not really unless there was one clear person at fault.

"Fine. Let me take my books off." My heart started palpitating at the thought of him reading them. Noah danced back and turned the iPad on teasingly.

"Not wanting to be with a partner intimately is a normal process of a victim of…," Noah read out loud. He lowered the iPad and gave me a sympathetic look. "Max…I…," before he got the words out Addison had dropped the controller, launched himself over the couch and flew at Noah punching him in the face. They went down in a flurry of punches, kicks and yells.

I was too stunned to say anything. Reese dropped his controller and jumped over the couch and into the fight trying to separate them. Sparks flew from Addison's fingers, he burned Noah's cheek. Noah roared and I saw the black tentacles crawling under his skin indicating an oncoming change.

Baxter was watching wide eyed, standing on the ottoman, as they rolled. Reese managed to pull one off but the other started in again. "Guys, stop," Dias roared rushing into the room followed by Nick and Elena. Dias easily hauled Addison back by his arms. "Extinguish it, now," he demanded. Addison's flame sparked and burned brighter then went out at Dias' murderous look.

"Noah," Nick growled and took the teenagers upper arm. "Take a deep breath," he commanded. Noah did stopping his change after a minute of concentrating hard and breathing.

"What is this about?" Elena asked crossing her arms. I glanced at the floor seeing the iPad was smashed. Cooper appeared in the doorway and Baxter jumped down and ran into his arms. Kim pushed through the crowd of growing people to get inside. She was small, but strong and quick.

Reese had a bleeding lip from trying to stop the fight, he wiped away the blood looking annoyed. Noah had a black eye and a burned cheek and Addison's was holding his shoulder and had a sleeve to his nose. "I repeat, what is going on here?" Elena, the Alpha elect this time, demanded.

"What Max was reading was private and you had no right to read about the abuse out loud," Addison growled. "You're a selfish asshole!"

"Addison," Cooper warned in a tight voice. The sorcerer's fingers sparked again and he tried to wrench away until Cooper set Baxter down and walked forward. He stilled seeing the half demon approach.

"You read about his private information out loud?" Nick asked. Noah stammered.

"Ok, everyone out," Elena ordered. Nick took Noah and Cooper had Addison in hand whispering lowly to him as they left. Dias and Baxter followed and Kim walked in and wiped the blood from Reese's lip looking sympathetic.

Once everyone had gone and Kim had shut the door Elena sat down across from me. "Max, I'm sorry you were outed, there will be consequences," she said. "As to the nature of it." She stood and got the crushed iPad bringing it over. When she tried to turn it on it flashed and then died.

"You don't need to talk to me about it," I sighed. Down the hallway I heard Addison yell something and both Cooper and Dias shout back. Elena looked at the wall and then back at me. She smiled and laid a hand on mine.

"I know, but people who have been through the same thing can often give advice." I looked at Elena surprised as she launched into the story of her childhood. Her parents had died, she been abused too and then fought back. She knew what it was like. These feelings were normal and would abate, though never fully go away, with work, with time and with finding someone who loved me. "Addison loves you, you know," she chuckled.

"I know, no one else would jump into a fight for me." Elena nodded and said the pack would, in a different way.

"It reminds me of Clay. When he found out. I still can't tell him their names or where they live. I'm too scared he'll do something." I nodded. "We are going to find them though. They will pay," she promised and took my hand.

"I know," I said and smiled. She patted my back before getting up to go, taking the broken iPad with her. I had some damage control to do. Everyone knew or some of it anyway. I suppose if they all knew about Elena it was ok if they knew about me too. I was used to having my life laid bare.

I heard Cooper and Dias talking to Addison in Antonio's study. I knocked and stepped inside interrupting Cooper's lecture. "We are guests in this home, Addison. Can you imagine how Max feels…," they all looked up when I came in.

"It's ok. Everyone was going to find out sooner or later. I'm coming to find that is what family is for. It's kind of cool you got into a fight for me," I smiled sticking one hand in my pocket. Addison grinned. He had a facecloth to his nose.

"Don't encourage him," Dias sighed. Baxter nodded looked authoritative in his dad's arms. Dias grunted in his direction, he put him down and slapped his butt lightly to guide him towards the table where some colouring was set up.

"I'm not, but no one's ever really…you know stood up for me before. Usually I'm the one getting the crap beaten out of me. It's nice." Addison winced at my words looking proud.

"I am sorry, I'm so sorry Max. I…I didn't even know. I mean I suspected. I didn't want to ask." I nodded. Addison's eyes were so angry. Not at me I guessed, at the situation. Someday he would know it all.

"It's ok. If we're going to have any kind of relationship you need to know these things. We'll work it out," I promised. I moved forward and hugged him lying my cheek on his shoulder.

"And someday I'll help you kill them," Addison promised. I looked up at him surprised at the promise. I knew he meant it. I might take him up on that offer too. Cooper sighed and shook his head.

"Max we appreciate you words. We need to talk to our son," Cooper mentioned gently. I nodded and let go turning. I sent my boyfriend a last little smile before I went to find Nick and Noah bumping into Antonio outside the door.

"Kid, I just heard about the fight. Are you ok?" he asked taking my shoulders. I nodded glancing down the hall distracted.

"Yeah, I wasn't the one fighting dad," I reminded trying to wriggle away.

"No," he agreed holding me in place. "But, what was said…"

"Is not something I want to talk about," I said hedging that I was uncomfortable. He nodded and let go rubbing the stubble on his jaw.

"Ok, but someday we will talk." I nodded edging around him again. He asked what my hurry was.

"I need to talk to Noah, dad," I said exasperated not looking back.

"Alright, he's in Nick's study with the Alpha and Nick. And, hey," he said when I started off. I suppressed a sigh. "A little less attitude, ok?" he asked.

"Ok," I said through clenched teeth. He let it be and gestured me on. I jogged to the room, rapped twice and went in before receiving an answer. Inside Noah was sitting on the couch looking stanchly at the floor with his arms crossed, Nick was standing by the fireplace a few feet away with one arm resting on the mantle and Jeremy was sitting on the opposite couch. I had interrupted him in the middle of saying something.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy, but I needed to talk to Noah." Jeremy didn't look happy but he allowed it. Noah glanced up at me. All the anger and annoyance was gone. He spoke before I could.

"I'm sorry, Max. I didn't know…I was a complete asshole. I really had no idea. I would never…," he stammered.

"I know, its ok. Everyone would have found out sooner or later anyway. I'm more upset about us not being ok. You're being an ass to me because you can't decide if you're ok with me or not. It's really not cool. You're supposed to be my older brother. You're supposed to be a good example for me. Someone I can look up to," I said matter-a-factly.

Nick waved at me to calm a little. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment. Having gotten that out I felt much better. "I know, I'm sorry. It does make me uncomfortable a bit. I should not have lied and said I was ok. It's not that I hate you or that I disagree with your choices."

"It's not a choice," I yelled. "I didn't chose to be gay. I was born gay. It's not something I can turn off and on unlike your mixed up homophobic feelings!"

"Ok," Nick said moving forward. He took my shoulder, asked me to calm a little bit and guided me to sit by Jeremy.

"Noah, Max is right. Being gay is not a choice. I am not asking you to just accept. Part of being a pack member is not being a mindless robot and developing critical thinking skills. If this make you're uncomfortable that is normal. I do not want you treating Max as if he is different, though. I do not want him to feel ashamed for who he is," Jeremy said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll try," he promised. I nodded relaxing a little at his words. I had rarely been right in my life and it felt really, really good.

"There will still be consequences Noah. We've been working on anger management and you've made great strides, but I think we may need to work a little more on it, um?" he asked. Noah nodded.

"And you owe me for that iPad," Nick said. Noah agreed. I assumed it would come from the generous allowance they gave us all which didn't make much sense. "You'll be doing chores and not receive an allowance for the next month. Noah swallowed without a protest.

"Can we be ok for real this time?" I asked standing and holding out a hand.

"Ok." I smiled. That was all I really wanted. I liked Noah but I wouldn't force him to like me.

"Good, I need my pack members to get along. We have so many enemies in the world that we don't need to fight within the pack too. I won't tolerate it," he emphasized. I could understand that. I stood getting ready to go, they wanted to talk to Noah more, when a knock on the door stopped me.

Addison trudged in sans facecloth followed by Dias who gripped his arm. His nose was swollen and bloody. My boyfriend was a bit vein so I was sure he would hate it until the swelling went down. Cooper led Baxter in by the hand after them. It was quickly turning into a family court drama. "We're sorry to interrupt. Addison has something to say," Dias announced prompting Addison to speak.

"I want to say I'm sorry for starting a fight with you, Noah and for disrespecting our hosts. I didn't mean to offend anyone or cause trouble. I am willing to accept any punishment you see fit, Jeremy," Addison continued. "I also want to apologize for causing tension between our races. I didn't mean to. I saw someone hurting Max _**not**_ a werewolf," he emphasized.

I glanced at him and then the Alpha and Noah. "That's not fair," I protested. "It wasn't all his fault."

"I realize that," Jeremy answered waving me to sit and calm down. I sat trying my best not to glare at Noah again. We had just made up and that wouldn't help. On my other side Nick cleared his throat. Noah tensed across from me.

"It's not all your fault. I was being a shit disturber," Noah said standing. "Can we call a truce?" he asked. Addison stiffened. I could tell they didn't really like one another. With all four adults watching them they were expected to make up, though.

"Sure," Addison said walking forward and shaking his hand.

"You've got a good arm," Noah said sheepishly. Addison nodded vaguely thanking him as his gaze wandered to mine. He smiled a little which I matched before Cooper's announcement made me frown.

"We're going to take Antonio up on his offer and stay in the guest house for a few days." Addison gave me a 'sorry' look. I nodded not liking this at all, though Jeremy said it was a good idea. The guest house was stalked with food and had internet.

I settled back into the living room with Addison gone picked up a particularly violent video game. We hadn't been allowed to play it with Baxter around. As zombie brains smashed on the TV screen, and my gun shot off another six rounds to take down the oncoming horde, Antonio came into the room.

"Hey kid," he grinned. I nodded and continued to kill first the crawler coming at my legs and then one with his arm and face half ripped off. He frowned at the screen silently. "Just say it dad," I finally said when he'd be watching for a while and the tension piled on.

Antonio pushed a hand through his hair. "I'm worried about you, Max. The fight today and Addison leaving for a bit. I'd like you two to stay apart for those days, capisce?" he asked. I groaned but gave in. "Cooper and Dias would like you two to take some time apart as well."

"Ok," I said slaughtering a fellow gamer from Germany who swore at me. I grinned.

"Non state ascoltando, bambino," he scolded. I paused the game and looked sideways at him trying to decipher the words. "You know this one," he said refusing to help. He sat back with crossed arms, muscles bulging. I thought back to the Italian book he had given me and flipped through the pages in my mind.

"I was paying attention," I protested.

"Oh?" he asked. I started to pick up the game controller, he lunged and pushed me back into the cushions tickling my sides until I screamed and brought the others running. I had vowed to spend the last few days I had with the people I loved, and yes, I knew I loved them, and I would do that. No more sulking. No more being emo.

We spent the rest of the evening watching movies, flinging popcorn at one another, playing games and cuddling close finally all falling asleep in various positions in the big living room. The twins were cuddles up to their parents'. Jaime was sitting on Jeremy's lap and they both slept in the big comfy chair. Nick, Vanessa and Noah slept on the opposite couch, on opposite ends but with their legs entwined, Vanessa was in Nick's arm. Reese and Kim slept curled on the carpet in front of the fire and Karl and Hope were in similar positions with Nita between them. Morgan, another pack member I didn't know well beyond our previous encounter slept sitting up against the wall. I was with Antonio on the big couch, he had his arms wrapped around me but they'd slackened in sleep.

I watched them all thankful for everything I had now and wondering when I would have it again. I also wondered when a better opportunity would present itself for me to leave. I knew exactly where everyone was, my bag was already pack. I knew all I had to do was walk and Bruce and Dustin would find me soon enough. They'd been tracking me.

Slowly I got up making sure not to wake my new father and slipping around the pack slowly. I turned to go to my room, when I glanced at the back door I knew where my heart lay. How could I leave without saying goodbye to him? Making up my mind I decided the risk was worth it and slipped on my boots and a coat. I de-alarmed the house and shut the door quietly trudging through the new fallen snow.

When I got to the guest house I slipped the key from its place below the window sill and rubbed a circle in the window through the frost. A fire was roaring in the fireplace and Addison was alone on the couch listening to his iPod. I stopped myself from getting his attention a second before I realized the others would hear. Instead I slipped onto the porch and opened the door slowly and quietly. It had a penchant to squeak. Slipping inside I locked the door again, set the key in the bowl with the others and slipped from my boots and coat.

I snuck over to Addison and bent down by his head covering his mouth with my cold hand. His eyes popped open alarmed until he saw me. I grinned and took my hand away. "What are you doing?" he whispered sitting up. I sat beside him and leaned in letting him put his arm around me.

"I couldn't sleep, I was worried," I admitted. What I could not admit was on the tip of my tongue. I loved him. I didn't want to leave him. My heart was breaking.

"Me too," he admitted. "I hate that they're making us be apart. Don't they know what young love feels like?" I shrugged and looked over at him touching the side of his nose that was discoloured. Dropping his iPod to the floor he caught my hand and pushed me back into the cushions. Hovering over me he kissed gently and then harder. With his parents in the next room we were quiet and we fell asleep tangled in one another. It was the best sleep I'd ever had, considering the next day was Christmas Eve, one day to the deadline, it was a surprise I slept at all.

I awoke to yelling, a loud voice and my name. "MAX!" I jumped awake and sat up groggy. Addison grunted beside me. "MAXIMUS ELIAS!" someone called again. I heard them on the porch steps pounding on the door. Cooper and Dias burst from the master bedroom groggy as well and half dressed. Both men stopped when they saw me. Dias groaned and walked to the door yanking it open as I pulled my pants back on with difficulty.

"He's here," Cooper called walking to Addison and yanking him up. He was only dressed in boxers. I grinned sheepishly and stood as Reese barrelled inside looking angry and annoyed.

"They got into the house, Antonio is going crazy thinking they took you," he explained. He crossed the room fast and grabbed me much the same way Cooper had his son. I didn't expect the hug he gave me.

"Was anyone hurt?" Cooper asked. Reese paled and swallowed.

"Yeah," he said letting me go. I quickly got my boots and coat on and raced to the house. I smelled them there. Were they watching me last night walk to the other house? Were they waiting to make their assassination attempt?

I skidded across the kitchen and into the living room where all the commotion and noise was coming from. "Max," Antonio said relieved when he saw me. He crossed the room in seconds and hugged me tightly being careful of my arm. "I was so worried, where were you? I thought they'd taken you." When the Zane's came in behind me he knew where I had been. He sucked in a breath and finally turned letting me see.

The wall was painted in blood, the words chilling. _Your children are next_. Below the blood Morgan slumped with a slit throat, clearly dead. In the air I smelled the remnants of PC88, a drug they had developed to take werewolves out for a few hours at a time. They could have killed us all and yet they chose to send this message. They liked their games.

"Are you alright?" Jeremy asked me as I observed the scene. Shell shocked I nodded.

"I…I'm sorry. This was my fault. If I'd listened to you and hadn't left they would have just taken me. They probably thought you were trying to hide me and they punished you." I felt suddenly weak and dropped to my knees.

"This is not your fault," Antonio said crouching down.

"I left the back door unlocked. It wasn't alarmed. It's my fault," I realized.

"No," Antonio said kneeling beside me.

"Would you have felt that way if they had killed one of the twins or Nita or Baxter?" I asked turning to Cooper and Dias. They had managed to hide Baxter from the carnage with the twins and Nita in another room. Before they could answer I spoke. "Or if they had chosen Noah or Addison as a target? Because they will next time. They will slaughter you all to get to me. You need to let me go. I am not worth any of you and I am certainly not worth multiple lives. Logic clearly dictates that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." I'd watched _The Wrath of Khan_ the other night. Spock was a wise Vulcan.

"We won't let them have you," Elena said like it was the end of the discussion.

"You already did!" I screamed feeling panicked. I sucked in a breath of air feeling only a little fill my lungs. Antonio hauled me up and to another room pushing me into a chair and coaching me through the panic attack as I tried to get away, to move. Addison came and stood beside the chair maintaining skin contact so I would know he was there.

In the other room plans were being made quickly. Morgan had been taken from the house and was being buried in the frozen ground outside. Nick was busy cleaning the blood with a bleach solution while whispering to Vanessa and Kim. None of them seemed to understand that this would keep happening no matter what.

"We're taking our kids to a safe house," Cooper announced. It was an hour later and I had been curled in the chair trying to put myself back together. I jerked my head up. They had their bags packed and were set on going. I met Addison's eyes. He'd been behind me holding me tightly to keep me together. He looked pissed but didn't argue. I could tell he wanted to though. "We'd like to discuss taking Max and the pack children." Addison's widened his surprised eyes and then looked at me hopefully.

"If they are watching they'll know you are taking him," Nick protested. I got up shakily and walked into the hallway observing the conversation. Addison followed keeping our hands linked, his left and my right.

"Not if we hide him in the back," Dias answered. I glanced at Jeremy and Elena and then at Antonio. He looked like he was thinking this over.

"It could work. They wouldn't know where he was going, none of us would and he would be safe," Reese said putting his two cents in.

"That's not fair. They are after me. I should be here or given back to them," I protested. I crossed my good arm over the broken one letting go of Addison's hand, making sure they saw my scowl.

"Max, you're a child. You have no say in this. I am sorry, we will decide what is best for you. Please go to your room," Jeremy ordered. I wanted to talk but Antonio put a hand on my shoulder and give me a pleading look. I sighed and took off slamming my bedroom door when I got there. Addison tried to follow but Cooper barked for him to stay, he did.

I paced trying to figure out how to get out of this. If they let Coop and Dias take me then there was slim chance of me getting away anytime soon. There was a high probability of everyone dying. No one understood. Angrily I picked up the chest at the end of my bed grunting when my arm throbbed with pain. I threw the chest through the bathroom doorway. It took off the door and put a hold through both sides of the framework.

I then sat heavily on the bed and looked at the widow thinking hard as I hissed through the pain. Only being a changed werewolf would allow me to do that. I needed something to convince the pack to listen to me and stop treating me like a kid. They needed to listen to what I knew and use it. Suddenly I got it. It was dramatic, but I was a teenager after all and if I pulled it off it might work.


	18. Chapter 18 Sacrifices

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

*Apologies. I know it is way past due. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I always appreciate them. I usually send a PM message for every review, so if you review as guest and would like a personal thanks please make an account. If not and you're fine with a simple thanks here, that's great too.

Ch. 18 Sacrifices

Getting onto the roof was easier than I thought. I couldn't access it through my room, the roof slanted down to steeply. Next door in Kim and Reese's room the roof had an edge that went straight across the top. I had trouble pulling myself up with one hand, but I did it. The knife I carried in my pocket almost fell into the snow below me.

My next problem was the iciness of the roof. I slipped falling back to the edge twice and almost plummeted to my death. Well, it probably would not kill me, the rest of my bones might be broken. I would be in a lot of pain and very un-useful for the fight.

When I finally got to the roof's flat top I lay in the accumulated snow and looked up at the cloudy sky. Snow fluttered into my eyes obscuring my view for a time. Finally I heaved myself up and pulled my sweater sleeves down against the cold. It wouldn't be long before someone found me. They were trackers after all. It took half an hour, I made a bet against myself that it would take about twenty. I owed myself twenty bucks.

"Max?" Antonio called. I turned from my position on the roof, I'd been sitting on the edge with my legs dangling over the side. Watching the quiet forest sway with the weight of snow on its branches creak in the cold.

I stood and faced him bringing out the knife I had taken and putting it against my wrist, just under my cast. My cast was out of my sling and I had painfully straightened it as much as I could. "Max, what are you doing up here? Put down that knife," he ordered and strode forward. I backed up a step to the edge of the roof and Antonio froze. "Maximus, put down the knife, now," he ordered. I shook my head.

Antonio sighed seeing I was serious, he thought for a moment. I could see the wheels turning. "Alright, what do you want?" he asked catching on.

"I'm glad you asked. I want you and the pack to listen to me." My teeth chattered in the cold as I spoke. My shoe slipped a bit on the ice. I froze keeping still.

"Ok, we're listening," he promised and crossed his arms. His muscles bulged giving me a bit of a warning. I looked at his chocolate brown eyes and shook my head.

"No, you may be listening now, then you'll just lock me in my room and tell them what I did. I'm serious and the Alpha needs to know that." Antonio narrowed his eyes surprised I had caught on to his game.

"Fine, Max. Don't be surprised if the Alpha does not give in to you. He is not one to answer to dramatics. Logic is your best avenue with him."

"I tried logic and it didn't work, now he'll listen or I'm done and don't say I won't do this. You don't know me well enough yet to say I won't, none of you do." Antonio brushed a hand through his hair before he dug out his phone giving into me. I relaxed and waited keeping my stance. When Tonio was done he tucked his phone in his pocket.

"You must be cold," he said. I shrugged and winced trying to hide it. Sympathy sparked in his eyes. He didn't say anything.

"I'm fine, I used to sleep outside in winter, remember?" I asked. The Italian man didn't move a muscle, no reaction. I had hoped to gain more sympathy points with him. I could use it to my advantage when I needed to.

"Max, you're not scaring me, kid. Maybe you've made every other grown up run away because you make them think you are as tough as nails or crazy, I know you're not. Inside you're a scared kid looking for guidance and for a parent. You won't scare me away. No matter how tough you act, no matter how weird you try and make me think you are. I am here for good and so is the pack. We're not letting you go," he promised and took a step forward.

Distracted by his words I lowered the knife for a moment and then shook my head when someone started to climb over the roof top. I brought the knife to my wrist again blinking back abrupt tears that started to freeze at the corner of my eyes.

"No, step back to where you were," I ordered. Antonio didn't seem like he believed I would act on my threats but he put both hands up and took a step back. Behind him Nick, Elena, Karl and Cooper stood on the edge of the roof.

"What are you doing?" Karl growled. He strode forward getting a few steps past Antonio. I took a step back feeling only half the roof under the heel of my sneakers. I unbalanced for a moment and had to pitch forward and straighten the knife. Cooper breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't fall.

"Max, we're here and we're listening," Cooper said seriously.

I glanced up again, Antonio had an arm out stopping Karl from advancing. "What is this about Max?" Elena asked. She had her arms crossed and didn't look happy. Maybe it was because of me or the cold.

"This is about all of you treating me like a child and not letting me decide or help. You need to actually listen when I say I know our enemies. When I say I know they will murder everyone in this pack to get to me. Numbers don't matter to them. Lives don't matter. They don't think logically, just about the end result. Just because you have more people does not mean they won't win. They will."

"They won't," Antonio said. I growled and pressed the knife into my wrist. It pierced the skin and I felt blood trickle down my fingers and onto the pristine white snow beside my sneaker.

"YES THEY WILL! You have no idea because no one ever listens to me and I'm sick of it."

"We are all listening now, Max," Cooper said trying to appease me. He held up one hand in a gesture for me to calm down.

"Maybe you are Cooper, no one else is."

"Do you really think this is the way to get the Alpha's attention?" Elena asked. "He decided to stay inside which should tell you something." I stiffened. He didn't care.

"What else am I supposed to do? No one will listen. Everyone just sends me off like a little kid. You never ask me what I want or if I can help."

"Because you are a little boy," Karl growled. "This ends now." He was upon me in seconds and had grabbed my uninjured upper arm. He had the hand with the knife in his other hand and hauled me forward making me drop the weapon. I slipped trying to wrench backwards and one of my feet plummeted off the roof. Karl dropped with my weight just managing to hold onto the roof and hauled me back up with help. Antonio was speaking loudly, practically yelling at Karl who ignored him.

"What were you thinking?" Karl demanded smacking me on the back of the head. I glared at him and rubbed the pain away.

"Karl, back off. That isn't your place," Antonio ordered reaching for me. I backed away.

"None of this is helping," Cooper interjected. He grasped my hand and helped me up and towards the roof exit. Elena told the two men to work it out. While they argued Cooper lowered himself down and through the window and Elena helped me down on one end with Cooper on the other.

Practically everyone was in Reese and Kim's room and they started asking questions right away. I ducked out from under Cooper's hold and ignored them rushing to my own room and slamming the door. I breathed a sigh of relief until I saw Jeremy was waiting for me. I bit my lip and looked away from him.

He had noticed the broken bathroom doorway and raised an eyebrow when our eyes met. "I'm listening," he said gently. I looked up surprised as he patted the bed next to him. Obediently I went and sat and he let me talk and tell him what I thought, how Dustin and Bruce thought and what I felt they would do. "Thank you for the information, Max. Let me make it clear. Your actions are not going to go without consequences. In the future I would advise you not take such drastic actions to get my attention."

"How else am I supposed to get you to listen to me?" I asked.

"The best way I have found is to ask to speak to me," he said. He took my wrist and looked at the dried blood. Shaking his head he asked me to stay in my room advising me that he would consider my words, as the Alpha he was under no obligation to act on what I had said.

I sat on my bed after he left, nervous energy strumming through my body. He finally listened to me and when the door opened again I thought he was coming back in, instead it was Antonio. I braced for an attack. "I have no idea what you were thinking, Max. That was foolish and immature. You could have died. You got our attention."

"Good," I muttered.

"What do you mean, good?" Antonio asked. He had crossed his arms and looked incredibly angry.

"I mean good. If you don't listen to me then everyone will die and I'd rather get into trouble for that then have all of you die, have everyone leave me alone."

"That won't happen, Max. You need to trust your pack more. We will be able to keep you safe and we will kill those mutts. You were right about us listening to you. You do have valuable information on the mutts and we appreciate your input. That being said you are a child and you will be going somewhere safe with the Zane's." I slumped my shoulders.

"Then you may as well give me to Cooper and Dias as well. They'll just end up killing all of you." Antonio walked forward and sat down beside me. He put an arm around my shoulder pulling me into him.

"Have a little faith in us, Max. We know how to fight. We've been up against countless enemies both werewolf and other supernaturals. We know what we are doing. I know you are scared of them and you think they destroy everything, but we are going to kill them and it will not be a merciful death. You will be safely away with the Zane's and Karl with Hope, Vanessa and Noah are taking the twins, Baxter and Nita to Europe for a while. This is not negotiable." I was really surprised the Zane's would let Baxter go, maybe they were as worried as me about it all.

"They have someone watching us, bugs or something. They'll know and they'll know I'm leaving. They'll just come after me and kill Addison and everyone else. Why can't I just hide in the basement or something? I don't want Cooper, Dias and Addison to die for me."

"They won't. Now get packed. They're leaving ASAP." I slumped my shoulders and nodded. This was now inevitable. I slowly packed, nothing I really loved in case the worst happened which it would. I ran my fingers over all my books and decided to leave them too.

When I had a small book bag full and had warmer clothes on I met my security team in the hallway. Since it consisted of a teenager, a vampire and a half demon I was not hopeful. Not up against the likes of my father at least. I hugged Antonio goodbye, "Be good kid. I love you." Nodded when the Alpha gave me a few orders and then said goodbye to the others. The twins were already gone with Karl who I hadn't spoken to since he smacked me. I could tell it was hard for Coop and Dias to let him go without them, but it was safer especially since they would be under the Russian pack protection. My old pack. I am sure they would want something in the end for it though.

I was secreted in the back of an SUV among luggage and clothes. I curled up listening to the conversation and counting down the minutes until this idea fell apart. "Max, you ok?" Addison whispered. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Moving a pair of pants I blinked up at him and grimaced.

"I'm being secreted out of the state like a kid being hunted down by a dissident government." Addison snorted and covered me back up when Cooper warned him to be careful. I sighed and plugged in the earbuds of my iPod to listen to my music.

I fell asleep to my audiobook eventually and awoke when we stopped, the backdoor to the SUV was opened. Someone shifted suitcases and clothes, I blinked up at the dark figure with the light. "Hey," Dias said and helped me out. I stumbled with a cramp and almost fell but the agile man caught me and my iPod before it smashed on the pavement.

"Sorry, tired and hungry," I admitted. The vampire chuckled and kept a hold of my shoulder guiding me to the rest stop bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and shook myself a bit. When I came out again I walked back to the back of the Stop N' Go and around to the front of the SUV. Dias leaned against it letting me stretch until Cooper and Addison came back with takeout food.

I sat beside Addison on the back door of the vehicle that folded down flat making a seat. Looking at the woods I scarfed down two dinners and three cokes sighing when it was time for me to hide again. "It's just for a little bit longer, we're almost there," Addison informed and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"Ok." He grinned and helped me curl up covering me. We could have only been driving for a few minutes when we stopped suddenly. I rolled forward with a suitcase falling on my head and cursed.

"Stay put, Max," someone ordered. I grumbled and did as told as doors slammed and voices rose. When gun fire went off I froze. When the back door opened I scrambled to hide further in but someone caught my leg and roughly dragged me out. It hit the ground hard when he let me go and cried out when my arm was jolted.

When I looked up and saw my father I sighed once again. "This seems about right," I groaned. I struggled up and looked around. I told them but no one ever listened. My father and Dustin had made friends who all seemed to have guns. Cooper, Dias and Addison were on their knees on the ground with their hands behind their heads and their mouths gagged. I met Addison's desperate eyes thinking fast.

"Don't kill them," I said turning to Bruce, sounding bored. If he knew I cared about them he'd kill them just to spite me. He rolled his eyes annoyed as I turned to the familiar beaten up car my father and Dustin owned. Walking backwards I hit the trunk with my fist hard and it popped open. Inside I found all the psychopaths' weapons and my own. I took out my semi-automatic and loaded it. I tried out the sight and then tucked it into my waist band. This is how they would expect me to act.

"They were disobeying my orders," Bruce said crossing his arms. I riffled around the trunk and took out my old leather jacket that still fit. It was tight, especially over my arm and was worn and frayed, I loved it. With that task done I started searching for another weapon.

"No, they weren't. They were taking me away because the pack ordered it. The pack has their kid and they will kill him if Cooper and Dias don't do what they say. They had no choice. I'll go with you willingly, but it's a waste of bullets to kill them." I turned from the trunk when I didn't find the second small hand gun I was looking for.

I slowly took my cell phone from my pocket and threw it on the ground smashing it with my foot. I couldn't let them track me. Rummaging around in the trunk again I took out a red can of spray paint and shook it. By the phone I wrote _I'm sorry_.

"Where's the little cricket?" I asked putting the spray paint away. Dustin chuckled.

"Got rid of it," he answered circling the half demon, the vampire and the sorcerer.

"I learned to shoot with that gun," I grumbled. It was impossible for me to meet Cooper's or Dias' gaze, but I caught Addison's again. He looked scared and confused at my reaction. _I'm sorry_ I mouthed, _I love you_.

My eyes slide to Cooper's. He was looking directly at me and begged me with his eyes to save his son. I took a deep breath. "We don't need to kill them all, save the teenager. He's a sorcerer and he's powerful. He could help us. He'll also listen to me so we can trust him."

"No extras," Dustin called. Bruce looked at Addison and then walked around his kneeling body studying him.

"I don't know, we could use some extra power."

"He's not saving him because he's powerful," Dustin called walking behind Addison and pushing him roughly from behind before putting a gun to the back of his head. I sucked in a breath trying to not react.

Bruce laughed and walked forward taking my shoulder. "I thought we solved the gay issue years ago." I looked away with a blush and he knew. Without a word he made a gesture and turned me around, we started walking to the car. When I heard three fast gun shots go off I stiffened and tried to turn but Bruce didn't let me.

The pack should have listened to me. Now Addison and his family was dead because of me. I forced the tears back and forced myself to keep walking. I couldn't see them dead. I just couldn't. Not Addison. This moment would already haunt my dreams forever. I was already feeling my emotions slide into depression. I loved him. I knew I loved him and now he was gone. I would kill Bruce and Dustin. It would be painful. It would be long. It would be satisfying even if it would never bring Addison back.

The supernaturals all disappeared back into woods and to their cars as we walked to ours. When I turned to get in I closed my eyes refusing to see their bodies. Just imaging the image would keep me up at night. The worst part was I had to keep my emotions inside and pretend I didn't care. I couldn't look weak in front of them. I'd keep it inside until I killed them.

We drove all night. I stretched out in the back seat of the old station wagon, my father had had this car for as long as I could remember, it must have been older then dirt. We never spent a lot of time in one place so we needed the back space for all our stuff, though we often packed light. It was a fast little devil. It didn't take turns so well, I have memories from when I was very little in here. Escaping in this vehicle and looking over the back seat at the people chasing us, feeling we were going as fast as a rocket and bumping from the seats to the ceiling and the floor from our speed. I used to laugh with joy feeling like it was the funniest ride ever.

I turned another page in the novel I had brought with me concentrating on the words, or pretending to, really I was planning. I knew it would take a while and when the right plan hit me I would know. For now I needed to go along with what they were doing and secretly plan their deaths.

"Stupid map, can't read a fucking thing," My father growled. I looked up to see Dustin look over from driving and glance at the map. I looked at the map too; the problem was not that the map was stupid but that my father was not too bright when it came to reading maps or much else if I was to be honest.

"You're reading it wrong, that's why," I scoffed; I had decided that I could be as mean and as heartless as they could be when I was around them. It would help them to see I had changed and I did want to be here and part of their plans. Acting like a surly teenager would help them accept me back and maybe help me accept being back.

"Shut your trap, you read it then if you think you're so smart," my father growled and leaning over the front seat swatting me with the map before throwing it at my feet. I growled back and picked up the map sitting up a bit and studying it.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked in an annoyed tone glancing back at the front seat and waiting for an answer. As always my father was in charge here so Dustin and I both waited for him to answer.

"Challis, Idaho," my father answered as I studied the map and found the location. I raised an eyebrow at him; this was not a spot he had gone to before that I knew of.

"Keep taking the I84 then, it will get us there most of the way," I answered and threw the map on the floor, settling back and closing my eyes to relax for a bit. I could relax now that there was a seat barrier between us, not that it would help me for long. "What's there anyway?" I asked opening my eyes again and letting my natural curiosity come through. Dustin glanced at my father who looked back at me wearily.

"Why the hell do you want to know smart ass?" my father asked and I shrugged. Smart ass was one of about 1000 nick names my father had for me, it was actually one of the less hurtful ones so I didn't mind it as much.

I grinned wickedly and decided to push one of his buttons. "Just wondering fuck, why so paranoid?" My father was unbelievably paranoid and he hated to be reminded of it. He immediately turned in his seat and reached back trying to grab my hair and yank me forward. I ducked out of his way and sent him another wicked grin as he tried to reach me again. I laughed egging him on knowing I was probably going too far.

"Pull over," he barked. Immediately Dustin did, pulling to the side of the road despite the horns honking when he didn't signal. Yup, I had gone too far. I was going to have to be more careful of the boundaries from now on. "I think it's time for a pee break," my father said opening his door. He stood beside the car and waited for Dustin to get out too.

"Come on," Dustin said as he walked around the car and opened my door grabbing my foot and yanking me forward. I struggled and tried to stay inside, it did no good. Soon he had his hands on my shoulders, we walked into the forest surrounding the highway. When we were far enough away from prying eyes he pushed me forward, I almost fell but managed to maintain my balance and turned to face them. I tried to grab my gun, Dustin was faster taking it from me and throwing it into the forest.

"Let's get one thing straight boy, I am your father. Not that spoiled stuck up pack brat Antonio. I know what's best for you and you will listen to me and respect me, understand?" he demanded with his arms crossed. Dustin looked gleefully from me to him knowing he might be able to do something unpleasant to me soon.

"I'm not sure; do you want to go over it again maybe one more time?" I asked sarcastically. Dusting chuckled, my father looked pissed, as much as I was learning to obey in the pack I refused to give up my sarcastic temperament if I did I would be just be a robot. It would probably get me killed someday.

My father growled. "Apparently you need to be taught a lesson." Dustin walked eagerly forward. I wasn't stupid; I took off running through the forest. I couldn't beat him, and although I might take a swing at him or try and hit him I knew in the end he would beat me to a bloody pulp.

"Stop running and it won't be as bad," he called as I veered and zigzagged. I was about to try and head for the river up ahead when I felt him hit my back and we both went down. I swore in my head trying to struggle away, he had me tight in his grip. "Got cha," he grinned turning me over to face him. I punched up hitting his jaw and his head snapped sideways at the force of it. Surprised I looked at him with an open mouth.

"You managed to change I see," he growled, with my changing ability came extra strength so it would make the fight a bit more fair. He grabbed both my arms and held them with one hand. My broken arm throbbed. I kept the whimper inside. With his other he started punching my face and chest. I struggled under him to get away, suddenly he grabbed my hair and smashed my head into the ground. I hadn't seen the rock there. Instantly I went limp and blacked out feeling blood trickle down my face.

I came too again, I don't know how long later and heard voices. Antonio? No, I wasn't with them anymore. My father and Dustin were talking lowly; they would not care about disturbing me, it must be something they didn't want me to hear. "I hope you didn't kill him, we still need him for now at least," I heard my father's voice and I could feel myself being dragged by the ankle through the forest. The steady thumps of his feet vibrated through my body. My head hit debris and rocks, I kept the painful noises inside. It was throbbing like mad.

"Just beat him up a bit, he needs to remember his place," Dustin answered as the noises of the highway filtered through my brain, a car door opened. Dustin picked me up and shoved me roughly inside so I was lying sideways on the seat, he closed the door again. I heard them get in and shut their doors starting the car.

"How long do we need to keep him alive?" Dustin asked as he pulled onto the highway again. So they were planning to kill me like I was planning to kill them? This could get really interesting really quickly.

"For a while longer, he's the only way we will be able to get to the pack. That's why we made sure the pack found him in the first place. Really, we should have done this when he was younger. We use him to take the pack down and he dies along with them, then we form our own pack," my father said. I tried to lay still and listen to them talk.

They made sure the pack found me? So the stuff with the mutts I had hooked up with was all planned? I was being used as a pawn even now. It made my blood boil. I didn't move keeping my breathing even and calm. "He better not bleed all over the back seat," Dustin said next. I almost winced. I had forgotten one of the rules, never bleed on the furniture. I would be in trouble for that when they found out I was awake. The hot vinyl of the seat stuck to my skin making me sweat and making it uncomfortable in the back seat, my head was throbbing. I was determined to stay still and listen, though. I could clean later.

"When are you going to tell him about his mother and his extra abilities?" Dustin asked lowly, my father chuckled. I heard the squeak of the seat like he was looking back to check on me before he answered.

"When I made sure he would have those I was planning a very different future for him, and for us, but there's no way he can turn into a prized fighter to take down the pack, not for years anyway so we're changing plans. I'm hoping he never finds out about his extra abilities and if he does, then we'll just tell him he's a freak," my father answered making it seem like this was obvious, Dustin should have known this.

Extra abilities, I had extra abilities? What were they? I tried to think back on the last little while through the pain in my head and figure out what they were talking about. I had the ability to sense things I knew that, but was that all they were talking about? The last four months with the pack flipped through my head and I tried to concentrate on the things I was doing or the things around me. Lately when I was angry it felt like an all-consuming rage and I felt as if something inside of me was coming out that wasn't me, maybe that was it?

I thought about this until I feel asleep rocking back and forth with the movement of the vehicle. I dreamt of the pack. I dreamt that Cooper and Dias defeated them and Addison was alive. My Addison. The pack came, for some reason we were in a restaurant eating waffles with whip cream. I felt the vinyl seat of the car squeak under me again waking me up. My heart sank when I took in a breath and smelled my father and Dustin. Not my saviours, not my family or the boy I knew I was falling in love with, even if he was dead.

I opened my eyes and blinked back groaning from the bright light, the shadows told me that the sun was starting to set. I had been gone around twelve hours now and Addison, my heart, had been dead for that long, too long. I wondered if they were looking for me or if they took my advice and just left me alone? I knew in my heart Antonio would never give up on finding me again, at least not for a little while. I knew if it was Nick the pack would never give up, but I hadn't been pack for long. Antonio considered me his son, biologically I wasn't. Though Clay was not biologically Jeremy's son Clay contributed the pack in a major way, what did I contribute?

I sat up and saw we were parked at a small road side restaurant in the middle of the highway and woods. I groaned, at least my head was not pounding anymore. I rubbed my eyes and yawned feeling the side of my head. I couldn't go into the restaurant looking like this. Glancing around I spotted the restaurants restroom was on the outside of the building. I waited until the coast was clear and then I jetted to the restroom locking myself in.

I looked in the mirror and saw dried blood caked around my nose and near my temple. My face had scratches and bruises. My cast was filthy. I took paper towel and rubbed the blood away trying to make myself look more presentable. I wiped at my hair and my cast and dried it on the washroom drier before using the washroom, rewashing my hands and stepping into the light again. I'd thrown on a new shirt in the car. My arm was throbbing, but my pain pills were gone.

I inspected my shirt, it had a bit of dirt and a small splatter of blood, and it was still presentable. An old one from when I had been younger. It was tight on me now. My bruises and scrapes were not enough to draw suspicion. That was usually the rule; if Dustin or my father hurt me they would try and make it in places people would not normally look or they would tone down the damage if it was. There were lots of rules when I lived with my father. My awesome leather coat was more dinged up and scratched as well. It made me look like a bit more of a bad ass.

I walked into the restaurant and grabbed a menu before sitting down in the booth seat across from my father and beside Dustin. I flipped through it trying to ignore them. "Look who's awake," Dustin said as I perused and found something I would like. I was starving. I left the table and went to order a milk shake, the lactose kind, and a burger platter before I came back and answered Dustin.

"Yeah, looks like it," I said. I looked up to see my father watching me. I met his gaze and kept it knowing this was against the rules, I was pushing it but this would be the only way to show him I was changed, or at least lie through my teeth about being tougher, braver.

"I hope you learned your lesson," he said. I didn't dignify that with an answer. My milkshake was set in front of me. I took a big sip from the straw and almost choked when I felt a sharp pressure on my leg. Glancing down I saw Dustin was digging his nails into my jean clad flesh as a warning.

"Yes, I learned my lesson," I said through gritted teeth trying to keep my anger at bay. My father smiled and Dustin let go of my leg feeling they had me under their control again.

"Good, because we have big plans kid," he said. I winced when I heard him say that word, Antonio always called me kid. God, I missed the pack, but if my plans worked out I would not have to miss them for long. I would miss Addison forever though. I would get my revenge.


	19. Chapter 19 Crimes

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

Ch. 19 Crimes

Antonio POV

I sat looking at my toast, scowling; I hadn't been hungry for a few days, had been forcing myself to eat. I was angry and depressed, I was also pissed. For the first time in our more than fifty year relationship I thought Jeremy was wrong, I told him so. In the past we had had arguments before, but I had never told the Alpha he was wrong. I had never told him I would go against his word. I had never given Jeremy any reason to think I was anything but a loyal pack member. The pack comes first, it always had, and it always would.

We had been to the scene when we didn't hear from the men, Max or the safe house. The smell of blood, finding Cooper and Dias with Addison, bloody. Unfamiliar car smell and the Zane's SUV doors and back hanging open. Things had spilled from the vehicle, some of Max's. I had smelled the clothes and where he had hidden. It didn't work. None of it worked, Max had been right.

I had a huge emotional blow when I fell in love with a human, ever since then I had put my emotions aside and put the pack first. My son was out there and he was being hurt, I was being ordered to not go after him. Jeremy said he had a plan, but I was too worried to believe him. For the first time in my life I was conflicted about what to do, listen or disobey.

I growled loudly and clutched my plate cracking it in half with my frustration. The split of the plate echoed throughout the kitchen. I let it go so I didn't puncture holes in my skin. I had already been attracting a lot of attention and Jeremy was watching me, he didn't know what I would do next. I felt unpredictable and off balance and like my every decision, or Jeremy's, could be Max's undoing.

"Dad?" Nick called when he heard the sound echo throughout the lower level of the house. He rushed into the kitchen followed by Reese and Noah. They had all been worried about me and had been sticking close listening for any little noise or watching for odd behaviour. It was like they had become the parents.

My oldest son looked at the cracked plate in front of me. Confusion sparked his face as he glanced from me to the mess. Reese stepped in behind him followed by Noah; they had no idea what to do, they followed Nick's lead. I knew they were both, especially Noah extremely sad and worried. Max had become their brother very quickly and Noah was very close to him even if they had been fighting recently. Reese felt like he was the boy's protector, an older brother of sorts. Kim followed the guys taking her cue from them. She was not demure just unsure of what to do.

Instantly I was plagued with feelings of guilt, Max was not the only kid I needed to look after. Were Kim, Reese and Noah suffering because I was not there for them as much lately? What about Nick? Did he resent my attention being diverted from him? For so long Nick had been the only kid I ever had to worry about and even though he was a not a child anymore he was still my son, I still worried.

"He's out there Nicky, he's out there and I can't do a fucking thing about it," I said angrily setting my guilt aside in my newest rush of anger and frustration. Nick wasn't surprised at my anger; he had seen it before, though not often. He came forward and embraced me without hesitation. Nick and I had been in the same situation so many times before, usually in reverse. Typically I was the calm one helping him. I accepted Nick's affection hugging him tightly and letting the guilt wash over me again.

"I know dad, I know," he said quietly as I came undone, a son comforting a father. It should be the other way around. I should be looking after Nicky and making sure he was ok and the boys and Kim were not falling apart like me, like a mad man. I needed to be someone Jeremy could fully trust not the empty shell of the man I used to be.

I looked over and saw Noah, worried. Reese, beside him, had his arm around Kim in the doorway, watching. Reese had slung his other arm around Noah's should comforting him. What did they see me as now? Surely not the strong protector I was supposed to be. I looked past them and saw Jeremy and Elena had joined them, they were all watching me come undone. All waiting for the inevitable slide into craziness or madness, I wouldn't let that happen. I could only save Max if I was stable and had a clear mind; I had to set my emotions aside to save my son.

"Antonio," Jeremy said. I let go of my son and wiped my watery eyes looking at my Alpha, not able to go to him yet. I was still too angry for that, still feeling too guilty and too conflicted. I had seen this in other pack members before, but never thought I would see it in myself.

"I will do everything in my power to get Max back," Jeremy assured. I was about to answer, trying to control my anger again, when I heard Noah yelling from somewhere else in the house. I looked over to Reese and Kim to see he had left in the commotion. He was now shouting from the living room. Stonehaven, where we'd moved our operation to when Sorrentino Estate was compromised, used to have only one TV and entertainment set in Clay's room, with the arrival of the kids they saw the need for another one in the living room and set it up shortly after the twins turned a year old.

For a second I was distracted with the memory of Clay and Nick lugging the giant big screened TV in and trying to figure out how the cords worked. Eventually they gave up and left it to Elena, she had it set up in minutes. I wondered where Max was at the time, he would have been about nine or ten, around the age he had run away from home. Maybe while we were playing with an entertainment set he was on the streets trying to survive, the thought made my blood boil with rage.

"It's Max; you've got to see this!" Noah called pulling me back to the moment. I took off for the TV room hopeful that maybe he had come home, that somehow this family could be put back together again. We'd lost Morgan, we couldn't lose Max. Our hearts were already broken. I slid across the hardwood floor and stopped in the living room door. My heart sunk when I saw only Noah, I noticed he was intently staring at the TV screen, the news. They were talking about a recent store break in, in Spanish Fork Utah where a boy's face had been caught on camera, they still could not identify him.

They showed the footage again. Max looked up at the camera angrily, fear and loathing in his eyes. Before the clip ended a much bigger man grabbed his arm yanking him from the scene. His hair was almost completely shaved off. I had never seen him look so unlike himself, it scared me to think that the longer he was out there the more he would become like them. "Max," I whispered.

"We will find him Antonio, I promise you as your Alpha and your best friend we will find him," Jeremy assured behind me. I nodded, I wasn't sure I believed him and that in itself killed me. This incident had shaken my faith in my pack and my Alpha and I wasn't sure how to get it back.

Max POV (The Night Before)

We pulled into a town called Spanish Fork late at night. The town's lights blinked in the midnight fog as we drove through the streets and finally stopped outside a business on North Main Street. Dale's Thrift Store was dark and the sign was changed to Closed. In a town of only 30,000 or so people this was not surprising; of course in a city of millions most things were not open past five let alone midnight.

It had been a week since I left the pack and in between we had mostly been travelling, though it seems as if we hadn't gone far. My father's business in Challis Idaho didn't take long and he didn't let me or Dustin see what he was doing, when he came out he was bloody and in a pissy mood. We both tried to stay out of his way. When I was in the mood to piss him off I tried to figure out what he had done. I got a smack on the back of the head. He ordered me to shut up and mind my own business.

It was odd that he didn't include at least Dustin in his business and it made him, as well as me nervous. Dustin didn't push, he was smart enough to keep quiet. Now we were in yet another town, this time my father seemed eager to let us help him with whatever situation he had gotten himself into. "Looks like nobody's home," Dustin commented, my father waved him off and unbuckled opening his car door. Dustin and I looked at one another wondering what to do since my father's behaviour was very odd as of late, quite unpredictable. We didn't want to go unless told to do so, we also didn't want to get into trouble for moving when we were not supposed to.

I had learned a long time ago that Dustin was almost as much under my father's thumb as I was and while Dustin only had my father to worry about if he slipped up, this was a significant worry. My father was a mad man, a psychopath unpredictable from one day to the next, we always treaded carefully around him. "Well come on," my father growled. We were both quick to unbuckle and scramble from the car to follow my father around the brick building and through the alley.

"Break the lock," my father ordered, he looked around and sniffed. He was looking for anything out of order, he was quite paranoid and I am surprised he hadn't send Dustin ahead or myself to scout the area like usual.

"Go," Dustin ordered and pushed me from behind. I fell forward and almost tripped, catching myself with my good arm, glaring at Dustin before I walked to the back door and grabbed the padlock. It was easy, I had no trouble snapping it down and breaking the circular metal ring the lock went into. I threw the lock to the side, it made a clattering noise as it pinged off the garbage dump and bounced into the ally way.

My father growled. "Be quiet." I felt another smack on the back of the head. I ducked and snarled as he grabbed my shoulders and threw me aside. I would never dream of trying to hit my father, it was bad enough I lashed out at Dustin, if I hit him he would have me beaten into unconsciousness. Unlike Dustin he would only stop when I was on the verge of death. Yes, this had happened before, so I know from experience, once he was so mad he brought me to death almost twice, I was eight.

I hit the cement hard and scarped my elbow and knee muffling my cry as I hit. I hissed in pain and looked up to see them entering the building, ignoring the pain I struggled up after them. They had already both gotten past the door and let it shut silently behind them. I wiped my elbow on my bloody jeans and followed them limping a bit. For a second I imagined I could change the future, when I opened the door I would see Antonio and the pack waiting to save me. I opened the door with the greatest hope, but only saw the dusty back storage room, it was a little kid fantasy. Boxes were piled around and items were covered for restoration or further storage. I let the door fall shut behind me cutting off most of the light in the dank space.

As soon as I stepped in I heard my father talking, I heard someone cry out, and none of this surprised me. I started towards the noise rubbing a hand through my shaved hair. It was a one inch fringe, I hated it. Slowly, my father seemed to be making me into who I used to be. Making me shave my head, controlling what I ate and how much, dominating what I did and when. I had no choices, when had I ever had a choice? Even with the pack I had little choice, but at least they respected me; at least they liked and even in some cases loved me.

Not surprisingly when I stepped into the second part of the back room I saw Dustin had a smaller man, I presumed some other kind of a supernatural, by the front of the shirt and he was already bloody. I crossed my good across my bad and stood by the door watching silently. Dustin hit the man a few more times and then threw him to the floor where he hit hard and groaned covering his head. I looked away then; I felt bad for the guy because I remembered this, remembered cowering and covering my head and remembered when the rage was directed at me. The twins, I was protecting the twins and Baxter, I needed to remind myself of this a lot nowadays. I was protecting the pack.

"I want what's owed to me," my father growled. He kicked the man who gasped and cried out in pain curling into himself on the dirty cold cement floor.

"I don't have it," the man cried looking up briefly at them and then at me, begging in his gaze but I couldn't do a damn thing for him. I couldn't even help myself most of the time, how was I supposed to help him?

"Let me remind you how this works," my father said, he nodded at Dustin. Dustin swiftly crouched down and pulled the man to a standing position in front of my father. The man winced and tried to pull away, Dustin had him tight and growled a warning. I sighed and looked down at the floor scuffing the dust with my sneaker toe irritated I couldn't help the poor man.

"You don't seem to understand, I am a werewolf, we are werewolves and you are a sorcerer. We are better then you and we outrank you. You are supposed to serve us as the supernatural who is clearly beneath us," my father informed him. I winced. Addison had been a sorcerer. I missed him. I looked up glaring at the back of my father's head. The pack didn't believe they were above anyone but man killing mutts and they were swiftly and effectively taken care of, but not like this. Ok, Clay sometimes did this but he never took pleasure in it.

"I don't have it, I can get it by next week," the man squeaked. My father sighed like he was talking to a petulant child and looked at Dustin. He then caught me watching and turned to me, I stiffened. They hadn't asked me to help hurt someone yet, I knew they would soon and I knew I would have to find the cold place buried deep inside of me, like Clay this was just a job and I could get through it thinking about it as such.

"Go in the front and take anything valuable," he ordered. I nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. This I was good at. My father and Dustin had taught me exactly what was valuable and what wasn't from when I was a young child. Hell, I remembered my first break in when I was five, so I had been doing it for a long time.

I walked into the front of the store and saw immediately the man was an antique dealer. I smiled, this would be easy. I went through the room to the front of the store and to the cash register. First we always took all the cash and valuables behind glass and hidden at the front. I grabbed a bag after breaking open the till and scooping out all the cash. Next I found the safe and crouched down turning the dial and listening to the clicks so I could figure out the combination. I had told Karl I was proficient at breaking and entering, I was not lying. I could do it, but I wasn't excellent at it, not yet.

I cleaned out the safe grabbing the same bag I had used for the other valuable and shoved everything in. He only had about a thousand in the till and another couple thousand in the safe as well as an old gold watch and some jewels. I examined the watch; it looked to be early 1900s to me and would probably be worth a lot. It was in the safe after all.

Next I toured the shop; the other items should be as small and as valuable as possible. We only took a bigger item if its valuable was immense. I jumped when I heard Dustin's voice behind me. I dropped the bag I was holding and cursed when its contents clattered and rolled across the floor. "Boy, you didn't disable the cameras." I quickly backed away from his raised hand. I didn't do the most important thing on a break in. Shit. Angrily I glared at him; I was so frustrated and irritated. I missed the pack; I wanted to be back home playing video games with Noah and Reese and kissing a dead Addison, not breaking into an antiques store. I wanted to be a kid for once; would I ever just get to be that again?

"I forgot," I said glaring at Dustin. I reached down and started to gather the items up, he was quicker and grabbed my shirt pushing me back. I stumbled catching myself, looking up I saw the camera pointed straight down at me. I continued to stare defiantly at it, I didn't turn away because maybe they would see me. Maybe they would find me now? But this was a selfish thought. I could not go home until I got rid of Dustin and my father, I knew this.

Before I had the chance to look away Dustin grabbed my arm and yanked me from the camera's view. He growled and pushed me ahead of him grabbing the bags I had filled, four in all, and continued to push me into the back storage room. The first thing I saw was that the man was dead, very dead with a look of horror on his face.

I looked away and registered that Dustin was telling my father my mistake. He gave me a look keeping silent. I knew this meant he would punish me later for this, I shuttered. Dustin shoved the bags at me; I took them almost dropping them as I tried to hold on with shaking hands. He moved forward and picked the dead man up. I followed him from the room while my father cleaned up getting rid of the evidence of our visit.

Dustin stopped in the doorway and sent me outside before him, the coast was clear. The night was as dead as a graveyard, I waved him forward and opened the trunk pulling the tarp out and spreading it over the trunk floor. Dustin shoved him in and closed it. I opened the back door of the car and shoved the bags in. The vinyl of the seats squeaked as I slide in. I had hated the squeaking vinyl ever since I was little. They made too much noise and made being invisible impossible.

My father came out shortly after and we took off leaving with squealing tires. We drove out of the town, through the next one and stopped in a wooded strip pulling onto a logging road. I got out and helped strip the body of his clothes. The short story is we dug a hole and buried and burned his clothes in one spot, his wallet and I.D. in another, and him in yet another location. Usually we weren't so meticulous about dumping bodies, in the past my father prided himself on leaving them for the pack to clean up, but this time I could tell he didn't want to be found.

After I helped, or did most of the work because in this area I was an expert, we headed to the rental house my father had arranged a few days ago. It was a sagging broken down cabin in the middle of the woods barley liveable, but quite affordable. Dilapidated stairs led to a broken front porch and sagging door, a few of the windows were broken and the weeds and grass around the area had not been mowed or taken care of for quite some time. They poked up through the wood.

As I stepped inside I saw the cabin was one level with a living room/kitchen combo two bedrooms and a bathroom. All of the areas were dusty and warn and all looked like they were from a murder scene.

In the living room I shoved our loot into our own fire proof safe, hidden under the old and ugly couch. I turned the lock opening the safe and spotted our I.D. in there, we all had fake I.D.'s. I had never had real I.D ever, but I had multiple fakes as did Dustin and my father. We also kept some family keep sakes such as a golden ring and an old ceremony knife. I asked my father about it once, he wouldn't tell me anything.

I knew it was now time to face the music, they were pissed with my first performance back, and I would not get away with blaming it on being rusty. "You stupid kid," Dustin roared when I had shut the safe and had turned towards my father who stood in the doorway. He smacked the back of my head, I growled turning to face him. Not thinking I pushed his chest making him fall back a bit. I was pissed and I was sick and tired of being treated like shit.

"Oh, boys got a little brawn now," Dustin laughed and bounced back pushing me harder. My father watched us, doing nothing. I realized it would be a good opportunity to prove to them I was like them, to make them think I was.

"Dustin, you're a fucking asshole," I yelled. He frowned. I saw my father smiled though, right now he was the one to impress.

He growled. "Watch your mouth." Dustin surged forward grabbing my arm. I twisted one of his arms around to get out of the hold, but he pushed downward throwing my momentum off. I fell and he fell on top of me pinning me down easily. I struggled, it did no good but at least I had tried. My arm was throbbing furiously and burning. It was doubtful it would heal quickly this way.

"You will never be able to get the better of me kid," he growled and grabbed my throat. I tried to push him off, he only laughed and squeezed harder. I started to panic; I knew they wanted to kill me. Was this the moment? "Don't ever make such a fuck up again," he warned as he pressed. I struggled for air flailing any part he didn't have pinned down. I saw my father seemed to be watching still, he had no emotions in his eyes or on his face.

"When we're doing a break in you stay off camera, brat," he growled and let me go finally. I gulped air and coughed rolling to the side and taking huge breaths struggling to not pass out. Dustin stood and looked down on me crossing his arms, he looked disgusted with my inability to breathe when he was choking me, imagine that. "Still a wimp Bruce," he scoffed. My father shook his head and walked forward holding out a hand for me. I accepted and he hauled me up patting me on the back like he actually cared. I was reminded of the many times Antonio or another pack member had done this, it felt completely different when my father did it.

He sighed. "He's getting better though," my father told Dustin which surprised me. A compliment? He had actually given me a compliment? What was going on here? I looked over at him and saw a little pride in his eyes. I looked away quickly, was he proud I was fighting back? I was so confused about what he actually wanted from me and confused if I should try and give him what he wanted. No, I couldn't, I was planning on killing this man and I could not consider him my real father. Antonio would always be my real father.

"And someday I'll be able to kick your ass," I growled at Dustin finally coming back to earth. Dustin laughed at me and shook his head before he turned and walked into the closest bedroom. I followed reluctantly.

After Dustin fell asleep on his side of the bed. I lay staring at the ceiling, feeling angry. I slowly pulled myself from the bed and grabbed my jeans. As soon as I had zipped my pants I curled up on the bed again and grabbed the cell phone I had purchased after I had broken the other one. I dialled his number, I knew it by heart. Flipping to my side I pulled my knees to my chest as I waited for him to pick up. I knew I should not maintain this tie to him, but I had too. It kept me going and I knew it made him feel better as well. I wanted so badly to dial Cooper or Addison's number too, I didn't dare. They wouldn't answer. It would be dead silence, a guilty silence.

This was it though; I would try and make this the last time I called Antonio. He needed to know he had to stop looking for me, he had to let me go on my own. I had to accomplish this plan. I couldn't continue pining for the pack and my family if I wanted to get through this.

Antonio POV

My phone rang with an unfamiliar caller I.D. I knew it was Max. He called a couple times in the last week, always from different phones, he never spoke. It's as if he just needed to hear me speak and so I let him listen to me. Eventually he hung up, he always hung up. I knew this was one of his only links to sanity. I spoke calmly and asked him to come home telling him how much I loved him, how much we wanted him back.

When the phone rang I waved to Elena to mute the TV the kids, back from Europe along with Baxter, had been watching some educational show. They protested for a second, their mother shushed them and then looked over at me worry written in her eyes. They knew Max had been calling and Jeremy thought it was for the best that we let it continue, try to help him as much as possible.

"Hello," I answered and heard no words from the other end. I did however pick on his heavy breathing, a few sobs still audible as he tried to breath. I could tell he was not calm and that he quite upset. I could picture him curled up somewhere hugging his knees to his chest in his usual position of comfort, it broke my heart.

"Max, is that you son?" and again I heard nothing but what I had observed before. I listened to the background for a second to see if I could detect any voices or clues as to where he was. I heard nothing, Max had done this on purpose. He would call when everyone was asleep or when he was alone for a bit.

"Please kid, I love you...come home," I begged and was surprised when I heard him speak in a harder voice then I was used to hearing from the soft and sweet spoken boy. Given what I had heard from the other end I expected to hear a soft and pleading voice full of hurt and pain.

"Let go Antonio, you can let go now," he said in a hard voice which was whisper soft, it threw me off guard. Something was wrong, he had changed and I had no idea what or why he was suddenly trying to convince me to forgot about him.

"No, never Max...," I growled, he had hung up before I could say anymore. I could picture him curled onto his side on the bed upset and having no one to comfort and reassure him. He was still a child and he still needed someone to protect him from those monsters.

I growled and almost hurled the phone at the wall in frustration. Fear and anger shot through my body, but I caught the twins and Baxter watching wide eyed so I had to control myself. Karl had brought the kids back after Max left. The mutts had gotten what they wanted so the children were safe, or safer. I slowly lowered the phone and set in on the side table. The kids were scared enough; they didn't need their Uncle scaring them even more.

"Uncle Tonio is fine," Elena assured the twins who both nodded looking unconvinced. I opened my arms for them and they both immediately stood and came to me throwing their small arms around me. I pulled them into my lap and hugged them tight thankful for their loving support, they were only five and they already understood how to be pack. I was especially thankful for Logan's hug, he wasn't as touchy, like his father.

I vowed someday soon I would be hugging Max like this and taking comfort in the fact that he was back home and safe. I kissed each child on the head as I thought about this and let Logan slip to the floor. Kate stayed on my lap with her arms around my neck. I promised myself that Max would be home soon and I would do whatever it took to accomplish this.


	20. Chapter 20 Marked

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

Ch. 20 Marked

Max POV

"Is it done yet?" Dustin growled and I rolled my eyes. I was standing on the worn tiled floor of the latest cabin we had broken into, fleeing from the last rented one when the owner came around. The floor was cracked and had lost most of its colour and the roof was leaking letting in drafts. Luckily it was summer.

"No, it wasn't done two minutes ago and it's not done now," I said dryly. I immediately ducked out of the way of the inevitable smack on the back of the head, dust busters I called them, which followed any kind of disobedience or disrespect on my part, without turning around.

"Respect boy," I heard him growl and felt him grab my ear. I cried out at the unexpected treatment. He pulled me back roughly turning me around and threw me against the counter. I managed to keep my balance and growled bringing my hand to my ear rubbing it. He paid no more attention to me as he grabbed a bowl and poured some stew into it. At this point it would be more watery then stew was supposed to be but whatever, if he wanted flavoured water he could have it.

Antonio had taught me how to make this particular stew a while ago. I smiled at the memory. It had been just the two of us at home and we worked side by side all afternoon making supper. He told me that it was best to wait as long as possible for the flavour in this particular dish to come out. We both waited, watching the soup and smelling all the herbs which Antonio told me all about.

Dustin brought a bowl to my father and then went back to get one for himself. He reached into the cooler and took out two beers plunking them on the table as well. My father expected us to serve him, he considered himself the Alpha, and so we did. Jeremy never expected anyone to serve him though, that was what a true Alpha was like.

I sighed and walked back to the stew grabbed a bowl for myself and a soda from the same cooler. We always took a cooler with us whenever we went because we never knew if we would have a fridge. I stayed quiet listening to Dustin and my father talk, I wasn't really all there, my thoughts were with the pack as they had been a lot lately. I desperately missed them. I was doubting this protecting the pack plan. I wasn't surprised when I felt a hard slap on my arm breaking me from my reverie. "Stop day dreaming," my father ordered. I swore and glared at them rubbing the sting away. Why the hell did they think the only way to communicate was by hitting one another? Seriously.

"You're getting your mark today," my father told me. I looked at him oddly and then at Dustin wondering what they meant. My mark, what mark? I searched my mind for an explanation as to what he could possibly be talking about now. Maybe he was just finally going nuts. It was about time honestly. "You're old enough now to get the tattoo," my father said and gestured to Dustin who stopped eating and lifted his shirt. Right under his left breast above his heart was a crudely drawn homemade tattoo. It was something completely unoriginal; a wolf's paw with some swirls through it and on the inside were the initials A.P.

I looked at the tattoo and remembered now. This mark haunted my dreams, as a child I had seen this mark on Dustin's chest whenever he decided to sleep in the same room as me. This mark often appeared in my nightmares and had been terrifying me for years. I hadn't known it was a pack thing though because I hadn't realized my father had it too.

"You are part of this pack and you are getting the mark," my father ordered. Dustin dropped his shirt again and went back to eating. He grinned at me the whole time. He had that self-satisfied look in his eyes again, I knew instantly he would not make the process easy for me.

"What does A.P. mean?" I asked using the question as a distraction tactic. Was there a way to get out of getting the mark? Could I argue that I was still too young maybe?

"It means American pack because we are the new American pack," My father answered and with his look he dared me to scoff at this. I didn't, I kept quiet and looked down at my watery stew. I had managed a few bites, it wasn't the greatest meal I had ever had. I found myself missing the richness of meal times with the pack. We always had lots of juicy meats, tasty potatoes and healthy vegetables. We always had dessert and we always had enough. Here there was never enough. I could tell I had lost weight again since coming back. I knew the only way to beat Dustin and my father was by being strong, but I didn't have access to the kinds of food that would make me strong anymore.

After dinner and after I had done the dishes, these menial chores were always my job; I tried to slip out of the cabin quietly. I pulled on my raggedy shoes not bothering to tie the laces and opening the door. I grabbed my holey leather coat, but I was wrenched back by my shoulder before I could take two steps.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dustin grinned down at me. He pulled me back further into the cabin and shut the door locking it. He tightened his grip on my shoulder and squeezed painfully daring me to make a noise. I grimaced keeping my mouth clamped tightly shut.

"I want to go for a walk," I protested. I tried to struggle from his grip, but he wasn't letting me go. He turned me towards the room, I saw my father was sitting in one of the only arm chairs, an old leather piece that was falling apart and on its last legs, literally. It sagged to the side but it was still usable. Bruce pushed me roughly onto his lap. "Dad," I protested as one of his arms went around my waist and the other grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. What was happening here?

Dustin reached over roughly and grabbed my shirt front ripping it in half and exposing my chest. I gasped when his cold hand touched my skin, he only kept it there for a second smiling down at me. He then reached for something out of my line of sight. He pulled the beaten up coffee table over at the same time and sat in front of us.

"It won't hurt _that_ much," he grinned and produced a pencil with a small needle attached on the end. He also brought out black ink and a regular pen. I struggled as he took the pen and reached down drawing the design for the mark. My father held me almost completely still so my struggling was basically inconsequently.

Dustin finished drawing and took the pencil holding it up to a lighter and turning the metal of the needle over the fire grinning. I assumed he was sterilizing the needle, you never knew with Dustin. My eyes grew wide as he turned off the lighter setting it aside. I wanted to go home; I wanted the pack more now than ever. I suddenly had little kid fantasies of them bursting in and rescuing me, but I knew it would never happen. "No, come on I don't need this. I'm part of the pack," I protested. They ignored me. Dustin dipped the needle into the black ink slowly drawing out the suspense and fear. I struggled once more and my father squeezed my arms painfully.

"Sit still," he ordered close to my ear. I stopped moving as Dustin brought the needle to my skin and began piercing, pain spread out through my chest immediately. I whimpered but didn't move again knowing it would do no good. Instead I tried to take my mind away from this place and dreamt of my time with the pack. I imagined that I felt the cold water splashing against me when I went swimming in Antonio and Nick's pool, I guess it was my pool too if I ever went back. I smelt the forest and the pack running and heard paws beat the ground. I felt arms around me comforting and reassuring as I awoke from a nightmare or smelt my father or Dustin.

Dustin did not try and make this easier on me and seemed to enjoy pierced my skin deeply and painfully every time he stabbed my chest. I sat still resigned not even bothering to flinch or gasp anymore, I couldn't get away from them, I could never get away from them so what was the point. I then had another thought, was there any way I could kill them if I couldn't even get away from them? I pushed this thought aside, it would not help to suddenly have a panic attack.

Three hours later Dustin announced that he was done. I looked down to see him wiping away some black ink roughly from my chest. The area where he marked my skin was red and irritated. The tattoo was crudely done, but it resembled the same symbol as Dustin's. I hoped it wouldn't become infected.

"Now we just need a picture," Dustin announced. I looked at the floor resigned as he walked to a corner of the cabin and picked up the old Polaroid Camera. We had had it forever and they only kept it because the pictures came out right away.

Dustin walked back over and grabbed the newspaper placing it on my lap to prove the date. I looked up glaring at the camera and waited while he snapped a picture. I could not let whoever would see this picture think I had given up. I was resigned at the moment, but I would never give up.

My father finally let me go, I got up and rubbed my arms looking down at my chest. Dustin dropped the picture on the table and I looked down on it and felt as if this person wasn't me. I looked so unlike myself, so angry and filled with aggression. Maybe I wasn't myself anymore, maybe I was so changed Antonio would never want me back. "Get your stuff together we need to leave," my father called as he stood and walking to the closet. The door was off half of its hinges and he ripped it off the rest of the way so he could get to the things inside. Really, why did we even bother unpacking?

"I thought we were staying for a while longer," I said not moving from my place. I started to cross my arms but remembered my mark just in time; I dropped them to my sides instead. My father shook his head in answer. He proceeded to pull an empty duffle bag from the closet along with some extra blankets they had kept there.

I sighed and ripped my shirt the rest of the way pulling it off my body. I then walked to my bag and took out another one pulling it on. I began gathered my things though I didn't have much. I fished the picture of the pack from one of two pairs of jeans I owned and gazed at it. It filled me loneliness. I loved them and I wanted them back, but that was not going to happen.

Within half an hour we were packed and heading out. As we walked out the door I picked up the picture from the table and started to stuff it in my pocket, someone grabbed my arm. I looked back to see Dustin glaring at me. What did I do now? "Leave it," Dustin ordered and ripped it from me almost tearing the photo in half. He looked at the picture before setting it in the middle of the worn table. I cocked my head to the side questioningly.

"Why?" I asked now. Dustin sighed and shoved me from behind. I flew forward and caught myself just in time so I didn't trip down the dilapidated front stairs.

"The pack is close and we want to leave them a surprise," he told me as he shut the door behind me. I turned back to him looking surprised and feeling hopefully for the first time in a long time. The pack was close. Was there any way I could get back to them and escape here, no. I desperately wanted to go through with my plans. I knew I needed too for the health and safety of not just me but dozens more people. The twins I was doing this for the kids. They were more than worth it. Their happiness and safety was more than worth it. I also owed Baxter safety now since I had gotten his family killed.

"They're here?" I asked and he nodded looking at me with suspicion in his eyes. I tried not show my desperation, I knew it was hard to hide.

"Go," he ordered and grabbing my shoulder he practically drug me to the car. I wasn't an idiot I wouldn't try and run away. I still needed to kill my father or Dustin, I couldn't leave until at least one of them was dead. "Don't you dare think you can get away," he growled gripping my arm painfully. As we reached the car he opened the back door and shoved me in roughly. I hit the seat sideways and pulled my legs in just as he slammed the door shut. He would have crushed them not caring, thankfully I knew him by now. He had tried this before of course. I had never underestimated Dustin, not since I was five.

I sighed as I sat up pushing my bag to the side. I watched as Dustin rounded the front of the car and got in starting the engine. Turning I looked back at the cabin hoping to see pack members at the edge of the forest just in time to stop them. I knew I was conflicted in my feelings. One minute I wanted to be back with the pack and the next I was telling myself I couldn't go back. I was nothing if not confused and confusing.

Antonio POV

I reached down and picked up the picture on the table. My hope had been dashed once again when we got to the cabin. I had hoped we might get here in time. We had been able to track his cell phone, the tracking took a bit longer then I was hoping for. He had been ditching phones and picking up new ones wherever he went, so it made tracking him a lot harder which he was aware of.

"What's that?" Nick asked as he gazed over my shoulder at the picture and pointed to the small black mark on his chest. I looked at it and the redness around the mark and growled. He had been marked. I hadn't noticed because I had been focusing on his angry expression. He looked pissed and he had that fire in his eyes that told me he wasn't backing down. I was glad to see he hadn't given up yet, his stubbornness and his attitude could get him into a lot of trouble.

"It's a mark, they've marked him as their own," Elena answered pulling me from my reverie. I looked at the tattoo studying it. I searched my brain for what A.P. could mean and immediately knew.

I growled. "American Pack," I said out loud and handed the photo to Elena. She looked down at it and studied it for a moment nodding in agreement with me. I growled and kicked over a chair when I thought about the pain they must have put him through. They had physically put a mark on my son. They were going to pay. I was planning on putting a lot of marks on them when I got a hold of them.

Max POV

I awoke feeling uncomfortable and sweaty, rolling to my side I groaned when my skin pulled tightly, it felt as if the area around my mark had been stretched and pinned into place. Any movement caused discomfort and pain.

I opened my eyes to see the blue scratchy blankets from the hotel bed remembering we were stopping overnight to sleep before moving on. I sat up looked down at my mark to see my chest was redder and more swollen then before. The area looked seriously infected to me.

I swore and rolled out of bed trying not to disturb Dustin. I walked across the cold floor to look at the damage in the mirror. The dawn light was trickling in giving me just enough light to see by. The redness had spread out across my left breast and touched my right one like a dozen small fingers reaching towards my neck, arms and ribs as well as my stomach. "Looks infected," my father suddenly said surprising me. I didn't know he was awake. I nodded at his comment and looked at the mark from a different angel, it didn't look any better. What was I supposed to do?

"What do I do?" I asked voicing my thoughts. I turned to my father for advice which was a mistake. I could never forget they didn't give a damn about me and my health. They kept me around as a weapon and a tool of manipulation not as a son.

"How the hell should I know," he shrugged and laid back down looking unconcerned. I sighed and walked to the medical kit we took with us everywhere, this is a rule my father had implemented when I was ten. He got hurt, I don't remember how and was in really rough shape, but we didn't even have a medical kit. Ever since then we carried one with us.

Rooting around inside it I found some antibiotic cream. It would have to do and if it got worse I wasn't sure what I would do. I sat down and felt the area with my fingers; it was tender and hot to the touch. I hissed at my own touch and opened the ointment taking some out and spreading it over the tattoo and the area surrounding it.

"Um, that's never happened before," I heard Dustin comment. I looked over to see he was now sitting up in bed and looking over at me. Like my father he didn't offer any advice. I rolled my eyes at his nonchalance wincing at the coolness of the ointment and the pain when I touched the mark again.

A few days later the infection had spread and the ointment wasn't working. It had become severely painful and only seemed to be getting worse. Dustin and my father didn't seem to be worried about it, though I knew I had to do something. This seemed worse than just an infection and I needed to fix it fast.

Exactly a week after I got gotten my mark I knew what I needed to do. It was absolutely forbidden, even by pack standards, unless the situation was so dire you were about to literally die on the spot. Maybe I was but I didn't know it. I left the cabin and knew I would be in trouble if my father and Dustin caught me, but I had no idea what else to do.

Antonio POV

The pack was split. While Jeremy knew we needed to find Max he also knew we needed to protect the twins and now Baxter. While Elena, Noah and Hope stayed with Jeremy to protect the twins and the little boy, I led Nick, Clay, Reese, Karl and myself on the mission to find Max. Elena had been with us for the first part of the mission, but Jeremy felt she was needed at home more so she left and we continued. We were getting close. We had almost found him in Spanish Fork. I swore they were going to the most random locations but of course they weren't. Max's biological father and Dustin did something in every town whether it was stealing money or hustling another supernatural or human, I knew there was a pattern we had yet to determine.

"Tonio...," I heard Nick say just as my phone rang. I held up my hand to him asking him to wait for a second before I dug my phone from my pocket and looked at the caller I.D. Unfamiliar and not from an area that Max had been in lately. Still it could be him so I couldn't chance not answering.

"Antonio Sorrentino speaking," I answered in my business like voice. I sat down on the hotel room bed to listen to the person, most likely just a wrong number if it wasn't Max. I knew if I was Clay the phone would be thrown against the wall the minute a stranger called him, it almost made me smile.

"Hi Antonio, Paige," a woman's voice said. I nodded knowing who she was. While the pack was part of the council I did not have many dealings with the council members, though we knew one another and kept one another's numbers.

"Yes, Paige, what can I do for you?" I said maintaining my crisp and polite edge. It wasn't my business voice, it wasn't my pack voice either. I strived for somewhere in between when speaking to strangers or contacts.

"One of the I.D. names you gave me for Max just popped up at a hospital in Arizona," she informed me. Immediately I stood and started pacing brushing a hand through my hair as fear clenched my stomach. Max was in the hospital? What had those assholes done to my son? I balled my fist in anger like he always did and almost crushed the phone in my hand stopping just in time. I remembered I was in the middle of a conversation and I was the leader here. I needed to keep a calm facade.

"Please don't worry, I hacked into the system and I am sending you the medical information now. Max is fine," she insisted. I nodded feeling calmer. I then headed to my computer to open the email and read the information about Max.

I sighed. "Thank you Paige." She told me it was no problem and hung up. I opened the email and started to read the doctors notes. The only thing Paige was able to get was the general information and the doctor's comments. She was working on getting more which wouldn't matter because we would be going there as soon as I was finished reading.

The gist of the content said that Maxwell Elias, the fake I.D. name, was 15, 5'6 and 126 pounds. He was underweight again, unless like his age the other information was a lie, he had lost quite a few pounds since leaving us. The notes also said he seemed restless, nervous and fatigued. The doctor made note that the reason for the visit was an infected homemade tattoo which he prescribed pills for as well as antibiotic cream and a vaccine in case the infection had spread under the skin.

The other part that worried me was the doctor mentioned calling CPS the Child Protective Services. He was a child without as adult, according to his fake I.D., so they would treat him as minor. Apparently he had left before CPS got involved, when they went to the address listed in his papers they found out no one lived there. Max was nothing if not smart.

The mark must have given Max an infection that was bad enough to go to the hospital. I was surprised because some mutts, no Max was not a mutt, had been known to die in agony because they refused to go to the hospital. Or to they ended up in more pain when they went to a doctor who accepted money under the table for things they didn't know how to do. "Paige," I said as I picked up my phone and called her back wondering about the CPS situation. I settled on the bed and close the laptop noticing Nick was watching me with a question in his eyes.

"What can I help with?" she asked. I picked up my computer and passed it to Nick so he could read the email for himself. He opened the computer and scanned it now nodding that he understood and handed it to Karl and the rest of the group to look over. Karl had insisted that he come on the mission to find Max. I had never liked Karl, but I admired his dedication to my son and felt he had gained a few points of respect from me for it.

"Did anything more come of the social services visit?" I questioned. This would not only be important to help us find Max, but if they got a hold of any werewolf child Jeremy would need to know and we would need to act quickly. A werewolf's blood is, as Clay puts it, seriously messed up.

"No, they have informed the police and are on the lookout, but I assume he is long gone," she answered and I breathed a sigh of relief. Max was a smart kid and I was almost 100% sure he would be able to avoid authorities.

"He went to the hospital?" Nick asked in disbelief when I had hung up with Paige. I nodded. We were still in Spanish Fork Utah and Cottonwood Arizona, where Max hopefully was now, was a good ten or so hours away. We would drive through the night and reach it by morning. We would check out the hospital there and try to find his trail. Hopefully Paige could pick up another tracking position between now and then.

Max POV

I fell to the floor and hit hard striking my elbow and crying out. I had just opened my eyes and started to roll out of the way of my father's foot when his hand came down and he hauled me up roughly only to shove me into another wall. I heard the dry wall crack and I covered my head waiting for the next blow. I could fight back against Dustin, my father encouraged this, but I could not fight against my father. It wasn't a mental thing; it was a physical health thing. He would not go easy on me and he would not stop if I was close to passing out or worse.

"You knew better," he growled and punched me in the stomach. I cried out again and fell to the floor covering my head, he didn't come at me again. Cautiously I looked up at him and saw he was only standing over me now looking down on me with a disapproving expression. "You knew better," he said again and crouched down beside me now. I nodded. I didn't look into his eyes, I wasn't allowed. I stared at the floor and stayed as still as possible, waiting.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't know what else to do. It hurt and you didn't know what to do," I said softly and tensed again. He didn't like it when I told him he didn't know what to do because he didn't like being contradicted.

"I did know what to do, I said leave it alone and your werewolf blood would clean it up. Next time listen to me. Now go and pack," he ordered. I could tell he was still pissed. I waited for him to move away from me. I was still confused about how they figured out I had gone to the hospital, but I wasn't about to ask.

"Yes sir," I answered and I got up immediately. As soon as I was standing my father grabbed my shoulder griping it painfully. I winced and made a face not making a sound or trying to move away from him.

"If you ever disobey me again I will kill you," he said matter-a-factly, I nodded. I knew he was telling the absolute truth.

"Yes sir," I answered. He let me go and I looked away from his gaze showing him I was submissive. I walked away when he let me keeping my gaze on the floor and disappearing into my bedroom. As soon as I was out of sight I bent over holding my stomach. God that hurt, but that's why he did it. I sighed and gazed at my newest cell phone, I seriously wanted to call Antonio but no, if my father caught me disobeying him again he would kill me.

I packed quickly not wanting to incur my father's wrath again and followed my father and Dustin to the car. I got into my usual spot and closed my eyes. I had no idea where we were going but I wasn't surprised when my father cleared his throat closer to me then he had been before. I opened my eyes and saw he was leaning over the seat looking at me.

"I have a surprise for you kid, as soon as we get to the next place. You'll love it," he said and grinned. I nodded suddenly fearful and sad all at once. Antonio always called me kid and I desperately missed him. I was afraid though because a surprise with my father was never a bike for Christmas or a trip to Disney World; it was usually painful and usually very scary.

The trip took a little over a day this time factoring in washroom time and sleeping breaks. Eventually though we started driving through a large forested area, I knew we were close. I had seen a sign that said Sam Houston National Park and knew we were in Texas now. We seemed to be going to an odd assortment of places, I didn't comment knowing it would not be met with anything pleasant.

We parked after we had driven about an hour in and I was told to get out. I opened the door and stepped from the car looking around, my gut froze immediately. I saw more men stepping from the woods and a few from the cabin, at least five men. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I kept my eyes on the men looking from one to another. Some of them disregarded me uninterested, but a few had the same look Dustin got and I shivered suddenly terrified.

I glared at the men then not willing to back down. "Surprise son, welcome to the new North American Pack," he said. I stopped breathing for a moment while I took in his words. He had created or recruited a new pack. What was I supposed to do now? How was I supposed to kill even one of them with so many more werewolves around?

"Have you ever heard of Daniel Santos, he gave me a little idea with his pack uprising," my father explained. I searched my mind for the story he was referring too. He must be talking about the werewolf who was raised in the pack but then turned on them and started biting criminals to form his own pack. He was killed in that uprising, everyone was but Karl Marsden.

"We have a pack of eight and a good chance of taking down the current pack forever," Dustin grinned and pushed me forward. This was too much, I realized I was in way too deep and I needed to get out of here as fast as possible. I could never kill my father and Dustin with all these extra members. I needed to get back to the pack and let them take care of this threat. The twins were protected right? Baxter was ok. I was just a kid and I couldn't do this anymore. Antonio where are you?


	21. Chapter 21 New North American Pack

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

Ch. 21 The New North American Pack

I looked at my surroundings, dark green leaves tried to dance in the slight breeze and the blazing sun scorched everything it touched. I was a mile north of our current home base. I wondered if by spring we would still be here or if one of _them_ would be dead. More people around made this goal very difficult, but I was sure it could still be done. I just needed to think about it and figure out a solution, this was something I was good at. If I could do it soon I might be able to get back to the pack in time to avoid any major damage to me or others.

I'd been gone too long, my father had said we'd be going on what he called a scavenging mission today, I should get back. I stood and walked towards our home base. Stepping out from the tree line I saw one of the new pack members at the back of the cabin, chopping wood. It was a damned scene from _Little House on the Prairie_ around here, take out the little girls and put in werewolves and supernatural beings.

The man chopping wood was actually one of the nicer guys. He was not interested in me at all except for conversation, he had already stuck up for me once with one of the mutts. I felt I could semi trust him and had already decided to include him in my plans. Well, I would see where it went anyway. "Hey Max," he called as I crossed the field stretching out behind the house. I nodded at him and stopped when I got within a few feet. I kicked stray kindling with my scuffed and holey converse. He had taken his shirt off to chop wood and I was appreciating the view. He was a werewolf, muscled and good looking. A sliver of guilt dropped into my stomach for thinking this. What about Addison? What about my dead boyfriend? Quickly I shook my head of this thought. Thinking about Addison was dangerous territory.

"Hey Jones," I answered after a moment. He stood and turned to me. He still towered over me like all the others, my eye line was level with his upper chest. I noticed he now had the mark and it looked as crudely done as mine, at least it didn't look infected. My mark had gotten better, the infection had gone down and now it was just a bit red and tender. The first layer of ink had peeled away to reveal a mark that looked like it was almost naturally part of my skin.

"Yeah, I got the mark too," he commented when he saw me looking, I nodded. He gestured to a pile of kindling and I immediately walked over and started piling it for him. Jones looked to me like a Goth guy. He wore black, had tattoos that spiralled around his chest and arms and wore a necklace with a pentagon. His tattoo's reminded me of Cooper making me a little sad.

Jones wasn't a bad guy, sure he had joined this pack but my father and Dustin were not above blackmail. Jones and another guy Jaxon had been blackmailed. My plan was to get them to come to my side and even out the numbers for the pack a bit. I would need to be careful about this and make promises I wasn't sure I could keep, but I needed to do this even given that the outcome might be bad.

"Guess that means you're really pack now," I shrugged. He nodded as he turned back to the piece of wood he was working on. He raised the axe and brought it down splitting the wood in half easily. I reached down and picked up the broken pieces and set them back up again so he could cut them into smaller pieces.

"Yeah I guess," he answered not looking at me. I took a look around making sure the coast was still clear. I was sure the cabin was far enough away for me to speak candidly to him. It was now or never because I knew if I didn't at least try I was a goner. I knew my father and Dustin were planning on having me killed as part of their plan, I just needed to act faster than them.

"The pack is coming you know, the real pack. They'll kill everyone that is part of this uprising, I can stop them from hurting you if you help me," I told him. He froze in mid swing for a second and then continued, absorbing my words. When he was finished I scooped up the wooden pieces and set them with the other. Turning back to him I saw he had set the axe down and was wiping sweat from his face. Finally he looked at me.

"The pack isn't coming," he said lowly. I shook my head and picked up another piece of wood. He was wrong and if I couldn't convince him of this then they would treat him like all the other members and eradicate him. The pack had to deal with these mutts swiftly and efficiently. They had to be examples to other mutts that this would not be tolerated and they would be taken down. If I could not convince him he would be killed with the rest of them making me feel bad even if it wouldn't be my fault.

"They are. Dustin and my dad didn't tell you, because they don't want to scare you away, but they almost caught up with us in the last place," I explained. He looked at me critically and fingered the axe handle. I spoke before he could sensing I might be able to get him on my side if I said the right thing. "I can tell them you and Jaxon were forced to be here and they won't harm you," I assured. He continued to look at me and then glanced towards the house. His look told me he was torn. He wanted to believe me, I was just a kid. The real threat might be in the house just beyond our hearing and if we got caught we would both be very sorry.

"How do I know you're not working with those bastards to suss out un-loyal pack members?" he asked now crossing his arms so his muscles bulged. I didn't appreciate the challenge his body language was giving off. I gave him a look and imitated his position, I knew I was not as threatening as him. Really how could he think I was working with them when he saw how they treated me? Did he think I liked being treated like this? That this was fun for me or something?

"Do you think with the way they treat me I would be ready and willing to be their lap dog?" I hissed angrily voicing my thoughts. I glared at him as he searched my face for emotions and any indication that I was lying. I was a good liar so I could cover it up, I didn't have too now. I was telling the truth.

"If you're working with them and you get me into trouble with them...," he threatened and stepped forward leaving the sentence off. He lowered his arms intimidation issuing from him. I was so tired of being threatened and cornered and of being treated like a dog. I clenched my fist in anger trying to keep calm and trying to remember what Antonio had told me about controlling my emotions. Right now it would not due to lash out at him but I needed to stand my ground.

I growled. "Don't threaten me, I take enough threats from them every day so don't you dare," I said pulling myself up to my full height and glaring at him. I had balls and I refused to be afraid of these new pack members as well as my father and Dustin.

Jones and I looked at one another for a moment neither of us willing to back down, finally Jones sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. It didn't seem as if he was backing off, more like he was willing to take my word for it when I didn't back down from him. "Fine, I'll talk to Jaxon. You better be able to convince the pack that we had nothing to do with this," he warned. I nodded. I could not guarantee it but I would tell him I could if it would benefit me. Once Jeremy had told me I thought it was ok to lie if it benefitted me and he was right. This benefitted me and even though I wasn't sure if the pack would go easier on them, I was hoping they would. I had good intentions so I was hoping this counted.

"Alright," I answered and we had a deal. Now I just hoped the pack really was on their way. I hadn't had the chance to pick up a new cell phone and I hadn't been able to steal one from one of the other members yet. The downside with having so many people around was that I had to be more careful about my actions.

"They better hurry up and get here though. Has your father told you the plan?" he asked. I looked confused up at him. Our positions were reversed and this time I was the one needing critical information. What were they planning now? Why did they always do this to me?

"He's bought a secluded farmhouse with lots of land to run in Canada. He's moving everyone up there within the next few weeks," he informed me. I am sure I stared at him open mouthed. My father and Dustin were moving us out of the country and out of the pack's reach. I had to act fast.

Antonio POV

I walked down the wooded path behind the hotel we were currently staying in. I needed a few moments to think. Jeremy always thought the best when he took a walk, it was his time to plan and make decisions so I gave it a try.

Gravel crunched under my Louis Vuitton sneakers as I walked. None of this mattered. My money didn't matter, my business didn't matter. Only my family mattered. I would become a poor man in a second if I could just have Max back whole and happy. If I could have Max back and the pack could be ok. If I could erase all his pain and anger and give him the happy childhood he deserved, I would work every day of my life as a labourer and be happy just to see them happy. Max, Nick, Noah, Kim and Reese were my children and I would do anything for them to be ok. I would give up being a werewolf if they could just be ok.

It had been a week since we almost found Max, almost a month since we lost him. We had been searching since then but neither Max nor any other members of the gang, as we were calling it, had used any cell phones we had been tracking or any fake . We had identified a few members of the gang that had joined them only because we had a spy within the group. Yes, we realized they were putting together a gang of sorts and we realized we needed a member on the inside to get to them. We chose a mutt who had been vying for pack membership, a twenty five year old named Jones.

Jones had reached out and made contact with the Bruce's pack. Soon we would know where the gang was and we could go in, eradicate them and save Max. Jones was also going to turn some members against them, he already had one named Jaxon on his side and would try and protect Max even though he was trying not to blow his cover or let Max know which side he was on.

We would rather have had another member go in but no one else would have been able to fake being a pack traitor and get away with it. Everyone else had been here too long or was too young, Jones was our only choice right now. Max hadn't ever met him, he was perfect for this. I didn't had an issue with trusting him, I had an issue with the fact that I couldn't be there to protect Max myself.

"We have a problem," Elena called finding me down the path. I turned forcing myself to keep calm. "Karl's gone rogue." I swore.

Max POV

My cast had been on long enough. It was interfering with our random crime sprees. Bruce was tired of it. I had to admit it had been a month, while my arm was still sore I could use it better and it didn't throb. I sat on the picnic table holding the cast out as Dustin tested an electrical saw. He grinned at me maliciously until Bruce took his upper arm. "His arm needs to work," he reminded. Dustin sighed and nodded turning the saw on. I swallowed hard, fear bubbling up inside me.

I cringed and looked at Jones who gave me an encouraging look. Beside him Jaxon did not look so sure. Michael milled around in the background watching as did some of the others who I hadn't really interacted with yet. They all kind of formed into a glob in my mind.

"Hold still," he instructed. I narrowed my eyes to slits not wanting to watch but not to able look away. It had been almost six weeks with the cast on and according to werewolf healing times I should be fine by now. I hoped I was. Dustin brought the saw down. He cut through the cast making plaster fly. When he got through the first inch his started going upwards and guiding the saw up my arm. When half of it was cut through, taking some of my flesh with it, he turned off the saw and ripped the cast in half before he started on the other half.

When my arm was free I had a long tear line in my skin bleeding from where he cut me, my arm looked pale and shrunken. I flexed it finding it was weak and stiff but didn't hurt to move, usable. Jones handed me a cloth to stop the bleeding, I relaxed finally. I was sure Dustin would be taking off my whole arm. I was relieved to still see it here. As soon as Bruce saw the job was done, I had an arm, he ordered me back to doing chores. I watched as he threw my cast in the fire pit to burn later. I desperately wanted to keep it. It had pack signatures, my only link to them right then. It had Addison's name, Dias and Cooper's too. Expressing an interest in this would be a very bad idea.

My father was soulless. He was the ancient Slavic monster the _Vlkodlak_. This was a wolf man who roamed the Slavic country side causing fear and evil wherever he went. I assume this was actually a werewolf because many legends of wolf monsters or humans descending from a wolf line were actually werewolves.

I was just starting to get up when my father spoke again, I snapped my head to the side in shock. A new man had come around the corner, striding with purpose. "I want to introduce Karl Marsten. He tried out Jeremy's pack but decided ours was better. He been spying on the inside for us for quite some time making sure my son didn't get to comfortable with them," he informed. Getting over my shock I immediately glared at him. Karl met my gaze but didn't blink or look away. He was a traitor then. I hoped the pack made an example of him once they got a hold of him. I couldn't believe him or that I trusted him. He gave me my beloved dogs. Another lie to get my trust.

"Karl, you're getting the mark tomorrow," my father ordered, Karl nodded. My father reached down and pulled me up, pulling my hoodie and t-shirt up and exposing my protruding ribs and the mark. I coloured with embarrassment, but didn't say anything.

I shivered when the cold air hit my body, finally he let my shirt fall. I dropped back down into my seat crossing my arms and glaring at the ground. Antonio would never have humiliated me like that. Making me show parts of my body I was uncomfortable with to guys who had six packs and bulging muscles. I hated this man so much.

"Don't forget men we are the new North American Pack and we will reign with an iron fist," my father said, the pack cheered. I looked around as they did this. Some seemed genuinely happy, but I could see others, like Jones and Jaxon, were conflicted.

My father sat beside me, some conversation was murmured around the fire they were building up, I only half listened not willing to remind him about my chores. I kept sneaking glances at Karl. I still could not believe he had betrayed the pack. He had a wife and a child. Didn't he care who got hurt? Didn't he care about the twins and Baxter or his own daughter? They were completely innocent.

A few hours later the fire was put out and we all headed into the cabin. I had watched my cast burn, the last vestiges of short lived happiness. I slept on the couch preferring that to sharing a room. The cabin had five rooms and most people were doubled up except for my father and Dustin which meant the six other members, including Karl, had to share the three other rooms. This was easily done with Jones and Jaxon shared, Michael and Caleb, a guy who I hated because he kept watching me, shared and now Karl and another guy Kent who I didn't really know shared.

I made my way to the couch grabbing an extra blanket and a pillow from the front hall closet. I threw them down and was about to settle in when I saw a shadow in the hallway. I looked up to see Karl appear in the doorway, I scowled. "You're a traitor," I accused. He kept silent and crossed his arms regarding me. He seemed to be warring with himself to say something, in the end he chose to say nothing at all. He started to turn to leave and as he did my rage got the better of me. I clenched my fists, the lamp on the side table and the few books on the rickety shelf started to shake.

He turned to look and then raised an eyebrow. I had no idea if that was me. How could that be me? "I should kill you myself," I growled. His incredulous look told me to try. This just fuelled my rage, I flew at him. I knew he was a good fighter, while I had the skills he had the muscle and the weight.

I hit him and we both went down, I caught him off guard. I landed on top of him and tried to get in a punch, but he grabbed my arm and easily flipped me. He rolled on top of me sitting on my stomach and grabbing my arms pinning them down at my sides. I glared up at him growling lowly in warning. We have many growls that we used even as humans.

"I don't think you could kill me," he finally said, he didn't let me go. I could yell at any moment and summon help but really what kind of help would I get? They might just laugh at my predicament.

"How could you betray the pack? How could you just throw the twins to them and Baxter? Do you know what they'll do to them? Do you?" I growled angrily. He stiffened. Finally he let go of me and got up straightening his shirt sleeve. I pushed myself up and stood in front of him.

"I hope Clay rips you apart, slowly," I said in a lowered voice. He flinched and moved forward grabbing my shoulders. I started to pull away but he clenched my shoulders tightly and pulled me towards him.

"Addison is still alive," he informed. I gasped and went wide eyed wanting to ask questions, he turned and left the room. I sighed and bit my lip to keep from screaming after him. Instead I took a deep breath and went to lie down on the couch and get some sleep. Karl was going to pay somehow and somewhere I swore he would. He would not only pay for being a traitor but for telling me lies. Addison wasn't alive. He was dead. He was dead. He was dead….wasn't he?

I got a few hours of sleep before a bell started ringing, literally, and waking everyone up. Groggily I stood and pulled on my jeans and sweater, I was tying my shoes when Bruce jogged in followed by the others. He didn't waste a minute letting us know what we'd be doing.

I shifted in the snow looking at the dark house with my hands shoved in my pocket. It was enormous, almost as big as Sorrentino Estates and my father thought it was a gold mine. A supernatural half demon owned the estate, he was old and he lived alone.

For a moment, a moment that was entirely too short, I pretended I was standing outside Antonio's house. Ready to go in and join them for a night by the fireplace. It sounded boring as hell, to me it was like a dream. Addison would be there and Cooper with Dias too with little Baxter. When Karl cleared his throat I jerked from my day dream and glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something, I ignored him and stalked forward.

Karl POV

Oh, Max was pissed. I followed the rail thin boy, the boy I sacrificed my place in the pack to protect. I had gone without Jeremy's permission and would not be surprised if he kicked me from the pack. As long as I made sure Hope and Nita were protected within the pack I was ok with that.

I followed the sullen angry teenager inside through the side door his psychopath kidnappers had broken into. They tracked mud and snow through a kitchen more elaborate than Antonio's and much more ostentatious. At least the Sorrentino's used their kitchen. When I heard a breathless shout I hurried through the hallway and into what looked like a trophy room.

Bruce was pulling back from an old man who was slumped in a chair with blood down the front of his face and shirt. The mutt was shaking out his hand looking at bloody knuckles. Max stood against the wall watching with conflicted eyes.

"Look for the artifacts, Karl oversee it," he ordered. Max kept his eyes on the old man fallen to the floor now as everyone scattered. When everyone but I was gone he walked to the man and felt for a pulse setting him upright against a couch.

"Is he alive?" I questioned.

"Why do you care?" Max growled. He turned to me with clenched fists, anger in his eyes. When he directed his anger at me the objects around the room started to shake. He didn't seem to notice. When I kept his gaze he finally looked away and the room calmed down. "Don't talk to me, don't look at me," he ordered and left with haste.

I sighed and followed him out of the room. Ahead of me Max ducked into a room and I followed. The sound of breaking glass accompanied my footsteps. Inside the room Max had a bat, who knew where he got it from, and was smashing glass cabinet windows.

"Having fun?" I asked. Max turned and whipped the bat at my head. I ducked and turned watching it sail into a walls of items behind glass doors which shattered on impact. "Watch it," I snarled. Max smirked. He seemed to be a deranged teenager vandalising and taking his anger out on whatever he could find.

"Not my fault you're in the way of the bat," he shrugged. I sighed. It was time to give this child a little lesson. I walked forward fast. The boy went wide eyed and backed up when he saw me. I grabbed his shirt and shoved him into one of the broken cabinets. Glass reigned down dusting his hair.

"Listen, brat. I am not here to betray the pack. I'm a plant. Addison is alive. They are coming. If you keep treating me like crap I will start treating you like they do," I said and pushed him hard against the wood and glass. "Capisce?" I growled repeating Antonio's famous words.

"Liar," Max snarled struggling against my hold. More glass fell and broke around us and items in the cabinets slid off shelves and follow suit.

"I'm not, you'll see eventually. In the meantime if you keep treating me like the enemy Bruce and Dustin will look like children compared to me." Max glared hatred at me and then his eyes darted behind us. I heard multiple footsteps. I dropped Max. He fell to the floor and stood with a wicked grin. I saw a bit of the psychopaths in his eyes which put me on alert. The little boy was long gone replaced by a killer.

Despite what Max felt he was still a child and was influenced easily by his elders. These elders were not the ones who should be influencing him. I turned towards the mutt pack and saw they were spread out before me. Max zipped out from behind me and went to stand by Jones who seemed uneasy.

"Karl, as part of the pack uprising you betrayed your new pack and joined the North American Pack. None of us believe you are here to join us. You are here under false pretenses. Max is mine," Bruce said and snapped his fingers. Max obeyed the order immediately walking to his side. The man set a heavy hand on his shoulder. "The pack will not get him back. Ever. I will kill him before they do." Max didn't seem surprised by this at all.

"Boys," Dustin said. The pack members surged forward and swamped me. I may be good at fighting, but the most I could deal with and win was three. I had six coming at me. I fought breaking Michael's arm, giving Dustin a bloody nose and rang Jaxon's ears so hard he fell to the floor and yelled in pain.

It took seven minutes for them to overwhelm me. Once I was on the floor the mutts kicked me until I coughed up blood and started blacking out. The last time I awoke Max was above me with the bat over his head. He grinned and knelt down close to my ear. "This is for the pack, traitor. This is for you lying to me about Addison." I groaned and tried to speak, only blood bubbled up.

Max stood and raised the bat up. With a hard as nail look in his eyes that were no longer innocent he brought it down and smashed it against my skull. Pain bloomed and I blacked out once again.

Antonio POV

"We have a surprise for you," Max said over the loud speaker. I almost had a heart attack at hearing his emotionless voice. The cold words stuck like icicles in my heart. "You'll find your plant at 103 Wexler Lane. Better hurry," he said casually as if this was a game.

"Max, where are you? Are you ok?" I asked. I had to ask. I gripped the bedspread under my hand hard enough my knuckled were white.

Across from me Addison was jiggling his leg up and down on the bed hearing Max speak. Cooper was beside him with narrowed eyes listening to the intonation of his voice and the background noises. We'd found Cooper, Dias and Addison beaten up but alive when we went to find Max. They had been tranquilized. It was a close one. No one knows why they weren't killed. Max would never forgive himself of they were though it sounded as if he had already started to punish himself.

"You should hurry, I've already called the cops. If you don't want to get a werewolf out of jail, if he's alive that is, you might want to get there fast," he laughed chillingly. I glanced at Elena concerned. His voice was hard and cold, no trace of the child that had left. No trace of the scared little boy either. He sounded crazy and angry, a dangerous combination.

"Max, please tell us where you are," I begged. The boy paused. His breath was coming faster and he sounded strained.

"He lied to me you know. Karl, that fucking betrayer. He deserved what he got. I should have killed him myself," Max growled. I could tell he was about to hang up. I had to think fast. I stood as if he could see me practically yelling into the phone. All my business training gone out the window in my desperation.

"What did he lie about?" I asked. Max paused again. I wasn't sure he would bother answering. Were we about to lose him forever? I moved closer to the phone held in Elena's hand which was on her knee projecting his voice to the room.

"Addison," Max suddenly said. Addison jerked his head up and his mouth opened shocked. "He told me Addison was alive and Cooper and Dias. He told me the most terrible lie. I hate him for that. They're dead because of me," Max answered in a miserable tone. Venom snaked through his voice. I knew if we left him like this, where he was he would turn into a hateful wrathful mutt. I could not let that happen.

"He wasn't lying," Addison suddenly cried. We had decided as a pack not to let Max know they were alive yet. Cooper dove to cover Addison's mouth before he could say anymore, a small scuffle ensued with Cooper pinning the boy to the floor and covering his mouth.

"Addison?" Max got out before someone pulled him back from the phone. We heard something smash, a shout and Max cry out in pain before the phone crackled as someone else took it.

"You have five minutes to get Karl before the cops get there," one of the mutts informed and hung up. Addison pushed Cooper away with a glare and stood pacing. He pushed hands through his messy hair, normally meticulous the sorcerer had been falling apart.

"He needs to know," Addison yelled turning. Cooper stood and took him by the shoulder to the next room through an adjoining door. I looked at Elena a little desperate. This had to end before we would be forced to end him.

We didn't get to Karl in time. He had visited the hospital, where by some miracle they did not take blood and then bailed him from jail. The only thing to do after that was leave with him wanted by state and federal police. Karl Marsden would need to disappear for a while, while this died down. He wasn't in any shape to fight anyway. The new pack had beaten him bloody and unconscious several times.

I could imagine Max watching and fearful, Karl told a different story in a slurred voice, too many pain killers and punches. "Max participated. With a bat. You need to get to him. He's turning into them," Karl said chocking on blood he was still coughing up.

Alarmed I looked at Elena who promised we would.


	22. Chapter 22 Wrath

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

Ch. 22 Wrath

Antonio POV

We found the video of the break in and identified all the mutts present with the dossiers. It was as Karl had said. Max didn't show any emotion when he was beating Karl. He was scared when Karl threatened him, but it was an ingrained fear of being beaten he'd learned from Dustin and Bruce. I watched it over and again, Cooper finally let Addison see it after he begged and begged. It had been a mistake. Addison had exploded into tears and threats and couldn't be consoled.

I paced around the hotel room waiting. Karl was just coming out of a drug induced sleep. I needed news about Max. It might seem callous that I wasn't worried about Karl, but I knew he'd be fine. He'd been through worse and he was a bit of an asshole. I was worried sick about Max though. Karl hadn't been able to tell us where he and the gang were yet, he'd been in and out all morning. As soon as he did know I would call Jeremy and get the plan from him so we could ambush them.

I finally stopped making a dent in the floor and sat down on the bed putting my head in my hands with my cell phone beside me. I swiped a hand through my hair. I couldn't wait until this was all over and I had my kid back safe and sound with no reason to believe anything more would happen to him.

Finally Elena stuck her head in the door and informed me that Karl was awake. I followed her to the next room giving my son a reassuring smile. He nodded but couldn't keep the worried look off his face, I wasn't sure if it was my strange behavior or the situation, or both. They had been taking a long of strange shit off of me lately a little more would not hurt.

"Karl, what's going on?" I said instantly. The man was sitting up in a hospital bed, his lip and one eye was swollen, his jaw was black and blue and he had a large welt on his forehead from Max's bat. We were skyping him one of the iPads. I was in no mood for small talk or to feel sympathetic for him right then. I instantly got up and started pacing like I do when I'm nervous. I had learned this habit from my father Dominic though as the Alpha he was never supposed to be nervous or scared so he always passed it off as restlessness. We all knew the truth, though.

Across the room Nick was on the bed watching me again, that had also been happening a lot lately, he'd just clicked mute on the news. Clay was on the other side of the room using his laptop, watching the situation carefully, and the others were out getting food.

"Max is fine, still a little spitfire, but he's ok. I'm not sure how long he'll stay that way." Karl began in a rough voice, I smiled. The news made me feel a bit better. Ever since I had known him Max had an unbreakable spirit. Even when he was silent and scared, especially when he first came to us, I always saw the fighting fire in his eyes and knew he was a strong kid. He had an attitude that I needed to tame, I hoped it would help him in this situation.

"It's like the doctors report said, he lost a lot of weight and he's fatigued and on edge. His mark has healed though so he's in no danger, they took his cast off. I sent a picture of it to your email," he said and I nodded and then answered him vocally remembering he would not be able to see me as I walked around. I walked back to the bed and sat to look at the picture. My reassurance that he was at least still alive. I could bring him back to a healthy state from illness or lack of food and even from a near death state but I could not bring a dead boy back to life. As long as he lived I could save him, I was sure of it.

I looked at my phone and opened my email and then the email from Karl wincing when the picture came up. Max's father was holding the boy's shirt up showing his mark and his body. He was all bones; it almost looked as if he was hardly eating. He probably wasn't eating much. I could tell all the hard work we put into putting some weight on him and making him healthy had all been thrown down the drain. We would start again then. I was determined he would be happy and healthy no matter what.

I sighed. "What happened when he saw you?" I asked now turning away from the picture and shoving the phone in my pocket. I knew him well enough to know that this would humiliate him. Nick gave me an odd look when I didn't offer to let them see, but didn't comment or reach for the phone knowing I had a good reason.

"He attacked me, called me a traitor and told me that he hoped Clay killed me slowly," Karl answered and I almost chuckled. "He certainly took pleasure in getting back at me for betraying the pack." At least he still had his spirit. I was constantly afraid he would be so beaten down he would lose himself totally and become a robot but seemingly that had not happened yet. It wouldn't happen since we were going to rescue him very soon. "I told him Addison was alive to give him some hope, I don't think he believed me."

I cleared my throat and told him about Max's call and Addison speaking up. The teenager was having a hard time dealing with not being able to talk to Max or go to him. Cooper had brought him up to help but he wasn't letting him get close.

"Karl, have you figured out where you were yet," Elena asked and Karl told us. It didn't surprise me. They would feel better being in a large forest and away from society at large. We knew they would be in a forested region in the south somewhere. Karl himself didn't even know where he would end up before he went and met one of the pack members who then took him to the gang.

"Do you have any news about the gang members?" Elena asked next. I got up again pacing. This was the critical information, besides Max's health, that we needed to know in order to save him.

"I spoke with a few of the gang members. Two are very committed and so I'm not bothering with them, but Jaxon is willing to switch sides. Jonas is still your plant. Jaxon was blackmailed into the gang but get this, Max already spoke to them threatening them with the pack if they didn't help him. He's a resourceful kid and he took a big chance approaching them. I think it helped when I talked to them," Karl told us. I took a breath then. It felt as if I had been holding it for a bit.

Max speaking to the gang members like this could easily have gotten him killed. Thankfully he seemed to think about it before he acted and it turned out ok. I hoped he would not take any more dumb risks before we got there. We needed to plan and I wasn't willing to wait much longer to get my son back. I was sick and tired of chasing after him and worrying about him. I needed him here with me so I could take care of him the way he deserved. I called Jeremy next to make plans. If I had my way the gang would be eradicated within the next few days.

Max POV

I crouched on the floor looking up at Dustin as he glared into the phone and hung up. I raised my hands waiting for the next blow though nothing could hurt as much as hearing Addison's voice. He was alive and I was wrong. I had almost killed Karl because I thought he had lied and he hadn't.

"Now, now," Bruce said stopping Dustin mid action. He glared and stepped away as my father's face replaced his and looked down at me. "He's just a boy in love, emotional like all teenagers. We can't blame him." My father's hand came down and stroked my face gently, so gently I flinched. "Max, I am so proud of you. You orchestrated a brilliant plan and you're growing tougher, stronger. Do not disappoint me when you are just starting to make me believe you are worth something," he said. He patted my cheek and stood making the announcement that we were leaving.

Dustin glared at me and turned on his heel leaving. My father had never, ever been proud of me before. I had tried since I was little to make him proud of me. At five I learned to read and write on my own and he scoffed and said I should have learned earlier, I had but it had been in Russian and not English when I was 2 ½. I stated shooting when I was seven and was actually good at it, getting bullseyes and hitting my targets in the forehead and he said any child could do that. When I was ten I buried my first body perfectly, he said he'd been trying to teach me for years and I had finally caught on.

I wasn't sure what it made me feel. Oddly I was pleased and wanted to keep impressing him and at the same time I felt sick to my core and wished he would never say those words to me again. I was conflicted. When Antonio said he was proud of me it didn't feel slimy like now.

"Come on," Jonas said reaching down for me. I took his hand holding my stomach tightly with the other. Dustin had kicked me pretty hard. I walked with help for a few steps before I did it on my own. We had to move on. My father was in motion and wanted us out in twenty minutes.

I hitched my back pack over my shoulder and carried it to the safe box from the truck to our new home. As soon as we'd left Karl we'd packed up and moved. We drove all night and settled in Louisiana where Bruce had an acquaintance that he quickly killed off.

We settled on the five acres of swamp land including a barn with horses and cows and an old clapboard white farm house, on either side of the driveway were fenced in fields. It was like a Normal Rockwell painting, I instantly fell in love. Bruce declared he was taking most of the new pack and leaving for some unnamed place. I was left with Dustin and Jonas.

We unpacked and set our things in the kitchen and in the house settling into a much comfier home. Bruce had left the former owners body in the back and Dustin ordered us to get rid of him. We burned him in the back field using gasoline from the cans under the back porch. They gave me half an idea that burned in the back of my mind, but wasn't fully formed.

"Ready?" Jonas asked setting a hand on my back. I stiffened and pulled away from him. I didn't like to be touched, not by anyone here. Dustin was in a mood stomping around the upper half of the house. Dad had left him behind and he was pissed. To avoid both him and Jonas I started cooking supper in the kitchen, it was Dustin's favorite and would hopefully make him better disposed towards me. Jonas had left as soon as I started cooking saying he needed to change.

When Dustin barrelled into the kitchen an hour later I was just setting the table. I glanced up with a hopeful smile and frowned at his murderous look. A beer was in one hand, when I glanced at the box I saw it was almost empty. He'd been drinking for the last few hours.

"Sit down, I made food," I said gesturing to the table. Dustin looked at it.

"Don't tell me what to do, brat!" he growled. He swiped all the food and dishes off the table at once smashing everything against the worn wooden floor. I looked at the mess for one moment before I came to my senses. The kitchen had two EXITS. I dodged to the side and away from Dustin out the door leading to the living room. He lumbered after me. All I had to do was get to the room I was staying in or a bathroom and lock the door.

I raced up the stairs and to my room, he was steps behind. The only reason I was faster was because he was drunk. I slammed the door shut privately cheering that I had escaped and then gasped when I realized the door lock was broken. Dustin barreled in with murder in his eyes. I backed up to the bed thinking fast as he swung at me. When he was like this even my father stayed away from him.

I dropped to the ground trying to scrabble past him outwitting his drunk mind but he caught my legs and dropped putting a knee on my shin. He raised his hand and wrapped it around my neck squeezing tightly. I coughed choking and turned my head to the side looking for anything I could use to help me and tried not to panic, nothing was going to help me. I grabbed his wrist with both my hands trying to pry him off and seeing stars.

Suddenly he let go. I took a gulp of air and he took the opportunity to bash the side of my head making me see stars. When my head cleared and no more blows came, he still had me pinned but was now muttering to himself forgetting me, I saw my gun sticking out of the corner of the mattress. Not thinking I reached over and pulled it out, I clicked off the safety and shoved it in Dustin's face shooting off a round, it happened in seconds. Instantly he slumped and fell on top of me. I yelled and pushed him off scrambling back with the gun still pointed.

When my vision cleared I saw he was lying sideways with a bullet hold in his forehead. Dead. I sat there for a few more minutes expecting him to come back or for this to be a trick, he didn't move. Wiping sweat and blood from my face I dropped the gun and pulled my knees to my chest suddenly seized with the impulse to laugh. Instead I hyperventilated and panicked knowing my dad would find out. Knowing my dad would kill me, really kill me this time.

"Max?" Jonas called. I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. He must have seen the mess in the kitchen. When he followed the trail and entered the room he stopped in his tracks. "Holy fuck," he said lowly.

"He's going to kill me, he's absolutely going to kill me."

"Yeah," Jonas said agreeing. I sucked in a breath panicking again and muttering over and over that he would kill me. Suddenly Jonas was in front of me trying to get my attention. When he couldn't he brought back his hand and slapped me hard. "Get a hold of yourself."

I hissed knocked back against the wall taking deep breaths. The side of my face burned. He was right. "Now, we are going to drag him out to the woods. We are going to burn his body and clean up the house. We are going to do this before your father comes home, understood?" he asked taking my shoulder. I nodded numb again.

With Jonas' help we did everything he said. We had just finished cleaning up the blood in my room and the mess in the kitchen when my father came back with the others. "Not a word," Jonas said lowly in warning. I nodded more scared than I had ever been.

"Are you going to tell the pack?" I asked. He considered as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped the top chugging. I was seated at the table clenching my fists and trying to stay calm.

"Maybe," he answered finally taking a seat.

When Bruce found us in the kitchen and asked where Dustin was we said he had gone out. We'd covered him with gasoline and waited until he was burned to nothing before we buried the ashes. We'd showered and washed our clothes twice. We eradicated his trail. Hopefully it would work. If it didn't, no matter how proud my father was of me, he would kill me very slowly.

The night seemed to drag on forever. Bruce stomped around the house grumbling and complaining loudly. We stayed out of the way. I found a small little nook in the front hall closet and smuggled in some water, food and snacks trying to read but never leaving the same page over and over. Outside the door Bruce stomped and yelled, Jaxon and Jonas stepped quietly and once Michael ran by with Bruce chasing him. I cringed as fists flew. For once it wasn't me at least.

When he finally got the idea to call Dustin's cell phone it rang with a pre-loaded ring tone. I snapped my head up and held my breath. Slowly I crawled forward and opened the door a crack looking out. The phone was stuck halfway between the kitchen door and the hutch outside of it. Bruce bent down to grab it and gave it a look.

"Max!" he suddenly yelled. I shut the closet door and scrambled back taking a deep breath. Suddenly the door flew open and his shadow loomed large. "What do you know about this?" I shook my head. He snapped his fingers for me to get out. I did and suffered a hard kick in the ass for making him wait. When he gathered everyone in the living room he started pacing.

I crossed my legs and my arms in one of the comfier chairs, cringing at the new bruise on my butt, and glanced at Jonas. He refused to look at me. Jaxon seemed confused and Michael and Caleb seemed bored with the proceedings. I was the only nervous and fidgety one. When my father's gaze pierced me I froze.

"What do you know?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

"He wasn't even here when Dustin left," Jonas said covering for me. Bruce spun to face Jonas and demanded more information. I sunk down in the seat more wishing I could disappear. As Jonas explained my father seemed to get more and more agitated.

Later that night, going down for some water from my room, I saw my father sitting in the living room and watching the window. I had never seen him so worried. It made me wonder if they had a different kind of relationship than I had seen all these years. They had never really shown any affection towards one another though they seemed to rely on one another a lot. Once in a while Bruce would wail on Dustin if he did something stupid. The weird thing was that Dustin never fought back. He just let him.

I was about to turn away when my father spoke. "I've known him for as long as you've been alive." I stood stunned. Bruce swirled the whiskey around in his glass clicking the ice before he took a sip. "What am I going to do, Max?" he asked finally looking at me. My father had not really looked at me in years, really looked.

"I…," I started not sure where I was going with this.

"Come and sit with me." This was like an episode from _The Twilight Zone_. I slowly walked forward and set my glass down sitting across from him. "You've grown up a lot. You still have a ways to go. I'm proud of you, though. You're not a wimp anymore. I need your to help bring down the pack. In return you will be treated like an adult. I will not lay a finger on you unless you defy me."

I was stunned. My father wanted me to step up and basically take Dustin's place. "How do you know he's not coming back?" I asked quietly. I wasn't even sure if he heard me but the pain in his eyes told me he did.

"He's not. He wouldn't just leave. The pack must have lured him out and taken care of him. I need you if I am going to eradicate them. I know you spent some time with them, son. But you belong here," he emphasized.

I was completely at a loss for words. "I know you kidnapped me. I know you're not my real father. I remember the Russians. My whole life you treated me like shit. Why would I help you?" I finally asked.

He did seem surprised that I knew. "Because I need you. Everything I did, I did to make you tougher. Maybe I didn't use the right methods. Maybe I was cruel to you. I will not apologize. You are who you are because of me."

"Why me though? Why not some other kid?" I asked. He smirked at this.

"Because you're special Max. You are not just a werewolf, your mother was a half demon. In most cases you may get a small boost as a werewolf, in your case you got more. The world is changing Max. The new generation of supernaturals are stronger, better and much more powerful."

"When you were a baby you were able to make things fly across the room. Every time you had a temper tantrum something would break. Stories spread about how powerful you would be. The Russian pack tried to keep you a secret, because they wanted you as a secret weapon. I got to you first. Do you think they would have treated you any better?" he asked.

"If my mother was alive she would have made sure they didn't abuse me. She loved me. And, Roman is my biological father. He wouldn't have treated me badly," I whispered furious and a little hopeful.

Bruce looked surprised that I had figured this out. He stayed silent for a moment sipping whisky. "Maybe you should meet the asshole before you judge, Elyah," he said. I jerked at the name. It's what they called me in Russia. When I was brought here they made my name English calling me Maximus Elias instead of Elyah Maksim.

When he stood I figured he was going to back hand me. I sat still and waited pretending I wasn't afraid but he didn't come near. He looked at me for a few moments before he brushed a hand through his hair. It was so like Antonio my heart ached. "Are you a faggot?" he asked directly.

I thought for a moment before answering. "Yes, but so was Dustin." Bruce jerked. "You never stopped him," I accused now a little braver.

"No, it was his one concession. If I stopped him he left." Bruce walked out. I relaxed pondering this and the new dynamics of our relationship and fearing it a little.

Antonio POV

"I don't hear anything," Nick said as we watched the house. No cars. No movement. No noise. "He's moved them." Nick said what I had feared. Karl gave us the locations as soon as he could. It wasn't soon enough.

"Go in, be careful," Elena instructed. Five dark figured moved from the trees slowly. Elena waved Antonio and Nick to the back, Reese and Kim to both sides and she and Clay followed to the front. She instructed Cooper and a very determined Karl to spread out and stay back.

I burst into the house from the back door not bothering to keep it down. The kitchen and nearby rooms were deserted but their scent trails were everywhere. I followed Max' through various rooms and into the one that he seemed to spend the most time in. He seemed to have slept on the couch though his scent was heavy on other beds too.

It took five minutes to completely search the house in which we found nothing. "Did he say anything about moving?" Elena asked leaning against the wall.

"No," Karl said sitting on the couch. I studied it. Where would Max had left a message? At home he had ripped open his mattress on both sides and stuffed things in. Here he didn't have a mattress so where would he have hidden something.

Suddenly I was up and moving towards the couch. Karl tensed and eyed me wearily as if I would hit him. I did push him aside as I searched the cushions finding one side ripped slightly. I stuck my hand inside managing not to cringe at the dirty fabric and what must have been a few too many decades of skin and sex. Luckily I had held intestines and body parts in my hands and wasn't too bothered. Nick would have been.

I found a piece of paper inside and pulled it out. Shaking it off I looked at the tiny writing.

 _Guilt is not a response to anger; it is a response to one's own actions or lack of action. ― Audre Lorde_

 _Death count_

· _Aiden Gutiérrez (Friend and colleague, he was twenty five, I was 10)_

· _Winston Smith (Random mutt, wrong place, wrong time, I was 11)_

· _Dias Zane (Vampire and friend, 14)_

· _Cooper Zane (Good friend and therapist, 14)_

· _Addison Zane (14. Love of my life. I'll never forgive myself for this one. I plan to join him with a bang as my penance. Maybe he'll forgive me someday)_

I read the note out loud and passed it around sinking into thought. Max was in a dangerous place, a place where actions mattered more than his life. He wanted to make a statement. "Addison spoke though. Max knows he is alive. Things will change. He may have had plans to go out with a bang, he knows better now," I said. I knew this kid. He may think I didn't but I did.

"Have we gotten a hold of Jonas yet?" Reese asked. He sat on the window sill with Kim beside him. She clutched his hand eager to be done with all of this.

"No, we are hoping he will call soon. We need to get the new location before he moves them again."

"Or before something else happens," I said. Thinking of the boy with them made my gut clench. Despite what had been done to him Max still had a kindness in him an innocence of sorts about the world and wonder for things around him. How much longer would it take for them to eradicate that? To turn him into a cruel and brute werewolf like them?

Concerned silence blanketed the night.


	23. Chapter 23 Child of Rage, Child of Fear

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

 **A Child of Rage**

A child of rage  
A child of fear  
You long to hold close  
You long to go near

A child of fear  
Is scared of everything  
He's not insane  
It's just the way he seems

A child of rage  
He's angry all the time  
He's not dangerous  
Just fighting demons in his mind

So please be careful when you hear  
Him screaming in his cage  
This fighting child of fear  
This scared child of rage

-Lynzi Berner

Ch 23 Child of Rage, Child of Fear

Max POV

My phone was in my hand. I'd been twirling it around and around thinking about calling him. I used to be too scared because he would never answer, but I heard him, didn't I? I wasn't sure. What if it was someone else? What if I called and only heard his voice mail. Then I would worry he'd be dead for real.

I was too much of a coward to see the truth for myself. I'd been flirting back and forth with the notion of it. Finally I called myself out and flicked my thumb across the screen. I'd had his number memorised as soon as he gave it to me. Taking a deep breath I pushed the talk button, I waited. I had to know if it had really be Addison or had been just a figment of my demented mind, so hopeful for him.

"What?" I heard surly and annoyed. It was Addison but a very angry Addison. My boyfriend was pissed. "If this is about leaving again…,"

"Addison," I said in a small voice. He stopped, a breath hissed through his teeth.

"Max?" he asked disbelieving. I remained silent not sure if I could speak yet. It was him. He was alive for real. I hadn't been sure and too much had happened since I spoke to him to reassure myself. "Max?" he asked again desperately.

"Yeah, it's me." I sat down in the corner of the little closet and hugged my legs to my chest listening.

"I…Max where are you? Are you ok?" he asked. I could hear him moving around, pulling on clothes it sounded like. He said my name again when I didn't answer fast enough.

"I'm ok. I just…Addison you're alive. How are you alive?" I asked. As I did I glared through the closet at where I knew Bruce was sitting, asleep with beer bottles scattered around the chair. Despite our late night talk I was no more well-disposed to him than I had been before.

"It was a tranquilizer, Max. I don't know why they didn't kill us but they didn't. Where are you?" he demanded. I heard keys jingle in his hands. "Where are you?" he asked again frustrated. I could picture him running his hands through his perfect blonde hair, I smiled wishing I could smell his tangerine shampoo.

"I can't tell you, Addison. You can't come here, but I'll be home soon. Shit is about to hit the fan," I promised. Addison protested. I interrupted him. "I love you," I said and hung up the phone. I stared at it waiting for it ring again, it did. Slowly I crushed it in my hands and watched the parts fall to the floor around me. To keep him safe he couldn't know. I'd come back to him someday though.

I had a job to do and this time I was going to finish it. Standing I walked to the front of the closet and stopped, frozen. Bruce was still asleep. I had to hurry. I'd always had the tools to save myself before, but I never had. I was too scared. They had too much power over me before. Now it was gone.

I jogged up the stairs to my room and got my handgun. Making sure I had bullets I clicked the safety off and carried it back downstairs. It seemed like I should have to face a lot of obstacles to get to my main enemy, but no one stopped me and nothing jumped out to distract me. Life is no Nintendo game as a famous rapper once said. I stood in front of the man who had kidnapped me, tortured me, made me so scared to sleep I wet the bed every night. This man was the reason I was so screwed up. The reason I didn't have a loving family. He was the reason for everything.

I raised the gun and pressed it against his forehead. This was for making me think my boyfriend was dead, that I was the reason people were killed. That it was all my fault. This was for everything. "Max, wait," someone called. Startled I pulled the trigger going wide. It hit the chair cushion above Bruce's shoulder and startled him awake.

Jonas marched into the room and grabbed my gun pushing me back as Bruce stared up at me. With the back of the gun Jonas smashed me in the side of the head. I went down with a cry. I tried to rise but a foot on my stomach held me down. My head rang with pain. Why would Jonas do that? I thought he was cool.

Bruce stood looming over me and looking at the bullet hole and then at me. Taking the gun from Jonas he opened the chamber and turned it upside down letting the bullets drop out. They landed near my face and bounced. I held the side of my head feeling blood drip down my palm and onto the floor.

My father crouched down by my head and let the gun slide along my cheek. "I'm glad to see you've grown some balls but I am not the target you want to attack, boy." I swallowed as he grabbed the front of my shirt and hauled me up. "Just because you are becoming a man does not mean you can push me around. Put him in the basement."

"Wait," I yelled as Jonas took me and twisted my arm behind me to force me towards the basement. He ordered me to be quiet and opened the door pushing me down the stairs. I stumbled and almost fell at the bottom surprised that he followed me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded yanking my shirt hard so I was standing in front of him. "We have a plan, the pack will be coming. You can't get in the way."

"I was about to kill him you stupid idiot. It would have been over."

"No, you would have set something way bigger into motion. Bruce is too well connected to just kill him and hope to get away with it. The pack can but a little boy can't. You will be hunted by his connections for the rest of your life because you have no idea how big this is. Stay here, Max. Let us take care of this." He turned fully expecting me to obey him. He didn't know me.

I barrelled past him and towards the stairs but Jonas grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me down the three steps to the bottom. I felt something snap and screamed as he grabbed my arm and hauled me up. I struggled against him as he glanced around looking where to stash me.

"Jonas, I can help. Stop," I begged as he dragged me towards a large pipe sticking out from the wall. Using one hand he grabbed some rope and tried to tie my hands. I struggled and hit him almost getting away but he knocked me down and pinned me tying my hands tightly. "Please," I gasped in pain as he hauled me up and tied my hands to the pipe.

"Stay, Max or you'll just get yourself killed." I screamed obscenities at him as he went back upstairs, taking it two at a time and locked the basement door. Slumping against the wall I switched between raging and gasping from the pain in my ribs. I finally stopped out of energy and in too much pain and listened to the upstairs. Bruce was yelling, there was running and slamming of doors, lots of activity.

I was stuck here and everything was going down without me. I'm not quite sure how long I was there pulling against the ropes that bloodied my wrists and cringing again my newest broken bone, my rib I thought. Doors continued to slam upstairs and more voices joined the fray. Guns went off and screams echoed. I struggled getting nowhere. When I smelled smoke I stopped and looked up. Fire? Someone had started a fire? Shit, only Jonas and Bruce knew I was down here. Among the commotion I screamed trying to get someone's attention but no one came.

Addison POV

I think I was the most freaked I had ever been in my life. My dad had kept me away from the meeting they were having a few doors down in the hotel strip of rooms. Jonas had called them and they were getting ready to move. I wasn't allowed in. I was supposed to go home and then Max called.

I looked at my phone for a few second and then grabbed my laptop hoping to trace the call, Paige had taught me, but it didn't work. Thankfully I had managed to hit the record button when I realized it was Max and had most of the conversation.

If I had known where Max was I would have gone in alone, but I had no idea, this is exactly why Cooper didn't tell me. I had only one choice. I boldly left my room and walked down two doors knocking. The voices inside stopped and Nick opened the door. "I need to talk to you guys." Nick sighed and looked into the room and then let me in. They all wanted me to go home, be safe but I couldn't. Despite the fact that Noah wasn't even here and he was older than me.

Cooper, my dad had burns all over his arms from fighting with me. I just couldn't go though. "What's this about?" Cooper asked. He was irritated with me. We hadn't been getting along at all lately. We'd had more shouting matches than when I was eight and first came to live with them which is saying something. My dad was normally calm preferring to talk things out rather than fight. He could fight, he was beyond excellent. Now he was too frustrated to listen to his own advice.

"Max called me. He sounded really bad. He said something is about to go down," I said. I held out my hand and let them listen once, twice and then three times. "We need to get him, please." Cooper stood and came over plucking the phone from my hand.

"Jonas already called us. We know where they are and we were just finalizing preparations," Elena informed. I gave Cooper a disbelieving look.

"We leave in an hour, you are to stay in the hotel room and wait." He started to push me out hoping more than expecting I would obey I think.

"No, I'm coming too. Max will need me." My father started to shake his head, his face hard when Elena spoke up.

"Let him come, we don't have time for this." I grinned getting my way. Over the next hour my father schooled me on what I would and would not be doing and what was going on. We packed, made a plan that was approved by the Alpha though only because we outnumbered them and were on our way. I was jumpy and jittery the whole time not able to fully concentrate on anything. What if we were too late?

We parked a half mile away and went through the woods. My dad tried to make me stay in the car but he knew I'd follow. It was better to have me with him than have me following and not know where I was I guess.

We heard them before we saw the house. Shouting, gunfire and an explosive sound that sent Cooper to the ground on top of me. He didn't let me go until he knew I was safe. "Stay close." I nodded as we edged forward.

The pack was ahead of us. When we cleared the treeline I saw the pack was already at the door and surrounding the house. Nick, Antonio and Clay had already gone in. Karl was back with us because he wasn't fully healed yet. He refused to be left behind as well.

I was crouching by the woods watching and Cooper was beside me. Karl was on his other side ready to spring. I was watching the left window when the right one blew outward. I jerked and so did Cooper putting an arm around my back. Clay flew out the window with a mutt below him. He clutched the front of his shirt and managed a punch in midair before they hit the ground, rolled and continued fighting.

"Stay here, under no circumstances are you to move," Cooper ordered. "I mean it Addison. You will be grounded for the rest of your life," he warned. I nodded and he took off. Karl went shortly after grunting in pain. As soon as they were out of sight I moved closer. I wasn't sure where to go. I started towards the back and almost ran into an unfamiliar mutt coming from the opposite direction. He was coughing and not paying attention.

"Where's Max?" I demanded. The werewolf looked up and then at the basement with a cough unable to answer. I swore and ran to the closest basement window kicking the glass out. I was just slim enough to push through the opening. Glass cut my skin and dug in and smoke billowed in my face choking me.

Suddenly I was hauled back. My dad pulled me up and moved me forcefully from the house. "Max is in the basement!" I yelled fighting him. Fire licked down my arms and spread from my fingertips. My dad gritted his teeth refusing to let me go.

"I know," he answered. His arms were stone again and I couldn't fight him. Finally he got us back to the tree line with me struggling and screaming against him. My father was too strong for me to fight, even for the love of my life.

Cooper pushed me to my knees so he could better pin me. I was about to scream another obscenity at him, burn him to let me go, Dias was really going to be pissed at me, when an explosion suddenly rocked the house and grounds. I stilled and looked up. The windows blew out in an eruption of sound and broken glass. As I was trying to get to Max Elena had gotten the rest of the pack and some of the mutts out.

Not far from me Bruce lay unconscious and bloody. Nick was sitting on the ground by Antonio who had his head in his hands. Another mutt I didn't know was standing looking at the house, dumbfounded until Reese threw a punch and knocked him out. Clay had hauled a dead mutt to where Elena and Kim stood with another unfamiliar mutt, one they weren't hurting watching the house. When the second explosion sounded I knew Max was gone. There was no way he would survive through this. Cooper turned me around in his arms and let me sob. I wasn't ashamed. Max was my life, my love and now he was just gone.

We waited until the fire burned out, it took all night. I barely moved. None of us did. I kept thinking I would hear him scream, but he wouldn't. If anything he would die from carbon monoxide poisoning. In the morning the house was mostly gone. Beyond the front stairs was a wall and a little beyond that the basement stairs. Everything had been burned or fallen into the basement. I couldn't see Max.

"We need to find him," Antonio finally said. His voice seemed to echo after so long without word. I lifted my head from Cooper's shoulder and looked over. Elena agreed and she went in with Clay and Antonio. I walked the edge of the building but wasn't allowed to go in. Cooper helped as did one mutt, Jaxon who seemed ok.

They moved debris, threw it out of the hole and I scouted hoping to see him. I watched as Antonio moved a board. Something dark mahogany brown. Once the first board was taken off the other items, held invisible in the air suddenly fell to the ground as if they were being held up by Max's sheer force of will. Max looked up blinking at us before closing his eyes again unconscious. He was tied to a rusty pipe by one wrist, the other rope holding his wrist was burned through and half his body sagged to the floor burned in places. He was covered is soot and ash black all over.

Antonio crouched half-heartedly and put a hand to Max's neck checking. I sucked in a breath waiting, hoping. "He's alive, barely," Antonio informed and held Max up as Clay snapped the rope. Antonio carefully listed him into his arms and pulled him close.

He was alive. He was really alive.

Antonio POV

I held Max in my arms well away from the black helicopter that descended from the sky. I didn't trust this, but Elena and Jeremy did. Benicio was sending a cabal helicopter and taking Max to a cabal hospital. Jeremy would not be able to handle this. Lucas and Paige were already there and Elena was going to accompany him and so was I.

As we took off with the wind brushing our hair I held Max close and looked at the ground. The pack was getting smaller. Addison was getting smaller and Cooper. "He'll be ok." I nodded looking down at his face. A burn encompassed the left side of his neck and up his jaw and ear, not a bad one but it would leave a scar.

The hospital was an hour away. Every moment I thought Max's breathe would be his last but he kept fighting. He was nothing if not a fighter. When they took him from me after we landed I almost bit their heads off. Elena was there to remind me they were not the enemies.

We followed them down multiple hallways, past doors, screaming that I wanted to know nothing about and to a swinging door we weren't allowed past. I put my hand on the cold metal and looked inside. They were ripping clothes off of him, giving him CRP as a machine screamed that he was dead. It finally showed some beeping lines and then he coded again. He died three times that day. Each time ripped my heart to pieces and each time coming back for more. My little fighter.

When we were finally able to see him he was as pale as death and hooked to so much machinery it seemed a part of him. He was shirtless with only a sheet covered the lower half of his body. A machines breathed for him. A machine monitored his brain activity and kept him sleeping. He was bionic.

I stayed by his side as the room filled up with flowers, toys and get well gifts. Visitors came in and out. Max remained unconscious even after they took him off the sedatives. Addison was the most constant visitor besides the pack.

Max had left at 140 pounds and at 5'5 and he returned two inches taller at 5'7 and 117 pounds. He had lost twenty three pounds in the month and three weeks he had be gone. He was severely underweight for his height and his ribs protruded through his small framed body, again.

I pulled his blanket up a bit more and took another look at his crude tattoo mark, the mark of the new pack. Jeremy had mentioned that if this process was not done with a machine it would have been long and painful. I was pissed at what they had put Max through, cuts, burns, and scars physical and emotions pain. This poor kid had been through the ringer and Andrei, Bruce, was going to pay.

I sat and took a hold of his hand as he slept breathing evenly and deeply. Every once in a while his breathing would become laboured or he would twitch and seem like he was panicking. We figured it was nightmares and so every time I saw he was becoming alarmed I took his hand and rubbed it, his stomach or his arm. He usually calmed down quickly and went back to sleeping peacefully. I would do this for as long as it took for him to be alright again. I would be by his side every step of the way. Once I committed myself to something I would stick with it forever if need be especially in Max's case. He would always be my son.

Addison POV

The flowers in my hand were almost crushed as we walked to the Max's room. Beside me Cooper held a plush bear. It was the first time I was allowed to see Max since he got to the Goodman Syria Institute. It was a very rich hospital. Every patient had their own room, one doctor per two patients. Marble floors, gold trim and plants everywhere. Classical music played through the hallways and even the nurses had an expensive Rolex.

We walked to the admin desk and Cooper took over. My father was downright charming when he wanted to be. "Excuse me. We're here to see Maximus Sorrentino." The nurse looked up suspicious.

"Are you on the list? What's your name?" she asked and looked as he told her. "I'm sorry. I don't have you here." I looked at Cooper desperately.

"Is anyone on the list visiting today? Would it be possible to talk to them?" Cooper asked. He put a hand on my arm to keep me calm. I wasn't leaving without seeing him and my father knew it. I had begged and pleaded and made multiple calls until I could see him. It had been a week and I couldn't wait any longer.

"Mr. Danvers is here. I'll page him." I nodded fiercely and sat down in the nearby seats with Cooper. We waited, it felt like forever and I kept jiggling my leg until Cooper set a hand on it to settle me.

"Dr. Zane, Addison." His voice was soft as always. I had learned a long time ago it was a 'don't mess with me' voice though. Jeremy was the Alpha and I pitied the person who didn't know what or who they were dealing with.

"Mr. Danvers." Cooper got all the pleasantries out of the way and I fidgeted and tried to be polite. Max was close. I needed him. Needed to see him.

"Can we see Max?" I finally said interrupting them. My father gave me a look. I apologized, but looked at the Alpha desperately.

"Yes, of course. He's still in a coma. I am sure he will be happy to know you were here." I nodded and we followed down the hallway and past a few more rooms. Finally we came to his room. The plaque outside his room, 204, said _Maximus Elias Sorrentino_.

Jeremy stopped and turned to us before he opened the door. "I want to prepare you. Max does not look like himself. There are tubes, wires. He is hooked to a breathing machine, a machine that measures his brain waves and a heart monitor. There is noise. He doesn't seem alive but he is."

My father looked at me a little worried. I nodded. Jeremy finally let us in. I stopped a little inside and looked at him. Jeremy was right. He looked half bionic. It wasn't him but it was, tubes, bruises, burns and bandages. It was him.

"It's ok," Cooper said lowly taking my shoulder. I nodded again and walked forward. His hand seemed to be the only uninjured body part so I took it. I wished he would smile like me touching him would wake him up because of love. He didn't.

Jeremy talked about his recovery. I knew most of this already. I also knew he had died three times too. That scared me a lot. Cooper said it happened when someone had been through so much physical trauma. He survived an abuser once again and he survived a fire that burned down everything but him. He had a few burns to show for it, like a burn going from his jaw to ear and one on his arm. Another disappeared down his stomach.

As Jeremy and Cooper spoke I watched Max twitch. He seemed calm one moment and then would twitch or move the next. "Is that normal?" I asked. Jeremy looked over and said it was. He sometimes twitched, he sometimes groaned or moved and sometimes he had nightmares but they didn't seem too bad. I glanced at the monitors and saw the brain waves, calm before starting to go a little crazier as did his heart monitor.

"Can we speak?" Cooper eventually said. Jeremy agreed and they left the room. I sat down in Jeremy's chair. He had a water bottle and a book beside him, a mystery he had set down when we came so the pages were against the wood grain of the table.

I decided to talk to him, just talk. "Max, I don't know if you can hear me. I wish you would come back. I miss you and I'm scared you'll never come back. I know I want to spend my life with you. I know I don't want to live without you. Please come back to me." I looked at the brain waves and saw they were steady. I was more than a little disappointed.

When he twitched I looked over, it was small and the next one was bigger. Soon Max was shuttering, convulsing. I watched him, watched the monitors and gasped when his eyes snapped open and then rolled until they were white. He started convulsing up and down.

"Dad!' I screamed. The door opened and both men ran in. When Jeremy saw Max he ran across the room and pressed a red button on the wall. Nurses and doctors were there in seconds. I backed up to the window and watched as they worked on him. Cooper seemed frozen for a moment as well until he saw me. Quickly he inched around the outside of the room, grabbed me and hauled me outside.

We stood listening. My father took my shoulders in his hands and then hugged me. "Dad," I whispered.

"It's ok, baby," he assured and rubbed my back. I remembered being so little and letting him hug me like this for the first time. Then I fit on his lap. I was upset about something stupid, some little kid thing like not being picked for a team or falling down on my bike. I wasn't even aware he had picked me up, was rubbing my back and telling me it was ok. He just did it and suddenly he was my dad.

"How can you be sure?" I asked. I tried to look back into the room but Cooper pulled my gaze forward.

"Because I'm here and we can get through anything together, our family is strong." I took a deep breath and believed him. They'd already proven our family was strong and could do anything. Max wasn't giving up and neither was I, ever.

Max POV

I felt weightless and odd like I had lost my body, maybe I had and now I was just a soul or a ghost with only Jaime being able to see me. I let my mind clear and tried to think back to my last memories but nothing came to my mind.

Suddenly as I sucked in more air I smelt the overwhelming smell of werewolves. Werewolves had been here; I could smell two distinct trails and was sure I had gotten it wrong. Antonio and Jeremy, it was impossible they could be here in the house, with Dustin and me. That's where I was I thought, I couldn't remember anything specific but it had to be right. When I smelled again I detected Addison and Cooper. That confused the hell out of me.

I suddenly remembered the last moments. Dustin was dead, all the smoke and fire. They weren't really called Dustin and Bruce, they were Andrei and Boris. My hand gripped a cold sheet, but I was too weak to keep my grip. My wrists were throbbing. I suddenly felt a soft touch on my hand and someone murmured something. I was too weak to keeping thinking or figure this out so I stopped and let myself drift back into unconsciousness.

I spent the next while coming and in and out of sleep trying to figure out where I was and what was going on around me. There was noise. There was unfamiliar sounds like machines. It could have been hours or days I had totally lost track of time and felt lost. Once in a while I heard a murmur of voices, a scraping of a chair or a touch on my arm or hand but nothing to indicate what was going on. Sometimes I even thought I heard muffled screams, was it my imagination?

Finally I woke up and was able to stay awake a little longer then before so I could sort what was going on. Slowly it seemed feelings were coming back to me and I could feel beyond the soft touches to the heat and the weight of the blanket across my legs and chest. I could clearly make out more voices and a TV and possibly noises beyond the house and faint cars and a town beyond that. I thought I was back at Stonehaven and that meant I had a chance of killing my father. I had to find a way, when I killed him I would have my revenge and I could stop being confused about who to follow and who I was.

I groaned and tried to breathe in choking and panicking. "Shit, Max stay calm." I opened my eyes and looked down and around. Machines. It's like they were taking over. "Get that the fuck out of him," Antonio demanded. A doctor, a man stepped into the room in a white lab coat. He seemed a bit harassed and like he didn't want to mess with the werewolf. "Just stay calm," Antonio said. How could I?

In full panic mode I started to pull the cords, get them out. Antonio came to me and took my hands pleading with me to stop. "Hello, Max. I'm Dr. Satyr. I'm glad to see you're awake," he said with a small smile. "You have a breathing machine," he explained checking my vitals. "I'm going to take the tube out. You need to relax." I tried. It wasn't easy.

The tube coming out hurt like hell. I growled and coughed finally taking a breath on my own. "Like father, like son," the doctor said dryly.

"Get it off, get it all off," I demanded hoarsely. It felt like I hadn't used my voice in weeks.

"Yes to the tube but no to the other things, not yet my fast healing friend." I glared as he wrote something on a chart and said he'd be back.

"Antonio," I croaked when the doctor left. He immediately got up and grabbed a water bottle from the side of the bed. Taking the cap off he lifted my head a bit and helped me drink. I felt like an invalid.

"How do you feel kiddo," he asked when I was done gulping water. He set it on the side table again and took my hand gently squeezing it.

"Like shit," I answered. My throat was so scratchy and sore it felt like I swallowed razor blades. He chuckled and nodded but it wasn't his usual laugh or light heartedness.

"That doesn't surprise me," he said and I nodded and closed my eyes again. "Just keep resting for a while," he encouraged. I nodded slightly and drifted off to sleep again. Was there something in that water? Suddenly I felt so tired. Were they keeping me drugged on purpose? Why? But I couldn't think anymore.

When I woke up Antonio was asleep on a cot they'd brought in. I blinked and looked around at the colourful scene. Flowers were everywhere, a few teddy bears and balloons. My eyes snagged on a specific one bearing Addison's name. I started by taking the tubes and monitors out and getting rid of the horrid beeping. I pulled myself out of bed and almost fell. I was weak. I wasn't even sure how I had gotten here.

Taking a deep breath I managed to pull myself up and wobble to the window ledge using the wall and furniture. The arrangement was a little wolf, flowers and a get well balloon. It said _Love the Zane's and Addison_. I touched the petals and looked beyond it over the view. I was looking at a strip of woods.

I turned back to the room watching Antonio sleep. The room seemed elaborate. A big hospital bed, a dresser and the cot. There was a doorway I assumed was a bathroom and I staggered there and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing only underwear. My ribs stood starkly. My body had patches of burns that were bandaged. My ribs were bandages. The bruises had faded. There was still plenty of pain.

"Max?" I heard. I turned clutching the sink. Antonio stood in the doorway with one hand above his head holding the frame.

"Hey dad," I said. Antonio grinned brighter than I had ever seen and walked forward. He hugged me gently and told me it was time to go back to bed. "Just give me a sec," I said turning to the toilet. Antonio helped me walk back to the bed afterwards. I was exhausted by the small trip.

"You have a visitor." I glanced up and grinned when I saw Addison and Cooper walk in. Dias followed them holding Baxter's hand. I knew I looked like crap but I didn't care. It was them.

"Hey," I said pushing Antonio away as he tried to tuck the blankets around me and get some of the machinery back on me. He grinned seeing I was my old self again.

"Hi," Addison smiled. They had more presents, more flowers and another plushy. I had never had teddy bears that I could remember. I took the bear and hugged it to my chest. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm alive."

"Yes, after only dying three times and having two seizures," Antonio said dryly. I looked over surprised and then back at Addison and his family. Addison sat down on the edge of the bed and took my hand. My wrists had scars all the way around them that were healing. I remembered being tied.

"When can he come home?" Cooper asked smiling at me and apparently my aliveness.

"If Dr. A-Hole has anything to say about it, never," I sighed and slumped back.

"Dr. A-Hole?" Addison snorted.

"I know what that word is, it's bad," Baxter sang. He stopped after getting a look from Dias and started playing with a bouncy ball he had in his pocket.

"Max and his doctor don't get along," Antonio said brushing my hand. It was true. We fought every time he came in. I wanted the machines and tubes and wires gone and he refused. Well he hadn't been here to stop me this time.

"He just wants to keep a werewolf around to experiment on is all. I could have gone home weeks ago. He's just a cabal lackey through and through."

"Max," Antonio warned and then turned to Cooper and Dias asking if they could talk. The men agreed. I sighed and watched them go and then glanced at Addison. Baxter was sitting on a chair and watching TV.

"I missed you, I miss you every day. I hate how far apart we are. I miss you coming over every day after school and us hanging out. Hope Dr. A-hole lets you go home soon."

"Me too," I said playing with his fingers. He smiled and leaned forward catching me in a long kiss that warmed my insides. God I loved him. I never really knew what love was. I remembered it from when I had real parents, but it had been so long. Addison and the pack was teaching me what love really was. I felt the same way about Antonio.

I broke apart from Addison when I heard a growl. I groaned as we parted expecting to see Antonio. The man standing in the doorway was unfamiliar as was the man with him. He was huge, they both were. The bigger one had to be almost 6'5 with broad football shoulders and dark haired good looks, my looks. The other man was slightly smaller, slightly younger and was sneering.

"Roman?" I asked in a low voice.


	24. Chapter 24 Secret Storm

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank **SheWolf13** for her use of her OC character Kim and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. Max is in it as well.

Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place  
Where he's loved...concrete angel

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes he wishes he was never born

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbour's hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel boy with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place  
Where he's loved...concrete angel

Concrete Angel Lyrics- Martina McBride (She uses a girl in the song but I changed it to a boy for Max)

Ch. 24 Secret Storm

Max POV

I gaped at him. Addison stood as Roman strode into the room. "Addison, get my dad." My boyfriend looked conflicted. "Get my dad," I ordered. Finally he nodded. He grabbed Baxter on the way out and fled. I sat up straighter wishing I wasn't in this damn bed.

"Elyah," Roman said softly, coming closer.

"It's Max," I growled looking at the door, hoping Antonio would get here soon. How far did they go anyway?

"Of course," he said standing in front of me and looking down. I refused to cringe. I refused to be scared of this behemoth. "Before you were Max. I named you Elyah Maksim Brewster Novakov." I narrowed my eyes.

"It's Maximus Elias Sorrentino." I gritted my teeth and ground them annoyed. Roman chuckled.

"Just as tenacious as when you were a little boy," he said. He reached to touch my cheek. I pulled back with a glare.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"You're my son," he said matter-a-factly.

"No, I'm not." Roman was about to say something when Dr. A-hole walked in. He glanced at Roman and the other man, Danil I thought. He lowered his chart and stood looking at them.

"You are not on Max's approved visitor list. I am going to have to ask you to leave." I grinned. Roman turned to him and started to argue until two beefy cabal security guards stepped into the room. Roman put up both hands and left without complaint snapping his fingers at Danil. When they were gone the doctor turned to me again.

"Thanks Dr. A-hole," I grinned. The man snorted and walked to my bed.

"Your welcome little brat," he chuckled. He checked something on the chart and held out a hand. I took it and stood on the floor, my toes cold on the marble. I scrunched them back and forth. "Walk for me today, like a normal person which means no help and you can go home." I grinned. I let go of his hand and stood firm walking, stumbling a bit at first but I managed it.

Antonio burst into the room just as I turned to go across the room again. "Max?" he asked. Cooper and the others came in after him. "Where is Roman?' he asked sniffing.

"I sent him away with my security goons. Max is ready to go home. I would sneak him away before they know if you get my meaning." Antonio looked surprised and pleased and immediately made plans.

They snuck me out in a private jet that took us all back to New York and the Sorrentino's, home. Finally I was home and now the Russians had to formally arrange to see me. Jeremy was pissed, was as angry as he gets anyway. He was taking their intrusion as an attack on a North American Pack child that would keep them away for a while. Clay was angry enough to just go and rip their heads off, but that is why he wasn't the Alpha.

When I walked back into my home I just wanted to see my room, see my puppies and enjoy feeling safe. I wanted to listen to my iPod and read my books. "I have a surprise," Antonio grinned and put an arm around my shoulder. No one was there to greet me and my puppies seemed to be gone. I was suddenly anxious they had gotten rid of them so I wrenched away from my dad. I was still weak so I stumbled a bit, there was still pain and I got tired easily. I felt like an old man. I had been in the hospital for over a month, Antonio said, so it was to be expected. He caught me. "Where are my dogs?" I asked fearfully.

"Come with me and you'll find out." When I hesitated he took the sides of my head in his hands and smiled. "Trust me." I swallowed and nodded letting him put an arm around me again and guide me to the main living room. The large double doors were shut which was unusual. I looked up at Antonio as he opened the door. I was met with bright colours and noise. I gasped.

"Surprise!" they all cried. It was everyone, everyone. My new family surrounded me, hugged me and told me how much they missed me. The twins made remarks on my jaw burn and asked if I took any wolves down and what my strategy was. Elena told them to ask later. Noah said he was happy I was home and hugged me. Our fighting forgotten. Kim was a bit smaller to me now since I'd grown.

My puppies, finally release by Nick barked and yipped jumping at my feet. I went to my knees and hugged them to me. Addison got down beside me and played with them along with the twins, Baxter and a sleepy Nita who'd just woken from a nap.

It was a welcome home party. Everyone was there, even the Zane's. It lasted long into the night. I fell asleep on a few occasions trying hard to stay awake and I ended up just sitting throughout it. We ate and talked and played stupid games. There was cake, presents like it was my birthday which provided me with all new clothes that fit. I'd grown out of my old stuff. I fell asleep early still feeling tired from it all. I felt someone pick me up and carry me to the familiar smells of my room. I was awake enough to feel my warm dogs lay down beside me and snuggle up. Whoever it was, Antonio maybe, brushed some hair from my forehead and kissed it.

"Ti amo, bambino." I love you baby. I recognized the words as I drifted off. The first perfect day in a long time.

Kim found me the next morning looking at my new body in the mirror, naked. I was too thin, I knew that. Growth spurts made me thin out even more. The tattoo stood out starkly against my milk white skin. Some scars were faded and only faintly red, some were still healing but most of my bruises were gone. The burns were still red. I looked like a painting of Picasso gone to war.

"You're perfect," Kim said behind me. She was beside me in second. She was now a few inches shorter than me. I glanced at her. She wore skinny jeans and tall boots with a blouse. Compared to me she was perfect, her caramel Spanish skin made mine look a grim reaper.

I shrugged and turned away. "No," she said and grabbed my arm forcing me back to the image of myself. "You are perfect scars, burns and all." I bit my lip and looked into her dark chocolate eyes. "I mean it." I didn't believe her but I nodded.

Everyone tried hard to keep things normal for me. No one brought up any touchy subjects at the massive family breakfast we had the first morning I was back, no one mentioned anything stressful to do with the pack or life and the environment was kept calm for the first few days. No violent video games, no loud movies just lots of naps and food, quiet talking and time in the hot tub and audio books. I had lots of reading to catch up on.

I wanted to go back to school, but Antonio said I needed more time. Apparently I needed more time to be bored. He was right though. Loud noises startled me, any stress seemed to make me shake, unable to breath and check out of the situation. Two or three times a day someone had to snap their fingers to get my attention. Cooper said it was panic and anxiety. He said it was normal. To me it was another hurdle to jump over. It was another thing that set me apart. I was stronger now and had more energy, I was feeling like my old self again.

This is why they didn't tell me about Andrei, formally Bruce was still a prisoner in the Sorrentino cells. I heard Nick hiss his name the other night when he was speaking to Reese. Nick had been in the basement so I put two and two together. Andrei had been there for a month. I wasn't sure why Jeremy hadn't put him to death, though I assumed it was a legality issue being worked out between the Russians and us, them vs. us basically.

That was ok. I was planning on meriting out my own justice. I watched the pack for a few days to determine their schedules. Antonio, Nick, Reese and Kim had gone back to work and school and Noah was back to school as well. I usually stayed with one or the other if they stayed home and Coop and Dias came over too along with Addison. Elena, Jeremy and Clay had been coming in and out as well. I had lots of company and now the Danvers coming and going made more sense too.

There was one thing they didn't know, I still had my pistol hidden in the bottom of my bag. After Addison had left one day, too much homework his dad's said, I went into my closet and dug out the pistol. The safety was turned on. I checked the chamber, two bullets and stuck the gun in the back of my jeans like the bad guys on movies.

"Max?" Jeremy called. I jumped and turned looking at the doorway. "Addison left your homework downstairs, let's go." I nodded and went willingly. The work was quick and while he was checking it I made an excuse about going to the washroom. I veered into the kitchen and to the doorway leading down the basement.

The cells were at the end of a long corridor of rooms, mostly used for storage. Nick said he used to play down here with Clay and the pack kids in the last room on the left, it was now stuffed with boxes marked _Nicky's Toys_ and _Nicky's Baby Clothes_. Antonio must have saved them all. He did have a sentimental side. At the end of the hallway was a steal door. I easily opened it, already unlocked because people were inside.

There was an antechamber with a table, some water, a sink and cleaning equipment. It was a place to get ready, if the cupboard of scary instruments was anything to go by and a place to clean up after the deed was done. On the opposite wall was a video feed, two computer monitors that looked into the room of cages, four in all.

Andrei was in a cage on the left. Clay was wiping his hand of blood and on the opposite side of the cage and Antonio was taking a turn. Andrei was thin, he looked beat up but not compliant. He still had a defiant and angry look in his eyes. I hated those eyes, hated that look. With a jerk I opened the door and took the gun from my waistband turning off the safety. I aimed.

I looked into Andrei's eyes as I held the gun and saw for the first time in my life pride. I hated his pride; I had no desire for it. I pointed the gun at him and I swear he tried to smile around his gag egging me on. He seemed to want it to be over as much as I did. Did that mean I should give him what he wanted? This was what I wanted more though, his death and him out of my life for good. I wanted revenge but most of all I wanted redemption. I felt the only way to achieve this was through killing him and beginning again.

The gun shook in my hand as I pointed it. I hated guns but Andrei had forced me to use one since I was little. Maybe our story would come full circle now. Andrei kept watching me making no move or no noise as he did. I watched his eyes. "Move," I ordered Antonio. He opened his mouth to answer but Jeremy beat him to it from behind me. I had backed up the cage on the right side so no one could come up from behind and stop me.

"Do it Antonio," Jeremy said. My new father obliged. I shot Andrei in the shoulder without hesitation. He winced, cringed and laughed at the pain. He was crazy.

"Max," I heard in a calm voice. I glanced over at Jeremy and saw Cooper was waiting by the outer door frozen and watching. Jeremy waved at him to stop there. I froze. They would not stop me.

"Put it down kid, you don't want to do this," my new dad said. I looked from him to Andrei and back again. Confusion clouded my brain. I did want to do this, didn't I? I wanted him dead. Now.

"Yes, I do. I told you I want him dead. When he's dead then I can have redemption. With him alive he can still hurt me and he will," I cried. I didn't bother to stop my eyes from watering. I was not ashamed I had let my emotions take over.

"It won't fix anything Max and it won't make you feel better at all. It will just make you feel worse. Please put the gun down," Cooper urged in a soft and placating voice. I saw him step a little closer out of the corner of my eye. Jeremy held out a hand to him. I panicked not sure what to do. It was too much. I was shaking. My breath was coming harder now.

"Don't," I warned. Jeremy held up a hand to my father as well ordering everyone to stay still. He must have seen how unpredictable I was at that moment liable to accidently shoot anyone for startling me.

"Maximus I am ordering you to put down the gun, you will do this now," Jeremy commanded. His voice was quiet and calm. He fully expected his orders to be obeyed. I wasn't a loyal pack solider yet, I could disobey. Couldn't I?

"I can't...I have to do this Jeremy," I answered. I looked over at him and saw the alpha in his eyes, suddenly I was very afraid. He was the alpha now and he would do what was best for the pack whether that was good for me or not.

"You will put the gun down now," he emphasized. I looked confused from him to Andrei again. Although he said nothing in his eyes I saw him urging me on. His look told me to shoot him and to kill him. I could hear his voice calling me a coward in my head; he was there every time I made a move, he never left.

"Get out of my head," I screamed. I was pissed at Andrei and in my anger I almost pulling the trigger. I saw triumph in his eyes at the fact that he had gotten to me again and he didn't have to do a damn thing. I suddenly wondered if crazy was something they should add to the list of emotions and things I was going through. Clinically insane is what I felt then.

"Max, I understand how he can get in your head and how he never leaves. I understand what you're going through. I want to talk about it but you need to put down the gun. I am not going to ask you again," Jeremy said. His voice was harder now. I glanced at him again and took a deep breath looking back at Andrei.

 _Coward_ he seemed to whisper in my ear. I growled and stepped forward fast and into the cage making sure none of them stopped me. I brought the gun to his temple. I was not a coward and I could prove it.

"I'm not a coward," I yelled. I saw my Andrei's eyes light up, more pride and more egging me on. Fine, he could egg me on all he wanted but this was my game and I would be the one in charge now. "This is my right, Jeremy." I brought the gun to Andrei's temple and pulled the trigger. His body jerked and he slumped forward dead immediately. I did not regret what I had done, not even as an adult years later.

I was in a coffee shop, warming up a bit from the brisk air outside. Jeremy had not punished me. I'd helped bury the body. Antonio's worried hovering over the next few days, Kim's checkups to see where I was and what I was doing and the tense atmosphere drove me from the house. I went to Addison's which was worse. My boyfriend was a little frantic. I would plan my next move from here while I drank caffeine that warmed my body and made my mind sharper. I just needed some time to think.

I stiffened when I smelt werewolf, he came in with the cold smell of the wind. I glanced up and froze seeing Roman. He came in with Danil. He didn't seem surprised to see me. Danil walked to the counter and ordered while Roman walked to me and took the chair opposite me.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Speak to me with respect," Roman reminded as Danil walked back. I sighed and played with the rim of my mug. When the man sat I moved my chair away slightly. He smiled a little coldly keeping silent.

"Fine, whatever." I took a sip of my coffee and watched Roman. He was my biological father. He was influential. He was powerful. He wanted me back. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to slip away, run from all of this and slip back into my old life.

"Elyah…," Roman began to say.

"You need to call me, Max. It's my English name. If we are going to strike any kind of a deal you need to call me Max." Roman sat back in his chair. His eyes were cold. They were not my eyes. I had gotten my eyes from my mother who was supposed to be married to Danil. I wondered how he felt about all of this. Maybe his Alpha trumped him in this department.

"Fine, Max for now. You did something, tell me." I glared at my coffee. I'd put a ton of sugar in it and milk. Coffee was disgusting but very addictive. I suppose once you got used to it, it tasted good.

"I killed Andrei. I disobeyed my Alpha." I said looking up at him. He nodded.

"We leave now," Roman said. I shook my head and pushed my coffee cup aside. I wasn't running. I wasn't being a coward. Jeremy had not ordered me out so I would not go yet. We both knew I had disobeyed him but he seemed to concede to the fact that Andrei really was mine to kill. I had the most justification, more than anyone in the world. I didn't come here to go with Roman. I came to tell him to back off, once and for all.

"No, you don't," a hard voice answered. My gaze shot up. I was unsurprised to see my keepers, who I'd gotten away from today, Cooper and Dias. Cooper snapped his finger and gestured for me to go to them. I hesitated which neither man liked.

"You need to be accountable for your actions, Max. You did something wrong and instead of going home and facing it like an adult, you are running away." I was stunned at Cooper's words. He was right. I was running away from my problems. He usually wasn't so hard on me. I had already decided to go home but it must have seemed like running to him. I couldn't blame them.

"Elyah…," Roman started to say.

"Stop," I ordered. "I am not going with you. I belong with the North American Pack I came here to tell you once and for all to stop hunting me. Stop trying to take me back. My name is Max, not Elyah. I belong here. If and when I want to go to Russia I will, but not right now." Roman looked pissed but his actions were limited in such a human place.

"Max, come here," Cooper demanded again. I listened this time. The half demon gripped my arm and walked me out fast. He was not happy. Behind him Dias held my bag keeping track of the Russian wolves behind us.

"That was stupid," the half demon growled at me when we were in the car and pulling away from the coffee shop. "They could have done anything to you. Are you not concerned for your safety at all?" he demanded. Dias made a noise in his throat as he drove, a warning for Cooper maybe or an agreement.

"I know."

"I really don't think you do," Dias muttered. I looked down at my hands. They were not happy. No one was happy with me. That used to terrify me. Now I knew that family meant that love transcended anger. I just hoped I hadn't gone so far that even love couldn't fix it.

We drove up the driveway and I was unsurprised to see Antonio at the front door of the Estate. Immediately I got out and ran to him accepting one of his big bear hugs. "I'm home, dad," I said promising everything in that one breath.

The End


End file.
